Pour un quelconque espoir
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Qu’importe où je fuis, on me retrouvera toujours... Slash HPDM Épilogue en ligne ! Yaoi HPDM
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Geneviève Black

**Titre** : Pour un quelconque espoir

( Le titre... ben j'en suis pas tout à fait certaine encore. C'est un essai. On verra bien. )

**Genre** : Un peu de Drame, un peu d'action, un peu de romance... Bah, lisez, vous verrez bien!

**Résumé** : « Qu'importe où je fuis, on me retrouvera toujours et on me forcera à revenir. »

Un peu foireux, j'avoue, mais j'ai pas terminé la fic alors...

**Rating** : Je mets PG-13, mais... hn, on verra. Je changerai, au pire!

**Disclamers **: Tout est à JKR. Moi j'ai Lily!

**Ndla** : Kikou Everyone ! De retour avec une fic de plus d'un chapitre. Mais grosse première, pour la première fois, je poste une fic avant de l'avoir terminée. C'est un essai. Je posterai une fois par semaine, mais rien n'est jeté. Je peux aussi bien cesser tout cela demain matin parce que j'ai une grève mentale. Mais bon, j'ai une dizaine de chapitre d'écrits alors ne vous en faite pas trop pour le moment. Je sais également que les premières parties sembleront courtes, mais ça s'allonge par la suite. Bisou et merci de bien vouloir lire ! Vos commentaires sont appréciés.

**Alors... ma béta sur cette fic m'a obligé à la lui dédiée. Mdr. Non, sans blague, merci beaucoup, Van', de lire cette fic. La pauvre s'est tapé 60 pages en une soirée. Enfin, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle se soit plainte. Et puis elle me menace toujours également si elle n'a pas de suite dans un certain laps de temps. « T'as intérêt à écrire ! » Si gentille, Vanessa ! Alors cette fic est à toi. Enfin, à moi, mais pour toi. Enfin, on est d'accord sur les parts sur les persos... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

****

_- Papa ? Fait une petite voix,_

_Une ombre s'avance dans la pièce sombre. Elle allume la lampe de chevet posée près du lit en s'y asseyant._

_- Lily, tu ne dors pas ?_

_- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Les méchants hommes voulaient me faire du mal._

_L'homme caresse les boucles blondes et sent la petite fille se détendre progressivement._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je ne laisserais personne te blesser ou t'enlever à moi, chérie._

_- Mais ils sont si effrayants... Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve mais ils me font peur._

_- Je sais, dit l'homme._

_Il ramène machinalement les couvertures sur elle._

_- Papa ? demande-elle encore timidement,_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ?_

_Le visage de l'homme se fend d'un sourire._

_- Bien sur, fait-il._

_Ravi, l'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents et tend les bras. Il la prend et la soulève, se levant en feignant l'effort._

_- Tu deviens lourde, tu sais ? Je crois que tu mange un peu trop de chocolat._

_- Même pas vrai ! Rit-elle._

_Et pour lui, il n'y a pas de plus belle musique que ce rire enfantin. Elle pose un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'ils entrent dans une autre chambre. Il la couche sous les draps, la rejoint rapidement et rabat la couette sur eux. La fillette se blottit contre lui et il l'enserre de ses bras, embrassant sa petite tête blonde._

_- Papa ? Murmure-t-elle,_

_- Oui, Lily ?_

_- Tu reste avec moi, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas rester seule. Les méchants pourraient revenir._

_- Je reste, mon ange. Tu peux dormir, maintenant._

_- 'Nuit, marmonne-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

_Lui reste éveillé dans l'obscurité, surveillant la respiration régulière du petit colis niché contre lui._

_- Dors tranquille, Lily, souffle-t-il. S'ils reviennent, je les tuerai._

_Et les méchants hommes ne revinrent pas._

À suivre...


	2. Ballade et Cauchemar

**Auteur** : Geneviève Black

**Titre** : Pour un quelconque espoir

( Le titre... ben j'en suis pas tout à fait certaine encore. C'est un essai. On verra bien. )

**Genre** : Un peu de Drame, un peu d'action, un peu de romance... Bah, lisez, vous verrez bien!

**Résumé** : « Qu'importe où je fuis, on me retrouvera toujours et on me forcera à revenir. »

Un peu foireux, j'avoue, mais j'ai pas terminé la fic alors...

**Rating** : Je mets PG-13, mais... hn, on verra. Je changerai, au pire!

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Ornaluca** : Alors toi! Merci énormément de poster un feed pour mes fics, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Je sais que le début était court, mais comme je le disais, ça s'allonge en progressant. Alors j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisou et merci encore.

**Melhuiwen** : Bah si, chouette, 'va falloir que tu attendes! Je sais que je suis très méchante, mais bon, je vendrai pas le 'punch' immediatly! Enfin, entre nous... oui. En quelque sorte. Je te remercie encore pour tes reviews. Je t'aime très fort !

**Kazuki-chan** : B'jour! Je suis contente que tu aime. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! À la prochaine, peut-être !

**Vans Potter** : Kikou ! Michi pour le feed ! Et pis, c'est vrai que tu m'as menacée, mais je te pardonne. Une suite ? Ben elle est écrite... 'Faut juste que tu la mérite ! On se revoit Lundi! Bisou et merci pour tout !

Alors voilà, merci d'avoir lu. Puisse la suite vous contenter! Biz, Gen

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

****

- Dis, tonton, on peut aller au parc ? Demanda le petit garçon.

- La dernière fois, j'ai mis trois heures à te retrouver. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ta mère me gifle encore ?

- Allez, dis oui, je serai sage... Promis!

Et pour parfaire sa plaidoirie, il lui fit des yeux de chiot qui achevèrent de convaincre son parrain.

- Mmmhh... dit-il seulement.

- Trop chouette! S'écria l'enfant. Je vais chercher mon manteau!

Et il disparut pour revenir une minute plus tard, ledit manteau enfilé en vitesse, une casquette sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez. L'homme sourit. Trop trognon.

- C'est au parc qu'on va, Tomas, pas draguer.

Celui-ci afficha une mimique perplexe.

- Maman dit que papa drague toujours mais elle ne veut pas m'expliquer ce que c'est.

- Ta mère est la voix de la raison, conclut son oncle. Allez, on y va.

Ils sortirent de la maison et marchèrent en direction du parc. La journée était belle. Beaucoup de familles déjeunaient tardivement sur l'herbe verte de l'espace public. Il adressa quelques saluts de la main à des connaissances et reporta son attention vers son neveu qui sautait joyeusement à quelques pas devant lui. Il le suivit en souriant jusqu'à la glissoire. Immédiatement, le petit monta l'échelle et, une fois en haut, cria à son parrain.

- T'as vu ! Dis, t'as vu comme je suis grand, maintenant! ?

- Un vrai géant, complimenta-t-il. Allez, glisse! Tu retardes les autres.

L'enfant s'exécuta. Il refit l'expérience plusieurs fois avant de courir vers les balançoires.

- Tu me pousses, s'il-te-plaît, tonton ?

Ce que le tonton en question fit, bien sur.

- Dis, fit-il encore, il est pas avec toi, Damien ?

- Non.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

- C'est lui qui t'aimait pas ? Continua-t-il.

Son oncle cessa de le pousser. Ils marchèrent un peu dans le parc avant qu'il ne lui réponde finalement.

- Je crois qu'on ne s'aimait pas assez, c'est tout.

- Oh.

- Et toi, bourreau des coeurs, tu as une petite amie ?

- Les filles, c'est moche, tu sais, dit l'enfant. Elles arrêtent pas de pleurer.

- Vraiment ? Rit son oncle. Même ta mère ?

- C'est pas pareil. Dis, c'est parce qu'elles sont pleurnicheuses que t'aiment pas les dames ?

- Euh... non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que... je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Tu te marieras, un jour ? S'enquit le petit garçon.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien.

- Et si tu te marie, tu auras des enfants ?

- On ne peut pas, Tomas, les hommes ne peuvent pas. On est pas... faits pour ça.

- C'est drôlement bête, fit Tommy.

Il botta dans un caillou, quelque peu fâché, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

- Et les gens spéciaux, ils peuvent ?

- Spéciaux ?

- Oui, tu sais, les gens... euh...

Il regarda autour de lui, comme sa mère lui avait appris. C'était Top Secret, disait-elle. Un peu comme dans James Bond. Mais leur secret à eux était encore bien plus incroyable que dans les films.

- Les gens comme nous, quoi.

- Non plus, Tommy. C'est impossible.

L'enfant bouda. Cette réponse ne lui convenait guère.

- Alors à quoi sert, la magie, si ce n'est à faire des choses normalement impossibles ? Finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

_

* * *

_

_Sa tête tourne. Comme s'il avait trop bu la veille et se réveillait avec la gueule de bois. Ses muscles sont douloureux. Qu'y avait-il, hier ? Il ne sait plus, il n'a aucun souvenir du jour d'avant. Ni de rien. Trop floue..._

_Des formes bougent autour de lui, comme dans une danse macabre. Noires, sombres, maléfiques. Des voix retentissent en écho mais il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'elles tentent de lui dire. Il n'est pas certain de le vouloir vraiment. Par moment, il y a des cris. Perçants. Des hurlements de terreur, de douleur. D'horreur. Des gens ont peur, des gens ont mal. Il voudrait aller les aider, les protéger de son mieux, mais chaque fois qu'il avance, il est repoussé. Comme s'il était dans une cage en verre dont on avait électrifié les parois. Il frappe, crie aussi mais rien n'y fait. _

_Il a peur à son tour. Peur pour lui, mais surtout pour les autres. Leurs vies ont plus de sens pour lui que la sienne n'en aura jamais. Il vit simplement pour eux, et le sait très bien. Il a accepté de n'être pour le monde qu'un pion qu'on déplace à sa guise et quand cela semble bien._

_Il veut sortir. Il ne peut pas._

_Il appelle. Mais personne ne l'entend jamais. On dirait que le monde entier est devenu sourd. Que personne ne le voit. Sinon les ombres qui dansent. Elles ricanent, il le sent. Elles complotent aussi contre lui. Peut-être même parlent-elles de le tuer. _

_Il hurle. Personne ne vient l'aider. Il est seul. Prisonnier d'un ennemi invisible. _

_Parce que les ombres ne sont que les gardiennes de sa geôle. Elles guettent en attendant leur maître. Qui est-il ? Qu'est-il ? Il a peur._

_Et soudain, il n'est plus seul. Oui, il le sent. Il y a quelqu'un avec lui. Dans son dos. Il ne veut pas se retourner. Simplement la présence lui glace le sang. Il la sait se mouvoir comme le vent, telle un souffle qu'il expire. Son corps est gelé et sa bouche est pâteuse. Ne pas se retourner. Une petite voix lui souffle qu'il ferait bien de courir. Mais il ne peut pas, lui rappelle-t-il. Il est prisonnier du mur invisible et de cette chose qui chemine dans son dos._

_Il tente de demeurer immobile mais une sueur froide parcoure le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il commence à trembler faiblement._

_La petite voix lui dit qu'il doit être courageux. Comme un lion. Comme les membres de sa famille quand ils ont regardé la mort arriver inexorablement et les frapper mortellement. Les trahira-t-il ? Non._

_Il ferme les yeux un court instant et prend une grande insufflation. Cesser de faire l'enfant et affronter. Être un lion. Ne pas perdre lâchement confiance._

_Il se retourne rapidement et ouvre les yeux, se plongeant dans ceux de son ennemi. Des prunelles rouges, sanglantes du sang de ceux à qui il a affreusement pris la vie. Des yeux qui ont tout vu et qui, sans doute, seraient la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Il sent une poigne invisible enserrer sa gorge et serrer, serrer... Il manque d'air, étouffe. Il a mal. Mais est-ce de la douleur ou du soulagement à savoir que sa vie s'achève enfin ?_

_Il peut voir la haine se profiler dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. De la haine, une joie presque morbide et de la jouissance. Que voit-il dans le sien ?_

_La créature ouvre la bouche, révélant un sourire édenté._

_- Papa ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Réellement, cette fois-ci. Des yeux verts l'observaient, obscurcis par l'inquiétude.

- Ça va pas ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je...

Sa voix était éraillée et se brisa. Il se redressa dans le grand lit et passa une main sur son visage moite. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était sombre mais faiblement éclairée par le soleil qui perçait par les fenêtres malgré les rideaux de velours bordeaux qui les recouvraient. Il déglutit en rencontrant son propre regard dans le miroir face au lit et se détourna, reportant son attention sur la forme encore à moitié endormie qui, emmitouflée dans les couvertures pourpres, le regardait avec suspicion.

- Je vais bien, Lily. C'était un simple cauchemar. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

- Tu hurlais, dit la jeune fille. Tu avais très chaud et tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger. J'arrivais pas à te réveiller.

Il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de l'enfant et sentit, comme toujours, son coeur se briser. Il se glissa jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux blonds.

- J'arrivais pas à te réveiller, répéta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Tout va bien, petite fleur, je vais bien.

- Ce sont les méchants hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Ils te veulent du mal, à toi aussi ? Je veux pas qu'ils t'enlèvent à moi.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, chérie. Jamais.

- Papa...

Il la laissa pleurer, ressentant l'envie de l'imiter, mais se le refusant. Il serra simplement les dents et l'enfant qui, blottie contre lui, agrippait sa veste de pyjama avec force. Il sentit qu'il devait encore la rassurer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que les mots ne serviraient à rien car elle y était sourde. Il la berça alors simplement, la cajolant et chantonnant une douce chanson à son oreille. Progressivement, elle se détendit et renifla, cessant de pleurer. Il sortit du lit, la portant toujours, et parcourut la maison jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'assied sur une chaise. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Souriant difficilement, il joignit ses mains et les brassa. Comme par magie, un mouchoir était posé, plié, sur sa paume lorsqu'il les éloigna à nouveau. La petite sourit.

Son père essuya ses joues humides, puis posa un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Il ramena une boucle blonde vagabonde derrière son oreille et lui sourit une fois de plus.

- Tu veux un super petit déjeuner ?

- Avec plein de croissants et de la marmelade ?

- Et un litre de jus d'orange, acquiesça l'homme.

Les petits bras de l'enfant entourèrent son cou et elle posa à son tour un baiser sur son nez.

- Je t'aime, papa.

- Moi aussi, Lily.

À suivre...


	3. Ce que tu es

Voilà ! Chapitre deux ! Malgré le faible engouement, je continue la publication. Je suis siiii triste ! J'ai perdu 15 pages ( 16 en fait, mais bon ) de cette fic et je dois refaire ! Meuhhh mais bon, s'il le faut... J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bisou !

Gen

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ornaluca** : Merci de reviewer. Je suis contente que tu suives. Merci encore et gros bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : Kikou ! Merci de dire de si belles choses de cette fic. Je ne saurais dire si elle les mérite, mais tu es très aimable. 'Ros câlin!

Gen

* * *

****

**Chapitre 2**

L'homme blond se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, lâchant un profond soupir. Un magnifique phénix rouge et or vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son bras, venant ensuite lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Agacé et épuisé, ne se sentant pas l'humeur à jouer, il balaya l'air de sa main et, poussant un petit cri courroucé, l'oiseau s'envola pour aller se réfugier sur son perchoir doré. Devant ce spectacle, un rire se fit entendre.

- Oh vous, espèce de vieille bique, taisez-vous! Fit le blond.

Des étincelles joyeuses naquirent dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard.

- Quel bon vent t'amène, Draco ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir son envie de rire, sachant que cela ne plairait pas au jeune homme.

- Un mauvais vent, comme toujours, grogna celui-ci. Je suis venu vous donner les chiffres.

Les chiffres. Terme donné à une phase démoralisante. Après un combat, on devait compter les victimes. Dénombrer les morts parmi les vivants. Aujourd'hui, comme bien souvent en fait, c'était lui qui avait écopé de cette lourde tâche. Après toutes ces années, on le croyait encore dur comme la pierre, comme ce coeur qu'on lui disait absent. Et pourtant...

- Combien ? S'enquit plus faiblement le sorcier aux lunettes en demi-lune.

- Douze. Et Shacklebolt est tombé.

Dumbledore soupira. Kingsley était l'un des derniers membres de l'ancienne Ordre du Phénix, l'un des seuls qui avait survécu aux deux guerres, du moins jusque là. Et voilà qu'à son tour...

- Pas beaucoup de blessés, par contre. Londubat a été atteint à la jambe et Kenny à la tête mais madame Pomfresh arrangera tout cela.

- Et toi ? Demanda le directeur.

- Je vais bien. Voldemort est assez satisfait de l'attaque et il ne soupçonne en rien ma trahison. Je suis prudent.

- Severus l'était aussi, lui rappela l'homme âgé.

- Le professeur traînait trop souvent par ici. Voldemort n'est pas dupe. Au bout d'un temps, certaines de ses actions sont devenues un peu trop louches et cela a attisé sa curiosité. Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

- Il prends du bon temps avec les Gryffondor. Minerva frôle la crise de nerfs après chacun de ses cours.

- Je l'envie, sourit Draco.

- Le combat lui manque, même s'il y participe parfois.

- L'attrait de la mort, hein ? Belle et traîtresse. Et lorsqu'on s'y brûle...

Il secoua la tête.

- Les attaques sont de moins en moins espacées. Je crois même qu'il en prépare déjà une autre. Nous n'en avons pas encore été informés, mais mon père est plutôt proche de lui alors il sous-entend parfois des trucs. Sa fierté le perdra.

Il soupira.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à nous préparer, fit Dumbledore.

- Nous ne sommes jamais prêts, rétorqua le blond. Chaque fois, ils gagnent du terrain. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que seront nos forces dans un mois. Nous avons besoin d'aide. Que fait le ministère ?

- La situation s'est quelque peu améliorée depuis l'arrivée de Davis, mais les élections sont trop récentes. Il n'a pas encore assez d'influence pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit de trop gros.

- C'est malheureusement de temps que nous manquons cruellement. Si le ministre lui-même ne peut rien...

Ils réfléchirent en silence.

- Il y aurait bien quelqu'un, fit remarquer le sorcier à la barbe blanche.

Croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis, il plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Non.

Draco se leva, la colère grondant en lui.

- Il ne sert à rien de mettre nos espoirs de ce côté là non plus, trancha-t-il.

- Avons-nous quelque chose de plus à perdre ?

- Il... il n'a répondu à aucune de nos lettres. Nous ne savons même pas si... s'il est encore en vie.

- Allons donc, lui, mort ? Non... il se cache, simplement.

- Il ne nous aidera pas.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

L'ancien Serpentard se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les envoyant en arrière. Mais des mèches rebelles revinrent danser devant ses yeux.

- Ce que je veux n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mais vous savez très bien qu'espérer quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là ne nous amènera à rien. L'espoir est mort. Nous ne devons pas compter sur des choses qui ne sont plus. Simplement en nous-même.

- Draco...

Le visage du jeune espion se crispa soudainement de douleur.

- Mon garçon ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore en se levant.

- Ça va, il... il nous appelle. Je dois y aller.

Il prit sa cape qu'il avait abandonnée sur le bras d'un fauteuil et s'en drapa avec élégance.

- Sois prudent, l'avertit le directeur du collège.

- Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? Répondit Malfoy. Je vous donne des nouvelles dès que possible, ajouta-t-il en sortant rapidement.

Resté seul, Albus soupira.

* * *

La température avait été, tout au long du jour, changeante. D'abord brumeuse, puis ensoleillée et chaude, et était finalement devenue presque instable, torturée par un vent puissant venant de l'ouest. Il avait même plu, quelques kilomètres à l'est, car un énorme nuage gris avait finalement déversé des torrents de pluie froide. Maintenant, au travers de ce géant soulagé, perçait un magnifique arc-en-ciel volumineux qui attira son regard.

Il descendit calmement, presque indifféremment, sur la berge par un petit sentier qui avait pendant longtemps été inutilisé et envahi par la broussaille. L'herbe folle s'était lentement aplatie au fil du temps, alors que les années passaient, et il avait découvert ses vestiges alors qu'il explorait son nouveau territoire. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que 7 ans avaient passé, il se sentait toujours heureux et fier d'avoir acquis cette petite propriété au bord de la mer. Les hivers y étaient certes rigoureux et les étés très frais, mais il avait simplement eu le coup de foudre pour cette petite maison blanche âgée de quelques décennies et abandonnée depuis un temps. La peinture avait été à refaire et un ménage d'envergure à réaliser, mais maintenant, il n'aurait voulu d'aucun autre lieu pour accueillir la famille qu'ils représentaient, Lily et lui.

Lily. Son petit ange descendu du ciel. Que de démons ne tentait-il pas d'outrepasser pour lui offrir une vie convenable, à l'abri du besoin. Que de démons n'était-il pas prêt à détruire pour qu'elle ne connaisse jamais rien aux dangers, à la douleur et aux chagrins inoubliables. Son petit visage saint flotta dans son esprit alors qu'il laissait ses chaussures dans le sable fin pour y plonger ses pieds.

Elle ne posait jamais de questions lorsqu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Encore cet après-midi, elle avait senti qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, sans qu'aucune parole n'ait eu besoin de fleurir et avait gentiment demandé si elle pouvait aller à la garderie pour y voir ses amis. Dans ces cas-là, il n'était même pas question de coïncidence. Elle savait, tout simplement. Sa petite fée blonde.

Oui, après l'épisode de ce matin, mémorable, il avait besoin d'être seul, de ruminer et d'expulser de sa tête quelques pensées néfastes pour ce futur qu'il voulait construire. Sans nuage de tempête. Rien de devait interférer dans ce présent-ci.

Il escalada les rochers adoucis par la mer millénaire, sentant sous la plante de ses pieds les cavités nombreuses de ces géants immortels. L'air salin envahit ses narines et il soupira de bien-être. Combien de moments tels que celui-ci n'avait-il pas passés à réfléchir ou simplement à contempler l'eau tumultueuse ou calme dans les mois qui avaient précédé la naissance de sa fille ?

La mer scintillait sous le soleil retardataire. Le vent, qui soufflait toujours avec fureur, donnait vie aux vagues. Rendues immenses, elles déferlaient en tonneaux et venaient mourir sur la plage ou sur les rochers, laissant derrière elles quelques moutons blancs mousseux. Il reçu même quelques gouttelettes de leur essence qu'il laissa infiltrer sa peau dorée.

Il s'assied sur la roche modelée, goûtant le tintamarre de la nature impuissance devant ces torrents glacés. Un son dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le vent en révolte qui ne se soumettait jamais. Il pensa.

Les cauchemars revenaient de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers-temps. Cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son enfant, ne voulait pas qu'elle se questionne, le questionne. Ne pas prends de chance. Jamais.

S'il était une chose que la guerre lui avait appris, c'était celle-là. Sois comme le vent. Ne te soumets jamais. Ne laisse rien filer, comprends vite, apprends le plus possible. Questionne-toi. N'espère jamais, ne pris pas non plus. Tu es ton seul Dieu. Toi seul décide si tu es assez lâche pour mourir alors que rien n'est terminé ou si tu continue à souffrir pour une cause juste. Juste ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Ne jamais se le demander non plus. Jamais jamais jamais. Mais toujours avoir confiance en soi. En personne d'autre que soi.

On était toujours seul, qu'on le veuille ou non. Ou bien on le devenait. Mais jamais Lily ne vivrait cela. Elle ne se réveillerait pas au cours de la nuit, en proie à des ennemis invisibles contre lesquels on ne peut rien, contre lesquels on était impuissant.

Et pourtant, cela se passait. Sa fille avait peur. Ses démons à lui la hantaient. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être était-ce là une ruse d'un ennemi pour le vaincre, pour l'annihiler. Son enfant. Sa faille la plus grande.

Mais il secoua la tête. D'ennemis, il n'avait plus que lui-même. Ici, personne ne savait qui il était. Ici, il y avait l'espoir d'une vie autre, d'un possible lendemain.

Il se leva et prit seulement alors conscience que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Le soleil se couchait. Il était tard. Lily devait s'inquiéter.

Il se hâta, remontant presque en courant le chemin de terre, ayant rapidement attrapé ses chaussures abandonnées plus tôt. Au volant de sa voiture, il se rendit à la garderie où les enfants jouaient encore à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille à l'écart, assise sur un banc près de la sortie. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, elle leva la tête, mais pour la rabaisser aussitôt.

Voyant cela, son froncement s'accentua. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui souleva le menton. Elle fuit encore son regard.

- Lily ? Fit-il, inquiet. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Son coeur se serra en voyant les petits yeux rougis de remplir de larmes, puis l'enfant enfouir son visage entre ses minuscules mains.

- 'Me demande pas, 'me demande pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui, comme le matin-même.

- Lily, si tu me dis, je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

- Tu peux pas.

- Dis toujours, l'encouragea-t-il.

La petite abaissa ses bras et se mis à triturer ses doigts, tête à nouveau baissée.

- Tout à l'heure, on jouait et puis...

- Oui ?

- Il y a un garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter. Il me tirait les cheveux et me pinçait...

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne dit rien, attendant seulement et bouillant de colère contre le morveux qui avait osé faire du mal à sa fille.

- Et là, ses dents se sont mises à pousser et pousser et... Lui criait et les autres aussi. Ils disaient que j'étais un monstre.

Elle le regarda.

- C'est vrai, papa, je suis un monstre ? Je voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je te le jure, mais...

Il la reprit encore une fois contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

- Ne laisse jamais personne te dire de telles choses, chérie. Tu es tout sauf un monstre.

- Alors pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment moi qui aie fait ça ?

Il hésita et prit finalement sa main pour la faire se lever. Adressant un petit signe de sa main libre à la gardienne pour lui dire que tout allait bien, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il l'aida à monter dans la voiture, puis fit de même et mis le contact. Il roula lentement, retardant le moment de l'arrivée qui finit, indéniablement, par arriver. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, puis allèrent dans le salon. Il s'assied sur un sofa et prit la petite sur ses genoux, face à lui. Du haut de ses 4 ans, elle le regardait avec curiosité.

- Lily chérie, commenca-t-il, ce qui est arrivé à la garderie... N'arrive pas nécessairement aux autres enfants. Mais! Coupa-t-il en la voyant déterminer son anormalité. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, et c'est normal. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais... je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou quoi que ce soit.

- Papa ?

- Mon ange, je voudrais te dire que ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais ce serait mentir. Même que tu feras de plus en plus de choses de ce genre dans les prochaines années. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies 11 ans, en fait.

- Pou... Pourquoi ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ses petits yeux verts étaient remplis de questions.

- Ce que je veux dire, Lily, c'est que ça arrive à tout un tas de gens.

- À toi aussi ?

Il hésita à nouveau, mais hocha finalement la tête positivement. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la véracité de ses mots, il soupira.

- Oui, Lily, je peux faire ces choses. Et bien plus encore, en fait.

Et pour le lui prouver, il se concentra un moment. Cela faisait si longtemps... Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en entendant l'enfant étouffer une exclamation. Des boules de lumières dansaient autour d'eux, comme suivant un rythme qu'elles seules entendaient.

- C'est, c'est... balbutia la petite fille.

- C'est magique, dit Harry, avec un sourire.

- T'es magicien ?

- Si on veut, fit-il. On nous appelle sorciers, en fait. Ce qui fait de toi une sorcière. Et aujourd'hui, petite fleur, tu as manifesté pour la première fois des dons pour la magie. Si tout va bien, lorsque tu auras 11 ans, tu iras dans une école pour enfants comme toi.

- Alors, fit pensivement la tête blonde, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il embrassa délicatement et amoureusement son petit front pâle.

- Non, chérie, seulement spéciale. Et ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

- Si le garçon m'énerve encore, tu crois que tu pourrais le changer en grenouille ? Fit-elle malicieusement.

Il rit de voir sa frimousse soudain ravie, alors qu'elle pleurait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je ne pense pas que ses parents apprécieraient de le retrouver dans cet état. Mais tu sais, ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'embête encore après l'épisode d'aujourd'hui.

- Mouais.

Elle lui fit un câlin.

- Allez, au bain, maintenant.

- Oh, papa, les sorcières doivent vraiment se laver ? Tu ne peux pas me préparer une potion...

Il sourit encore. Il était heureux qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Bien sur, elle ne comprenait sûrement pas la portée des faits, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance pour le moment. Elle avait encore plusieurs années pour se faire à l'idée. Il n'était pas pressé de la voir partir.

- Non, ma puce. Pas de potions, ni de sorts.

Elle fit une moue adorable en descendant de ses genoux. Soudain, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Dis, j'aurai nécessairement des verrues ?

TBC


	4. Anniversaire

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**E-mail** : À votre portée dans mon profil.

**Titre** : Pour un quelconque espoir...

**Genre** : Romance later , mystère ( un 'tit peu, quand même ) action ça, on espère simplement ) et si on a le temps, drama ! Slash prochain.

**Rating** : Peut-être Pg pour celui-là...

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Ornaluca :** Je suis contente que tu aimes, mais tu t'imagines bien que je ne révèrerai rien ! Merci de ta continuité. Bisouilles et à la prochaine !

**Adrianna Diaboliqua Rogue :** Merci d'aimer et de reviewer !Ça fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que la suite e plaira aussi ! Bisous!

**menehou** : Hello! Je sais que c'était un peu confus au début, mais j'avoue que c'était un peu voulu. Mais tu as raison, tout s'éclairera, tu vas voir. Bisou et merci !

**Vans Potter** : Shalut ! Deux reviews, lol ! Merci. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Je sais que j'ai un peux de retard et que tu n'as pas lu depuis quelques temps mais je te promets que je m'y remets très bientôt. Et des One Shot, avec ca ! Bisouilles et à Mardi !

**Merci à tous ! **

**Gen**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Vif comme l'éclair, il leva sa baguette et lança un sort. Des corps tombèrent, précédés de cris de douleurs. Magie noire. Il ne tuait personne, cependant. Car ceux qu'il attaquait faisaient partie de son propre camp. Celui de la lumière. Mais pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute pas de son rôle d'agent double, il devait blesser ses propres compagnons. Cela l'attristait, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Toutefois, personne ne lui en voulait. Quelques regards noirs après les batailles le suivaient, bien sur, mais il s'y était vite fait. Ils connaissaient son rôle, en savaient la portée. Sans lui, beaucoup plus mourraient.

Mais malgré ce fait, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir chaque fois davantage. Il ne ressentait aucune fierté après ces actes cruels qui lui semblaient parfois dénués de sens. S'il le pouvait, il partirait loin de tout cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas, justement. Il était prisonnier de cette guerre, de cette bataille qui, pour lui, ne voulait plus rien dire.

Une fois le conflit terminé, les Mangemorts rentrèrent tous pour un meeting avec le Lord Noir avant que celui-ci, contenté, ne les renvoie se reposer après les avoir félicités. Lui avait mal au coeur et l'estomac au bord des lèvres de voir tant de sang tâcher ses vêtements. Le sang qui gicle, l'arrose. Qui imbibe sa peau et ses robes de combat. Il le goûtait même parfois par mégarde sur ses lèvres.

Il rentra lui aussi à son appartement de Londres, épuisé et las, une fois de plus. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il enleva progressivement ses couches de vêtements et les jeta négligemment, ainsi que son masque, dans le panier. Son elfe de maison nettoierait le tout plus tard. Passant sous la douche, il régla le jet et sentit ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau bouillante. Il se lava, puis sortit et se traîna presque jusqu'à son lit, nu. Son pyjama devait être quelque part, mais il se sentait trop épuisé pour dépenser une quelconque once d'énergie à mettre la main dessus.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'en enroula, adoptant une position foetale. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Dès l'aube, il lui faudrait se lever pour aller faire son rapport à Dumbledore. Il ferma les yeux, envoyant paître toute pensée qui ne se reporta au sommeil et aux quelques heures dont il disposait. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce ne fut pas la sonnerie stridente de son réveil matin qui le réveilla. Plutôt une agréable chaleur provenant de légers chatouillis sur son corps. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant. La source n'était pas ennemie. Il le sentait. C'était doux, chaud et un peu humide. Une bouche parcourrait son abdomen, posant ici et là un baiser tendre. La bouche trouva refuge plus haut et titilla un de ses mamelons. Il soupira d'aise.

Une langue taquine alla mordiller gentiment la peau de son ventre, tournant lascivement autour de son nombril avant de remonter graduellement, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti tant d'abandon avec quelqu'un, ou même seul ?

Il voulut lui aussi toucher cet inconnu qui lui apportait tant mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, retenant ses poignets d'une seule main tandis que l'autre le caressait tendrement au creux des reins. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, craignant que tout ne se termine s'il le faisait. La bouche généreuse embrassa son cou, mordillant sa peau pâle, puis le lobe de son oreille. Elle suivit le contour de sa mâchoire et vint finalement quémander, presque suppliante, sa propre bouche pour un baiser à la fois doux et violent.

Draco grogna quand sa virilité éveillée et éprouvée par le contact de leurs corps entra en contact avec celle de son compagnon, envoyant dans tout son corps des frissons délicieux. Le grognement se transforma en gémissement sourd lorsque la langue de son amant vint demander accès à la sienne, caressant sa bouche avec gourmandise. Il se soumis à nouveau, esclave de son plaisir grandissant. Se faisant, l'autre lâcha ses poignets et Draco put venir enserrer sa taille, plongeant avec bonheur sous le pull, derrière barrière qu'il entendait bien franchir sans trop tarder.

Il traça des sillons sinueux sur son dos, usant de ses doigts et se régalant de la chaire de poule qu'il sentait recouvrir l'épiderme de l'autre. L'une de ses mains s'attarda sur une fesse ferme avant de remonter, partant, à l'instar de sa consoeur, à l'attaque d'un torse musculeux. Il effleura les mamelons sensibles, souriant à travers le baiser de sentir tant d'envie planer autour d'eux, comme un brouillard dense.

Il se fichait de l'identité de son compagnon. Car, il savait, il sentait qu'il le connaissait. Et que, dans ses bras puissants, il ne risquait rien, sinon mourir de volupté. Avec légèreté, il passa ses doigts sur l'entrejambe de son amant. Il le sentit haleter à travers le baiser toujours aussi passionné. Il voulait plus. Ils voulaient plus.

La bouche quitta la sienne et se pencha à nouveau à son oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué, Dray.

Cette voix... Il connaissait cette voix! De surprise, il ouvrit les yeux. Et ne vit personne. Il se leva à toute vitesse, ne se souciant même pas de n'être nullement vête, et couru à travers son appartement, cherchant l'inconnu. Qui n'en était plus un. En vain. Il ne trouva personne. Personne.

- Harry, éructa-t-il, un poids lui compressant la poitrine.

* * *

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

- C'est... c'est pour moi ? Finit-elle par articuler.

- Tu connais une autre fillette qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Demanda son père, mutin.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un sourire gigantesque. Des larmes de bonheur aux yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille, le serrant aussi fort que ses petits bras le pouvaient. Ému, il lui caressa la tête, puis la prit dans ses bras et s'approcha avec elle de la table remplie de cadeaux.

Il avait décoré une bonne partie de la nuit, pendant que son petit ange dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il avait soufflé des ballons puis les avait disposés dans la cuisine, cuisiné pour elle un magnifique gâteau forêt noire, son préféré, et l'avait à son tour décoré de jolies bougies. Cinq petites bougies de cire colorées qui surmontaient les deux étages riches et décorées avec goût.

- Merci, fit-elle en le lâchant.

Presque timidement, la fillette s'avança vers la table. Mettant en pratique les cours de mathématiques que son père lui avait donnés, elle compta, utilisant quand même ses doigts pour ne pas se mélanger, le nombre de paquets emballés.

- Il y en a 15 ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce ne sont que de petites choses, dit son père.

Il avait surtout voulu lui offrir un anniversaire comme lui n'en avait jamais eu dans son enfance. Tandis qu'il achetait les présents, il s'était demandé s'il n'en faisait pas trop, s'il n'exagérait pas. Mais avait finalement haussé les épaules. Il avait le droit de gâter sa fille, tout de même ! Et puis, comme elle n'avait aucun ami véritable...

- Je peux les ouvrir, dis ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux suppliants.

Il éclata de rire.

- Bien sur, mon coeur.

Sa récompense fut un sourire magnifique avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers la pile colorée. Elle exhiba fièrement dvds, livres, peluches et autres.

- Mais je sais pas lire ! Fit-elle en soulevant un énorme volume.

- Il y a des images, l'informa-t-il.

Curieuse, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le manuel et poussa un cri. Lui éclata de rire.

- Elle bouge, papa, la créature bouge!

Il s'approcha et prit le livre, lisant l'inscription.

- C'est un strangulot, lui apprit-il. Une créature marine. Seuls les sorciers connaissent son existence.

- Alors c'est un livre de magie ! S'écria l'enfant.

- Si on veut. Simplement de Soins aux créatures magique. C'est un volume pour les troisièmes années.

- Il y a plusieurs années ?

- Oui, 7 en fait. Ensuite on obtient un diplôme. On doit bien sur passer des examens compliqués, comme les BUSEs et les ASPICs.

- J'irai bientôt, dis ?

- Dès que tu auras 11 ans, Lily.

- C'est long. Je peux pas y aller avant ?

Il rit de voir son air si suppliant.

- Non chérie, c'est impossible.

- Et comme cours, il y a quoi, à part ceux pour les créatures magiques ? S'enquit-elle, avide de savoir.

- Oh, plusieurs. Certains sont plus intéressants que d'autres, comme dans tous les collèges. Il y a Métamorphose, Divination, Potions, Étude des runes, Sortilège, Défense contre les forces du mal...

- Du mal ? Le coupa sa fille. Alors il y a des méchants dans le monde de la magie aussi ?

Il se pencha devant elle, se mettant sur un genou, et lui caressa la joue.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait du mal partout, petite fleur. Et celui qui sévit dans ce monde est pire que bien des fléaux.

Il se força à sourire et posa un baiser sur son front pâle.

- Mais ne parlons pas de choses si tristes, tu veux ? Nous avons un délicieux gâteau à manger, après tout !

Elle hocha la tête, consciente qu'il ne désirait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Souriant à son tour, elle alla s'asseoir à table pendant qu'il coupait deux grosses parts de gâteau et les déposait dans des assiettes à motifs.

- Ch'est délichieux, assura-t-il après avoir pris une énorme bouchée.

Elle éclata de rire. Parfois, son père pouvait être un véritable clown!

- Tu as du chocolat partout ! L'informa-t-elle.

Il s'essuya rapidement tandis qu'elle entamait sa propre part, le félicitant au passage pour la pâtisserie plus que réussie. Son père était un véritable cordon bleu!

Après la collation, alors qu'elle allait ranger ses nouveaux effets dans sa chambre, son père la retint.

- J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, avoua-t-il. Reste ici et ferme les yeux, je reviens. Et ne triche pas !

Elle s'exécuta, excitée, et l'entendit parcourir la pièce, puis revenir vers elle.

- Je peux ouvrir, dis, je peux ?

- Vas-y, sourit-il.

Le faisant, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une magnifique chouette blanche au plumage immaculé.

- Woah... ne sut-elle que dire.

- Elle se nomme Hedwidge, fit-il doucement. C'est une compagne fidèle qui m'a toujours servi. Si tu sais gagner sa confiance, elle sera une précieuse alliée dans toutes les situations. Dans le monde sorcier, on l'utilise officiellement pour le courrier.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'amena à rencontrer la tête de l'oiseau. Charmée, l'enfant échappa même un petit cri de surprise lorsque la chouette lui mordilla gentiment un doigt avec son bec.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, fit remarquer l'homme.

Le volatile battit des ailes sous le regard ébahi de l'enfant et s'envola, sortant par la fenêtre.

- Elle se sauve!

- Non, la rassura-t-il. Elle va simplement chasser. Elle restera autour de la propriété, toujours prête si tu as besoin d'elle pour quoi que ce soit.

Encore une fois, il fut attiré dans une étreinte tendre.

- Merci beaucoup, papa. C'était un très bel anniversaire.

- Je suis content que ça t'aie plu, mon coeur.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et, des objets plein les bras, partit vers sa chambre pour les y disposer. Lui commença à débarrasser la cuisine. Avec Hedwidge, se dit-il, Lily pourrait toujours obtenir de l'aide, surtout la sienne, et ce où qu'il soit.

À Suivre !


	5. C'est ce que l'on est

****

****

**Auteur : Geneviève Black**

**Titre : Pour un quelconque espoir**

**( Le titre... ben j'en suis pas tout à fait certaine encore. C'est un essai. On verra bien. )**

**Genre : Un peu de Drame, un peu d'action, un peu de romance... Bah, lisez, vous verrez bien!**

**Résumé : « Qu'importe où je fuis, on me retrouvera toujours et on me forcera à revenir. »**

**Un peu foireux, j'avoue, mais j'ai pas terminé la fic alors...**

**Rating : Je mets PG-13, mais... hn, on verra. Je changerai, au pire!**

**Disclamers : Tout est à JKR. Moi j'ai Lily! Enfin, la moitié...**

**B'jour ! Ohhhh ( Court se cacher ) Je suis siiii désolée ! Je suis horriblement en retard en en suis totalement consciente. Mais pour me racheter, je vais publier un autre chapitre lundi ou mardi, d'ac ? Je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps pour moi, ces derniers jours, et comme le dis Vans ( lô, toi! ) je devais me pré réserver du temps pour respirer un peu. Pfiou. J'ai tout de même trouvé du temps ( Merlin bénisse les nuits blanches ) pour écrire un nouveau One Shot slash et, nouveauté, pour la première fois, c'est un R ! Ouais, je doute un peu alors quand il sera Online, allez lire pour me dire si c'est pitoyable ou non... Merci et encore désolée du contre-temps !**

**Ornaluca : **B'jour toua! ah! Tu saura bien assez tôt. Enfin, façon de parler ! Merci pour ta consctance ! À la prochaine !

**Melhuiwen **: Kikou! Ça va ? Merci pour ton mail, tu sais combien ils me font plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène du réveil, je doutais pas mal. Pour ce qui est de l'espoir... mais qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Ça diffère, je crois, pour chacun. Dans cette fic, cependant, l'espoir est concentré principalement sur une seule et même personne. Lourd. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisouilles!

**Adrianna Diabolica Rogue** : Désolée pour le retard ! Merci pour ton review. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !

**Andadrielle** : Kikou! Don't Worry, ils vont se revoir tôt ou tard. ( Paroles de l'auteur qui sait pas encore comment et quand ) Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

**Sélène** : Merci ! Bonne lecture à toi aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Madame Pomfresh terminait sa tournée lorsque Draco arriva. D'un regard, il l'informa qu'il n'avait rien. Il sut toutefois qu'il devrait passer un examen minutieux avant de quitter l'infirmerie, sous peine de sévices lors de sa prochaine visite. Il aimait bien la vieille femme, mais lorsque la situation l'exigeait, elle passait de la matrone au bourreau. Elle avait un sacré caractère, aussi, et le montrait régulièrement. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas entendue grommeler contre le « Hitler des temps modernes » ou contre Dumbledore lui-même après une bataille, quelle que fut son envergure. Le jeune Malfoy ne savait pas qui était Hitler, mais supposait que c'était là un terme faisant référence à Voldemort. Sûrement que l'homme, Hitler, était moldu. Il avait récemment appris que le défunt mari de Pompom, mort durant la première partie de la guerre, avait été un moldu lui-même. Un grand médecin, comme ils appelaient les médicomages dans l'autre « monde ». Dès qu'il aurait quelques minutes à perdre, il lui faudrait chercher dans la documentation pour en savoir plus. Les non-sorciers pouvaient être fascinants, parfois. Et puisqu'on apprenait toujours de ses erreurs...

Il soupira en enlevant sa robe, découvrant un simple pantalon de lin beige et un pull au col en V un peu plus foncé. Il se jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage après avoir grimacé devant quelques tâches de sang séché. Saleté. Il délia ses cheveux blonds, ramassant dans une de ses poches l'élastique qui lui servait bien pendant les batailles. Il passa un main lasse dans sa chevelure. Ils étaient plus longs que durant sa scolarité, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, mais étaient toujours aussi fins et pâles. Au moins, il ne portait plus de gel, son père ne lui y forçant plus.

Il se gifla mentalement de penser esthétique alors qu'il était entouré de lits occupés par les dernières victimes de la bataille qui avait fait rage quelques heures plus tôt. C'avait été un véritable capharnaüm sur le terrain. Quelques membres de la rébellion, comme on les appelait dans les journaux, avaient même disparus, enlevés par le camp adverse. Pour les tuer ou faire chanter des familles innocentes, on ne le savait guère. Sûrement allait-on, de toute manière, tenter de les faire parler, qu'ils avouent leurs plans futurs ou les planques qu'ils habitaient.

Bientôt, sûrement, on retrouverait leurs corps. Dans quel état, le jeune homme ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Trop souvent, il avait dû assister ou même pire participer à des interrogatoires ou à des séances de torture assez délicates où il en ressortait le coeur au bord des lèvres et une fureur sourde grondant en lui. C'aurait dû être aux bourreaux de souffrir. C'était eux qui avaient tord sur toute la ligne.

Parfois, il regrettait. De ne pas être parti avant que tout ne dégénère, comme plusieurs plus sensés. Plus vivants, aussi. Car ceux qui étaient restés avaient payé leur couardise d'une partie d'eux-mêmes, morte à jamais. Mais alors il arrivait un nouveau combat, une nouvelle mission où il lui semblait qu'il se réalisait lui-même et il se disait qu'il devait rester encore un peu. Juste un peu. Et voilà presque 10 ans que cette phrase était son mantra. Après la guerre, se demanda-t-il, que deviendrait-il ? Il avait besoin de se sentir utile, de savoir que pour au moins une personne, sa vie avait son importance. Il avait sa place en ces temps noirs, mais après ? Qui aurait encore besoin de l'espion dans l'ombre ? Nul parti.

Soupirant de remuer tant de sombres pensées alors que le combat était loin d'en être à son apogée, il avança vers Dumbledore qui, debout devant un lit aux rideaux tirés, parlait à voix basse avec Severus Rogue. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains une boîte de carton vide qui avait sans doute contenu des fioles de potions à usages médicales. Leur discussion avait l'air mortellement sérieuse et cela laissait présager le pire. Avec un malaise grandissant, il les aborda.

- Messieurs.

- Draco, fit simplement Rogue, toujours aussi froid, bien que plus social avec ses anciens protégés. Comment vous portez vous ?

- Aussi bien que possible après un moment comme celui-ci, esquiva l'ancien Serpentard blond.

- Bien. Je dois retourner aux cachots, Mrs Pomfresh a besoin de plus de potions. Albus...

- Faites, Severus, faites.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas vers la porte, suivit par une avalanche de capes noires. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais...

- Monsieur, fit-il en se tournant vers le directeur, que se passe-t-il ?

Dumbledore parut las.

- Beaucoup de victimes ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Toujours trop, soupira le vieil homme. Mais moins que d'habitude. Du côté des blessés, cependant...

Il se tut, soupira encore.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta le plus jeune. Qui ?

- McKnight, Fox, Martins, Gavin... et Remus.

- Lupin ?

Un froid envahit l'estomac de l'espion.

- C'est grave ? S'enquit-il posément, refusant de se laisser aller.

- Pompom ne veut rien dire encore mais... il est dans un profond coma.

- Quel sort en est la cause ?

- Des jets d'argent.

Draco grimaça. Pour un loup-garou, l'argent était encore pire que des braises ardentes. C'était... c'était invivable. Affreux. Cruel. Inhumain.

- Si tu entends Pettigrew s'en vanter, contiens-toi, l'averti l'homme.

Le blond crispa les poings.

- Que ce rat visqueux soit toujours en vie m'étonnera toujours. Si jamais Remus... quand Remus sortira d'ici, je jure de lui livrer cette horrible créature et de le laisser faire joujou.

- Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera l'attention, sourit Albus.

Il laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce.

- Avez-vous averti sa famille ? S'enquit Draco.

- Je crains que ses parents ne l'aie renié quand ils ont su pour sa lycanthropie, se désola-t-il. Mais en tant que famille de coeur... Il y avait Sirius, bien sûr, James, Lily... et Harry.

- Personne à prévenir, donc.

- Draco...

- Albus, il... ça ne sert à rien.

- Je lui ai déjà envoyé un hibou, avoua le directeur.

- Vous ne recevrez aucune réponse, dit le jeune Malfoy en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être. Mais Harry aime Remus de tout son coeur. Ils se sont soutenus mutuellement quand Sirius est passé à travers l'arche du Ministère. Remus représente un peu les dernières vestiges d'un famille, pour lui. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut le faire revenir, même si ce n'est pas définitif, c'est lui.

Le blond soupira.

- Puisse Merlin vous entendre, professeur.

* * *

- Papa, fit la petite voix en sourdine de Lily, y'a un long machin en bois dans ta malle, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Installé à son bureau de travail, son père feuilletait et remplissait de la paperasse. Bien qu'ayant hérité d'une fortune considérable de sa famille, il avait, quelques années plus tôt, décidé d'occuper ses journées en s'occupant de vérifier des contrats divers, cherchant minutieusement s'ils ne cachaient pas une quelconque petite bête noire. Oh, c'était loin d'être passionnant, mais cela changeait un peu de la routine. Ce matin, sa fille lui avait demandé s'il avait d'autres effets magiques et, après réflexion, il lui avait permis de fouiller à sa guise dans sa vieille malle qu'il avait alors gardée au fond de son placard. Elle regorgerait de vieilles choses qui plaisaient bien à l'enfant et dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis belle lurette. Bien avant la naissance de l'enfant.

- Ce doit être ma baguette magique, lui cria-t-il. Agites-la un peu.

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé suivit d'une exclamation. Il éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est rien, chérie. Cela signifie seulement que cette baguette ne te convient pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Et rassurant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il mit un point final à un dossier, y ayant écrit une close supplémentaire à faire valoir, puis se leva et rejoignit la fillette dans le salon. Des livres l'entourant, ainsi que des robes pliées et autres. Présentement, elle feuilletait un petit album dont la vue le mis diablement mal-à-l'aise. S'approchant, il tenta de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait d'arracher aux petites mains délicates le précieux ouvrage. Se calmant, il s'assied à côté d'elle et tendit la main vers elle.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en lui donnant le livre. Il en caressa pensivement la couverture, envahit de souvenirs de nuits blanches à en faire autant,

- C'est un album photo, fit la jeune fille. Il était tout au fond de la malle.

- Je croyais l'avoir perdu, avoua-t-il.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant les visages souriants de deux personnes. Le jour de leur mariage.

- Elle est très jolie, la dame, dit la petite blonde. Et le monsieur te ressemble. Mais ses yeux ne sont pas comme les tiens.

- C'est vrai.

Il lui sourit et elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, regardant toujours les images en mouvement.

- Ce sont mes parents. Ton grand-père et ta grand-mère. Ils s'appelaient Lily et James.

La petite leva vers elle un regard surpris.

- Comme moi ?

- Oui, chérie. Comme toi.

Il tourna la page. Posé avec Remus et Sirius, le couple souriait toujours avec la même ardeur, en ce jour qui avait sans doute été le plus beau de toute leur vie. Dans la suivante, un petit garçon dans les bras, ils posaient, assied sous un grand sapin vert, entourés de cadeaux multicolores.

- Et ça, c'est moi, lui apprit-il en pointant le bébé joufflu.

- T'étais mignon, rit-elle.

Ils regardèrent ensemble les autres images, riant des situations parfois cocasses dans lesquelles les personnages étaient représentés. À la fin, cependant, les joues de l'homme s'étaient maculées de larmes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu pleures, constata son enfant.

Il s'essuya rapidement du revers de la manche de son pull rouge.

- J'aime pas quand t'es triste, fit-elle encore.

Il la serra contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas triste, mon ange, seulement un peu nostalgique. Parfois, il m'arrive d'oublier.

- Voyons, papa, on ne peut pas oublier sa famille ! S'exclama la fillette.

- Mais parfois on aimerait.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais m'oublier, promit-elle avec fougue.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Lily.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il tarda à répondre, hésitant.

- Je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus. Ils sont morts quand j'étais tout petit et jamais, jusqu'à ce que j'ai 11 ans, on ne m'a parlé d'eux délibérément.

- Même les deux monsieurs qui posent souvent aussi ?!

- C'est un peu différent. L'un d'eux – le noir – était mon parrain. Je l'ai connu lorsque j'avais treize ans et l'ai perdu à quinze.

- On peut égarer les gens ?! Fit-elle, confuse.

- Il est parti dans un endroit d'où personne ne peut revenir.

- Il est mort ?!

- Pas vraiment. Mais il n'est pas vivant non plus.

Il la serra soudainement contre lui. Elle lui rendit automatiquement son câlin non-prémédité sans poser de question sur sa nature.

- Et l'autre ? S'enquit-elle plus tard, une fois l'accolade terminée.

- Il est toujours en vie. Il a été mon professeur pendant un temps.

- Dans l'école de magie ?

- Oui, il m'enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il a du partir à la fin de l'année scolaire, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il était... malade, si je puis dire. C'était un loup-garou.

La fillette ouvrit sa bouche, celle-ci formant bientôt un O surpris.

- Alors _ils_ existent ! S'exclama-t-elle. Les vampires aussi, dis ?

- Oui, de même que plusieurs créatures comme les géants, les trolls, les nains, les licornes...

- Tu peux m'acheter un licorne, dis ?! Le coupa-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ce sont des animaux sauvages, ma chérie. Beaucoup trop purs, qui plus est, pour se soumettre à l'homme.

L'enfant bouda légèrement, accentuant par sa mimique le rire de son père. Mais bien vite, sa curiosité reprit le dessus et elle lui demanda de poursuivre.

- Il y a les fantômes, également. Il y en a plusieurs à l'école où je suis allé. Mais la plupart, une fois le choc passé, ne sont plus effrayants du tout. Ils sont même sympathiques. Les sorciers connaissent beaucoup plus de créatures magiques que les moldus – ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs comme nous – n'en inventeront jamais. Si tu veux en savoir plus, je te prêterai quelques livres illustrés et t'aiderai à comprendre leurs noms.

- Ce serait bien mieux si je pouvais lire, tu sais.

- Oui, et je t'apprendrai bientôt, si tout va bien.

Elle poussa une exclamation ravie.

- Chouette ! Je lirai tout tout tout !

Il rit encore.

- Je n'en doute pas, princesse.

- Dis, reprit-elle, est-ce que c'est méchant, un loup-garou ?

- La créature comme telle l'est, bien entendu. Trois nuits par mois, l'homme ou la femme qui portent en elle cette maladie – car s'en est bien une – perd le contrôle d'elle-même et devient un loup, une bête sanguinaire que je te souhaite de ne jamais rencontrer un soir de pleine lune. Mais ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant son air apeuré, il ne fait pas oublier que les jours où la lune n'est pas en phase complète, le loup dort profondément. Et l'homme, comme l'ami de mes parents, est comme toi et moi. Le fait d'être loup-garou est une malédiction, Lily, et ceux qui doivent supporter ce poids immense en deviennent parfois fous...

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle écoutait, captivée et avide de connaissances nouvelles.

- Et pourtant, Remus est l'un des hommes les plus doux et les plus gentils que je connaisse. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, voilà tout. Penses-tu que nous ayons le droit de le juger pour une chose dont il n'est ni coupable, et contre laquelle il ne peut strictement rien ?

La petite secoua avec fureur sa petite tête.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Et malheureusement, beaucoup ne pensent pas comme toi. Les gens ne sont pas très tolérants envers ceux de son espèce et certains les chassent même, malgré l'interdiction.

- Pourquoi sont-ils si méchants ? Questionna-t-elle tristement.

La nature des enfants... si prompts à pardonner, si aptes à comprendre... Si innocents. Avait-il été comme ça, déjà ?

- Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, je crois, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer. Comme certaines personnes nous traitent de monstres lorsqu'ils nous voient faire de la magie. Après la mort de mes parents, avoua-t-il, je suis allé vivre chez la soeur de ma mère. Elle et son mari avaient si peur de la magie qu'ils ne m'ont jamais dit ce que j'étais réellement. Je pense qu'ils pensaient que, comme cela, je cesserais peut-être d'être un sorcier.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché, devina l'enfant.

- On ne peut pas brimer indéfiniment la magie. Elle est une partie de nous.

Il toucha de son index droit l'emplacement de son coeur.

- C'est ton coeur, c'est ton âme. C'est ce que tu es, finit-il, la vois brisée.

- Tu pleures encore, constata Lily, inquiète. Tu as mal ?

Et encore une fois, il la serra contre lui.

- Je vais bien, chérie. Mais il est tard et je suis fatigué. Il est aussi temps pour toi d'aller au lit.

- C'est toi qui es fatigué et c'est moi qui doit aller dormir ? Répéta-t-elle, debout et les mains sur les hanches, une expression typique au visage.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, mademoiselle, j'étais l'adulte et vous étiez l'enfant.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la renversa sur son épaule. Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il la menait dans sa chambre. La déposant l'espace d'une seconde, il prépara son lit et l'incita à y monter. Elle grogna un peu mais se soumis, étouffant avec peine un bâillement. Il la borda avec soin, puis posa un baiser sur son front et sur ses petites pommettes encore joufflues.

- Papa ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, lentement emportée par les vapes du sommeil.

- Oui, Lily ?

- Tu me raconteras encore, demain ?

Il joua avec ses boucles blondes, les entortillant autour de son doigt avec douceur.

- Si tu veux, oui.

Elle lui sourit, attrapa l'une de ses nouvelles peluches en forme de Phénix, et se blottit contre elle. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme, la regardant simplement, puis ressortit à pas de loup et referma doucement derrière lui.

Il alla faire un peu de rangement dans le salon, laissant la malle près du sofa pour que la fillette puisse encore jouer avec son contenu, mais garda le petit album photo dans ses mains. Il éteignit toutes les lampes, plongeant la maison dans les ténèbres, et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et, se glissa entre les draps frais, posa par la même occasion le livre entr'ouvert debout sur la table de chevet. Il laissa le sommeil le quérir, conscient même dans le noir des regards de ses parents sur lui, lui souhaitant silencieusement une nuit complète, pour une fois.

À suivre...


	6. Le Rappel

**Ornaluca** : Merci pour ton review ! C'est bien et rassurant pour le moral de voir qu'on a une lectrice très très fidèle ! :-D J'espère que cette suite répondra à quelques une de tes questions. Sinon, tu devras continuer à lire ! Mouarf. Bisouilles !

**Yuki-chan** : Mdr. Je vais pas te le dire. Mais bon, on s'en doute. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisou et merci !

**Melhuiwen** : Ah non, j'avais l'intention de le laisser crever lamentablement dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais bon, si tu me menaces, je crois que... on verra. C'est à réfléchir. En passant, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à lire alors que tu devrais être en train d'écrire ? Mouarf, au boulot, fainéante ! Merci pour ta review, chouette, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce qui suit !

**  
Andadrielle** : Hello ! Alors question ébranlement, je crois que tu seras servie ( j'espère ) ici. Je crois que Dray est trop têtu pour se l'avouer, justement. Ce serait révéler une faiblesse ! Bon, alors bisou et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

_Le froid. Dur. Cruel. Dans toutes les pores de sa peau. Frissonnante. Bleue. La neige tombait en flocons épais sur le sol blanc. Et rouge. Il y avait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruits. Un tintamarre de sons, de cris, de pleurs... Les enfants pleuraient. D'autres mouraient._

_Le village de Pré-au-Lard avait été attaqué. Jamais, depuis le début de la guerre officielle, Voldemort n'avait osé en venir là. C'était beaucoup trop pèrs de Poudlard, d'Albus Dumbledore. Et pourtant, ils en étaient là, à tenter de sauver quelques vies innocentes alors que les leurs ne tenaient plus qu'à de misérables filaments, confrontés à des hordes de Mangemorts. Étaient-il vraiment des hommes ? De quoi était venue, alors, leur soif de sang, de pouvoir et de tant de malheurs ? Qu'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres des adolescents influençables qu'ils avaient été, un jour ? Des clones à son image, des bêtes._

_Il y avait trop de Mangemorts et les forces de la lumière ne pouvaient les contenir. Les membres de l'Ordre tombaient un par un, sous les regards horrifiés de leurs compagnons. Un homme de moins avant la fin. Certains des disciples de Voldemort ne portaient même plus de cagoules, se découvrant fièrement en proclamant leur appartenance. Lucius Malfoy faisait parti de ce groupe-là._

_C'était pire que dans un cauchemar. Harry ne pouvait pas se réveiller et étouffer dans son oreiller sa douleur et sa haine. Seulement tenter de se battre, en vain lui semblait-il, contre ces ennemis si nombreux._

_Beaucoup de sort l'atteignaient, et ce même s'il en avait esquivé la plupart. Depuis le début du combat, il avait reçu plus de dix Doloris à intensité différentes. Ceux de Lucius Malfoy étaient les plus puissants. Oh, il ne battait pas ceux de Voldemort, mais c'était tout de même diablement douloureux. Et puis, il ne devait pas se plaindre. Lui, au moins, était toujours en vie._

_Il fit une roulade sur le sol, évitant un Avada Kedavra de la part d'un ennemi masqué. Immédiatement, sans même regarder, il marmonna un Stupefix. Il y eut un bruit de chute et l'autre fut hors d'état de nuire, pour un moment du moins. Et il y eu un autre cri. Son coeur se glaça, son esprit lui sembla vide. Il se remit rapidement debout et se mis à courir vers sa provenance. Il n'eut même pas conscience des regards des deux camps qui le suivirent. _

_Là. Au travers des corps épars. Ron. Aux pieds d'un Lucius Malfoy riant à gorge déployée du spectacle qu'offrait son ami, baignant dans son propre sang mais toujours en vie .À peine, cependant. Une fureur s'alluma, enflamma le Survivant._

_- Potter ! Cria le bras droit de Voldemort. Venu dire adieu à ton ami ?_

_Le garçon roux leva faiblement la tête vers son meilleur ami et leva la main dans sa direction._

_- 'Ry... grogna-t-il en crachant un peu de sang._

_- Ne bouge pas, Ron, je viens te chercher._

_- Oh, je ne crois pas, fit Lucius._

_Alors que Harry levait sa baguette, la sienne vola plus loin, hors de sa portée. Il ne put esquisser un geste dans sa direction que des bras puissants vinrent capturer les siens, les ramenant dans son dos et l'immobilisant. Tournant la tête vers son agresseur, il siffla son nom._

_- Lâche-moi, Malfoy._

_- Je ne peux pas, Potter, dit celui-ci à voix basse. Je ne peux pas risquer ma couverture. Reste tranquille, les renforts arrivent._

_Devant eux, Malfoy senior ricanait encore._

_- Il est bon de voir que sa descendance suit ses traces et fait honneur à son rang._

_Le brun sentit Draco se crisper derrière lui._

_- Et aujourd'hui, mon maître sera fier de moi car j'aurai débarrassé cette terre d'un Weasley indésirable, continua Lucius en levant sa baguette. Vois ce que les mauvais choix t'apportent, Potter, vois ce que je ferai bientôt à tous ceux que tu aime._

_Et le rayon vert alla frapper Ron._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, et envoya promener les couvertures plus loin. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de régulariser les battements de son coeur. Levant les yeux, il vit les visages souriants de ses parents le saluer de la main. Le livre valsa et alla s'écraser contre un mur sans qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre geste.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, goûtant à l'air frais avec délice. Des mèches folles de sa chevelure indisciplinée vinrent danser dans ses yeux et il ne les repoussa que vaguement.

_- On ne peut pas brimer indéfiniment la magie. Elle est une partie de nous._

_Il toucha de son index droit l'emplacement de son coeur._

_- C'est ton coeur, c'est ton âme. C'est ce que tu es._

Ce qu'il était. Qui était-il, en fait ?

Un père, se dit-il immédiatement, écoutant son coeur. Un père avec un enfant en bas âge. Une fillette qui avait besoin de lui. C'est pourquoi il avait tenté d'oublier. Mais c'était vain, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Surtout lui.

Oh, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fuit, il y a quelques années. À ce moment-là, 'avait été la folie ou la fuite. Il n'avait pas hésité.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de la mort de Ron. Il n'avait même pas assisté à ses obsèques... Parti bien avant. Qu'avaient du penser les autres... Et Hermione ? Restée seule, perdant ses deux meilleurs amis dans un laps de temps si court ?

Envahi par une honte sourde, il se décolla de la fenêtre et s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Avisant sur le réveil-matin qu'il était plus de sept heures, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lily était une lève-tôt, comme lui, et elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Il entendait bien lui préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Ayant tendance à avoir l'esprit un peu nébuleux le matin venu, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu pareille attention pour elle.

Il sortit des oeufs du réfrigérateur et, après hésitation, prépara un mélange. Lily aimait bien les omelettes au fromage. Lui, comme d'habitude, se contenterait d'un café noir. Vive la caféine et ses bienfaits... Alors qu'il posait dans une assiette le fruit de quelques minutes de travail, la petite fille entra dans la cuisine, le visage encore tout endormi.

- Ça sent bon, commenta-t-elle.

Il alla l'embrasser, lui offrant son premier sourire, et le mena vers la table où il lui servit les omelettes et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il prit place devant elle et commença à boire son café tandis qu'elle entamait avec appétit son plat.

- Papa, fit-elle alors qu'il feuilletait un journal sans vraiment le lire, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui, chérie ?

- Regarde.

Et du doigt, elle pointa la fenêtre où s'impatientait un hibou grand duc. L'estomac de son père se contracta.

- Continue à manger, chérie, il partira, tenta-t-il.

- Mais papa, argumenta l'enfant, il a une lettre attachée à sa patte. Ça veut dire qu'un autre sorcier tente de te joindre, non ?

À contrecœur, il hocha la tête.

- Tu veux pas ?

- C'est pas ça... hésita-t-il, mais la moue de l'enfant termina de le convaincre.

Soupirant et maudissant le « postier matinal », il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant pénétrer dans la pièce un hibou hululant de fureur d'avoir été tant ignoré.

- Calme-toi, par Merlin, grommela-t-il.

Frustré, l'oiseau alla trouver refuge sur un dossier de chaise, ne voulant résolument pas partir. Sans doute lui avait-on demandé d'attendre une réponse. Tandis que son père lui jetait un regard noir, Lily, elle, tendit au volatile des petits morceaux d'omelette qu'il engloutit avec appétit, sans doute affamé par son long vol. Secouant la tête, le père de la fillette ouvrit sa missive. Elle était courte.

_Je serai bref, Harry. Notre dernière mission s'est mal passée et Remus a subit de graves blessures. Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas s'il s'en sortira. Je crois que de t'avoir à ses côtés l'aiderait ou du moins le réconforterait. Je ne te force à rien. Tu es libre de tes choix._

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais même après toutes ces années, il reconnut l'écriture. La lecture lui causa un choc et, crispant le parchemin dans sa main, il se rassied. Il ne revint à lui que quand, après maintes répétions, la voix de sa fille lui parvint enfin. Debout devant lui, une de ses petites mains sur sa jambe, elle était terriblement inquiète.

- Je vais bien, mon ange.

- C'étaient de mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la lettre.

- L'un de mes... amis est malade.

- Oh... Tu vas aller le voir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, chérie, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps...

- Mais si c'est un ami, et que tu as de la peine, peut-être que ça le rendrait heureux. Comme quand je suis malade et que tu me fais de la mousse au chocolat.

- Je ne sais pas, Lily.

Il caressa sa pommette gauche et lui sourit.

- Va jouer un peu, d'accord, pendant que je range la cuisine. Pense à donner un biscuit à Hedwidge, aussi.

- Okay ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant déjà vers sa chambre.

Abandonnant son air paisible dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il soupira en se levant. Il se sentait étrangement lourd. Il n'esquissa qu'un geste de la main et tous les couverts allèrent d'eux-mêmes se laver avant de reprendre leur place dans les tiroirs. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas usé de la magie ainsi mais il n'y porta même pas attention, plongé dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lui aussi droit à une vie normale ?

« Parce que tu es Harry Potter » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Un verre éclata derrière lui. Il fut aussitôt balayé par un vent invisible et les éclats finirent dans la poubelle. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, s'efforçant de ne pas hurler. Il voulait la paix. Commencer une vie sans nuances de celle d'avant, simplement oublier les horreurs commises et vécues. La première fois qu'il avait usé du Doloris... Lorsqu'il avait rit de voir Bellatrix Lestranges hurler. Il ne voulait plus de ce monstre en lui. De cette bête qui prenait part de lui lorsqu'il était sur un champ de bataille, cherchant à détruire le plus possible les rangs de l'ennemi. Ne pas tuer. Mais blesser dans la chaire, dans la tête. Les rendre aussi fou que lui l'était. Venger les âmes perdues.

C'était fini. Ce Harry-là était disparu. Avalé par ses décisions passées. Et il y avait Lily, maintenant. Lily et ses éclats de rire, ses sourires qui guérissaient tout, ses murmures au baume apaisant.

Lily qui, comme lui, était hantée, à plus faible niveau mais tout aussi réellement, par des cauchemars de massacres, d'homme en noir torturant avec mépris leurs ennemis. Ses amis. Sa famille.

Non. C'était Lily, sa famille. Lily et ses beaux grands yeux verts bordés de longs cils, ses pommettes hautes qui rougissaient adorablement lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise, sa petite bouche souriante qui tremblait la nuit, après un mauvais rêve, ses cheveux d'un blond doré qui retombaient en bouclettes sur ses épaules... Sa petite fille. Son ange tombé du ciel pour qu'il puisse enfin se faire pardonner ses péchés. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle. Mais...

Mais quand il n'y avait pas eu de Lily, Remus avait toujours été là. Lui offrant une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille pour qu'il puisse y souffler les atrocités de ses nuits agitées. Jamais le Loup-garou ne l'avait jugé. Et pourtant, il les avait abandonnés. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'envoyer régulièrement un hibou avec une lettre plus ou moins courtes. Lettres qu'il n'avait jamais lues, mais dont il avait reconnu l'expéditeur à l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Remus ne l'avait jamais laissé. Et maintenant, il risquait de mourir.

S'il était resté, serait-il encore sur pieds, riraient-ils aux souvenirs que le dernier des Maraudeurs lui racontait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. De même qu'il ne pouvait changer le cours des choses. Le passé était écrit, personne n'avait le droit de le changer. Mais l'avenir, lui, qui s'annonçait incertain, n'était encore fait que d'esquisses vagues. Il n'appartenait à personne. Mais il était promis à ceux qui sauraient s'en montrer dignes. Harry entendait bien l'être.

À grands pas sûrs, il se dirigea vers le salon où reposait toujours sa vieille malle. Il se planta devant elle et mit sa main au-dessus. Tous les objets livrèrent automatiquement passage à un long bout de bois effilé qu'il attrapa habilement. Sa baguette. Il en caressa pensivement la longueur. Quand l'avait-il fait pour la dernière fois ? Se reprenant, il esquissa un geste souple et la malle flotta devant lui avant de devenir aussi grande qu'une pièce de monnaie. Il la remise dans sa poche. Baguette toujours au poing, il se retourna et partit vers la chambre de Lily où celle-ci, assise sur son lit, caressait tranquillement Hedwidge qui roucoulait sous ce traitement.

- Elle m'a rapporté une souris, lui apprit la fillette.

Le rongeur mort reposait sur la table de travail de l'enfant. D'un geste, il le fit disparaître. Comme si cela était un signal, la chouette s'envola des genoux de l'enfant et vint de poser sur son bras tendu.

- Vas-y, nous te rejoindrons, lui indiqua-t-il.

L'oiseau lui mordilla un doigt, semblant étrangement ravi, et s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte. D'un autre coup de baguette, une petite valise apparue sur le lit et, sous les exclamations admiratives de la petite blonde, des vêtements allèrent s'y plier, de même qu'une brosse à dent, une brosse et quelques jouets. Une fois encore, la valise diminua de taille et alla se ranger dans la poche du pantalon du jeune homme. Retournant dans sa chambre et suivit de près par la fillette excitée par tant de magie, il répéta le fait. Allant ensuite vers son armoire restée ouverte, il prit tout au fond une grande robe d'un blanc pur qu'il enfila prestement, sans hésitation. Par dessus, il mit une espèce de manteau d'un noir profond aux reflets bleu métallique et l'attacha à l'avant à l'aide d'un cordon or, laissant toujours voir sa robe immaculée. Il glissa sa baguette dans une poche prévue à cet usage et se tourna enfin vers la petite fille. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- On va quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, chérie.

- On va voir ton ami qui est malade ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il encore.

- Il habite où ?

- En Angleterre, mon ange.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

- Mais c'est loin ! Il va falloir prendre l'avion!

- Les sorciers ont des moyens bien plus efficaces de voyager. Beaucoup plus rapides, également.

Il la re positionna dans ses bras.

- Ferme les yeux, d'accord ?

Confiante, elle s'exécuta. Elle n'entendit qu'un claquement.

- Tu peux les rouvrir, maintenant, lui signifia-t-il.

Ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre mais dans une ruelle sombre. Sortant sa baguette, il se jeta un sort pour que lorsque les moldus le regarderaient, ils ne verraient qu'un homme habille le plus normalement possible, en fait avec ses vêtements du matin. Les robes sorcières seraient invisibles pour eux. Une fois cela fait, il sortit, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, dans la rue bondée où il leur fut facile de se noyer. Il était près de 10 heures, constata-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre-bracelet. Trop tôt pour le déjeuner. Il avait transplané près d'un parc et décida de s'y diriger pour que l'enfant puisse y jouer. Il pourrait, pendant ce temps, réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait plus tard.

Il alla prendre place sur un banc public tandis que la fillette courut vers un carré de marelle où elle se joignit à un groupe d'enfants. Il garda un oeil sur elle et sourit de la voir si habile. En la voyant rire aux éclats, il se promit que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait jamais rien effacer ce si beau sourire.

TBC


	7. Lily Evans

**Heloo! Voici la suite. Mhhh un peu courte, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long. J'espère que vous aimerai quand même. Et si vous êtes en manque, il y a toujours mon nouveau One Shot ! Mdr. Bisou!**

**Gen**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ornaluca** : Toujours au poste, hein ? Mdr, j't'adore ! Pour la rencontre H/D, il faudra attendre un peu mais... enfin, lis ce chapitre, tu verras bien! Kisses et merci !

**Melhuiwen** : Ahhh Mel'! Tu as déjà lu ce chapitre. Ça craint un peu, les échanges, après coup. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Mais pas après, mdr. Pas d'échange, cette semaine! Je vais reviewer ta fic dès que j'ai plus de 10 minutes... Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de la mort de Ron. Très intéressant... Et la lettre... C'était celle de Dumby, tu sais ? C'était pas clair ? Oh... Quant au fait que Harry ne puisse pas vivre indéfiniement dans le monde moldu... tu as raison, c'est vrai. Il faut qu'il affronte, un jour ou l'autre, avant d'avoir finalement la paix. Mais il ne veut pas affronter, justement. Il veut simplement rester avec sa fille, profiter de chacun des moments qui lui est offert. Il sait combien le temps est précieux. Mais bon, See ya ! Merci pour ton review ! Kisses !

**adrianna diabolica rogue** : Heloo! Eh bah je ne vais pas te le dire ! 'Faudra continuer à lire, lol. Indice, cependant. Lily a les cheveux blonds et des yeux émeraude. Bisou ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Eliane** : Tu sais ce que ça fait que de recevoir un mail de toi ? C'est le coeur qui menace d'exploser les yeux et la bouche parfaitement ronds ( petit filet de bave absolument charmant qui glisse sur le menton ). Tu as faillit me tuer. Woah. Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'ai toujours d'affreux doutes sur mes fics et chaque fois que je recois des reviews, je me dis : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fumé, celui là !?

Je t'ai laissée avec quoi ? Woah ( me répète ) vraiment ? Tu vas me faire pleurer ! Sinon, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirais rien ! Mouah! Bonne lecture, Eliane, et continues ton magnifique travail qui est de nous envouter par tes mots.

Bisou!

**zaz** : Sirius ? euh... vas se relire J'ai parlé de Sirius ? Euh... pas 'rav, mdr. Merci pour ton commentaire! Bisouilles et bonne lecture !

**andadrielle** : Heloo! Cha va ? Mdr, empressée ? La suite est déjà tappée pour quelques chapitres, mais je ne vais surement pas tout poster d'un coup. Moi qui avais cessé d'écrire pendant un certain temps, c'aurait pas été très bien pour vous et ca m'aurait mis une pression considérable. Je me suis cependant prise en main et j'écris comme une grande fille trente minutes par jour de cette fic. Sauf les week-end. Gros sacrifice parce qu'avec mon emploi du temps, je suis 'timée' à la seconde près. Pff... Enfin, je m'égare. Tu te poses encore des questions ? Superbe. Mdr. Bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Il ne les vit même pas passer, occupé par de sombres souvenirs. Revenir à Londres ne lui plaisait pas. Au moins, il n'avait toujours pas été reconnu. C'était déjà ça...

- Papa !

Il leva la tête.

- Je vais aux glissoires, d'accord ? Cria-t-elle.

Il acquiesça simplement et elle lui souffla un baiser qu'il fit mine d'attraper pour le remercier. Elle courut jusqu'aux jeux et se mis dans la file, trépignant d'impatience en attendant son tour. Elle fut soudain bousculée et tomba par terre. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns se pencha et l'aida à se lever.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il, penaud et inquiet.

- Non, ça va.

Il lui sourit.

- Je m'appelle Tomas, se présenta-t-il.

- Et moi Lily, répondit-elle.

- Tu as un drôle d'accent.

- Toi aussi.

- Tu n'es pas anglaise ?

- Américaine. Mais mon papa est anglais. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

- Et tu aimes ?

- On vient d'arriver, en fait. Mais je crois que j'aime bien, oui.

Tomas regarda derrière son épaule.

- C'est notre tour, tu viens ?

Ils glissèrent pendant quelques temps, discutant et faisant plus ample connaissance, puis un homme appela le jeune garçon.

- C'est mon parrain, dit-il à sa camarade.

- Il a l'air gentil.

- Je te le présente, si tu veux.

- Okay.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'homme qui attendait son neveu, un journal plié à la main.

- Tu t'es fait une amie ? S'enquit celui-ci.

- Elle s'appelle Lily, lui apprit Tomas. Et elle est américaine!

- C'est vrai ?

Il se pencha, mettant un genou par terre, et tendit une main qu'elle perdit de la sienne.

- Je m'appelle Draco, jeune fille. Draco Malfoy.

- Et moi Lily, fit-elle en rougissant devant son sourire charmeur. Lily Evans.

Le sourire de Draco s'amenuisa. Il se reprit rapidement, une ombre dans le regard.

- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Lily. Tu as de très jolis yeux, tu sais ?

Ses joues rosirent un peu plus et elle le remercia.

- Tu n'es sans doute pas toute seule ici, devina-t-il. Où es ta maman ?

- Je n'ai pas de maman. Mais mon papa est plus loin.

- Il est l'heure de déjeuner, fit Draco en se levant, tu devrais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne te cherche.

Elle hocha la tête, lui donnant raison. Elle commençait à avoir faim, en fait.

- Peut-être qu'on se reverra, dit Tomas. Je viens souvent ici avec mes parents ou mon parrain.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous resterons ici. Mais je demanderai à papa si on peut revenir.

- Chouette !

Elle les salua puis partit, ne remarquant pas le regard gris-bleu de l'homme qui la suivait. Il le détourna pourtant lorsque son neveu le tira par la manche.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

Il ne vit donc pas l'enfant rejoindre son père, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Ce dernier accepta le câlin soudain que lui donna sa fille, embrassant au passage la tête blonde.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ? S'enquit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Oui, je me suis fais un copain.

- Eh bien, tu ne perds pas de temps !

- On pourra revenir, dis ? J'aimerais bien le revoir.

- Nous essaierons, promit-il.

Elle lui sourit et, la posant sur le sol, il prit sa main dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner hors du parc.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un peu.

- Je connais un endroit où ils font des glaces supers. On pourra y aller après le déjeuner.

- Chouette ! Répéta-t-elle.

Ils allèrent manger des spaghettis dans un petit restaurant italien avant de se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur.

- C'est une taverne ? Demanda la petite fille en faisant la grimace devant l'enseigne.

- Si on veut.

- Et ils font des glaces ?

- Non non, la rassura-t-il. Mais l'endroit où je t'emmène est derrière. Il est caché.

- C'est magique ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautant.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Il y avait, à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, assez de gens, fort heureusement pour Harry, pour qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus. De plus, il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse être facilement identifiable. En six ans, il avait changé. Il avait grandi, atteignant enfin une taille convenable, et il avait également enlevé ses lunettes, utilisant des lentilles moldues corrigées d'un sort pour qu'elle intègrent sa cornée. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de les enlever chaque soir pour les remettre le matin suivant. Il économisait également. Sa cicatrice était cachée par ses mèches plus longues de quelques centimètres.

Lily regardait tout autour d'eux, souriant allègrement de voir tant d'étrangers. Des sorciers, qui plus est. Des gens comme elle. Ils portaient pour la plupart de grands chapeaux pointus.

- Dis, papa, je pourrais avoir un chapeau, moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Nous verrons, chérie, sourit-il.

Une fois sortis de la taverne, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, enleva les sorts qui couvraient ses vêtements et tapota ensuite les pierres. Sous un murmure impressionné de l'enfant, le mur s'écarta.

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lily, dit-il doucement, serrant plus fort sa main, pris de souvenirs bouleversants.

Il l'entraîna, lui laissant voir les diverses boutiques qui peuplaient la célèbre avenue et s'arrêta sur les marches d'un grand édifice en marbre blanc.

- Voici la banque Gringotts, lui apprit-il. C'est ici que les sorciers déposent leur argent. Tu vois le petit être près de la porte ?

La fillette hocha la tête.

- C'est un Gobelin.

- Il n'est pas très beau.

Il éclata de rire.

- Et pour eux, nous sommes sans doute affreux, lui apprit-il. C'est une question d'espèce et de point de vue. Mais est-ce parce qu'ils sont différents qu'ils sont forcément mauvais ?

- Non, réfléchit-elle. C'est comme avec les loups-garous.

- Exactement. Et les Gobelins sont sans doute les créatures les plus acariâtres de notre monde. Avec eux, notre argent est en sécurité.

Il l'emmena à l'intérieur, souriant lorsque la fillette adressa un petit signe de main au portier. Il les dirigea vers un comptoir où un autre Gobelin était penché sur une feuille de calculs.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-il. Je voudrais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre.

- Vous avez votre clef ? Demanda la créature.

- J'ai bien peur de l'avoir égarée, s'excusa-t-il.

- Mhh... grommela l'autre. Tendez la main, nous devons vérifier votre signature magique.

Le sorcier s'exécuta. Le Gobelin passa son ongle sur sa paume et eut un léger sursaut.

- Un problème ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, assura le banquier, bien sûr que non. Voici votre nouvelle clef.

Il fit ensuite un signe de la main à un autre gobelin qui vint vers eux et leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'aux wagons.

- Monsieur ? Fit celui du comptoir, interpellant le brun.

- Oui ?

- Si je puis me permettre...

Il regarda autour de lui, semblant peu désireux d'être entendu.

- Je voudrais vous dire, au nom de la communauté Gobeline... que de vous savoir de retour enlève de nos épaules un grand poids.

Et il fit une légère révérence. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et emboîta le pas à l'autre gobelin.

- Il voulait dire quoi ? Demanda la fillette.

- Rien, chérie. Je crois qu'il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, simplement.

Ils prirent le premier wagon jusqu'au coffre du sorcier, voyageant à grande vitesse jusqu'aux profonds sous-sols de la banque.

- C'était comme les montagnes russes ! S'exclama l'enfant. On peut le refaire ?

- Dans un instant, mon ange.

Il l'aida à descendre, puis tendit sa clef au petit être. Celui-ci ouvrit le coffre et s'écarta.

- Woah ! S'écria Lily. C'est tout à toi !?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en remplissant quelques petites bourses de pièces dorées.

- Tu as gagné à la loto ?

- Non, sourit-il. C'est l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé.

- Oh...

Il remplit une dernière petite bourse d'environ vingt gallions qu'il remit à la blonde.

- Au cas où, dit-il simplement lorsqu'elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Garde-la en sécurité.

Elle hocha la tête en la rangeant dans sa poche.

- Il faudra t'acheter quelques robes.

- J'en ai déjà à la maison, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oui, mais pas des robes sorcières.

- Comme toi ?

- Comme moi, confirma-t-il.

Il retournèrent dans le wagonnet et firent le chemin en sens inverse, arrivant sans encombres dans la salle d'embarcation sous les exclamations de la fillette qui demandait d'aller toujours plus vite. Harry jura même avoir vu le gobelin les accompagnant sourire. Il le remercia de sa patience et quitta la banque.

Les poches alourdies, il mena l'enfant sur la terrasse surpeuplée de Florent Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier qu'il connaisse, et commanda l'une de leur spécialité, une montagne de crème glacée pistache, vanille, framboise, orange, et autres, le tout nappé d'un riche coulis au chocolat et assaisonné de petits bonhommes en bonbons multicolores qui étaient enchantés pour skier sur les pentes vertigineuses de ces montagnes sucrées.

La bouche de l'enfant demeura entr'ouverte pendant plus d'une minute lorsqu'ils reçurent le plat.

- Je pourrai jamais avaler tout ça ! Gémit-elle.

- Mais si, assura-t-il. Et je vais t'aider, tiens.

Il prit une cuiller en argent et la plongea dans la glace à la pistache, enfournant ce délice pour les papilles.

- Eh ! S'écria la jeune fille. Laisse-m'en un peu !

Et ensemble, ils partirent à l'attaque du colosse.

TBC


	8. Le Chaudron Baveur

**Kikoo Everyone ! Contente de vous savoir là, encore et pas trop lassés. Lors de la publication de mon dernier chapitre, j'avais pensé à vous demander comme faveurs de faire monter un peu mon nombre de review. Environ à 34-35. Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que ce serait mal et je l'ai pas fait. Surprise ! Je suis maintenant à environ 40 et je flotte. Merci aux lecteurs ! Voici la suite, mais tout d'abord, la réponse à vos review. Merci encore et papouilles !**

_Gen_

**RAR :**

**Ornaluca** : Hello ! Tu as raison. Qui sait, peut-être la prochaine fois... Je suis contente de voir que tu continues d'apprécier mon histoire. Kisses !

**Anagrammes** : Hello ! Eh bah... Faut faire durer le suspense, non ? Patiente encore un peu... Bisou et merci de lire et de commenter !

**Sélène** : Merci ! Je crois que je vais en avoir bien besoin. Je tente d'écrire le plus possible. La suite est toujours tapée mais j'ai toujours un peu peur de ne plus y arriver, un jour. Enfin, on verra bien. Merci de tes encouragements !

**Mimie** : Hello ! C'est vrai, tu aimes ? :-D ! Tant mieux. Bonne lecture ! Kisses.

**Alyssa Potter Malfoy** : Hello toua ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant avec ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir reviewer ! Biz

**Melhuiwen** : Hi ! Cha va ? Ouais, trop cragnos, les échanges. Quand publies-tu ? Avide, mouah ? Nannn. Lol, je me demandais si ce chapitre donnerait envie de manger des glaces ; tu réponds à ma question existentielle. Mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup... mais bon. Next time ! Bisouilles tout plein !

**La nouille** : Kikoo ! Eh bien ils les rencontrera tous, bien sûr. Je suis justement en train d'écrire cette partie... mais bientôt, plus d'action et une rencontre... prochain chapitre, je crois. Lis ! Tu verras bien, lol. Bisou et merci pour ton review !

**Eliane** : Bon. Toua. Ma bouche est restée ouverte pendant au moins une minute en voyant la longueur de ton review. Tu veux ma mort ?

Star Wars ? Ah ! Ma cousine est aussi dingue de ça. Elle en mangerait, je crois. Sinon, pour le chocolat, lol, je connais. Perso, hier, j'étais sur le thé. Ça affecte le cerveau, tu sais, d'écrire sur les Anglais ! Je te jure, y'a un message subliminal dans l'histoire. C'est un complot pour nous faire consommer du thé ! Ca doit être la même chose avec SW pour le chocolat. Si si, je te jure ! Il caille chez toi ?! ( blasée ) Ici, y'a de la neige. On échange ?

Se détache des autres. Mon histoire à mouah ? Euh... peut-être. Je suis franchement septique.

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce truc que tu dis au sujet de la relation entre Lily et son père. Très vrai. Harry voulait plus que tout la préserver du monde extérieur mais malheureusement, on a pas toujours le choix...On est maître de rien...

Beaucoup m'ont fait part de leur... surprise ? Enfin, de ce qu'ils ont ressenti quand Draco était dans le même parc que Harry. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu s'y rencontrer. Ouais... mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, mouarf. Tension ! Ca en a fait rager quelque un, je crois. Tant mieux, mdr.

Sinon... pour ta dernière question... Je te tire la langue. C'est entre mon cerveau fou et moua-même. Voilà ! T'as aimé le truc sur la tolérance ? Tu sais, je trouve ça tellement con qu'on juge les gens comme le font certain. Qui on est pour le faire, hein ? Je dis qu'on a tout simplement pas le droit de décider pour quelqu'un, ni de te tenter de l'influencer et de le blesser. Je crois que les gens qui font ça ne comprennent rien à l'amour...

Merci pour ton review. Bisouilles !

**Crazysnape** : Lol, avalanche de question. Alors je tire la langue ! Mdr. Motus et bouche cousue. Tu sauras rien, euh ! Lol. Sinon, lorsque Dray 'sent' Harry, c'est bel et bien un rêve. Et peut-être... Non, j'ai rien dit ! lol. Merci pour ta review. Pour ma part, j'adore tes fics ! Kisses.

Andadrielle : Oh oui, je suis vilaine tout plein. Mdr. J'adore. Oui, c'est vrai, Draco aurait pu raccompagner l'enfant. Il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ca fait toute la différence. Lol. Voici une petite suite ! Bisouilles !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Je vais exploser, gémit la fillette.

- Moi avant toi, assura son père en se tenant le ventre.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'que c'était bon ! Fit-elle toutefois.

- Je suis d'accord. Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis une éternité.

Il soupira en se levant, laissant sur la table quelques pièces en guise de pourboire et de paiement.

- Allez, debout.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? S'enquit-elle, intéressée.

- T'acheter quelques habits. Tu ne peux pas te promener comme ça par les temps qui courent.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est dangereux.

- Mais...

- Pas maintenant, Lily, la coupa-t-il.

La petite fille se tut, consciente que ce sujet serait sûrement abordé plus tard, mais que pour le moment, son père ne se sentait pas apte à lui expliquer. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, lui adressant un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit avec un peu de retard. Silencieusement, ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule dense et arrivèrent enfin devant Chez Madame Guipure, une boutique de vêtements pour sorciers. Ils passèrent la porte et furent accueillis par une jolie femme qui fit un grand sourire charmeur à Harry.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je voudrais quelques robes pour ma fille.

- Bien sûr. Viens, ma puce, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lily, nous allons prendre tes mesures.

Elle fit monter l'enfant sur un petit tabouret et, d'un coup de baguette, amena un ruban à la mesurer, la faisant rigoler lorsqu'il toucha son flan, là où elle était chatouilleuse. Puis, quand ce fut fait, elle fit défiler devant eux une série d'hologrammes représentant des habits à la fois beaux et confortables. Harry la laissa choisir, la conseillant toutefois, puis fit emballer les achats tandis qu'elle enfilait dans une cabine d'essayage une de ses nouvelles acquisitions, une magnifique robe d'un gris changeant, un peu comme un ciel ombragé. Quand elle en sortit, elle tournoya sur elle-même devant un miroir ovale. Harry s'approcha et sortit de derrière son dos un chapeau de la même couleur qu'il posa sur sa tête.

- C'est pour moi ?! S'exclama la petite.

- Bien sûr, je ne crois pas qu'il soit de ma taille, de toute façon. C'est un chapeau changeant. Il prendra la teinte de tes vêtements.

- Merci! Dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la boutique main dans la main, saluant la vendeuse au passage. Il la mena sur la rue la plus bondée, devant même la prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle soit emportée loin de lui. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin de farces et attrapes. Weasley et Weasley.

- Oh, on peut aller voir ? Demanda l'enfant en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Juste un peu, alors.

Il s'assura que ses cheveux cachaient bien son front et poussa la porte. Il y avait peu de monde dans la pièce surchargée de mille et un gadgets. Des bonbons farceurs, des jouets enchantés, des bombes puantes... Un flot de souvenirs, encore une fois, tandis qu'il posait la fillette par terre. Il tâcha de conserver un visage impassible en voyant un homme roux venir vers lui.

- 'Jour, monsieur, le salua le rouquin.

Sur son badge, il était inscrit son nom. Fred. Mais Lily, inconsciente du malaise de son père, tendit sa petite main que le jumeau serra doucement.

- J'm'appelle Lily.

- Et moi Fred, petite mademoiselle.

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu aime les farces, Lily jolie ?

La petite rougit en hochant la tête.

- Et les bonbons aussi, je présume ?

Nouvel acquiescement. Souriant, Fred fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte.

- Un petit cadeau, fit-il en lui tendant. C'est une chocogrenouille. Tiens-la bien lorsque tu voudras la manger parce qu'elle saute.

- Comme une vraie grenouille !? S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu ne connaissais pas ?

Lily jeta un regard à son père qui semblait concentré sur un étalage de Pétards du Docteur Flibuse et de crèmes canari.

- Mon papa et moi on vit avec les moldus, expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation. Mais moi, reprit-elle avec candeur, je suis une sorcière, une vraie de vraie !

Le roux éclata de rire. Derrière le comptoir, une grande femme noire l'appela.

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il. C'est ma femme ; Angelina. Tu reviens quand tu veux !

- Au revoir ! Le salua la blonde avant de retourner vers son père.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard vide fixant sans la voir véritablement la tablette de farces et attrapes. Délicatement, elle joignit ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il tourna des yeux tristes vers elle.

- Je crois que le voyage m'a épuisé, chérie. Ça te dérange si on finit de visiter demain ?

- Est-ce qu'on rentre chez nous ?

- Non, nous allons prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. C'est plus près, donc plus pratique.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'établissement et allèrent au comptoir où un homme édenté les accueillit, essuyant un verre avec un grand torchon.

- Je peux vous aider ? Fit-il.

- Je voudrais une chambre, répondit Harry.

- Combien de lits ?

- Un seul suffira.

Tom – car c'était lui – alla chercher une clef sur un grand babillard et la mit sur le comptoir. Harry lui donna la somme requise et la clef disparue dans sa poche.

- Le petit déjeuner est inclus, reprit Tom. Vous comptez garder la chambre longtemps ?

- Quelques jours.

- N'aurez qu'à venir ici pour me payer les nuits supplémentaires. Oh, et... il me faut votre nom, ajouta-t-il en sortant un gros registre.

Lily sentit son père hésiter.

- Evans, finit-il par dire. Harry Evans.

- Bien, alors bienvenue, monsieur, mademoiselle, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit. J'allais oublier, le couvre-feu est à minuit.

- Un couvre-feu ? S'étonna Harry.

- 'Savez, par les temps qui courent, on est jamais trop prudent, expliqua d'une voix feutrée le vieil homme. Bonne soirée.

Et il retourna à ses clients qui lui demandaient à boire. Sourcils froncés de contrariété, le sorcier guida sa fille jusqu'à l'étage où, après avoir trouvé la bonne porte et l'avoir déverrouillée, il la fit entrer dans la chambre. Un lit double baldaquin, un bureau, des fauteuils, un meuble de rangement et une grande fenêtre. Le strict minimum, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Il sortit de sa poche leurs valises rétrécies et leur redonna leur taille initiale avant de les envoyer se ranger dans les tiroirs. Il déposa les jouets de la fillette dans un coin près de l'unique fenêtre et elle alla jouer tandis qu'il allait regarder par les carreaux.

Déjà, alors que sonnaient 18 heures, les rues commençaient à se vider progressivement. On voyait que les gens étaient plus pressés. Qu'ils avaient peur de se retrouver seuls une fois la nuit tombée. Cette peur rendait Harry malade.

Les boutiques fermaient et les marchants fermaient les volets, verrouillaient à l'aide de plusieurs sorts leurs commerces et s'en allaient d'un pas préoccupé, jetant sans arrêt des regards derrière leurs épaules. La paranoïa... La crainte de l'ennemi tapis dans l'ombre. Harry avait observé les racines de ce mal s'ancrer quelques années plus tôt mais maintenant, c'était bien pire. Soupirant, il se tourna vers son enfant.

- Tu as faim ?

- Pas beaucoup. Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de glace, fit-elle.

Il sourit.

- Moi aussi. Mais il faut tout de même manger un peu. Tu veux une soupe ? Je crois me rappeler qu'ils en font une très bonne, ici.

- Okay.

- Reste ici pendant que je vais nous chercher cela, d'accord ? Nous dînerons dans la chambre.

- Je vais te faire un dessin, dit la fillette, couchée sur le ventre avec des crayons et des feuilles blanches devant elle.

- Nous l'accrocherons au mur, sourit-il. N'ouvre à personne, la prévint-il en sortant. J'ai la clef.

- Très bien.

Il descendit en sens inverse les escaliers et, une fois de retour au comptoir, commanda deux potages du jour ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille. Lily aimait bien les muffins à la citrouille, alors sans doute aimerait-elle le breuvage également. Du moins l'espérait-il. En attendant leur dîner, il prit place sur un tabouret au bar et regarda autour de lui. À quelques chaises de lui, une vieille sorcière à la peau parcheminée buvait à petites gorgées un verre de whisky pur feu tandis qu'à une table près de l'entrée, quatre jeunes hommes riaient et parlaient autour de bières-au-beurre sans doute alcoolisées. De nouveaux diplômés, sans doute. Juillet mourrait...

Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry plus que ces clients ordinaires fut un petit attroupement dans un coin sombre. Ne désirant pas qu'ils se sentent épiés, il murmura un sort et métamorphosa une serviette en papier en un petit miroir qu'il dirigea vers le groupe, semblant toujours fixer le comptoir.

Il y avait trois sorciers. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, formant un étrange cocon. Ils parlaient à voix basse, et sans doute qu'un autre sort aurait permis à Harry d'entendre leur discussion, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Tom pour revenir avec un plateau et il dû faire disparaître rapidement son miroir. Il le prit en le remerciant et, ayant d'abord hésité, demanda à voix basse :

- Vous connaissez ces types ?

Le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur haussa les épaules.

- La sécurité, répondit-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, hein ?

- Il y a un certain temps que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

- Hum... fit Tom en le regardant plus attentivement. Eh bien, c'est le ministère qui nous envoie des hommes.

- Ils ne sont enfin réveillés ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Ils sont un peu poussés dans le dos par Dumbledore, mais le nouveau ministre essaie de faire de son mieux, je crois.

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que Fudge. Que devient-il, celui-là ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il était du côté des Îles Vierges, sourit sarcastiquement le barman. Il était temps, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Comment s'appelle le nouveau ministre ?

- James Davis. Il a été au Département de la Justice Magique pendant quelques années. Un bon gars, semble-t-il. Enfin, il réagit bien aux attaques et tout et tout.

- Il y en a beaucoup ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Il y en a toujours trop, soupira Tom. Les Aurors deviennent rares. Les gens ont peur.

- J'ai cru voir, oui. Ce pub était bondé avant, à cette heure.

- Oh, alors vous êtes un ancien client ?

- Je suis venu quelques fois.

- Hum... fit encore l'homme.

Il commençait à avoir des soupçons, et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être reconnu maintenant. Il mit un peu d'argent sur le comptoir et souleva le plateau.

- J'ai un monstre à nourrir, plaisanta-t-il. Bonne fin de soirée.

- 'Soir, marmonna Tom, toujours suspicieux.

Harry s'aperçu, alors qu'il parcourait le couloir menant à la chambre, qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Excuses les plus plates

Je crois que je vais exploser.

Mon ordinateur vient de me bouffer 50 pages de ma fic.

50 pages.

Je vais le tuer.

Après avoir sortit mes autres fics du disque dur. Mais ensuite, je vais le tuer. Je me fous qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une machine. Je vais lui faire bobo.

Ça n'arrive vraiment pas dans le bon temps, en plus. On a vu mieux.

J'ai perdu 30 pages il y a approximativement un mois et demi. Je les ai réécrites. Mais maintenant... Je peux pas. Vraiment pas. Je vais essayer, bien sur. Mais le cœur n'y est vraiment pas. Ceux qui connaissent comprendront.

Je suis vraiment désolée. J'en ai pleuré, hurlé, mais mon texte n'est pas revenu.

Vous m'en voulez, bien sûr. Je pense très fort aux lecteurs et j'ai encore plus mal au cœur. Je ferai des efforts, je vous le promets. Mais pour l'instant, cette fic est temporairement suspendue.

Je suis désolée. Si désolée.

Bisouilles.

Gen, triste et fade.


	10. Une histoire de Serpents

**Hello! Bon, je me sens à la fois généreuse et sadique alors je décide de vous offrir un bô chapitre tout neuf! J'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci mais j'essaie de continuer le plus possible cette fic. Je l'adore mais tout réécrire me semble dur. J'espère sincèrement que vous passez de jolies fêtes. Bonne année à tous !**

**Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews cette fois. Je suis lâche, je sais. Mais je vais travailler sur la suite alors... vous me pardonnez ?**

**Bisouilles**

**Gen... qui va tenter d'écrire en pensant à ses 15 OS**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Draco bailla. Surprenant un sourire de son voisin de table, il lui lança un regard noir.

- Oh allons, mon garçon, fit Dumbledore, détendez-vous.

- Je le ferai dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon lit. Vous deviez vraiment nous réveillez à deux heures du matin ?

- Ce sera à vous de juger.

C'est ce moment que choisi Tonk pour entrer dans la salle à manger où ils étaient tous. Ses cheveux étaient, pour une fois, tout à fait normaux, d'un auburn foncé. Sans doute était-elle épuisée.

- Désolée. Quelques ennuis au ministère.

Il y eut quelques grognements tandis qu'elle prenait place près de Severus Rogue.

- Alors, fit-elle, quoi de neuf ?

Il y eut quelques sourires et le directeur de Poudlard s'avança, posant ses coudes sur la table.

- Il y a une heure, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver la tête de Tom, le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, dans ma cheminée.

- Il s'était perdu ?

- Non, Tonk, la détrompa-t-il, mais il a noté quelques faits étranges et a pensé, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que cela m'intéresserait. En fait, cela vient même confirmer les dires de certains marchants du Chemin de Traverses et de quelque uns de nos hommes y patrouillant.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'impatienta Blaise Zabini, également présent et ayant pris place à côté de Hermione Granger.

Albus eut un petit sourire et continua.

- Un homme est arrivé à Londres, aujourd'hui. Il a passé l'après-midi au Chemin de Traverse avant de prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Un grand homme noir aux yeux verts. Il a fait un passage à Gringotts d'où il a retiré une somme assez conséquente. Il n'avait pas sa clef. Ce qui est assez normal puisque c'est moi qui l'aie.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite clef en or qu'il posa sur la table, bien en évidence devant lui.

- Monsieur, commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même pendant un instant. Je... il y a déjà eu plusieurs pistes et aucune n'a menée à bien.

- Je sais, mademoiselle Granger...

Blaise de racla la gorge.

- Madame Zabini, je vous demande pardon, s'excusa le vieil homme.

- A-t-il la cicatrice ? S'enquit posément Rogue.

- Son front est dissimulé par ses cheveux, malheureusement.

La petite assemblée soupira de concert.

- Je crois que nous avons des sujets de préoccupation plus importants que ces... inepties perpétuelles qui reviennent chaque mois, cingla Rogue.

- Je crois bien que cette fois, il ne s'agit nullement de quelconques racontars. Au registre du Chaudron, il a signé Harry Evans.

Le Maître des potions sursauta. Minerva McGonnagal fronça les sourcils.

- N'est-ce pas là le nom de jeune fille de Lily Potter ? Dit-elle.

- En effet, Minerva.

- C'est un nom assez commun, fit Draco d'un ton bourru. J'ai moi-même rencontré une jeune fille de ce nom, ce matin. Lily Evans, qui plus est.

On se tourna vers lui.

- Harry Evans est justement accompagné d'une fillette d'environ cinq ans. Une jolie petite blonde aux yeux verts.

À ce point, il ne s'agissait même plus d'une coïncidence. Mais borné, le jeune Malfoy conserva son visage dur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Dumbledore, j'ai demandé à Tom de garder un oeil sur lui. L'homme compte rester quelques jours ici. Tom saura être discret, je lui fais confiance.

- S'il s'agit bien du jeune monsieur Potter, Albus, s'enquit Maugrey Fol'Oeil, que ferons-nous ?

- S'il est véritablement Harry, fit mystérieusement Dumbledore, je crois que nous aurons rapidement de ses nouvelles.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé quelques heures plus tôt. Matinal, il avait suivit son ascension dans le ciel. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Ensuite, après avoir fait sa toilette, il était allé s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable et avait fermé les yeux, simplement, pour réfléchir. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un petit grognement suivit d'un bâillement étouffé provenant du lit. Souriant, il avait constaté le réveil progressif de l'enfant aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il lui semblait que jamais il ne se lasserait de ce spectacle.

Heureux de ce petit bonheur, il alla se glisser à nouveau sous les draps froissés mais accueillants, entraînant la petite fille dans une étreinte douce pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

- Il est tard ? Bâilla-t-elle encore.

- Plus de 8 heures, petite marmotte.

Elle s'étira de nouveau et se blottit plus contre lui, enfouissant son petit nez dans son chandail.

- 'Pas envie de me lever, gémit-elle.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'aie à le faire tôt ou tard, se désola-t-il, retenant un rire.

- Sûr ?

- Si tu veux petit déjeuner...

Elle se redressa dans le lit, frottant ses yeux.

- J'ai faim.

- Tu as toujours faim, rectifia-t-il avec malice.

- Non, c'est pas vrai.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si!

- Je te dis que...

Elle fut coupée dans sa négation lorsqu'il l'entraîna pour une séance de chatouilles matinales. Morte de rire, elle souffla lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin. Complètement réveillée, elle sortit du lit et enfila ses chaussons koala et trottina vers la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, plus fraîche, il l'aida à enfiler une petite robe bleue qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange et tressa ses cheveux dans son dos à la française.

- Je suis jolie ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant comme un mannequin sur elle-même.

- La plus belle, lui assura-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- On y va ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr, espèce d'estomac sur pattes.

Elle lui tira la langue. Ils descendirent et s'attablèrent. On leur apporta un plateau garni et elle s'empressa de tendre la main pour saisir un croissant au beure tandis qu'il versait du chocolat pour elle et un café bien serré pour lui.

- Ch'est bon, tu chais, tu devrais goûter.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- N'empêche, reprit-elle après avoir avaler, que j'ai raison.

- Je n'ai jamais bien faim, le matin.

Elle haussa les épaules et engouffra le reste de son croissant avant de saisir une grappe de raisins qu'elle lui tendit. Il secoua la tête, refusant, mais elle insista. Soupirant, il obéit et avala un fruit.

- Voilà, contente ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et retourna à son propre petit déjeuner. Il finit le sien rapidement avant de prendre, sur une table voisine de la leur, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers sans doute oublié là par un ancien client. La Une annonçait, en grosses lettres noires, la disparition de 10 personnes ces derniers jours que, selon les sources du journaliste en charge de l'article, le Ministère avait tenté de garder secrète. Il ne lut même pas l'article, passant au reste, plus moyen et sans intérêt, mais potable et divertissant. Quand Lily eut finit de manger, il replia le journal et le laissa choir sur la table. Il sourit de nouveau de voir sa lèvre supérieure ornée d'une belle moustache de chocolat qu'il essuya avec une serviette en papier.

La prenant par la main, ils retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse où, déjà, s'agglutinaient les passants. Il l'emmena à la Ménagerie Magique où elle s'émerveilla devant les volatiles emprisonnés dans les cages, minauda devant les chatons chamailleurs et rit en voyant les serpents.

- Ils sont marrants, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il lui demanda la raison de ce rire.

- Et en quoi ?

- Ce qu'ils disent de nous. Ils se croient très vilains. Je les trouve beaux, moi. Leurs écailles brillent et ils sont si fiers...

Tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle se tourna vers les couleuvre qui rampaient et émit un petit sifflement. Les reptiles s'agitèrent en la regardant. La prenant dans ses bras, il la sortit rapidement de la boutique, faisant la sourde oreille à ses reproches.

- Mais je veux encore les voir !

Avisant un petit coin tranquille, il la posa sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Lily, tu ne dois pas parler aux serpents, fit-il durement.

- Mais pourquoi ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un visage triste.

- Parce que c'est mal.

Il se gifla mentalement en voyant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Maladroitement, il esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... se reprit-il. Mais il faut que tu comprenne que pour tout le monde, même pour les sorciers, il n'est pas normal de parler Fourchelangue. C'est comme ça qu'on nomme ceux qui le peuvent, expliqua Harry.

- S'ils ont un nom, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule, non ?

- En effet, c'est génétique, dans la plupart des cas.

- Alors tu le parle aussi ?

Il hésita mais finit par acquiescer.

- Et Papy le parlait aussi ?

- Non.

- Qui, alors ?

- Lily...

Soupirant, elle afficha une petite moue, déçue de ne pas pouvoir avoir la réponse à sa question.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit son père, tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne et de ne jamais discuter avec les serpents tant que tu n'es pas certaine d'être seule.

- Pourquoi est-ce mal de parler le fourchu langage ?

- Fourchelangue, chérie. Eh bien, la plupart de ceux qui en sont capables sont des Mages Noirs, des gens pas très gentils, tu vois. On a tendance à rationaliser un peu trop.

- Mais toi, tu es gentil, tu es mon papa !

Il sourit et lui embrassa une pommette.

- Si tu le dis, mon ange.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Prenant garde à ce que personne ne la bouscule, ils se rendirent au magasin de Quidditch. Dans la vitrine, un magnifique balai reposait. Le _Potter 3000_. Il renifla et pénétra dans la boutique. Comme l'enfant l'interrogeait, il lui expliqua les rudiments, lui apprit les règles et lui parla même de la sensation qu'on éprouvait sur un balai.

- C'est comme si tu avais des ailes et que tu volais, petite fleur. Comme si, soudainement, tout le reste n'importait plus. Tu monte de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ressentir cette sensation de chatouilles dans ton ventre. Tu as l'impression que rien ne te retient plus sur Terre, que le monde d'en haut t'ouvre les bras.

- Si c'est si bien, pourquoi tu ne voles plus ? Demanda la fillette.

Il poussa un profond et long soupir.

- Je me suis interdit de telles frivolités il y a de cela bien des années. J'ai vieillit, je suppose.

- Moi, s'exclama-t-elle avec conviction, je ne vieillirai jamais !

L'adulte caressa ses cheveux.

- Si tu le dis.

- Dis, tu jouais au Quidditch ?

Il acquiesça.

- J'étais attrapeur.

- Je suis sûre que tu étais le meilleur au monde !

- Je me débrouillais.

- Tu me montreras, dis, comment on monte !?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es si jeune, et c'est dangereux, tu sais.

- Oh papa ! Gémit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Nous verrons, chérie.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, la petite se tourna vers lui.

- Je peux aller à la boutique de farces et attrapes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Lily, tu y es allée hier, déjà.

- Mais je n'ai rien acheté. S'il te plaît.... !

Il secoua la tête, désespéré de sa propre faiblesse, et lui glissa rapidement quelques pièces d'or dans la main. Puisqu'ils étaient devant la boutique, il s'arrêtèrent.

- Vas-y seule, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Il la retint alors qu'elle allait lui faucher compagnie.

- Mais attention, je ne veux pas de bêtises. Tu reste là et tu ne bouge pas. J'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes.

- Okay ! Fit-elle en courant vers la porte principale de la boutique.

Il sourit pour lui-même et tourna les talons une fois assuré qu'elle y était bien entrée, se dirigeant vers Gringotts. Il était temps qu'il récupère une partie de ses possessions.

**TBC!**

**Voilà... si vous êtes gentils, je posterai un chapitre la semaine prochaine!**

**Bisouilles!**


	11. Le Survivant

Alors voilà le prochain chapitre. Merci à ceux qui suivent et prennent la peine de lire. Bisouilles à tous, vous me forcez à continuer, à perséverer.

_Gen_

**Réponses aux revieweeeeesss** :

**Ornaluca **: Merci beaucoup de me suivre régulièrement! Passe également de bonnes fêtes et profites-en bien! Merci! Bisouilles!

**Jessy** : Ahhhh! 'Faut patienter, très chère! Mdr. As soon as possible! Je suis d'accord, moi aussi j'adore la petite Lily. Même si c'est mon perso. lol. Merci! Kisses.

**Nith-Haiah Adaluria** : Kikou! Merci pour ton review. Une rencontre bientôt, ou du moins... on haïra le destin et le temps. Mdr. Bisouilles!

**Eliane **: Ahhhh! J't'adore, tu sais ? J'adore ton interprétation des chapitres et quand tu me dis ce que tu en penses ainsi. Michi! J'essaie effectivement de ne pas laisser tomber ette fic dans le mélodramatique, mais je sais qu'il faut que je demeure consciente des réalités de la guerre. Draco... on en reparle dans quelques chapitres mouais... On parlera nottament du guau. Enfin... tu verras, lol. Michi encore et biZou!

**Harmonia Stone** : Mdr. Michante, moua ? Mais nooooooôn! Enfin, peut-être un peu... mouah ah ah. Sadique ? Yes, I am. Michi pour la review!

**Crazysnape** : Lol. Pour moi qui Adore tes fics ( nottes bien le A maj ) c'est un plaisir que de recevoir u review de toua! Michi énormément! Je sais qu'Harry a des réactions bizarres mais... on va dire que c'est de la peur. J'explique, plus tard. Pour ce qui est du Evans... on parle de Harry, là... mdr, l'est pas vite vite, le p'tit gars! Enfin, je l'aime, je lui pardonne. Michi encore! Kisses

**Lovely A** : Shalut à toua, Compatriote. Lol, Québec Powar, hein? J'suis passée par ton pofil alors je l'ai appris ainsi. Michi, tout d'abord, pour ton agréable review. j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture et, peut-être, à la prochaine!

**Vert emeraude** : HeLlO! C'est un fait certain que Lily est à croquer, sachant que ses parents sont... Mouarffff arf arf arf arrrrkof kof ( s'étouffe ). Hn... Ui, alors je disais donc, a ouii... la scène du lit. Draco était ben seul, mais... hn... la scène était 'en partie' réelle. Je me comprends. Mais pas toi. Mouarf. Koffff. Bisouilles et merci! Enjoy!

**Selene** : I'm Happy too, trust me. Mrci pour ton review, surtout sachant que tu avais peu de temps. Je compatis à ton mal, lol. Enjoy the next part! Bisouilles!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Avec appréhension, la fillette poussa la grande porte et pénétra dans la boutique. Son regard étincelant balaya l'endroit, le redécouvrant avec enthousiasme. Sautillant, elle se dirigea vers un étalage de chewing gum fluorescent. Elle en prit un petit paquet, regardant l'emballage avec un froncement de sourcils, tentant de déchiffrer ce qui y était écrit. Peine perdue.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et sourit.

- Bonjour, Fred !

- En fait, reprit l'homme roux, je suis Georges. Tu as sans doute rencontré mon frère jumeau.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, plissant les yeux.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas lui. Fred a une plus grosse tache de rousseur près de l'oeil droit.

Il la fixa, étonné.

- Tu es douée...

- Je m'appelle Lily, fit-elle en tendant la main.

Il la serra doucement de deux de ses doigts. Puis, il prit le paquet de pralines.

- Elles rendront ta langue aussi longue que ton bras et la feront briller comme un soleil de midi.

Elle grimaça en les replaçant dans la tablette.

- Je ne crois pas que mon papa apprécierait de me voir ainsi.

- Hum, fit-il pensivement avant de prendre une sucette mauve emballée dans un pot. Celles-là sont délicieuses. Ce sont mes préférées. Elles sont tout à fait normales. Enfin, elles ont chacune un goût spécial, mais rien de bien dégoûtant. Le pire, c'est épinard.

- Mon père dit que les légumes verts me rendront une géante. Je crois que je vais en prendre quelques unes.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu aime les chocogrenouilles ?

- Fred m'en a donné une mais je ne l'ai pas encore mangée.

- Je suis persuadé que tu aimeras.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir quelques sachets de gummies.

- Celles-là te feront couiner comme une petite souris. Elles ont le goût de menthe. Tu sentiras même des chatouilles dans ton ventre, comme si on y courait.

Elle rit et les prit également.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez, fit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils se rendirent au comptoir où il déposa ses achats.

- Ton père paie pour toi ?

- Non, mais il m'a donné de l'argent.

- Il t'a laissée ici toute seule ! S'étonna Georges.

- Il doit revenir dans quelques minutes. Et puis, je suis une grande fille !

Il rit et acquiesça en additionnant ses achats. Puis, il l'aida à choisir la somme requise puisqu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à ces pièces. Comme son père n'était toujours pas en vue, elle demeura près du comptoir. Après cinq minutes, George, qui avait dû aller s'occuper d'autres nouveaux clients, revint près d'elle.

- Toujours pas arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Et comme il ne veut pas que je sorte sans lui...

- Il a raison. Avec Tu-Sais-Qui dans la nature...

- Avec qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien... fit-il, mal-à-l'aise.

- Non.

Il grimaça.

- Ton père ne t'as jamais parlé de Lui ?

- Non. Nous venons d'Amérique.

- C'est sûrement pourquoi tu ignore. Ici, même les plus jeunes le connaissent.

- C'est un vilain ? Devina-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Peut-être le pire depuis bien des années. Nous sommes en guerre.

- Mon papa m'a dit que les mages noirs étaient les pires fléaux du monde.

- Il a raison. Vous en avez en Amérique aussi ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

- Nous vivons avec les moldus. Mais pourquoi ne dites-vous pas son nom ?

- La peur, je crois. Certains le peuvent. Je commence pour ma part à le faire, à la surmonter.

- Tu peux me le dire ?

George hésita. Avisant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la boutique susceptible de l'entendre, il se pencha vers elle.

- Il se nomme V... Vo... Voldemort, Lily.

- C'est un nom affreux. Et ça fait peur aux gens ?

- Il a tué beaucoup d'entre nous, tu sais. Lui et ceux qui le suivent voudraient gouverner notre monde et en faire un lieu de désolation.

- Dans les livres, il y a toujours un héros. Vous en avez un, vous aussi ?

- Nous en avions un, il y a longtemps. Mais il est parti. Il s'est enfuit.

- Pourquoi, il avait peur ?

- Le Survivant n'avait peur de rien, nia le Weasley. Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Et il ne nous l'a jamais dit non plus.

- C'est un lâche, alors ! S'exclama Lily.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous devriez le retrouver et le forcer à se battre ! Si c'est le héros, c'est à lui de vaincre le méchant, non ?

- Peut-être. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus. Il est malin et extrêmement puissant.

- Tu l'as appelé le Survivant. C'est son prénom ?

- Non, bien sur. Nous l'avons simplement surnommé ainsi parce qu'il a toujours survécu aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'appelait... Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

À ce moment, la sonnette de la porte teinta. George se releva et alla les accueillir, adressant un sourire à Lily. La petite fille resta de nouveau seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son père près de l'entrée, hésitant à entrer. Elle alla vers lui, salua Georges et le remercia, partant avec son sac de friandises sous le bras.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

- Où tu étais ?

- À la banque. J'avais deux ou trois trucs à vérifier. Tu t'es ennuyée ?

- Non, le marchand, Georges, m'a raconté une histoire.

- Elle était jolie ?

- Pas vraiment, mais très intéressante.

- De quoi parlait-elle ? S'enquit-il.

Ils étaient de retour dans la rue, s'y frayant un chemin.

- D'un héros lâche et d'un méchant mage noir.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et l'enfant lui rentra dedans. Surprise, elle leva la tête vers lui. Son visage était devenu très pâle.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

- Que le Survivant s'était enfuit alors que tous comptaient sur lui. Il n'était pas très gentil, ni courageux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être avait-il ses raisons.

- Mais il a laissé plein de gens mourir !

Il serra fortement sa main et elle grimaça, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

- Papa ! Tu me fais mal !

Il la lâcha brusquement.

- Je suis désolée, Lily. Je... je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ça va, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent en silence au Chaudron Baveur et montèrent dans leur chambre. L'enfant déballa ses achats et sortit de sa poche sa chocogrenouille. Elle les déposa sur le sol près de son air de jeu et s'y dirigea, commençant à dessiner des personnages sans visages.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle continua de tracer et de colorier, rendant leurs habits noirs. Dans leurs mains, ils tenaient de longs bouts de bois qu'il devina être des baguettes. Près des inconnus sombres, elle dessina un homme vu de dos qui semblait courir dans la direction opposée.

- Et celui-là ? Se risqua-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Le Survivant.

Il recula doucement, crispant les poings. Non, se répéta-t-il. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne doit jamais savoir. Sinon, elle le haïrait.

- Je descends, Lily, reste ici. Si tu as faim, viens me rejoindre.

- D'accord, répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

Il sortit en tentant de prendre son temps mais finit par dévaler l'escalier. Une fois en bas, il s'écrasa sur un banc au bar. Il fit signe à Tom de lui apporter un whisky Pur-feu. Le barman s'exécuta. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier et avala cul-sec.

- Encore, demanda-t-il.

Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois et finit par repousser les verres vides, soupirant en passant une main moite sur son visage défait.

- Vous de devriez pas boire ainsi, lui conseilla doucement Tom.

Il grogna. Le vieil homme édenté poussa vers lui un gobelet terni rempli d'un breuvage grisâtre. Reconnaissant en son contenu une potion contre la gueule de bois, il soupira de nouveau avant de l'avaler, grimaçant au goût horrible de la mixture.

- C'est gentil, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'aurais dit votre fille si elle vous avait trouvé soul ?

- Que je suis minable, sans doute. Elle aurait eu bien raison.

Il déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Il avisa l'homme qui le fixait toujours.

- Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Dumbledore est au courant ? Je sais que vous êtes l'un de ses informateurs...

Tom sourit simplement.

- On ne peut jamais rien lui cacher bien longtemps, de toute façon. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi.

Il joua avec un de ses verres vides.

- C'est bizarre, vous savez, de revenir après tant d'années. De voir que les choses se sont détérioré, mais que toutefois, le monde continue de tourner. Je ne... voulais pas que tant de gens meurent. Je suis coupable de bien nombres de ces choses.

- Mais peut-être seriez-vous mort si vous étiez resté.

- Peut-être, oui.

- Et vous nous ramenez une jolie petite fille... Vous êtes marié ?

- Marié ? S'esclaffa-t-il ironiquement. Non, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

- Mais, et l'enfant ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas. Lily... sa petite anomalie dans une longue route semée d'embûches.

_Deux corps se perdant. De la douleur. Aucune peur. Un cri. Des sifflements. Des gémissements involontaires._

Il se fit violence pour ne pas commander un autre verre. Il avait besoin d'un gouffre pour perdre sa fureur, son sentiment d'injustice. Dans la poche de sa robe argentée, des étincelles se perdirent de sa baguette sans que cela ne paraisse, mais il les sentit contre sa cuisse. Besoin d'évacuer sa puissance trop longtemps contenue.

Un homme entra précipitamment dans la taverne, essoufflé et en sueur, se retenant à la porte, il balbutia :

- Une attaque... Pré-au-Lard...

Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol de la pièce, épuisé. Ce fut, en moins de 10 secondes, le branle-bas de combat. Les quelques hommes présents se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent, sans doute pour transplaner et tenter d'aider un tant soi peu les villageois. En espérant qu'il ne fut pas déjà trop tard...

Harry suivit le mouvement par un ancien réflexe, mais stoppa subitement. Lily... Tom le vit hésiter.

- Allez-y, dit-il, je m'occupe d'elle. Vous êtes à la banque.

Le Survivant hocha la tête pour le remercier et reprit sa course. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sortit sa baguette et transplana rapidement.

Besoin de tuer...

**Mouarfffff arf arfff Kof. Kof... Reviews!?**


	12. La bataille

Réponses aux reviews :

**Eliane** : Shalut! Eh oui, on tombe enfin dans une partie plus sombre de la fic. Le chapitre qui suit est essentiellement centré sur le combat entre le bien et le mal. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Harry qui retrouve la scène principale, qui réapprends la douleur d'un Doloris et le reste, ce qu'il a tant voulu oublier. Quant à Lily... eh bien, tu te doutes qu'elle apprendra tôt ou tard la vérité. Et que ce ne sera bien sûr pas sans cassure. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi du comment... eh eh, je dis rien ! Mais merci de continuer à lire! Mes fics ne sont pas aussi biens que les tiennes, j'en suis consciente, mais de recevoir un review de toi me met toujours un baume au coeur. Je me dis que c'est peut-être pas si mal, finalement. Bisouilles!

**Ornaluca** : B'jour! Eh mouais, pour les lettres, maudissons tous en coeur Wordpad. Je suis cependant parvenue à arranger ça, c'est beaucoup mieux. Merci pour ton commentaires! Bisouilles!

**Adrianna Diabolica Rogue** : Shalut ! Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic! Merci ! Kisu

**Tête de noeud** : Hello! Pas grave pour les reviews. Merci énormément pour celui-là! Bonne lecture!

**Melhuiwen** : Shalut, Mel' ! Contente de te retrouver, même si je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour les précédentes absences. Comme toujours, j'étais très contente de recevoir n petit mot de toi, mais je sais que, parfois, on a pas trop la tête à ça. Je t'embrasse! Ciao et merci!

**Vert emeraude** : Bah ouais, voyons, qu'il va se défouler sur les Mangemorts ! Lol, plutôt deux fois qu'une, même. Pour ce qui est de Lily... prochain chapitre! Et pour ce qui est de l'acceptation... ce sera un peu dur, je crois. Je prévois ne petite crise... M'enfin, faudra lire ! Kisu et merci de ta review!

**Crazysnape **: Hello! Il est évident que Harry avait ses raisons de partir, mais Lily ne le comprendra pas tout de suite. Pour elle qui ne connaît que très peu de détails de l'histoire du Survivant, elle est plutôt portée à porter un jugement un peu hâtif vis-à-vis de ce pseudo héros dont la fuite, des années plus tôt, à plonger le monde magique dans la crainte. Harry est triste, bien sûr, d'entendre sa fille énoncer sa colère face à ce 'traître', mais... enfin! Et pource qui est des lettres étranges, c'est à cause de mon Word. J'ai tout arrangé et c'est nettement mieux, ne ? Bisouilles et merci encore de ton review!

**Sélène** : Ah si, la sadique, c'est moi! Pas de doute. Je savais bien qu'en coupant là... :-P Mais c'était le but. Préserver le suspense, ne ? Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Aerials** : B'jour! J'adore Lily également. Quant à Harry et Dray... ah! Je prévois une fic... mais motus et bouche cousue! Tu sauras rien, lol. Tu sauras tout dans les prochains chapitres! Kisu et merci!

**Lovely A** : Ah, c'est trop court ? J'suis michante, je sais... mais je fais des efforts, promis! Lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Moi, je l'aime bien, dans un certains sens... Bonne lecture!

**Audy-Inuyasha** : Hello! Oui oui, tu es trop gentille de me pardonner de vous avoir ainsi laissés sur votre faim. Lol. C'est vrai, tu as pleuré ? Eh eh, je suis fière de moi. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisouilles et merci!

**Slydawn** : Hello! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Yaya** : Alors la voilà, la suite! Bisouilles et merci!

**Micy** : Lol, désolée de vous avoir laissés ainsi en plan. Voilà la suite! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Bisouilles tout plein et merci!

**Vans Potter** : Shalut! J'espère bien que tu aimes, lol. Alors donc, la suite! Tu l'as lue, mais bon! Bonne lecture quand même si tu repasses! Kisu

**Jessy **: Je sais pas s'il est normal qu'elle soit si lucide, mais ça peut pas lui faire de tord. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop vieille, alors je l'ai mis de cet âge. Disons qu'elle a un train d'avance! Bisouilles! Merci pour la review!

**Harmonia Stone** : Kikou! Ouais, pauvre Ryry. Mais c'est pour son bien ( Se croit ) Eh non, j'ai pas fini de le maltraiter, lol. Bisouilles et merci pour le review!

Ouf, enfin fini. Lol. Je crois que les RARs sont les plus durs à faire, lol, mais j'adore recevoir vos petits mots. Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Les dégâts étaient déjà considérables lorsqu'il apparut. Des maisons flambaient et l'air était sourd de hurlements. Sa cicatrice ne brûlait pas, aussi se força-t-il à se convaincre que non, Voldemort n'était pas présent et que non, il n'allait pas soudainement apparaître pour l'attaquer. Il se construisit un masque impassible et, d'un sort, se rendit invisible. La surprise. Sa baguette crépitait dangereusement et il bénit Merlin que le sort agisse également sur elle.

C'était comme si jamais il n'avait cessé. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Ses pas redevinrent imperceptibles, mais de doute façon, personne ne leur porterait attention. Il marcha à grand pas vers la place centrale du village, là où l'attention générale était concentrée. De part et autre, les forces s'affrontaient à grands jets multicolores. Des hommes tombaient. Personne ne portait de cagoule. C'était une guerre ouverte où on ne comptait laisser personne vivant pour en raconter les détails. Il repéra vite les forces de la lumière par les cheveux orange citrouille de Nymphadora Tonk. Dumbledore lui-même était présent, dans une grande tenue pourpre. Ses yeux étaient durs, froids, et il était le responsable de bien des victimes. Il avança encore et distingua plusieurs autres combattants, dont certains inconnus. De nouvelles recrues, sans doute. En six ans...

Il se dissimula derrière une fontaine presque en ruines et, accroupit, lança son premier sort. Un rayon rouge alla frapper un grand homme noir et il s'écroula, stupéfixié. Il répéta l'action, diversifiant ses attaques et faisant mouche à chaque fois. On comprit, après quelques minutes, qu'un ennemi dissimulé les attaquait et on tenta de le trouver. Malheureusement pour lui, ont finit pas deviner sa position et on lui renvoya des sortilèges. L'un d'entre eux, qui avait des propriétés tranchantes, lui entailla le bras. Il serra la mâchoire et déchira un pan de sa roche pour faire un garrot sommaire. Les soins pouvaient, devaient attendre. Se relevant soudainement, il couru vers ses ennemis, lançant un Experliarmus tonnant. Plusieurs baguettes volèrent dans sa main libre tandis que ses victimes allaient s'écraser, inconscientes pour la plupart, plus loin sur le terrain. D'un Destructo, il réduisit les baguettes à l'état de poussières. Malheureusement, le temps avait toutefois fait son oeuvre et, à un moment, la puissance manquerait. Il fallait prévenir et le sort d'invisibilité qu'il utilisait sur sa propre personne demandait énormément d'énergie magique. Il n'eut donc par le choix de le laisser tomber, non sans oublier de rabattre le capuchon de sa robe sur sa tête pour dissimuler ses traits. La surprise...

Il entendit des exclamations et ne pensa même pas à esquisser un sourire, bien qu'il les comprenne un peu. Un homme apparaissant soudainement, tout d'argent vêtu, et se dirigeant plus que dangereusement vers eux, baguette tendue dans un signe d'attaque. Attaque qu'il ne tarda pas à reprendre, profitant de leur moment d'hésitation et de confusion pour leur envoyer plusieurs sorts d'affilées. Lorsqu'ils reprirent le combat, plusieurs des leurs étaient déjà tombés.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait elle aussi reprit ses esprits, plus qu'heureuse de cet allié inespéré qui leur venait en aide alors que la situation s'en allait en désespérant. La bataille dura encore et, affaiblit et blessé par quelques Doloris bien sentis, Harry finit par se battre avec son corps lui-même, assommant ses ennemis avec ses poings et bénissant une fois de plus Merlin d'avoir, pendant toutes ces années, continué à entretenir sa musculature obtenue par la guerre et le sport. Quelques coups de pieds bien placés l'aidèrent aussi à se frayer un chemin, et les sorts finirent le travail. La confusion régnait. Mais jamais il ne pensa à fuir encore. Il n'était pas un lâche. Cette fois, il se battait pour lui, parce qu'il le voulait. Pour Lily... Lily qui, comme bien d'autres, prenait le Survivant pour un sale lâche, pour une caricature de héros. Il leur prouverait le contraire. Lily serait fière de lui.

Il n'en resta finalement plus que quelques uns qui transplanèrent avant qu'on ait pu les appréhender. On jura et on tapa le sol de rage tandis que des médicomages arrivaient de partout pour emmener les blessés. Une équipe sans doute préalablement choisie fut chargée des prisonniers dont certains nécessitaient des soins plus ou moins urgents. Il n'y eu pourtant aucune douceur dans les gestes des pseudo infirmiers. Dumbledore resta sur les lieux et un petit groupe se forma autour de lui, constitué de Rogue, de Flitwick, de Blaise Zabini et de bien d'autres. Ils échangèrent à voix basse avant que Dumbledore en personne ne s'avance vers lui, sa baguette encore à la main légèrement pointée vers lui. Se raclant la gorge, il s'adressa à lui ;

- Je crois que nous vous devons des remerciements, monsieur.

Voyant qu'il s'approchait un peu trop, Harry recula. Le vieil homme comprit le message et s'arrêta à trois mètres de son interlocuteur.

- Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire et, au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, je tiens à vous remercier pour l'aide apportée ce soir.

Il s'inclina légèrement, de même que les autres. Personne ne l'entendit renifler en réponse à cette supposée marque de respect. La voix étouffée par son capuchon, il parla enfin :

- Vous êtes pathétiques.

Il y eut un sursaut dans le groupe.

- Vous croyez sérieusement que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu ? Votre reconnaissance est feinte. Vous ne me connaissez pas et là est la source du problème. Vos mains sont crispées sur vos baguettes et, à la moindre incartade, je serai attaqué. De plus, reprit-il avec un certain dédain né de la colère, rien de ce que j'ai pu faire ce soir ne vous est dédié. Je ne suis pas de votre côté.

- Vous venez pourtant de porter atteinte à des Mangemorts, observa Severus Rogue. Si vous n'êtes pas de leur côté, ni du nôtre, je me demande dans quel camp vous êtes.

- Le mien, cela va de soit, répondit-il. Nous pouvons cependant dire que je suis contre Voldemort et que, par conséquent, nous avons passablement des points en commun. Un nombre limité, bien sûr.

- Vous me semblez puissant, fit Dumbledore, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

- La véritable question n'est-elle pas : Êtes-vous plus puissant que moi ?

Tous furent attentifs.

- Vous affronter n'a jamais fait parti de mes projets, Professeur, mais si j'osais... Je dirais que vous ne tiendriez pas.

Quelqu'un esclaffa.

- Un problème, monsieur Zabini ? Demanda-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Il avait déjà travaillé avec lui sur le terrain, de par le passé. C'était un bon coéquipier, silencieux et rapide, un vrai Serpentard, mais lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, il ne démordait pas et n'avait surtout nullement la langue dans sa poche. Avec un sourire moqueur, Blaise s'avança.

- Vous rendez vous compte que vous venez de prétendre être plus puissant que l'un des meilleurs sorciers de ce siècle ? Dois-je vous rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même le craint ?

- Alors dites-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous encore ici à combattre ses hommes ? Pourquoi ce cher Albus n'affronte-t-il pas de lui-même Lord Voldemort et ne le terrasse-t-il pas d'un simple coup de baguette ? Pourquoi... Aurait-il peur... ? À moins que certaines choses n'aient été cachées...

Il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandir sous la surprise.

- Vous ne... Comment... ?

- Oh, vous ne leur avez pas encore dit après tout ce temps, Dumbledore ? Ricana-t-il, se sentant l'âme extrêmement cynique. Ne savent-ils pas qu'ils combattent pour rien ? Qu'il n'y a pas et n'y aura jamais de héros pour venir à leur rescousse... ?

Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils. Il rangea sa baguette sous les regards surpris de ses compagnons. Il avança lentement jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres ne les séparent plus.

Harry aurait dû transplaner à ce moment car il sentait une lumière alarmante clignoter dans son esprit. Mais il ne le fit pas, ses pieds ancrés au sol. Ne pas fuir. De toute façon...

Lentement, les mains de l'homme vinrent prendre les bords de son capuchon et les rabattit lentement, révélant aux autres son visage. Il y eu des murmures, des exclamations étouffées et il entendit même son ex-professeur de potions jurer. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de son ancien mentor.

- Tu es revenu, fit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je savais que tu reviendrais...

Il le laissa effleurer sa joue, son regard se brouillant. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas faillir. Il recula soudainement et détourna le regard. Lily... Il devait retourner auprès d'elle... Maintenant. La prendre dans ses bras. Oublier encore... Juste un moment.

Sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, il transplana. Personne ne bougea. Près d'une minute passa et une autre silhouette apparue. Elle courut vers eux.

- Je... je n'ai pas pu venir avant... balbutia Draco, essoufflé. Est-ce... qu'il y a beaucoup de blessés ?

Nul ne répondit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Quoi, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

**Tbc**

Mouah ah ah. Je suis vilaineuhhh! Review !?


	13. Chocogrenouille

**RAR !**

**Aerials** : Hello! Bah ouais, ma vilenitude, comme tu dis, est à un point tel que tu es interdite de lire ce chapitre. Mdr. Comme si j'avais ce pouvoir! Merci énormément pour ton reviews! En effet, c'aurait été marrant si Dumby avait dû tout révèler. Mais bon, j'avais pas prévu ca. Sinon, côté Draco... je me marrais trop à le voir arriver ainsi. Une de mes amie a faillit me tuer et m'a ordonné d'enchaîner, lol. Menaces de mort powâ! Bisouilles et à la prochaine!

**Onarluca **: Ahhh ouais, là est là question! Je me débarasserais bien de quelques personnes, perso. Lol. Merci pour tes reviews! Kisu.

**Micy **: Je sais que ce n'était pas très long, et j'en susi désolée. Mais bon, je fais demon mieux, Tant mieux si vous aimez! Michi!

**Crazysnape **: Lol, désolée que ma manoeuvre t'ai embrouillée. Lol. Dès que j'ai eu 5 minutes, je me suis hatée d'arranger le chapitre, les lettres étaient très embrouillantes. Pour ce que Dumby a fait à Harry... je travaille présentement sur cette scène. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et quant à Draco, j'ai adoré l'écrire, lol. J'imaginais trop la scène et je riais toute seule devant mon écran. Vivement la suite de TES fics. Bisouilles! J't'adore!

**Anagrammes **: Merci pour tes complimements! Combien de chapitres ? Je ne sais pas. Elle devait en faire seulement 10, mais bon... je ne saurais dire.Tout dépendra de ce qui me viendra à l'esprit. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai tendance à écrire tout mélanger. Alors des parties sont écrites, je ne dois que les inscèrer. Enfin. Bonne lecture!

**Princesse Magique** : Hello! Eh eh, ui ui, je susi michanteuh! Et fière! Michi!

**Lovely A **: Comment arrêter là ? Ben... tu te mets un sourire sadique sur le visage et tu mets TBC. Mdr. Et la réaction des lecteurs se fait sentir, en effet! J'adore! Suite aujourd'hui, comme tu peux le constater! Bonne lecture et merci de ton review!

**Sélène **: Tout le monde se passe le mot ? Ben ouais, je suis michante tout plein, et j'en suis fière. Lol. Merci! Kisu.

**Melhuiwen **: AHHHHlo Mel'! Ah, sadique, moi ? Tsss! Franchement, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à... ah, peut etre un peu, si. Ne désespère pas, Mel... Ça viendra... Eh eh! Je dis simplement pas quand ( Pour ne pas avouer que je ne sais pas et qu'il faudrait que je me branche ) Mais si, ça viendra, comme tu dis. :-P Deuxième point, peut-être que Dumby aurait dû reconnaître Harry avant. Mais il a beaucoup changé, mûrit, et cela même s'il ne s'en aperçoit pas. On évolue, de 17 à 23 ans... Tu m'excuse d'écourter la review, mais je veux me dépêcher de poster... Bisouilles et merci!

**Slydawn **: Bah ouais, Dray mange ses émotions ... Lol! Merci pour la review!

**Danielove **: Lockart ? Burk. Encore comparer mon Drakidouchetpititnamouràmouahhhh à un Verracrasse, lol! Merci d'aimer ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir! Bisouilles et Bonne lecture!

**Jessy **: Obligé d'arriver en retard ? Hn... Bah ouais, lol! C'est pour mieux être vilaine, mon enfant! Lol. Je crois pas que Dray ait fait exprès, mais moi si. Mdr. Bisouilles et merci!

**Agendraa **: Salut ! Eh bah la voilà, la suite! Michi!

**Eliane **: Ahhh très chère Eliane, revieweuse de mon coeur! Lol. Une fin horriblement sadique ? euh... ahhhh celle-là! Mais non, tu t'en remettras! Eh eh! ( Note à moi-même : Faire pire ) Mourir à petits feux ? T'es consummée, là ? J'espère que non! Je me ferais huer, flageler, crucifier, lapider, mordre, régurgiter, je serais mise en charpie et donner à manger aux papillons carnivores des réserves indiennes du Machi Picchu! AHH! Reste en vie, please! Un des chapitres les plus marquants ? Je pense que c'est un peu vrai, tu as raison. C'est le grand retour aux réalités, ne ? Mais si le fait que la bulle d'amour n'est plus préservée... Je ne te dis attends. ( souris avec émotions derrière son laptop en pensant à... ) Mais c'est pas tout ça ( sadique ou pas, ne ? ) mais j'ai un chapitre à poster! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

Lily entendit la porte de refermer et ne s'accorda que dès lors la permission de relever la tête. Elle savait qu'elle agissait sans doute comme un bébé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son père. Il était si étrange, ces derniers temps, si froid par moment que cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il y avait tant de choses qui arrivaient en même temps qu'elle en était déboussolée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il comprenne et la prenne dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout cela était normal. Au lieu de cela, il... il fuyait. Il n'était jamais complètement avec elle, semblant perdu dans sa tête et dans ses souvenirs.

Lily était de nature curieuse et de savoir pertinemment qu'on lui cachait des choses ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Elle voulait des explications et personne, sinon Georges l'après-midi même, ne semblait ouvert à lui en donner. Elle avait l'impression que son père n'aimait pas devoir revenir ici, et pourtant il y était. Pour voir un ancien ami, certes, mais ils étaient ici depuis deux jours et jamais, encore, ils ne lui avaient rendu visite. Cela ne tarderait sans doute pas. Elle ressentait une hâte étrange à rencontrer cet inconnu qui semblait tant compter pour son père. Jamais elle n'avait vu celui-ci se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Jamais il n'avait ramené quelqu'un à la maison ni n'avait dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. À la garderie, elle voyait ses amis avec leurs deux parents et, à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était sa mère. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle, dans leur maison. Rien qui ne trahisse une autre présence, aussi ancienne soit-elle.

Elle n'avait aucun oncle, aucune tante. Pas de parrain ni de marraine de sa connaissance non plus. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce pays à l'accent si bizarre mais qui pointait dans la voie de son père. Ici, il y avait, elle se sentait, la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle devait simplement être plus maligne et les trouver.

Mais avant, elle devrait s'excuser de sa froideur. Son père, aussi ailleurs soit-il, ne méritait pas sa bouderie. Elle lui ferait un gros câlin et ils se pardonneraient, décida-t-il.

Elle se leva, laissant son dessin sur le sol de la chambre, et descendit en bas, comme il lui avait été indiqué de faire en cas de besoin. Bizarrement, elle ne vit personne dans la salle tablée, sinon Tom qui essuyait pensivement un verre derrière le comptoir. Elle termina de descendre les marches et attira son attention en escaladant un tabouret en bois.

- Bonsoir, ma jolie, fit-il en déposant son torchon humide. Je suis sûr que tu as soif.

Elle acquiesça et il déposa un verre de lait devant elle. Elle le prit en levant la tête vers lui.

- Vous avez vu mon papa ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une petite gorgée.

- Il est sorti. Je crois qu'il devait aller à la banque.

Elle eut une moue déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé faire encore un tour de montagnes russes. Mais en regardant le barman jeter de rapides et fréquents coups d'oeil à sa montre et à la porte de la taverne, elle questionna :

- Il y a un problème ?

Il sursauta et la fixa en esquissant un petit sourire faux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?

- Vous avez peur. C'est à cause de Voldemort ?

Il frissonna.

- C'est ton père qui t'a parlé de lui ?

- Non. Il aurait dû ?

Le vieil homme bossu haussa les épaules en grognant.

- Mon papa connaît Voldemort ?

Nouveau frisson plus contrôlé.

- Arrête de prononcer son nom.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, se borna-t-elle, têtue.

- Tout le monde Le connaît. Surtout...

Grognant encore, il saisit son torchon et reprit d'essuyer son verre.

- Il est sec, vous savez, fit-elle remarquer, ce qui lui valu un regard noir. Pourquoi vous mentez ? Où est mon papa ?

- À la banque, je te l'ai dit.

- Tout le monde est partit à la banque ? Dit-elle sarcastiquement en montrant la pièce vide.

- Peste, fit-il en souriant cependant légèrement. Curieuse comme lui. Mais sois prudente, petite Lily, sera pourrait t'apporter des ennuis.

Elle finit son verre de lait et essuya sa moustache blanche avec le mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

- Il doit bientôt revenir ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle poussa un soupir. Elle décida de cesser de bombarder le pauvre homme de questions puisque, de toute évidence, il ne pouvait et ne voulait vraiment lui répondre. Elle se leva, le salua, et remonta dans la chambre où elle entreprit de feuilleter un quelconque livre de... potions. Du moins, il y avait diverses sortes de flacons et d'ingrédients illustrés alors elle le supposa. Mais bien vite, cette activité la lassa. Lorsqu'on ne comprenait pas les mots, c'était bien trop ennuyant ! Elle remit donc le lourd ouvrage sur le bureau, jetant en parallèle un oeil sur l'horloge murale qui cliquetait doucement. Mais que faisait-il ?

Inquiète, elle décida d'aller passer un pyjama. Mieux valait qu'elle soit prête lorsque son père reviendrait, après tout. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris de quitter l'auberge à cette heure – car de toute évidence, il n'était pas à la banque – la laissant seule ici, au milieu d'étrangers. Elle n'était pas trop inquiète, sachant Tom en bas, mais encore là, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Soupirant, elle retourna dans la chambre et aperçut soudain une petite boîte posée bien sagement sur une table, près des fauteuils. S'enthousiasmant, elle se rappela que c'était la boîte de Chocogrenouille que Fred lui avait offerte. Se remémorant ses consignes, elle l'ouvrit prudemment, mais ne put contenir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une grenouille brune en sortit, sautant littéralement sur elle. Éclatant ensuite de rire, elle courut rapidement la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne de son dernier bond la fenêtre restée entr'ouverte, laissant filtrer la fraîcheur agréable de la nuit. Elle savoura le chocolat onctueux, se pourléchant les babines et pensant déjà à en ramener quelques unes à la maison.

Retournant auprès de la boîte, elle la prit dans ses mains, regardant à l'intérieur. Fred lui avait aussi apprit qu'elle devait normalement contenir une carte des Sorciers et Sorcières Célèbres. Elle n'avait que trop envie de connaître un peu plus son nouveau monde !

Mais en rencontrant un regard émeraude où se mêlait gentillesse et gêne, elle eut une douche froide.

Le sorcier qui était représenté, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Oh bien sûr, il avait changé un peu. Son visage était plus carré, de même que ses épaules, mais il dégageait toujours la même prestance. Il se tenait gentiment debout, adressant aléatoirement petits signes de la main et sourires hésitants, comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place sur cette carte. Ses beaux yeux verts rencontraient les vôtres, tendres, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus courts, plus en bataille et il portait de petites lunettes rondes qui lui conféraient un air plus enfantin, moins sérieux que cette étincelle de savoir dans ses yeux. C'aurait pu être une coïncidence. Un sosie, comme dans ses émissions qu'elle écoutait parfois en riant. Mais sur son front, il y avait cette cicatrice. Cette même cicatrice qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement, cachée par une frange, mais qu'elle savait bien là.

Harry Potter, disait la légende qu'elle parvint à déchiffrer. Le traître. Le lâche. Le peureux.

Son père.

Ses petits yeux s'embuèrent. Dans sa tête, une petite voix hurlait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Que, sans doute, il s'agissait d'une erreur malheureuse. Non... Et pourtant, il y avait tant de choses qui s'expliquaient, désormais. Sa peur de revenir, cette retenue sans arrêt, ce mystère perpétuel vis-à-vis son passé, l'attitude de Tom... Tom. Il savait. Sans doute son père lui avait-il dit de garder le secret. Une colère froide l'envahie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Plus rien... Les masques tombaient et elle se sentait si... perdue... Qui était-il ? Qui était son père ? Un inconnu... Et elle-même ? Evans ou Potter ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

Elle sentit une larme longer la courbe de sa joue. Mais il n'aurait plus le choix, maintenant. Il devrait tout lui dire.

Et les gens d'ici ? Savaient-ils également ? Non, sans doute pas encore. Le jetterait-on en prison pour les avoir abandonnés ? Méritait-il une sentence ?

Elle ne savait pas...

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures fraîches. Se blottissant contre Aslane, sa peluche phénix, elle ferma les yeux. Un mouton, deux moutons, trois larmes...

TBC

Je vais me faire lapider! Reviews!?


	14. En avoir marre

RAR :

Lovely A : Hello! Contente de te revoir! Ah, tu me lapiderais, toi ? Je sais bien que je suis sadique, même que c'était fait exprès, tu t'en douteras. Je suis parfois trop mauvaise pour ma santé personnelle. La suite, la voilà… Je sais pas si elle te plaira, tout du moins je l'espère. Bonne lecture!

Micy : Merci! Je suis contente que tu apprécies. Voici la suite!

Princesse Magique : Lol, voici la suite. Est-ce que j'échappe à la lapidation ? :-P Merci!

Yaya : Lol, étrangler mon auguste personne ? Le mériterais-je ? Mh, peut-être un peu, oui. Mais enfin. Voici la suite! Bonne lecture !

Anagrammes : Je suis contente que malgré sa petitesse, le chapitre t'aie plu. Je suis sur le point d'écrire les retrouvailles… J'ai assez hâte, mais en même temps, j'ai peur de tout faire de travers. Enfin, je verrai bien. Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture!

Tobby : O -- forme de ma bouche quand j'ai vu le nom du reviewer! Lol. J'adore ta fic alors de recevoir une review de l'une de mes idoles, ça m'en a fichu un! Je sais que les premiers chapitres n'étaient pas clairs, mais c'était un peu le but. Tout s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure, comme tu as pu le voir. Tu as aimé, vraiment ? Pas de revolver braqué sur ta tempe pour te forcer à écrire ça ? Hébétude totale. Euh… tant mieux! Mais maintenant, j'ai la trouille que le reste ne te plaise pas autant. Mh… je me contiens, au risque de passer pour une folle hystérique. Pas envie que tu prennes peur et que tu ne reviennes jamais. Mdr. Je publie normalement toutes les semaines, sauf problème. Quant à la plupart de mes histoires, il s'agit de OS alors don't worry. J'ai toujours un chapitre ou deux d'avance, pour l'instant. Mais il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'histoire en cours, ce qui risque de poser problème bientôt. Enfin, merci du review! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Désolée si c'est court… Bisouilles aussi!

Onarluca : Ah, un chapitre par semaine! Lol, pauvres vous! Merci et Bonne lecture!

Eliane : Ah, pas morte ? Tant mieux! Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi, par Merlin! Lol. Mais mais mais ? Ah ouais, ça résume bien! Mdr. Alors… Bonjour à toi aussi! C'est vrai, ce chapitre, tu l'as aimé ? J'étais pas certaine que ça accrocherait. Je voulais qu'elle paraisse réellement perdue face à la situation. Le prochain chapitre, elle lancera quelques éclairs… non, pas celui-ci, l'autre d'après. C'était pas frustrant, voyons! ( se croit ). La chasse-croisé n'est pas terminé, lol. J'en prévois un encore… enfin, je verrai, j'y suis bientôt dans l'écriture! J'avais perdu une cinquantaine de pages, dont ---- ( J'vais pas l'dire, euh! ) mais là, j'en arrive à la fin de la reprise d'écriture et je retrouve goût à le faire. Avant, je devais me botter les fesses alors… Bon, je termine ici, j'espère que t'es pas déjà enterrée parce que je serais vraiment triste, tu vois… et comme quand je suis triste, je deviens productive, je devrais pleurer encore et encore et t'écrire une fic. Lol. Bisouilles et merci!

Crazysnape : Contre la lapidation ? Ouf ! Tu es bien la première, lol. Je sais également que c'est très frustrant -- je lis tes fics, mdr --- et je suis très fière de moi, sur ce coup. Euh… une photo de maman ? Um… Joker. J'ai bien aimé la réplique de la banque -- c'est rare que j'aime ce que j'écris -- et quant à la suite… ben next time. Enfin, quelques révélations, si on veut. Enfin, lis, tu verras bien! Merci énormément de lire ! Bisouilles!

Jessy : Merci à toi pour ton review! En tout cas, tu n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps ! Voici la suite! Bisouilles!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

L'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur se balançait lentement sans qu'il ny eu pourtant la moindre brise dans lair. Fait étrange mais qu'on ne remarquait pas. De toute façon, répétait-on comme un vieil adage, les moldus ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir.

La nuit était noire dencre. Dans le vieux bâtiment à l'air un peu glauque, une bougie brillait à une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, invitant les clients potentiels qui éviteraient de s'aventurer à l'intérieur à une heure avancée. Cette flamme vacillante mais éternelle était le phare de l'ombre. Le point de ralliement de celui qui semblait en être composé intégralement.

Une silhouette fuyante sapprochait de la taverne, claudiquant légèrement et se tenant étroitement l'avant-bras. Ses habits étaient clairs mais il parvenait sans grande difficulté à se fondre dans la noirceur, un peu comme s'il s'agissait de son propre territoire. Peut-être y avait-il en ce propos une part de vérité... La silhouette s'arrêta un instant devant la porte principale, semblant hésiter. Après un regard aux alentours déserts, elle osa tourner la poignée, pénétrant dans les lieux en refermant précautionneusement derrière elle. Le silence l'accueillit. Elle avisa l'escalier au fond, à droite, et esquissa quelques pas vers lui avant qu'une voix un peu endormie ne s'élève.

- C'est vous, monsieur Evans ?

La silhouette s'arrêta, laissant échapper un petit soupir en se retournant.

- Oui, Tom.

Le barman un peu bossu s'approcha, tenant lui-même un chandelier à trois branches dans l'une de ses mains. Il le posa sur le comptoir et leva vers lui un regard où se mêlaient doute, soulagement et interrogation.

- Est-ce terminé ?

- Oui, acquiesça encore Harry. Il n'y a que très peu de pertes. L'Ordre est arrivée à temps.

Le vieil homme soupira de soulagement. Ce devait être dur de vivre continuellement dans ce monde en guerre, craignant à chaque jour une nouvelle attaque meurtrière. Nul n'était véritablement en sécurité.

Le jeune sorcier voulut de nouveau se diriger vers sa chambre mais l'éclairage certes tamisé que fournissaient les bougies permirent à Tom d'entr'apercevoir son bras sommairement bandé.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- Une égratignure, je vous assure, tenta le brun,

Mais l'homme ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille. Il lui saisit son bras valide et le tira jusquà lun des tabourets du comptoir où il le fit s'asseoir d'une poigne ferme.

- Ne bougez pas, lui ordonna-t-il dune voix autoritaire.

Il disparut un court instant derrière une porte et revint, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Sans plus attendre, il enleva le morceau de cape que le Survivant avait utilisé pour arrêter le sang, arrachant à son patient une grimace de douleur.

- Vous n'espériez pas, j'espère, laisser cela ainsi ! Ça aurait pu s'infecter gravement en un rien de temps. Un vilain sort, je suppose.

Saisissant une serviette sèche, il l'imbiba légèrement d'alcool pure et l'apposa sur la plaie sanguinolente. Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir. Il avait connu pire mal, après tout.

- Cest assez profond, constata le barman alors qu'il finissait de l'examiner et enveloppait de nouveau son bras de lin stérilisé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour refermer le tout. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez passer par Sainte-Mangouste, demain.

- Peux pas, grommela le Survivant. Ils reconnaîtraient mon emprunte magique.

- Humm... fit l'homme devant lui.

- Lily a été sage ? S'enquit-il, tentant de détourner la conversation.

- Elle a posé des questions. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait cru à cette histoire de banque que je lui ai donnée. Cest une enfant très maligne.

- Oui...

- Elle ne sait rien, bien sûr...

- Non, acquiesça-t-il. Je... je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle a entendu parler de moi... enfin, du _Survivant_, et elle commence déjà à le détester, comme bien des gens.

- Ils ne vous détestent pas, Harry, le détrompa gentiment l'homme. Simplement, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous les avez laissés, sans un mot, du jour au lendemain. Comme nous tous.

- Je... Je n'en pouvais plus, Tom, balbutia le brun. Toutes ces morts... ce sang sur mes mains... ces cauchemars toujours...

- Personne ne vous condamne, Harry, dit doucement lautre.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi. Mais je ne regrette pas. Je sais que beaucoup ont souffert mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été vraiment heureux, sans menace au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais _vivant_... Mais qu'importe le bonheur au milieu d'une guerre... Une vie n'est rien si elle ne peut enrayer le court dune bataille...

Harry soupira en rabattant sa manche longue sur le bandage.

- Je dois aller à Poudlard, demain. Si j'ai le temps, je parlerai à Pom... à madame Pomfresh.

- Bien, acquiesça Tom, un peu soulagé.

Le brun se leva, étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main. Sans nul doute, il était épuisé. Il y avait longtemps quil n'avait pas combattu comme cela. C'était dur... mais c'était bon. Il ressentait, à linstar de quelques années auparavant, ce délicieux mais effrayant frisson qui vous parcourait après un combat. Le sentiment daccomplissement total comparé au besoin intense de continuer, encore, car rien n'est totalement fini. Aucun souffle de bonheur véritable avant la dernière bataille.

- Je vais vous laisser, Tom, s'excusa-t-il en souriant au vieil homme. Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas être la cause de votre fatigue, demain matin... enfin, ce matin. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

- Vous aussi, monsieur Potter.

Harry se raidit lorsqu'il prononça son nom, mais finit par se détourner en grimaçant légèrement pour se diriger une fois de plus vers les escaliers. Il prit à tâtons le chemin de sa chambre, laissant ses instincts le guider, et finit par déverrouiller à l'aide de la petite clef sa porte. Il faisait encore plus sombre à l'intérieur mais sa vue était excellente depuis qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes, tout cela grâce à un sort bien utile. Avec la pratique, il se trouvait également à voir clairement dans l'obscurité, ce qui lui avait plus d'une fois servi durant ses missions d'espionnage. Il pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce, lançant à mi-voix un sort de lumière dérivé du _Lumos_ qui envoyait à chaque extrémité de l'endroit une petite boule de lumière pure. Le tout sans utiliser sa baguette. Il avait appris après la guerre à travailler sa magie à un point tel qu'il en était devenu presque instinctif d'utiliser les deux puissances combinées lors dun combat. Il lui faudrait un peu de pratique pour recouvrer la totalité de sa force, mais après le combat de cette nuit, il ne doutait pas que cela serait aisé. On ne pouvait brimer ou nier la magie, de toute façon. Elle était toujours là, au plus profond de soi.

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il enfila lestement un bas de pyjama et se rafraîchit rapidement avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il allait entrer dans le lit lorsque son regard accrocha un petit bout de carton coloré qui trairait sur le sol. Fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant sur le bureau l'emballage d'une Chocogrenouille, il prit la carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres entre ses doigts, la retournant pour que l'image lui fasse face.

Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il rencontra son propre regard gêné. Il se rappelait ce jour-là...

_- Allez, Harry! Dis oui! Accepte!_

_- Je n'ai pas envie, Ron. Cest stupide._

_- Stupide ! Fit le roux dune voix faussement scandalisée. Mais non! Pense à nos enfants, Harry, et à la leur fierté lorsqu'ils verront cette carte! Tu imagines : Woah, Papa, c'que tu es beau là-dessus ! Cest vrai que tu es le Sauveur du monde !?_

_Il se récolta une baffe derrière la tête._

_- Sans blaguer, Harry, reprit le jeune Weasley. Ça ferait plaisir aux enfants. Rappelle-toi ta premier Choco! _

_Le brun sourit gentiment en secouant la tête de défaite. Riant ouvertement, Ron l'entraîna dans une étreinte fraternelle._

_- Je savais bien que j'arriverais à te faire changer davis ! 'Mione me doit 5 gallions!_

Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de ces douloureux souvenirs. Froissant la petite carte où son alter ego lui faisait une grimace, il jeta un regard sur le lit où dormait profondément, boudinée contre une grosse peluche représentant un Phénix rouge et or, sa fille unique. Combattant la peine qu'il ressentait à l'idée quelle savait maintenant tout, ou du moins quelle connaissait sa véritable identité et son vrai nom, il souleva les draps et s'y glissa, allant caresser du bout des doigts le visage de l'endormie. Elle gémit faiblement dans son sommeil et bougea un peu.

- Lily... laissa-t-il échapper dans l'obscurité.

TBC

See ya!

Peut-être pas la semaine prochaine... tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps... je vais essayer de faire mon possible... Kisu et merci!


	15. Je te déteste!

RAR

**Tobby **: Hello toi! Je suis toujours aussi enthousiaste d'avoir reçu un mail de toi. Surtout que je viens de terminer la lecture de ton avant dernier chapitre. C'était… magnifique. Dès que j'ai un moment on-line, je te laisse un review. Et crois-moi, tu en mériterais des centaines. C'est une œuvre fantastique et je ressens toujours des papillons dans mon estomac chaque fois que je lis. Je susi contente voire ravie que tu aimes encore ma fic. Bah si, je publie généralement toutes les semaines, et je ne ferai pas de commentaires propos des autres auteurs… Je dirai simplement que parfoisça vaut la peine d'attendre quelques semaines si c'est pour voir des résultats comme j'en ai vu très récemment… Huitième correctrice ! Mein Gott! Moi, je corrige seuleça aide, lol. Au moins, je ne fais pas énormément de fautes ( enfin, je crois ). Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez courts, mais je plus habituée aux OS alors… enfin. Sinon, tu m'avais déjà vue sur un forum ? Vraiment ? Lequel ? Et quel OS avais-tu vus ? Parce que j'en ai quelques uns, quand même… lol. Alors voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Bisouilles et merci encore !

**Onarluca** : Ja ja, on approche de Poudard, miss! Merci de ton review! Bisouilles!

**Vert émeraude** : Hello! Ah, la suite est là, un peu plus bas ! Bonne lecture! Kiss

**miss Felton/Malfoy** : Hello! Je te remercie de ta review, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisouilles !

**Eliane** : ( Merdeuh, elle est pas morte… ) Lol, je blague, bien sûr. Mais je te retrouve au bord de la crise de nerfs! Pôv' choupette, mdr. Au bord du suicide, alors ? Merdeuh, comme si j'avais pas asse de fics en cours comme ça! Enfin. Patiente. Pour ce qui est du casse-croisé, sois le aussi. C'est bientôt ( hn… ) fini. Garde espoir. Je suis aussi contente que toi de m'être remise à l'écriture. Mais je suis si bizarre que j'ai sauté trois chapitres…pff je suis incontrôlable. Camisole de force et instruments de torture, SVP! Cinquante pages, j'étais au bord du suicide. Mais je me suis dit que ça ne servirait à rien, que je suis efforcée de répéter que je devais faire de mon mieux, voire faire mieux, pour vous, les lecteurs qui m'accompagnez. Et c'est en voyant les reviews qu'on est fier de ne pas avoir lâché la patate!

En effet, le moment de la confrontation est arrivé. Ce fut assez… dur, je diraisà écrire, mais en même temps, je me suis dit Ça y est… parce que je savais que c'était l'un des moments décisifs de ma fic. Et je trouvais ça important. Je l'ai mieux réussit que la première fois et j'en suis bien contente. Et bientôt, ils retournent à Poudlard. Tout aussi important. Je suis dans l'écriture de plusieurs scènes s'y déroulant.

Merci, Eliane, d'aimer autant. Chaque de tes mail me donne un peu plus de courage pour continuer. Merci. Bisouilles et Bonne lecture!

**Princesse Magique** : Mdr, me mordre ? Une sadique, tiens! Y'en a beaucoup, sur ce site! Lol. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton message!

**Sélène** : Eh, te fais pas de bol, c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewer au dernier chapitre! Je te pardonne si tu me baise les pieds, lol. Michi et bonne lecture!

**Lovely A** : Euh… ah non, pas encore des menaces À ce rythme, je rentrerai jamais au cégep, mouah:'( Bon, j'ai fait un effort colossal et je mets cette fic, souhaitant que ce soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci de tes reviews si charmantes ( et teintée de folie ). Bisouilles !

**Jessy **: Hello miss! Eh oui Lily est trop kawai! Je l'adore, mon p'tit bébé! Lol. Merci pour ta review! Réponses à tout dans ce chapitre! Enfin, quand je dis tout…

Et voilà un petit chapitre tout frais ( et rasé et tout et tout ) pour vous. Contents ? Lol. Bon, c'était la bonne nouvelle. Mauvaise, maintenant. J'abandonne cette fic….

Mais nannn! Je blague ! ( bouclier anti-missiles activé ) Non, mais sans blague, disons qu'elle sera encore temporairement suspendue à partie de la semaine prochaine. Non pas que je manque d'inspiration, au contraire, bien que le temps me file entre les doigts… C'est simplement que je pars en voyage bientôt pour deux semaine et que j'aurai forcément pas le temps de poster durant ce temps-là. Alors bon, je pars le 19... Je reviens environ le 5, mais ce week-end là, je ne crois pas poster. Ça ira donc au prochain. Surveillez le calendrier. Je suis vraiment désolée… pour vous, hein, pas pour moi. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de visiter la France, mon rêve se réalise enfin! J'ai bien hâte, quoi!

Alors voilà, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle du jour. Je vous ferai mes au revoirs officiels la semaine prochaine. Bisouilles et bonne lecture! Je me suis trop marrée à écrire le début...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas le porridge. Le simple fumet dun plat fumant de cette matière fade et dégoûtante lui rappelait son enfance et cela, simplement, le rendait malade. Il se remémorait une grande table entourée d'une douzaine de chaises. La solitude et le silence, au-delà des couinements des elfes de maisons. Son assiette pratiquement vide et lui, la fixant dun regard vide. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas simplement tout balancé dun geste du bras, envoyant sécraser contre le parquet impeccablement ciré tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main ? Il marmonnait alors une vague excuse auprès des créatures effrayées et s'enfuyait de la salle, courant retrouver son cher balai pour se décharger lesprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il navait jamais aimé le goût du porridge et ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela changerait.

Or, pour le moment, il semblait au jeune homme que quelques elfes de maison avaient fait coalition pour se venger de son ancienne attitude désagréable. On ne pouvait tout de même pas être malchanceux au point de _toujours _se retrouver assit en face d'un bol géant de cette monstruosité! Non, franchement, il aurait à dire deux mots aux cuisiniers, et cela le plus tôt possible.

Poussant la mixture grisâtre le plus loin possible de lui en exprimant son dégoût dune grimace conséquente, il saisit un toast beurré, maudissant à voix basse le peuple anglais dont il faisait malheureusement partie et leurs habitudes de petit-déjeuner barbares. Car il fallait l'être pour oser toucher au porridge mutant.

Tout en absorbant une quantité subséquente de café fort, il regarda au groupe lentourant. Ils étaient pour la plupart silencieux. Étrange. Même Dumbledore, d'habitude jovial dès le lever, semblait las, ce matin. Il ne lui avait même pas lancé une pique, pour tout dire ! Cétait réellement anormal ou il ne s'appelait pas Draco Malfoy !

Bien entendu, il était normal qu'ils soient épuisés après le combat de la nuit dernière qui sétait terminé assez tardivement. Il avait ensuite fallu amener les blessés ainsi que les prisonniers, respectivement à l'infirmerieà Sainte-Mangouste ou au Ministère pour qu'ils subissent des interrogatoires avant que l'on ne décide de leurs sorts. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait donc regagné son lit avant au moins 3 ou 4 heures. Cependant, il savait pour en prendre lui-même fréquemment que Mrs Pomfesh distribuait après chaque bataille des potions énergisantes. Alors ce n'était sans doute pas la fatigue qui alourdissait leurs traits. Restait à savoir quoi.

- Vous me semblez bien morose, Albus, fit-il en se tournant vers son voisin de table immédiat.

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut, ce qui termina d.inquiéter Draco.

- Oh, Draco, fit le vieil homme en esquissant un léger sourire.

Nerveux, conclu le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ?

- Y aurait-il une chose que je devrais savoir, monsieur le directeur ? Fit poliement lancien Serpentard d'un ton désintéressé.

- Bien sûr que non, mon ami. Si c'était le cas, soyez certain que je ne saurais vous le cacher bien longtemps.

- Hum, fit-il.

Hypocrite, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Délicieuse matinée, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Senquit Dumbledore en levant les yeux au plafond magique. Le ciel est dégagé.

- Seriez-vous tenté de changer de sujet, Albus ?

- Mais non, voyons. Je voulais vous demander, simplement, ce que vous comptiez faire aujourdhui.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. L'excuse nétait nullement crédible. De plus, il connaissait son ancien directeur assez pour dire quand il était mal-à-laise. Et là, maintenant, il l.était. Un léger tic nerveux agitait sa moustache, bien qu'il sefforça de le cacher en souriant abondamment. Devait-il lui avouer qu'il était effrayant, comme cela ? Il décida que non, entrant dans le jeu des non-dits.

- Cest l'anniversaire de mariage de Blaise et Hermione, répondit-il au vieil homme jovial. Je me suis proposé de prendre Tomas pour une partie de la journée, histoire de les laisser en têteà-tête.

- Cest une merveilleuse idée! S'exclama son aîné. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai eu la chance de voir leur fils. Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Vous le constaterez cet après-midi, nous avons décidé de venir faire une petite visite. Il lui tarde de vous revoir également.

Il termina sa tasse de café, secouant doucement la tête en entendant marmonner le vieux sorcier à propos de quelques bonbons au citron restant et d'un commande conséquente chez Honeyduke. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête en se levant, geste inutile car l'autre était profondément plongé dans ses pensées sucrées. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et marcha jusquà la frontière de l'école, transplanant ensuite. Il lui avait hâte de revoir son neveu.

* * *

Les yeux encore clos et les membres engourdis de sommeil, il tendit le bras, papillonnant des paupières en rencontrant un espace vide et froid.

- Lily ? Marmonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement dans son oreiller.

Aucune réponse. La chambre était vide. Sentant l'inquiétude poindre, il se leva vivement du lit, rabattant les couvertures. Il regretta sa fougue et gémit de douleur. Son corps lui faisait mal, notamment son bras blessé. Il fit un passage rapide vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller quelque peu, vérifiant rapidement au passage si le pansement nécessitait dêtre changé, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Mais Tom avait dit vrai en lui conseillant de faire vérifier la plaie. Une autre cicatrice, peut-être, pensa-t-il sombrement. Le combat ne l'avait pas épargné, mais il sen remettrait. Comme toujours. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela et aux conséquences de son apparition surprise. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Lily.

Il soupira en s'habillant dune robe de sorcier noire ouverte sur un pantalon tout aussi sombre et une chemise blanche à lacets légèrement ouverte. Il appela sa baguette sur la table de chevet et celle-ci lui sauta dans la main, disparaissant ensuite dans une de ses poches profondes.

Il dévala ensuite l'escalier le menant à la salle à manger, poussant un soupir de soulagement en voyant la frimousse paisible de sa fille, assise à une table près du bar. Derrière celui-ci, Tom discutait avec quelques clients. Le voyant arriver dans la pièce, il lui adressa un signe de tête ainsi qu'un regard plus entendu, pointant légèrement du menton sa blessure invisible. Harry acquiesça simplement, comprenant que l'homme plus âgé lui demandait si elle le faisait toujours souffrir. Il ressentait toujours des élancements plus ou moins espacés, variant d'intensité, mais il comptait faire soigner le tout le jour même, si possible. Le barman retourna à ses occupations, saluant au passage quelques nouveaux venus qui s'attablaient.

Harry prit quant à lui place devant la petite blonde, commandant grâce à sa baguette une grande tasse de café fumant dont la première gorgée lui brûla la langue. Grimaçant, il jeta un regard à l'enfant près de lui, fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son plat de crêpes quasiment complet et elle jouait négligemment avec sa fourchette, traçant dans l'abondante couche de sirop dont elle les avait recouvertes des traits sans sens réel. Ô combien passionnante observation.

- Tu devrais manger, chérie, avant que tout ne refroidisse.

Elle ne daigna même pas le regarder. Faisant fi de la boule d'appréhension qui naissait dans sa gorge, il se la râcla.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Si elle avait entendu la question, elle fit semblant de l'ignorer.

- Tu es rentré tard, hier soir, dit-elle en dessinant toujours ses formes sans nom.

- J'ai eu beaucoup à faire avec les Gob... commença-t-il à mentir, contre sa propre volonté.

- Arrête! s'écria-t-elle, accompagnant son ordre d'un geste brusque qui fit tomber sa fourchette sur le sol.

- Lily, s'il-te-plait...

- Non, papa, pas cette fois. J'en ai marre! Tu les entends pas ? fit-elle en englobant d'un geste de la main tous les clients du Pub. Ils parlent tous de l'attaque d'hier. Et tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mens pas !

Son regard émeraude était dur, avec cette étincelle de fureur qu'il avait autrefois tant vue dans ses propres yeux. À lui aussi, on avait menti toute sa vie, soi-disant pour son propre bien. Combien de crises, combien de larmes, combien de disputes n'en avaient-elles pas découlé ? Il se rappelait en avoir voulu à tout le monde pour tant de mensonges, parce qu'on lui volait sa vie. Avec Lily, il répétait l'erreur de son ancien mentor, usant des mêmes excuses. Il se détesta encore plus qu'auparavant et crispa les poings, oubliant momentanément qu'il tenait toujours sa tasse. Celle-ci éclata et un morceau tranchant lui entailla la main. Il s'en ficha éperdument.

- Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal, mon ange.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti, hein ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché qui tu étais ? Pourquoi t'être enfuit lâchement, en les laissant tous ici ? POURQUOI ! hurla-t-elle.

Ils prenaient à peine conscience que toutes les discussions autour d'eux s'étaient tues abruptement et que tous les regardaient, intrigués. Ils firent rapidement le lien. Des murmures naissaient, mélange confus de ''Harry Potter'', ''Survivant'', Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et d'autres encore. Harry ne les entendait plus, concentré sur le visage crispé de colère de sa fille unique. Son visage d'habitude si doux et chaleureux où il pouvait à présent lire ces sentiments qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Dont il avait toujours eu peur. Dégoût, tristesse, ressentiment... haine ?

- J'ai fait des erreurs, Lily, souffla-t-il comme si le souffle lui manquait soudainement. Mais jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir voulu te préserver de ce monde. Jamais.

- Alors tu les as trahis, tu les as abandonnés à la mort ?

- Je voulais te protéger, Lily. Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais pas les atrocités dont j'ai été témoin, les tortures que j'ai subies. Oui, j'ai été lâche, Lily. J'en ai eu marre de souffrir, encore et encore, de devoir payer la facture pour tous, de devoir supporter leurs regards, jour après jour, ces regards de convoitise ou de pitié alors qu'ils ne comprenaient absolument rien.

- Ils comptaient sur toi! cria-t-elle, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Et alors éructa-t-il sur le même ton.

La petite blonde hoqueta.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers les escaliers.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer alors que les mots lacéraient son coeur.

Les murmures autour de lui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Une femme poussa un petit cri étouffé en le pointant du doigt. D'autres jurèrent et s'approchèrent un peu. Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de lui poser des questions ni même de faire un pas de plus et s'élança à la poursuite de sa fille.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, son regard se posa sur la fillette debout, devant la fenêtre, lui tournant obstinément le dos. Serrant les dents, il se dirigea vers la commode et dit une incantation pour que sa valise se retrouve sur son lit. Aussitôt, les vêtements et effets divers qui se trouvaient dans la pièce s'envolèrent pour aller s'y déposer pêle-mêle. Entendant le bruit qu'il faisait, la petite blonde tourna la tête vers lui. Il répondit à sa question muette, impassible.

- Il est temps d'aller à Poudlard.

TBC

Je m'aimeuhhh! Bisouilles!


	16. Home sweet home

**Onarluca** : Moi, faire des fins rageantes ? Mais nonnn! Lol. Merci de ta constance! Bisouilles!

**Anagrammes** : Merci pour ton review! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Kisu

**Alysa77** : Hello! Je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveau nom au début des reviews. Très rassurant et motivant, surtout. Le bout avec Lily et Harry fit assez dur à écrire, comme tu peux te l'imaginer. Se mettre dans leurs peaux, deviner leurs réactions... un peu compliqué, mais je ne suis pas trop déçue du résultat. Quant à Draco et Harryça viendra! Lol. Plus que quelques chapitres et nous y serons. Merci de ton review! Bisou

**Harmonia Stone** : Hello toi! Michi pour ton review. La suite est là! Bonne lecture!

**vert emeraude** : Salut! Lily a... ( va voir... ) 5 ans. Je ne voulais pas la faire trop vieille. Disons qu'elle est mentalement très vieille pour ton âge. Enfin... C'est la faute de ses parents, aussi. Trop puissants. J'expliquerai ça plus loin. Bisou et merci !

**crazysnape** : Ah! Non, pas de review! Mais celui-ci me comble! Michi! Eh oui, je pars en France. En Alsace. Narf, pas de ski, il y a assez de neige ici pour que je t'en donne, si tu le souhaite. Je vais tenter d'en profiter au maximum, ouais! Ahhh... depuis le temps que j'en rêvais! J'arrive pas encore à y croire totalement. Comme je me connais, Je vais commencer une petite danse tribale dans l'avion! Mdr.

Eh oui, sinon, on sait maintenant qui est Tomas. J'avoue bien aimer le couple Blaise-Hermione. J'avoue ne pas trop aimer Ron ( désolée pour les fans ) mais je m'effroce de ne pas trop le faire transparaitre. Alors la, ben il est mort, alors je n'ai pas à faire des efforts! Dans mon autre fic en cours, par contre... orfff ch'est durrrr! Michi pour ton souhait de bonnes vacances! Bonne lecture!

**Lovely** **A **: B'jour! Ah, je survis ! Comme je suis contente ! Moi, une auteure douée ? Oh... merci! Pour ce qui est de la recontre Dray-Ryry... tu peux attendre un peu plus d'un mois ? Désolée... Je suis michante... Mais l'appel de la France est trop fort, désolée! Bisouilles, merci et Bonne lecture!

**Sélène** : Merci! Oh, pretty soon... hn... Bonne lecture!

**slydawn** : Oh oui, plus gai... mdr. Bonne lecture et merci!

**Princesse magique** : Parce que je suis méchante? Ouais... Je mets mon gilet pare-balles, au cas où! Bisouilles et merci!

**Eliane** : j'ai ta fic dans la gorge, bien coincée et qui m'étouffe. Mais elle veut pas sortir, la vilaine! Me fait me sentir mal, au lieu de ca ! Je ne rois pas que ce chapitre finisse mal. Le prochain, cependant... enfin, coup de chapeau, je me sauve avant de dire des conneries révélatrices. Faudra surtout attendre. Tu survivras, dis ? Un mois, environ... Tu continueras d'aimer ? Promets-moi!

L'écriture tue, c'est bien connu. Je meurs... pas de suite ? oh... Bon, ok, je réssussite. Pfiou... Hn.. reprenons...

Ben non, ils ont rien dit à Dray! Je sais pas pourquoi... hn... j'ai rien dit, je me tais, je cherche une solution. TBC! Disons simplement que j'en avais envie. Mouah ah ah. Relis ta review, je l'aime beaucoup!... J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit !

Pour le truc du père, je comprends également, et j'ai eut un étrange mélange de plaisir et de peine à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ne voulais pas non plus que Harry passe pour un beau salaud, lâche et tout et tout. Simplement pour un homme. J'aime bien cette fic, mais j'aimerais encore plus si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'écrivait. C'est comme l'autre jour, je relisais mes archives et je suis tombée sur une fic d'une centaine de pages. Je lisais, perdue dans mon monde, et ai crié de désespoir en voyant que ça se terminait abruptement, sans TBC ou autre. Et alors que je hurlais ma rage, je me suis souvenue... Merde, c'est moi, l'auteur de cette fic. Alors me voilà condamnée à en écrire la suite pour pouvoir dormir tranquille. Je devrais en publier les premiers chapitres peu après mon retour de France... On verra bien! Je vais également tenté d'écrire ton OS pendant mon voyage. Dans l'avion, tiens...

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une fic à poster ! Bisouilles à toua!

**Micy** : C'est toujours trop court! (Pleureeeee) Désolée! Merci pour ton review et bonne lecture!

**NDLA : Alors pour ceux qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de lire, je tiens à rappeler, malheureusement, qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle partie avant un mois, au moins. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je pars en vacances... S'il vous plait, ne cessez pas de lire simplement pour cela !**

Je vous aime tous!

Bisouilles et papouxes!

Gen

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

- Il est temps d'aller à Poudlard, dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de rassembler magiquement toutes leurs choses, il rapetissa les deux valises et les fourra dans la poche de sa robe. Sa fille le suivit hors de la chambre jusqu'à la réception, tous les deux muets pour des raisons cependant différentes. Alors que Lily se sentait encore en colère contre son père, Harry, lui, tremblait presque d'appréhension visà-vis leur prochaine destination. Un mélange confus de peur, mais aussi de joie à l'idée de retrouver après tout ce temps ce lieu presque féerique qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa première vraie demeure.

Arrivés au bar, Tom se dirigea directement vers eux, se libérant enfin de la véritable foule qui s'était formée autour de lui, posant mille et une questions. À priori, la nouvelle du retour du Survivant avait rapidement fait le tour du Chemin de Traverse. Se composant un visage froid, il demanda simplement au propriétaire du Pub combien il lui devait, sortant ensuite sa bourse pleine pour en extraire le montant, en plus de quelques pièces d'or qu'il glissa sur le comptoir, lui adressant un sourire de remerciement.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir ici. J'espère vous revoir, mon garçon.

- Je crains que non, répondit Harry, attrapant ensuite sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Celle-ci eut un geste pour se défaire de son emprise mais il la retint, lui caressant doucement le dos pour la calmer. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur le sol, au milieu de tout ces gens curieux et frénétiques.

Tant bien que mal, il se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, serrant son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il dût bousculer quelques personnes trop téméraires mais n'en fit pas de cas. Une fois à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur, il s'empressa de semer les bedeaux qui le suivaient toujours, hâtant le pas pour les distancer suffisamment pour trouver le temps d'atteindre une ruelle déserte. Entendant déjà les bruits de pas tapant contre le béton, il transplana rapidement.

Ils apparurent devant les grilles de fer forgé du collège. Ne lâchant pas l'enfant qui posait des regards sur les alentours, il avança, s'apercevant avec une certaine surprise que les lourdes grilles s'ouvraient devant lui. Reprenant contenance, il fronça néanmoins les sourcils lorsqu'il vit venir, par le sentier menant au château, une femme qui lui était bien connue.

- Bonjour, Harry, fit Minerva McGonnagal en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, après toutes ces années. Le même chignon serrés, quoiqu'un peu plus grisonnant, la posture droite, le visage sévère mais qui trahissait en cet instant la joie de le revoir.

- Bonjour, Minerva, répondit-il en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Elle lui sourit, reportant ensuite son attention sur le fillette blonde.

- Et voici Lily, si je ne m'abuse, dit-elle encore, un peu plus doucement. Votre fille ?

- En effet, confirma-t-il, un peu plus tendu.

- Elle est magnifique, complimenta la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard. Elle a vos yeux, ainsi que vos pommettes. Par contre, pour le reste…

Le Survivant se racla la gorge, faisant taire son ancien professeur.

- Bien sûr, je… reprit-elle. Pardonnez-moi.  
- Si vous êtes là, c'est que Albus nous attend, je suppose.

- Oui, je suis chargée de vous mener à son bureau.

Harry reprit sa marche interrompue vers le château, la femme le suivant, marchant à sa hauteur. Ils eurent le temps d'atteindre le collège avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

- Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais cela n'était pas dans mes plans. J'ai l'intention de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus, et non pour avoir une discussion vaine avec le directeur.

Et sans plus, il prit le chemin opposé menant à l'infirmerie, laissant dans l'entrée de l'école la vieille femme qui soupira en le voyant partir. Le brun n'avait pas voulu être dur avec elle, au contraire. Elle le rattrapa rapidement.

- Nous ne vous forçons à rien, Harry. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous bousculer, je suis seulement la messagère d'Albus.

- Toujours aussi fidèle, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il plus gentiment.

Sentant ses bras faiblir quelque peu, il posa Lily sur le sol pavé.

- C'est vraiment une école ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- La plus grande école de sorcellerie de l'Europe, jeune fille, répondit Minerva.

- J'y viendrai, dites ? S'enquit encore la petite blonde, enthousiaste.

- Probablement, oui. Si c'est le cas, tu recevras ta lettre l'année de tes 11 ans, juste avant la rentrée des classes.

L'attention de l'enfant fut attirée sur les tableaux.

- Les personnages bougent! S'écria-t-elle, surprise.

- Bien entendu, fit la directrice des Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ?

- Ils ne bougent pas à la maison ! Y'a que les photos dans l'album de papa qui le font.

- Vous vivez chez les moldus ? Interrogea Minerva, interloquée.

- Oui, on habite à…

- Il suffit, Lily, la coupa durement Harry.

La petite lui jeta un regard noir avant de recommencer à marcher comme lui, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Le Survivant soupira en jetant un regard désolé à McGonnagal. Elle hocha simplement la tête, comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler l'endroit où il avait trouvé refuge ces dernières années. Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie n'apparaisse devant eux. Alors qu'il allait y pénétrer, la sorcière attrapa son bras, le retenant.

- Harry, je voulais vous dire… je sais que tout cela est difficile pour vous… Et que ce le sera encore plus maintenant que toute la communauté sorcière est sur le point d'apprendre votre retour. Sous aucune considération je ne voudrais être à votre place. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Harry, et c'est pourquoi j'estime n'avoir aucun droit de vous juger pour ce que vous avez fait il y a quelques années.

- Vous êtes l'une des seules à penser ainsi, fit-il en souriant tristement.

- Ceux qui vous en veulent de comprennent rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ils ne savent pas par quoi vous êtes passés.

- Et il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais…

Elle serra sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

- Je crois toujours en vous, Harry. Je sais quel homme courageux vous êtes et peu m'importe les choix que vous ferez… je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer comptaient énormément pour lui. Elle avait toujours eut son respect, tout au long de sa scolarité et bien après, et il avait eu peur, en la voyant tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne lui en veuille pour sa fuite. Mais maintenant, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés.

- Merci… souffla-t-il seulement en la libérant.

La pure Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire maternel plein de fierté.

- Je vais voir Albus, s'excusa-t-elle ensuite.

- Bien sûr…

Il la regarda partir, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, précédé par Lily.

- Elle est gentille, commenta-t-elle. C'est un professeur ?

- Elle enseigne la métamorphose, acquiesça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te montrerai plus tard.

Il lui sourit.

- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, tu sais, fit-elle en fuyant son regard.

Il poussa un soupir en avançant dans la grande salle immaculée meublée de lits. Heureusement, aucun ne semblait occupé par des étudiants. L'un d'entre eux, par contre, le plus près de la fenêtreétait entouré de grands rideaux blancs, et il était donc impossible de voir qui y était couché. Harry le devina cependant facilement. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, une boule d'appréhension lui obstruant la gorge.

Soudain, il ne voulait plus voir ce que cachaient ces draps. Il ne voulait pas voir le dernier membre des Maraudeurs - ou du moins de ceux qui étaient demeurés fidèles - plongé dans un long sommeil d'où, peutêtre, il ne sortirait jamais. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qu'il avait abandonné comme bien d'autres en s'enfuyant. C'était de sa faute si Remus était dans cet état. S'il avait été là, jamais une telle chose ne se serait produite. Jamais… Mais peutêtre n'aurait-il pas été capable de la sauver. Peutêtre aurait-il assisté, comme avec Ronà l'horreur. Peutêtre…

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et l'étreint. Sortant de ses sombres pensés, il porta un regard triste et perdu sur l'enfant qui dardait ses petits yeux verts sur lui. Posant un genou sur le sol, devant elle, il caressa sa joue du revers des doigts avant d'y poser un baiser.

- Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

La fillette acquiesça silencieusement. Se relevant, il agrippa d'une main tremblante un pan des rideaux blancs et, inspirant profondément, tira dessus, les écartant. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la laissa aller mourir dans son cou. Il ne ressentit aucune honte à le faire.

Sa respiration régulière soulevant sa poitrine dans un tempo lent, Remus semblait simplement dormir. Bien que pâle, il paraissait tout à fait normal. Si ce n'était, bien sûr, de la balafre qui semblait découper sa joue gauche. Elle était d'un rouge assez vif, démontrant la très lente efficacité inaccoutumée des remèdes magiques de l'infirmière. Les autres jets d'argent - Minerva lui avait appris ce dont il était question en venant - avaient sinon trouvé pour cible son torse, en grande partie, et celui-ci était couvert de bandagesà moitié dissimulés sous un drap protecteur.

C'était comme… comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Son ancien professeur semblait le même, si ce n'est sa plus grande proportion de cheveux sel et poivre ainsi que de minuscules rides au coin des yeux. Il avait encore ce charme muet, cette qualité d'adoucir les cœurs par un seul sourire bienveillant. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, Remus trouvait toujours à en rire, vous démontrant par la même occasion que le passé est parfois bon à mettre de côté. « À quoi bon pleurer ce qui ne sera jamais plus » Lui avait-il un jour dit. « Nous souffrons, Harry. Tout le monde a sa plus grande crainte, sa plus grande perte d'enfouie en lui. Il ne faut simplement pas se laisser submerger par la douleur. Apprendre à vivre de nouveau, simplement. Avec un peu plus de courage qu'auparavant et des cicatrices de plus… » Et il avait raison.

Souriant à ce souvenir, le Survivant fit encore quelques pas en avant, posant sa main sur le front tiède de l'homme, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Je suis là, Rem', souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je suis revenu, juste pour toi. Ils disent que tu ne veux pas te réveiller. T'as envie de tout laisser derrière, toi aussi ? Crois-moi, ça n'arrange rien…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je suis venu… pour combien de temps, j'en sais absolument rien. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux lettres, mais… je les ai toutes gardées. Parfois, le soir, je les lisais et… ça me faisait du bien, tu sais, de me rappeler. Je me disais qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour croire en moi. Pas pour l'image, seulement pour l'homme derrière le masque.

Il prit sa main pâle dans la sienne, la serrant.

- Tu as toujours été là, Remus, et pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir mérité ta confiance, ni ta loyauté. Je t'ai laissé, je suis parti sans rien dire. J'aurais pas dû… J'aurais dû rester ici, avec toi, tenter de tout surmonter, qu'importe le temps que ça aurait pris. Parce que si j'avais été là, Rem', tu ne serais pas ici, sur ce lit, avec moi pleurant lamentablement en quémandant ton pardon. Je suis si désolé, mon ami. Si désolé…

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure, enfouissant son visage dans sa main libre. Un petit poids se posa sur sa cuisse et il regarda sa fille, forme floue à travers ses larmes désespérées. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, comme lorsqu'elle était encore un bébé, et il répondit à sa demande, la prenant sur ses genoux, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix flûtée de Lily ne s'élève.

- Il ira mieux, tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon ange, avoua-t-il difficilement.

- C'est lui, le monsieur loup-garou ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement en hochant la tête.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes bien. Il a l'air tout doux et gentil.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'adorerait, sourit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux blonds.

- Vraiment ?

- Il adore les enfants… et puis, c'est ton parrain.

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux ravis et surpris.

- J'ai un parrain, c'est vrai ?

Évidemment, chérie, comme tout le monde.

- J'ai une marraine, aussi ?

- Oui, mais comme Remus, elle ignore tout.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? S'enquit encore la blonde.

- Hermione.

Elle prit une minute pour tout assimiler avant de rediriger son regard de chiot vers lui. Il craint le pire.

- Et est-ce que j'ai une maman, dis ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter… Le brun jura mentalement en plongeant ses émeraudes dans celles de sa fille unique.

- Lily, je…

- Harry ? Le coupa une voix féminine bien connue provenant de derrière lui.

Soupirant, moitié ennuyé et soulagé, il tourna la tête. Minerva était de retour, accompagnée de madame Pomfresh. Devant eux se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Le Survivant se leva, posant sa fille par terre.

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, s'excusa le professeur de métamorphose, j'ai tenté de le convaincre de vous laisser mais…

- Je suis têtu comme une mule, fit le vieux sorcier, haussant les épaules. J'aimerais te parler, Harry.

- Et comme je l'ai dit à Minerva, je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Discuter de politique ne faisait pas partie de mes plans.

- En es-tu bien certain ?

- Ne tentez pas de m'embarquer à nouveau dans un conflit qui ne me regarde plus, Dumbledore.

- Tu es pourtant l'un des principaux concernés…

- Ne recommencez pas avec ça ! L'avertit Harry, le doigt pointé vers le vieil homme.

Une fois de plus, le directeur haussa les épaules. Il se tourna vers Lily, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Quelle magnifique enfant ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Elle…

- Je n'accepterai aucun commentaire, fit encore Harry, le regard noir.

L'homme afficha une petite moue boudeuse. Apparemment, il était toujours aussi pitre. Harry s'apprêtait à envoyer une autre remarque lorsqu'il sentit une secousse au niveau de sa robe. Lily tirait dessus, serrant le tissu dans sa petite main blanche. Elle souhaitait de toute évidence lui parler, aussi s'accroupit-il à sa hauteur.

- Dis, papa, est-ce que c'est le Père Noël ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.,

Il pouffa en entendant sa question si enfantine. Il était cependant vrai qu'avec ses grandes robes aujourd'hui bourgognes pailletées d'étoiles argentées et sa grande barbe blanche, il y avait matière à confusion, surtout pour un enfant.

- Non, chérie, il s'agit simplement du Professeur Dumbledore, l'homme qui dirige cette école.

- Oh… parce qu'il ressemble vraiment au Père Noël, tu sais…

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant ce fait, avant de se retourner vers son ancien mentor.

- Je suis simplement venu rendre visite à un vieil ami, professeur. Le reste, je m'en fous.

- Oh, vraiment ? Fit malicieusement le vieux sorcier. Alors pourquoi t'être mêlé à la bataille, hier soir ?

- Il est hors de question que je me laisse avoir une fois de plus ! S'écria Harry. Je… !

Une petite main se posa sur le sienne, le coupant dans son élan.

- Papa ? Fit doucement l'enfant, ses petits yeux tristes braqués sur lui.

- Chérie…

- S'il te plait… souffla-t-elle.

Il soupira, laissant son index caresser sa joue. Il posa finalement un baiser sur son front avant de se retourner vers les trois sorciers.

- Très bien, fit-il en se levant. Je vous accorde vingt minutes, Albus. Pas une de plus. Ensuite, nous serons libres de faire ce que nous voulons.

- Bien entendu, je n'en attendais pas plus, assura l'autre. Allons dans mon bureau, veux-tu ? Nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Pompom intercepta le regard que Harry lança en direction de sa fille.

- Je peux bien la surveiller, si vous voulez.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Certaine. Je dois simplement étiquetez quelques flacons.

Il hocha la tête, acceptant son offre. Il avait confiance en cette femme, celle-là même qui l'avait soigné tant de fois. Il se dit qu'il lui demanderait de l'aide pour son bras plus tard. Caressant les boucles blondes de sa fille, il s'adressa à elle.

- Tu restes sage, d'accord ? Et tu ne casses rien, surtout.

- C'est toi qui brise toujours des assiettes, à la maison, répliqua-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Petit air hautain typiquement… Il secoua la tête, souriant tendrement.

- Je reviens vite, lui promit-il.

Il se tourna vers le directeur, le visage nettement plus dur.

- Très bien, allons-y.

**TBC**

Alors je vous dis à dans trois semaines, voire quatre, tout dépendra de ce que j'aurai écrit à mon retour ! Bisouilles et merci!


	17. Entrevue avec Dumbledore

RAR

**Onarluca** : Je suis contente que tu aie apprécié. Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour la suite! Bisouilles.

**Tobby** : Comme si j'allais t'en vouloir pour ça, lol. C'est pas grave. Même moi, ces derniers temps, je boude un peu le Go. Je suis horrible, mais en manque de temps. Je prends simplement le temps de tout sauvegarder sur mon ordi pour lire plus tard. Enfin, je me ratrapperai pendant mes congés qui arrivent. Je l'espère... L'histoire de la tête-passoire, je connais. Tu parles avec une habituée, lol.

Euh, une rencontre, dis-tu ? Il y en a plusieurs... Lol. Le prochain chapitre en contiendra une ou deux. Mais bon, je dis rien de plus. Lol. Sadique, moi ? Mais non! Je ne veux faire crever personne. C'est néanmoins sûr que je ne suis pas toujours très bonne avec mes lecteurs. Sinon, ça va, pas trop attendu pour la suite ? Je suis horriblement en retard... Honte à moi! Mais j'ai tellement de fics en cours ou dans la caboche que je ne sais pas si j'en verrai un jour le bout! Espèrons! Bisouilles et merci!

**Micy** : Eh bien merci, lol. Je sais bien qu'ils sont courts, mes chapitres, mais bon, que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas encore JK. Si je l'étais... hn... toutes les choses magnifiques que je ferais... Sinon, merci ! Bonne lecture!

**Lovely** **A **: Ça va, lol ? J'ai horriblement tardé, je sais, mais j'ai eu une panne de concentration et de bonne volonté. Chaque fois que je m'y mettais réellement, j'avais un imprévu. Mais bon, voilà un petit chapitre. Petite compensation pour vous avoir fait tant attendre. Que je sois maudite... Bisouilles et merci de ton review!

**siria black 666** : Tu auras bientôt toutes les réponses à tes questions, ne t'en fais pas. Dans le prochain chapitre, sûrement. Du moins... Bon! Merci de ton review et Biz!

**Sélène** : J'ai passé de magnifiques vacances ! Paris et l'Alsace étaient fabuleux, mais chaque soir avant de me coucher, je pensais à mes lecteurs et à ma fic. J'aurais voulu écrire, et j'avais amené mon laptop avec moi, mais je n'avais pas d'adapteur pour les prises... Rah! Et puis, je n'avais pas énormément de temps, je l'avoue bien!

Lily... bientôt! Enfin... peut-être. J'ai le malheur de te dire que tu devras continuer à lire pour le savoir, lol. Merci et bisouilles!

**top-cerise** : Tu as tout à fait raison, bien que les trois semaines aient été un peu rallongées... Lapidation pour moi! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre! Kisses.

**vert emeraude** : J'ai adoré le truc du Père Noël aussi, lol. J'étais toute contente de placer enfin cette phrase dans ma fic, parce qu'elle était écrite mais mise à part de puis un bout, lol. Mais enfin, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop oublié cette fic! Bonne lecture et merci de ton commentaire !

**Danielove** : Merci! Ah, les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? On leur donnerait le monde! Remus ? Oh, c'est vrai... faut que j'y pense, lol. Enfin, je n'ai que quelques idées en tête, et une fin dans ma caboche. Mais bon, faudra attendre un peu. Dans ce chapitre, la rencontre avec Dumbledore. Je crois que le fait que je l'aime de moins en moins m'a beaucoup influencée, mais bon, je crois que c'est un peu l'avis général après la lecture du cinquième tome. Qui n'a pas voulu lui faire payer ses années de mensonges, eh ? Néanmoins, j'ai du respect pour lui. Sinon, comparaison entre Lockart et Drago ? Brrr... Lol. Merci pour ta LONGUE review, mdr, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes. J'espère que malgré le délai de poste, tu lis encore ! Bisouilles!

**slydawn** : J'avoue avoir été cruelle en vous ayant fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je ne pensais que cette fic plairait, tu sais. Mais bon. Tant mieux! J'adore revecoir des reviews, ça me motive beaucoup! J'acc, si je ne vois pas un review de toi dans les jours qui viennent, je tenterai de penser à t'envoyer un mail. Merci et bisouille!

**Alexiel.v** : Da, da! Winner. Lol. Chutttt. mdr. J'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances, surtout que j'ai eu le temps de voir tout plein de reviews dans ma boite avant de partir. Bisouilles et à la prochaine! Bonne lecture!

**Eliane** : Ahhh! Eliane. Pas morte, j'espère! Parce que MOI, je ne survivrai pas, lol. Tu nous dois encore plein de merveilleuses et passionnantes fics. En passant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer ta fic nouvellement postée, mais je tiens à te dire que je l'ai dévorée. Encore une fois, tu m'as soulevée le coeur. Sinon...

Bonjour, lol. Tu crois vraiment que Dray va être en rogne ? Nannnn! ( ptdr ) Il est pas comme ça, le dragon! J'aime beaucoup Minerva et je crois avoir réussit à faire passer le message dans ce chapitre. Je voulais que Harry se sente appuyé, car il avait besoin de cela, surtout avec son retour à Poudlard. quand aux décisions de Harry, eh bien, tu as raison, sans cela, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire. Et moi, je n'aurai pas des commentaires aussi bons que les tiens, lol.

C'est vrai, tu as aimé la scène avec Remus ? Je n'étais pas certaine, surtout que j'ai dû la réécrire que j'ai tout perdu. Je trouve celle-ci meilleure. Harry regrettes en effet, mais c'est compliqué, surtout avec Lily. Il est partagé. Tant de 'Et si...' qui reviennent toujours. Quant à Dumby, je ne suis pas très tendre avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est venu tout seul, et ca continue dans ce chapitre. Le problème, ce que Harry lui reproche surtout, c'est le 'trop plein' de rensponsabilité que son directeur l'oblige à porter sans arrêt. Tout lui est tombé dessus après sa cinquième année. Enfin, dis-moi si le ressentiment est plus compréhensible après ce chapitre, si tu en as le temps. Sinon, je préparerai un truc.

Ah si, la France... féérique. Surtout Paris. J'ai vraiment adoré, merci. Bisouilles, Eliane!

**Jessy** : J'en ai bien peur, tous les auteurs sont sadiques. Malheureusement, je n'échappe pas au lot. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisouilles et merci!

**crazysnape** : Hello. Tu as visité l'Alsace ? J'ai beaucoup aimé, perso. Tellement d'histoire... et de vignes! Lol. Moi et ma cousine qui m'accompagnait, nous sommes en fait arrivées par l'Allemagne, à Frankfurt. Sinon, même en Alsace, y'a beaucoup de trace de cette culture. C'était très enrichissant et je veux bien y retourner un jour! Y'aura pas besoin de me tordre un bras! Et puis j'ai pas fait ma petite danse tribale dans l'avion, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais allée bien loin. J'ai en fait passé... 7 heures et demi dans l'avion Montréal-Frankfurt. Pour revenir, c'était un peu plus long. Et j'avais un vol intérieur au Quebec de deux heures, plus le car Frankfurt-Strasbourg, plus le train Strasbourg Colmar de trente minutes... Sans oublier 5 heures et quelques pour aller à Paris le lendemain. Pffff! On en a fait, du chemin, maintenant que j'y pense!

Oui oui, place au chapitre. T'as aimé Minerva ? Tant mieux, moi aussi. Je crois en effet qu'elle soutiendrait Harry en toutes occasions, parce que je la vois comme une mamie bienveillante, bien que stricte.

Ah, la phrase de Lily. Je riais sadiquement lorsque j'ai écrit l'arrivée des autres. Je me suis dit : Y'en a qui vont vouloir me faire la peau, c'est sûr! Sinon, pour ta question sur une éventuelle rencontre, je te conseillerais... d'attendre. Oh, que je suis michante... Bisouilles et merci! Continue personnellement d'écrire, je dévore tout ce que tu fais!

**VoidPouette** : Hi! Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17**

Le Survivant suivit son ancien mentor jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le mot de passe soufflé, captant cependant un mot qui ne le surprit pas ; Citron. Il monta à la suite du vieil homme l'escalier de pierre, pénétrant ensuite dans le bureau sombre. Les mêmes objets étranges étaient encore disposés sur les étagères, et d'eux semblait émaner une lueur dorée. Fumseck, dans un coin de la pièce, poussa un cri en battant des ailes, sa façon à lui de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, sans doute. Dans leurs grands cadres riches sommeillaient les anciens directeurs, installés pour la plupart dans leur fauteuil et ronflant paisiblement. Les quelques uns qui étaient encore éveillés, exceptionnellement, affichèrent des mines surprises en le reconnaissant, et Phineas Nigellus braqua un regard perçant sur lui.

« Tiens tiens, fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Un revenant ! »

Il lui adressa tout de même un petit sourire en coin que lui rendit Harry, celui-ci ayant appris avec le temps à se faire à l'humour et au caractère spéciaux du parent de Sirius. Depuis la… disparition de celui-ci, il lui semblait parfois qu'ils partageaient plus d'un point en commun, dont un ressentiment certain envers le directeur actuel de Poudlard. Lorsque Harry avait, peu après sa sortie du collège, emménagé à Square Grimmaurd, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Ces conversations diverses avaient souvent meublé ses nombreux moments de solitude. Solitude parfois volontaire, lorsqu'il ne se sentait plus capable de supporter les non-dits, les murmures et les index pointés sur lui. Il s'enfermait alors dans cette maison pleine de bons et de mauvais souvenir, se les relatant avec mélancolie. Phineas, d'abord muet, l'avait abordé le premier, lui lançant soudainement qu'il ne le tenait nullement responsable de la disparition de son arrière-arrière-petit-fils. Touché dans le montrer, Harry lui avait répliqué que cela n'enlevait rien aux faits.

Le personnage tout en couleurs avait ensuite commencé un long baratin sur la stupidité de cette guerre, sur les sorciers corrompus, les espions vicieux, les menteurs déguisés et tant d'autres, ce auquel le Survivant avait acquiescé, en rajoutant même parfois.

Les mois passant, une réelle complicité les avait unis. Quelques fois, l'ancien Black, qui le considérait désormais comme le fils adoptif de Sirius, avait même brisé les lois du silence, utilisant la duplicité de son portrait pour entendre à l'insu de tous les conversations qui avaient lieu dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et qui le concernait lui, Harry, durant son absence. Beaucoup de choses ne l'avaient pas enchanté.

Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment, grâce à la prophétie, que son futur était orienté vers une issue pratiquement certaine. Cela le plongeait parfois dans une mélancolie pesante dont arrivaient parfois à l'en sortir Ron et Hermione. Lors de sa septième année au collège, il leur avait finalement révélé la vérité, ne supportant plus de leur cacher un fait si important. Ils lui avaient pardonné, bien sûr. Ils étaient ses amis, avaient-ils décrété, et jamais ils ne le laisseraient tomber. Ils avaient peur pour lui, pour eux également, mais ils resteraient à ses côtés. Pas question de le laisser tomber. Cette magnifique preuve d'amitié l'avait rassuré. Il s'était dit avoir de la chance de pouvoir en bénéficier. Quelques fois, il lui semblait parfois ne pas le mériter.

La preuve étant qu'il avait abandonné Hermione lorsqu'elle avait à son tour eut besoin de lui. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'apercevoir, dans le temps, que la jeune femme était amoureuse du rouquin si maladroit. C'était même réciproque, à n'en pas douter. Cependant, ils avaient eu tord de croire qu'ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Ron était parti, les laissant déboussolés, meurtris… Tellement perdus… Lui, la rage l'avait envahi et…

Il avait tout gâché…

Une fois de plus, il sentait monter en lui ce sentiment d'impuissance, de regret et de tristesse en lui. Aussi se promit-il que, avant de partir, il devrait retrouver Hermione et lui parler. Lui présenter sa fille, aussi. Elle était sa marraine, après tout. Sans le savoir.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry prit place dans l'un des confortable fauteuil disposé devant le bureau du vieux mage. Celui-ci s'asseyait à son tour, lissant d'une main sa longue barbe blanche et le fixant minutieusement derrière ses petites lunettes en forme de demie lune. Auparavant, cela l'aurait mis mal à l'aise, mais il s'aperçut que ce n'était plus le cas. Il n'était plus un adolescent, après tout. On avait plus à lui dicter sa conduite, à lui interdire de partir. Il était libre. Et c'était ce qui le rendait puissant, aujourd'hui. Plus sûr de lui. Confiant.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder, professeur, avança-t-il en voyant que le vieil homme continuait son examen visuel, muet. Si vous pouviez en venir aux faits, je pourrais retourner auprès de ma fille. »

« Lily c'est cela ? » Fit plutôt son vis-à-vis, l'air trop innocent.

« En effet » acquiesça-t-il, le plus calmement possible.

Le directeur de Poudlard continuait de tripoter sa barbe.

« Nous t'avons cherché, Harry. »

« Je n'en doute pas » répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

« Pendant des mois, des années. Certain, comme Remus, n'ont jamais abandonné. Beaucoup se sont résignés. On t'a dit mort, emprisonné, souffrant, en mission… »

« Peu savaient la vérité, évidemment. »

« Nous ne voulions pas d'un vent de panique supplémentaire. Le silence fut notre meilleure solution. »

« Comme bien souvent auparavant, non ? »

Dumbledore ne releva pas le souvenir sous-entendu.

« Voldemort s'est réjoui. Il a tenté de découvrir la vérité, mais comme peu la connaissaient réellement, il n'y a pas eu de fuite. »

« Étonnant. Les espions se font tellement nombreux, de nos jours » remarqua froidement Harry.

« Oui… »

Le directeur lâcha enfin sa barbe pour adopter une position différence, plus axée vers son interlocuteur, et joignit ses mains devant lui.

« Les temps sont critiques, Harry, fit-il d'une voix éteinte, paraissant soudainement plus vieux. Bien que la population, encore et toujours marionnette du ministère, ne veuille que trop l'oublier, ou tout du moins passer outre, nous ne pouvons que contempler l'étendue des dégâts. »

Il fit une courte pause. Fumseck laissa échapper un trémolo, niché sur son perchoir doré.

« En moyenne, nous avons droit à cinq morts par jour, simplement du côté sorcier. Pour les moldus, cela varie un peu plus, quoiqu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Du moins, pas vraiment. Le taux de criminalité dans leur monde nous aide un peu à cacher la vérité. Néanmoins, il y a une tension dans l'air. Plus personne n'ose sortir à la brunante, encore moins la nuit. Les attaques se multiplient et impossible, trop souvent, de les prédire. Voldemort semble en être au même point qu'il y a vingt-cinq ans environ. »

« Vous attendez la venue d'un bébé, cette fois encore ? » demanda cyniquement le brun, le visage fermé, bien que bouillant intérieurement.

« Plutôt de l'homme, cette fois-ci » répliqua doucement Albus.

« Je... »

« Nous avons essayé, Harry, le coupa le vieil homme. Essayé de réussir, de vaincre. Mais les victoires sont dérisoires et les vengeances de l'ennemi plus sanglantes encore. Même moi dont on dit tant, je n'arrive à rien. Simplement à repousser un peu Tom. »

« Il a peur de vous. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas... Ou du moins, pas réellement. J'ai toujours représenté l'autorité, pour lui. Le professeur au regard perçant sur lui. Le seul à avoir vu clair dans son jeu, lorsqu'il était encore au collège. J'ai voulu empêcher qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est maintenant, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. Désormais, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Rien, sauf bien sûr toi. »

Harry se leva brusquement, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le bureau encombré.

« Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas à sa hauteur. Il est tellement puissant... »

« C'est écrit, Harry, toi seul peut le vaincre. »

« Bien sûr, répliqua durement le Survivant. Envoyons Celui-Qui-A-Survécu dans la gueule du loup! Il nous a sauvés une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois parti ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, à toi de me le dire. »

Le brun aux yeux verts perçants se tourna vers son ancien mentor, la rage le faisant trembler. Toute cette... comédie le mettait hors de lui.

« Je refuse, hurla-t-il. Je n'irai pas me battre pour une cause qui n'est plus mienne. »

« Harry... »

« Il est hors de question que j'y aille, Dumbledore. Et même si je le voulais... Je ne peux pas. »

Il inspira profondément, s'efforçant de se calmer en voyant divers objets éclater dangereusement autour de lui.

« S'il m'arrivait quelque chose... qui s'occuperait de Lily? »

« Elle ne serait jamais seule, Harry. Tout le monde veille sur elle. »

« Comme vous avec veillé sur moi, c'est ça ? »

Sa récompense fut de voir le visage de son ancien directeur se décomposer.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Elle a besoin de moi autant, sinon plus que je n'ai moi-même besoin d'elle. Je n'irai pas me battre parce que... parce que je l'aime. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ce que j'ai vécu. Je sais que vous pensiez et que vous pensez toujours faire ce qui est le mieux pour nous, Albus, mais cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de ma vie. Il s'agit de celle de ma fille, de l'être qui compte le plus pour moi. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je refuse de sacrifier son bonheur, voire sa vie pour un peuple tel que le vôtre. »

« Ce peuple est aussi le tien, lui rappela le vieil homme. Nous sommes tous avec toi. »

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie, glacial et ironique.

« Avec moi ? Et tous étaient aussi avec moi lorsqu'on m'envoyait de front combattre des hordes de Mangemorts ? Ils étaient avec moi lorsque je me réveillais le matin à l'infirmerie, souhaitant mourir plutôt que de connaître encore la douleur du Doloris ? Qui, Dumbledore, qui était avec moi lorsque Voldemort me torturait de lui-même dans les prisons du manoir Jedusor en me murmurant ma mort la nuit ? Personne ! » Cria-t-il.

Il serra les dents, crispant au maximum sa mâchoire.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Il n'y avait personne. Dites-moi... quand ce sont-ils rendus compte qu'ils avaient réellement besoin de moi ? Combien d'heures après mon départ ? Et plus encore, se sont-ils inquiétés pour moi, ou pour leur propre sécurité personnelle ? »

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, ne la connaissant que trop bien. Des égoïstes. Des égoïstes qui se foutaient bien de savoir qui il était vraiment, en autant qu'il les protège d'un fou furieux.

« Je suis parti trop tard, vous savez. Vous m'aviez déjà détruit. Ne serait-ce que trop vous demander que de me laisser vivre en paix, loin de tout ce sang, de toute cette violence ? »

Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Je veux juste être libre, Albus. »

Le vieil homme ne dit mot. Pour la première fois, le jeune sorcier le vit tel qu'il était vraiment, sous toutes ses couches de fantaisies.

Un homme seul et épuisé, meurtri et ne demandant que quelques secondes de répit. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Aussi s'arracha-t-il avec peine à cette vision trop réaliste et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Le coeur déchiré, il la referma lourdement derrière lui.

Flashback

_« Laissez-moi y aller » suppliait-il._

_Mais son ancien directeur secouait la tête négativement. Assit derrière son bureau, il nettoyait, les yeux baissés, les vitres pourtant très propres de ses lunettes._

_« Non. » laissa-t-il tomber._

_« Pourquoi ? » s'écria le jeune sorcier. _

_« La vengeance ne t'amènera à rien, Harry. »_

_Dumbledore leva enfin son regard vers son protégé. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de poussières et de sang. Son visage était blessé au niveau de la pommette droite et son bras gauche pendait lamentablement, sûrement démis ou cassé, sans que son propriétaire n'esquisse une grimace. L'entraînement, pensa Albus avec un pincement au coeur. Deux mois seul dans la forêt interdite avec l'impossibilité de revenir au château. Une baguette et un bout de tissu informe. Rien d'autre. De quoi rendre fou un homme. Surtout au milieu des créatures étranges qui peuplaient les bois. Mais Harry l'avait fait. Sans rechigner. Le soldat parfait._

_« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, mon garçon » remarqua-t-il doucement._

_Le Survivant émit une espèce de petit couinement. Sa mâchoire crispée tremblait quelque peu. La pression. La douleur._

_« L'infirmerie » dit-il trop calmement. « L'infirmerie, bien sûr... Et... Molly y est, n'est-ce pas ? Avec... avec tous les Weasley. Hermione aussi. Et ils veillent. Saviez-vous que les Moldus aussi veillaient les morts, Albus ? »_

_Son souffle se faisait trop rapide. Ses nerfs lâchaient._

_Il rit avant de s'arrêter brusquement, clignant des yeux._

_« Je crois que je vais rentrer, Albus... »_

_« Tu as besoin de soins, Harry. Restes ici cette nuit. »_

_« Non, je... Square Grimmaurd. C'est mieux... c'est... »_

_« Sois raisonnable, mon enfant... Molly voulait te voir. »_

_« Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas... Je dois y aller. Partir... »_

_Il déglutit difficilement en se retournant, ouvrant la porte du bureau._

_« La réunion aura lieu demain à 10 heures, l'avertit l'autre, las. Tu seras là ? »_

_Le Survivant esquissa un regard en arrière mais changea finalement d'avis, claquant simplement la porte derrière lui._

_Il ne la pousserait de nouveau que des années plus tard._

TBC

Àdans deux semaines!


	18. Ron

Seigneur, j'ai tellement honte! Vous faire patienter deux semaines pour un chapitre comme ça! Vous allez certainement me détester, mais l'inspiration pour cette partie s'est fait la malle. J'ai aussi eu quelques… problèmes qui ne m'ont pas aidé. Mon ordi est un bouffeur de texte compulsif. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un bon thérapeute pour laptop ? Si oui, veuillez consulter au plus vite mon agent. J

Vous me pardonnez et j'essaie de pondre un OS, okay ? S'il ne bouffe pas tout encore… Sinon, j'ai le deb' d'une fic plus longue, une centaine de pages Word, qui patiente depuis un temps dans ma banque de données et qui se refuse de sortir. Le problème, c'est que j'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une lectrice pour me dire vraiment ce qu'il-elle en pense. Des intéressés ? Je prends le premier qui passe. 'Me faut un titre… Voilà mon msn : Hermione114 hot mail . com

J'espère que ça affichera. Sinon, allez voir mon profil. Maintenant, place aux reviews.

RAR :

**Crazysnape** : Hello! Ah oui, la fameuse discussion. J'avais un gros doute, mais tu me rassures, merci. Je voulais que les lecteurs éprouvent ça pour Albus. J'en suis dans la phase FlashBack de la fic, alors... Dans celui-ci, on ramène encore plus loin en avant. Avant la scène avec Dumby. Le pourquoi du comment. J'espère que tu aimeras, même si le chapitre est plutôt maigrelet. Bisouilles!

**slydawn** : Malheureusement pour Harry, j'aime bien faire souffrir mes perso alors... Mais bon, ce que je prévois pour lui reste secret, lol. Bisouilles et merci!

**Sahada** : C'est gentil, merci et bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu aie apprécié. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre! Bisouilles!

**Alicya** : Ça va, tu t'es remise ? Woa, lol, je ne croyais pas que ça aurait cet effet là! Enfin, merci pour ton review et Bonne lecture! Kiss.

**Alexiel** : Et la voilà, quoique minime. J'essaierai de me rattrapper. Prochain chapitre après celui-là assez... Hn... Je crois que tu aimeras. ;-) Bisouilles!

**Danielove** : Ah, une autre nouvelle anti-fan de Dumby! Bienvenue! Bah, pour l'âge, je n'ai que 16 ans et 3/4, lol. Je ne suis pas tellement plus vieille que toi, alors! Je suis d'accord avec toi, et je crois même que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Qui résisterait ? Surtout avec un beau mec, oui, lol! Merci pour ta review et tes efforts, lol. Bisouilles!

**Vert emeraude** : Kikoo! Contente de te revoir! Eh oui, petit Harry est devenu un grand garçon qui n'écoute plus son grand mentor. Je suis fière de lui, lol, et j'ai hâte que le perso du livre de JK suive son exemple. Lol, tu veux Dray ? Ah, Dear... Soon! Mais avant... Lis le chapitre, tu verras quelque chose. Dans le prochain, autre chose... et dans celui d'après... je sais pas, j'ai pas encore prédis. Lol. J'espère que tu aimeras, malgré qu'il est court! Kisses.

**Sélène** : Yes, I'm back home! Contente que tu aimes encore! Continue à prier pour Dray! BIsouilles, lol!.

**Onarluca** : J'espère ne pas te décevoir, parce que, vraiment, ce chapitre craint, selon moi. Mais bon... Je vais tenter de me ratrapper! Vite vite, que je finisse mes reviews pour aller écrire, lol! Surtout que la suite me branche plus! Bisouilles!

**Micy** : Hello! Eh... non, mais quelqu'un d'autre entre en scène. J'espère que ça te plaira! C'est court, mais bon... je pouvais pas faire mieux. Bisou!

**Eliane** : B'jour! Je lis la prem' phrase de ton review... Pas beaucoup ? Lol, tes review sont énormes, mais c'est comme ça que je les aime. Je les lis à chaque fois avec un sourire énorme et des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu arrives même à leur donner une essence propre. Auteur, va ! Pas morte non plus ? Panne d'inspi ? Ah, je connais... Enfin, c'est surtout que chaque fois que j'écris quelques pages, je perds tout. J'avais écris un super texte pour que je le dise... je l'aurais surement détesté après OS et je l'ai perdu. Pf...

Hn... Dray ? Dray qui ? Ah, ce Dray-là ? Att... Court se cacher Hn... Mais euhhhh! Bon, je sais. Je sais. Hn... Tu verras bien. New perso dans ce chapitre, plus élaboré dans le prochain. Lis, tu verras bien! Nonnnnnn reviens ici. Reste, je dois finir ce review, moua! Bon.

Psyco selon Eliane, lol. Je t'adore! Tu as tout à fait raison, tu sais. Albus, c'est l'autorité. C'est l'obligation condensée, c'est l'image des responsabilités qui incombent à Harry. Et il n'aime pas. Il en a marre, même. Ce n'était pas du tout confus comme commentaire, je te rassure, et j'ai adoré! Et ta description de Dumbledore m'a beaucoup plue. Vraiment... super...

La truc entre Nigellus et Harry m'est venu soudainement. Je sais pas d'où c'est parti, mais c'est sorti, tout simplement. J'avais bien aimé ce ''Perso'' dans le cinquième tome. Je voulais juste que Harry ne se sente pas démesurément seul. Juste une fois. Et voilà.

Mon écriture te chamboule ? Damned! et moi qui aie presque honte de vous envoyer ça à chaque fois! Quant à la tristesse, elle s'explique peut-être par le fait que je n'écris jamais autant que lorsque je suis triste ou maussade. Écrire avec une larme à l'oeil, nécessairement... Je crois que je vais écrire beaucoup, ces temps-ci...

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai eu un blocage, mais je tenais à vous mettre ca. C'est une partie quand même importante, qui débouchera dans le prochain chapitre. Bisouilles, merci du fond du coeur et bonne lecture, Eliane!

**louvegrise** : Heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements! Bonne lecture et bisouilles!

**Lovely** **A** : Mes retards me font toujours honte, mais j'essaie de me tenir. Je n'aime pas publier une fic non finie, parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Mais bon, l'important, c'est le bonheur des lecteurs! Merci, Bisouilles et bonne lecture!

_

* * *

__Chapitre 18_

Il laissa ses doigts errer sur les pierres grises des murs alors qu'il retournait calmement vers l'infirmerie. Il les sentait vibrer doucement contre sa peau et cette caresse presque imperceptible le fit sourire. Poudlard avait toujours eu un effet positif sur lui. Après les batailles importantes et douloureuses, autrefois, il venait passer quelques jours dans l'un des appartements d'hôte toujours à sa disposition en cas de besoin et n'en sortait plus durant un plus ou moins grand laps de temps, dormant et pensant simplement. Il avait besoin de silence et de quiétude pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, pour se dire que toutes les vies qu'il enlevait durant cette guerre n'avait pas d'importance. Ce devait être ainsi et non autrement. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait sombré dans la folie depuis longtemps, accablé par les cris déchirants de ses victimes qui avaient trouvé refuge dans sa tête. Albus lui avait toujours assuré qu'en cas de besoin, il trouverait toujours en ce collège une maison prête à l'accueillir. Mais maintenant…

Ses pas le guidèrent vers le hall d'entrée déserté. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lourdes et imposantes portes d'entrée qu'il avait franchies, quelques années plus tôt, le cœur déchiré.

Flashback

_Il le tenait tout contre lui, refusant de le lâcher. Ses muscles étaient douloureux mais il ne faillirait pas. Pas une autre fois. Ses robes étaient déchirées d'un peu partout et les tissus délabrés frottaient dans un chuintement sur les marches qu'il escaladait l'une après l'autre, semblant laisser sur chacune d'elle un peu plus de sa force. Tout son corps n'était que lourdeur et, s'il s'était écouté, il se serait laissé tomber sur le sol depuis longtemps. Juste un peu... pour quelques siècles d'oubli._

_La mâchoire crispée à s'en faire mal, chaque mouvement était un supplice. Il sentait l'odeur du sang qui maculait ses vêtements et savait qu'il devait en laisser derrière lui. Si jamais Rusard venait à passer par là... Mais sans doute s'abstiendrait-il, pour une fois, en voyant son précieux bagage._

_Il poussa un halètement. Derrière lui, il entendait des pas résonner contre la vieille pierre mais ne se retourna pas. Sa tête tournait mais il parvint miraculeusement à trouver le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Elle était encore vide, à cette heure, mais ne tarderait pas à se remplir après la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu. Se dirigeant en boitillant légèrement vers un lit, il y déposa avec mille précautions son fardeau. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mrs Pomfresh arriver derrière lui. Un glapissement de la part de la femme le lui confirma._

_-Oh Merlin... fit-elle en s'approchant rapidement du blessé dont le sang tachait déjà abondamment les draps immaculés. _

_Ses doigts disparurent dans le cou du jeune homme roux étendu, plus que pâle et les yeux encore ouverts, quoique vitreux._

_-Sauvez-le, éructa le guerrier._

_-Harry... voulu-t-elle tenter, un sanglot retenu perceptible dans sa voix._

_-Sauvez-le ! répéta-t-il en se sentant perdre son sang froid._

_-Je ne peux plus rien faire..._

_-Si, vous pouvez ! cria-t-il, refusant une quelconque autre alternative. Vous l'avez fait des tas de fois avec moi, alors pourquoi pas avec lui!_

_-Il a reçu l'Impardonnable, Harry..._

_-Moi aussi, et alors !_

_La pauvre infirmière secoua la tête. Quelques larmes prenaient naissance dans ses yeux et le brun s'en voulut de vouloir lui hurler qu'il ne fallait jamais se laisser aller ainsi. Jamais. N'est-ce pas ?_

_-Il est parti, Harry. C'est terminé, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'énerver davantage._

_Il serra les dents. Elle esquissa un geste vers lui mais il recula vivement, se soustrayant à son contact. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Ce furent en fait les vitres de l'infirmerie et toutes les fioles aux alentours qui le firent systématiquement dans une cacophonie stridente. Il étouffa un hurlement et s'écarta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Albus Dumbledore ne bougea plus mais plongea son regard bleuté dans le sien, tentant de l'apaiser._

_-Calme-toi, mon garçon._

_-Monsieur, c'est Ron, il... balbutia-t-il._

_-Oui, je sais, Harry._

_-Je vous en pris, aidez-le... aidez-moi... supplia-t-il. Je ne voulais pas..._

_-Nous savons, Harry. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il est trop tard._

_Perdu et refusant cette éventualité, le brun tourna la tête, cherchant cette aide que personne ne semblait vouloir lui accorder. Ne voyaient-ils pas ?_

_Et puis il vit encore Ron, étendu inerte et si sage... trop muet, pas assez souriant. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, tendant la main pour serrer celle du rouquin. Elle était si froide... Si froide... Alors il tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse une litanie où revenait souvent le nom du jeune homme qui avait tant compté pour lui._

_-Je te vengerai, Ron. Ce n'est pas fini... Ron... Ron... Je le tuerai, Ron. Je les tuerai tous et ce sera terminé. Pardonne-moi, Ron... Me laisse pas..._

_La main de Dumbledore revint, se posant sur son épaule gauche et la compressant légèrement._

_-Viens, Harry. _

_-Non... _

_-Viens dans mon bureau, nous devons parler. _

_-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi..._

_-Nous devons contacter la famille de Mr Weasley, Harry. Viens._

_Une minute passa sans que personne n'ose un mot. Et finalement, le jeune homme se leva, boitant légèrement._

_-Vous êtes blessé, constata l'infirmière._

_Il ne répondit pas, précédant simplement le vieil homme dans le couloir. Son visage était redevenu celui d'un combattant. D'un guerrier n'ayant plus rien à perdre._

Fin du Flashback

Il secoua la tête et s'adossa contre un mur en pierre. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de douleur longtemps cachée qui menaçait de ressurgir. Il devait quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, avant que tout ne le rattrape et ne le détruise. Lily ne devait pas savoir. Elle le détesterait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Une simple esquisse de ce qu'avait été sa fuite et, déjà, elle lui en voulait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait encore chez lui, plongé dans un dossier quelconque, ne s'inquiétant de rien, sinon du bien-être de son cher petit ange. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique toujours, finalement ? Ne pouvait-il pas être simplement un homme comme les autres ? Sans devoir se cacher ?

Une rage sourde monta subitement en lui et il frappa violemment du poing le mur derrière lui. Des éclairs de douleur se répandirent dans son bras alors qu'il se souvenait de sa blessure au bras. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, fermant les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Il devait se calmer. Retrouver Lily et partir. Mais, et Remus, dans tout cela ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser à nouveau, pas quand il avait besoin de lui. Sa tête lui semblait prise dans un étau. La migraine, encore une fois. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi déboussolé que cela depuis son départ du pays. Il savait que dans quelques temps, lorsque sa fille et lui devraient repartir, il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité et de prudence. Hors de question qu'Albus ne découvre son petit coin de paradis. Hors de question que l'on se mêle encore de sa vie, au péril de celle de son enfant. S'il était une mission qu'il entendait bien mener à terme, c'était bien celle de toujours protéger la fillette.

Il se remit en marche vers l'infirmerie, longeant silencieusement les longs couloirs vides. Il préférait de loin cette école lorsqu'elle grouillait de vie. Autrefois, après la... après la mort de Sirius, lorsqu'il se sentait au bord de la crise, il n'avais qu'à se promener pendant quelques heures au milieu des autres élèves pour réussir à se calmer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pouvoir se fondre dans les foules, à son plus grand malheur, mais au moins ici, à Poudlard, ses condisciples ne le traitaient pas comme un héros. Du moins, pour la plupart. Avec un sourire, il se rappela les deux frères Crivey, Dennis et Colin. Même après sa sortie du collège, les deux adolescents blonds avaient continué de l'adorer pour un rien, allant même jusqu'à fonder une espèce de 'Fan Club' alors qu'il s'engageait pour une septième année dans le château. Ils étaient certes agaçants parfois, mais il ne parvenait pas à les envoyer paître littéralement, les supportant simplement. Ce qu'il aimait chez eux, c'était leur innocence. Ils croyaient tellement en lui... Comme beaucoup d'autres...

De nouveau maussade, il grommela un juron contre lui-même. Ne pouvait-il donc pas cesser de penser à tout cela ? Il lui semblait que chaque pensée, que chaque personne lui rappelait inexorablement sa lâcheté. De quoi être fière, vraiment ? Il lui aurait fallu un bon 'Oubliette', une fois pour toutes. Trouver quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour le faire, le plus rapidement possible. Autant demander à Voldemort de venir donner un spectacle de ballet dans une garderie...

Perdu dans ses pensées vagabondes et franchement insensées, il ne s'aperçut pas d'être arrivé à un embranchement, de même qu'il ne vit pas les personnes qui se dirigeaient en sens inverse. Ce ne fut que lors de l'impact douloureux avec le sol qu'il releva enfin la tête. Les deux jeunes gens dans lesquels il était rentré de plein fouet semblaient aussi perdus que lui. Il les reconnus immédiatement. Oublier tout le reste ne fut pas plus compliqué. Tremblant, il balbutia ;

«Hermione ? »

TBC

Beuglantes acceptées.


	19. Hermione

**Eliane** : Hello! Eh oui, si tu veux, mais j'ai posté les deux premiers chapitres. Et puis, je sembles incapable de me connecter sur msn en même temps que toi. Snif. Sinon, pour la panne d'inspi... quel auteur ne connait pas, eh ? Quand c'est le cas, je peux mettre des semaines, voire des moins entiers pour finir un OS tout simple. ( Voir ceux qui étouffent sous la poussière dans mon laptop ). Honte ? On devrait pas.

Mdr, tu restreins tes reviews ? Shit! Eh bah, est-ce que je veux savoir ce que ça fait quand tu te restreins pas ? Dis donc!

PsychoEliane. Superbe. Eh oui, la plupart du temps, tu arrives à comprendre les persos à merveille. Je t'adoreuhhh! Non non, tu ne t'embales pas, pour Ron, c'est terriblement vrai. Étrange ? Mais non! Lol. Je restreins perso la review, je sais, mais je veux absolument aller continuer mon OS sur ... Hn. Bon!

Voilà donc Hermione! Kisses, Eliane, et à la prochaine! Merci encore!

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture !

**Lovely** **A** : Lol, on aime rarement les fins de chapitres! Cependant, celui-ci éclaire un peu, mais moins que le prochain ( Deux semaine! On verra bien! Merci pour ton commentaire! Bonne lecture!

**Artoung** : Tiens, autre auteur préféré de moua! Hello! Et tu aimes ! petits oiseaux dans ma tête Marchi! J'essaie de me mettre dans la peau de Harry pour bien décrire, et j'espère que ça marchera. Tu me rassures ! Merci énormément ! Bisouilles et Bonne lecture!

**Sélène** : Salut! Gnark, Sadique Powa! Lol. Personne ne crie plus fort que moi. Mdr. Voilà le chapitre que tu avais hate de lire, hier ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Eh non, pas de Dray encore... mais lis donc, lol! Bisouilles tout plein!

**Vert emeraude** : Eh voilà le chapitre ! La deuxième personne ? C'est pas Draco, descends et tu verras. Bonne lecture et merci!

**Melhuiwen** : Hello toi! Je suis contente de te voir! Je vais pas t'en vouloir, j'ai aussi la flegme des reviews, ces temps-ci. Le ciel me pardonnera, eh ? Peut-être pas, mais bon... Ouais, injustice. Tuons Harry. Pas le droit de survivre, lui. Lol. Mais c'est la vie, c'est le destin. Et l'impossibilité ( ?) de le contrer. Rencontre H/D bientôt, ma chère! Prends une aspirine et lis ce qui suit. Bisouille et merci!

**Sahada** : Ah ouais, devrait installer ce bouton... Je vais leur en parler... Lily... hn... je verrai bien ce qui sortira de ma tête, lol! Bisouilles et merci!

**Danielove** : Ce chapitre était courttttt! T'as pas vu ? Lol. Si tu aimes, c'est l'important, ouais! Ah non, pas de Draco... Mais qui est Draco ? Et que diable fait-il dans cette histoire ? L'y rayer serait super... à réfléchir... Lol. J'ai commencé por ma part une agence avec une copine pour les mecs sexy. Hn... Bave... Sort le pot. Bave... Bisouille et merci! Bonne lecture!

**Amandaaa** : Merci! Bonne lecture!

**Louvegrise** : Je n'ai pas techniquement parlé de la mère de Lily, non. Tu verras dans le chapitre prochain. Hermione se le demande aussi! Bisouilles et merci de ton review!

**Jessy** : Merci beaucoup! Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais c'est dans la nature de ma race. Lol. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre** **19**

« Hermione ? »

Sa voix rauque lui refusa tout autre mot. Il se releva lentement, à l'instar de la jeune femme. Il nota que celle-ci était accompagnée de Blaise Zabini. Fronçant les sourcils, il vit l'homme brun passer un bras protecteur autour de sa taille fine. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis sa septième année. Ses cheveux bruns anciennement broussailleux retombaient en vagues sur son dos, ne bouclant que très légèrement dans le bas, changement datant de la fin de sa scolarité. Mais ses grands yeux marrons qu'il avait connus si pétillants brillaient maintenant de larmes en le voyant. Derrière, une tristesse neutre, ancienne, que tentait vainement de surpasser une joie naturelle. C'était une femme, maintenant. Ils étaient des adultes. Des vrais, cette fois. Ce n'était pas seulement une illusion pour rassurer les autres.

Il la regarda s'avancer tranquillement vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre supérieure, ce tic nerveux qu'elle avait déjà avant son départ. Il se souvenait que Ron et lui l'agaçaient souvent à ce sujet, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione. Ses sourires rassurants, ses bras accueillants à la mort de Sirius. Ses mots réconfortants, ses silences bienveillants. Sa tendresse chaleureuse, sa présence amicale, presque maternelle par moment. Hermione et ses doigts enlaçant ceux de Ron. Ses lèvres rosées se posant sur sa joue, ses yeux pleins d'amour. Ses 'Je t'aime' chuchotés au coin du feu pour le plus jeune garçon Weasley. Des larmes après chaque combat. Des cris lorsque Ginny est assassinée au Chemin de Traverse.

La douce Ginny... Son adoration, ses yeux tendres, son sourire gêné. Ses taches de rousseur dont elle aurait bien voulu se débarrasser mais qui la rendaient si mignonne. Ses longs cheveux roux, leur doux parfum lorsqu'elle nichait sa tête au creux de son épaule, le soir, dans la salle commune. Parfois, elle lui rappelait sa mère, Lily Evans. Ginny et son rougissement à ses compliments. Sa main caressant son front alors qu'il est alité à l'infirmerie après un énième carnage. La petite Ginny qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à voir autrement que comme une soeur. Partie, elle aussi. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Il ne pouvait jamais rien faire. _Incapable_.

« Harry ? » souffla Hermione. « C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

Ne sachant que dire, ne savant même plus comment articuler un 'oui', il hocha la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à la gifle qui lui chauffa la joue gauche mais s'avoua en mériter plusieurs. L'instant d'après, sa meilleure amie le serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Oh, Harry... » sanglotait-elle, refusant de le lâcher.

« Herm'... »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué! » pleurait-elle. « Ils disaient que tu étais mort mais je ne voulais pas les croire. Je ne pouvais pas... »

« Je suis si désolé... »

« Tu as intérêt à l'être! » fulmina-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu imagines combien j'ai pu m'inquiéter à ton sujet, espèce d'idiot! »

Il sourit à travers ses propres larmes. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains chaudes et essuya les perles d'eau, posant ensuite son front contre le sien, le forçant à se baisser pour être à sa hauteur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, inconscients du reste du monde, juste les yeux dans les yeux, perdus dans un monde maintenant disparu. Un raclement de gorge les fit toutefois revenir sur terre. Confus, ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du son.

« Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, fit Blaise, faussement désolé, mais... »

Il s'avança, prenant Hermione contre lui.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu te tiennes un tantinet plus loin de ma femme, Potter. Si ce n'est pas trop de demander, bien sûr. »

« Ta... »

« Femme, oui »termina pour lui l'ex-Serpentard, tout à fait typique.

« Je... oh... » balbutia Harry en les regardant tour à tour. «Hermione ? »

« Nous sommes mariés depuis 5 ans, lui apprit son amie, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres en regardant son mari. Je sais qu'il a l'air bête et méchant, mais c'est un véritable amour, je t'assure. »

« Oh... »

« Bravo, Herm', tu viens de casser l'image du vilain Zabini»grinça l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Mais ses yeux bleus nuit ternissaient ses paroles. Encore un peu estomaqué et se refusant de porter une quelconque critique -- il n'en avait aucun droit et n'étais nullement bien placé pour parler -- il sourit gauchement. Hermione donna une petite tappe sur les mains de Blaise qui la tenaient et, s'approchant de Harry, lui offrit un énième sourire, celui-là un peu plus triste.

« Tu es venu pour Remus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Survivant acquiesça silencieusement, son regard se faisant plus dûr.

« Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre. »

« Je sais. Il l'a dit à l'Ordre, expliqua-t-elle. Cependant, beaucoup pensaient que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Et toi ? » fit-il, voulant changer de sujet. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es enseignante ? »

« Non, négua-t-elle, je travaille à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Tu rêvais de devenir Médicomage » se rappela-t-il.

« Et c'est ce que je suis devenue. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis parvenue. »

« C'est très bien. Je... je suis fier de toi. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici. »

« Oh... Nous sommes venus chercher notre fils. »

« Tu es maman ? » s'émerveilla Harry.

« D'un charmant petit garçon de cinq ans. Il s'appelle Tomas et c'est l'enfant le plus merveilleux du monde. »

« S'il retient de toi, ce n'est pas bien difficile. »

« Ça sous-entend quelque chose en particuliers, Potter ? » Intervint Blaise, un sourcil haussé.

« Ce n'est pas... » fit le brun, grimaçant.

L'ex Serpentard balaya l'air de la main, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis content pour vous » dit Harry avec un sourire sincère. « Parce que tout ce qui compte, Hermione, c'est que tu sois heureuse. »

Elle lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

« Je le suis, assura-t-elle en regard Blaise qui lui envoyait un regard amoureux. Mais toi, Potter, reprit-elle, faussement sévère, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas venu seul ici. »

Le brun acquiesça.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Lily, souffla-t-il, un air tendre au visage. Cinq ans également. Un ange tombé du ciel. »

Un air étrangement songeur passa sur le visage de Hermione. Elle calculait.

« Mais tu... »

« J'aimerais beaucoup te la présenter»coupa-t-il, voulant à tout prix éviter de devoir s'expliquer.

Il lui sourit.

« Elle est ici ? » demanda la médicomage.

« À l'infirmerie. Et elle trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer sa marraine. »

« Oh, Harry! » fit la jeune femme en lui sautant au coup.

« Vous comptez continuer comme ça pendant longtemps ? » soupira avec exagération Blaise. « Parce qu'à ce rythme, on y est encore demain. »

Hermione se retourna pour lui tirer la langue. Le Survivant remercia le ciel qu'elle ait gardé, malgré toutes les épreuves à lesquelles elle avait été confronté, son coeur d'enfant. La maternité, sûrement.

Ils prirent le chemin pour l'infirmerie et y furent quelques minutes plus tard. Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry ouvrit la porte. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit un petit ange blond trottiner vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa tendrement la joue et se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Lily, fit-il, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Ma meilleure amie, Hermione. »

« Bonjour, mon coeur, dit la jeune femme en s'avançant. Tu es si jolie... »

« Tu es ma marraine ? » s'enquit l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés de joie.

« À ce qu'il parait, oui » sourit-elle, émue.

« Et voici Blaise, son mari»le présenta à son tour Harry.

« Salut! » fit la fillette avec un signe de la main.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, caressait machinalement les boucles blondes de la petite. Harry s'en rendit compte.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller à l'extérieur, près du lac, proposa-t-il d'un air dégagé. Un peu d'air frais ne nous fera pas de mal. »

« Je suis d'accord»approuva la sorcière.

« Je vais rester à l'intérieur, dit quant à lui Blaise. Notre monstre ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

Un air sombre passa devant les yeux d'Hermione, ce que ne manqua pas le Survivant, une fois de plus.

« 'Mione ? »

« Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle en secouant la tête, à nouveau souriante. Allons-y. »

Elle embrassa légèrement son époux, lui chuchota à l'oreille, et prit d'elle-même l'initiative de sortir de l'infirmerie. Peu rassuré, les sourcils froncés, le brun passa devant Zabini, lui lançant un regard perçant, et sortit à son tour.

Blaise attendit quant à lui que les pas se fassent éloignés avant de partir, soucieux.

« '' Gagner du temps'' , grogna-t-il pour lui-même, seul dans un corridor désert. Merci, chérie, vraiment. »

Tomas n'allait pas tarder et, avec lui, Draco.

TBC

Gna gna gna. Pas de tomatessss!


	20. Conversation

je sais, je suis en retard d'une semaine. Et...

Bon, je vais me faire tuer en disant que je ne sais absolument pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Je suis désolée. La fin d'année scolaire approches, avec elle les examens, le bal et tout le reste. L'inspiration se fait aussi la malle, ce qui n'arrange rien. Je suis désolée également mais je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, parce que si je le fais, je n'aurai pas le temps de poster mes autres trucs. Pardonnez-moi.

**Merci à : Vert emeraude, Sahada, Eliane, onarluca, Lovely A, Artoung, Sélène ( arg, me tue pas ) Lily B. bienvenue, crazysnape ( super le nouveau OS ! ) louvegrise, Hiroshima ( oh, woa, merci! ) Em ( welcome too! ) jessy, slydawn, sisou, fourmilu michi!  
**

Alors voilà, je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Kisses. Bonne lecture. Prochain chapitre prévu mais pas écrit : _Un peu... d'action_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20**

Lors de sa scolarité, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à ce qui entourrait Poudlard. Bien entendu, il voyait chaque jour le lac et la Forêt Interdite, les avait visités tous les deux, connaissait le chemin menant aux serres ainsi que celui pour Pré-au-Lard, mais jamais il n'avait pris le temps de _voir_. Cette manie qu'il avait de tout remettre au lendemain et qui, désormais, faisait de lui un homme rongé par les remords et les regrets. Mais depuis qu'il avait Lily, il avait appris à s'attarder aux petites choses. Par exemple, à contempler un coucher de soleil sur l'océan, les vagues se fracassant sur les rochers... ou encore le sable d'or qui lui rappelait les yeux de Remus.

À Pourdlard, il n'y avait pas d'océan pour noyer son ancien chagrin, mais une multitude de détails tout aussi féériques les uns que les autres. Même le plus minuscule insecte semblait teinté de magie. Il se sentait bien, juste là, assied dans l'herbe tendre, appuyé contre le tronc noueux de leur ancien arbre préféré. Celui où le trio infernal avait passé des heures entières, à n'importe quelle période de l'année, étudiant souvent sous l'oeil pénétrant et sévère d'une mini- MacGonnagal plus que pointilleuse, croisant les doigts pour réussir leurs Buses et leurs Aspics. Ici, alors qu'il feignait le sommeil, Ron avait avoué son amour à une Hermione plus que rougissante et balbutiant une réplique tout aussi passionnée. Ici, à l'ombre de ce saule, il avait pleuré pour Sirius et pour tant d'autres, mais jamais pour lui. Jamais pour lui.

Pourquoi donc tout devait-il changer ? Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'ils riaient et échangeaient des blagues, qu'ils aprennaient la vie et l'amour en toute sérénité. Pourquoi chaque instant de bonheur devait-il invariablement se teinter de rouge alors qu'il se les remémorait ?

Tu as l'air bien songeur, Harry, fit la voix douce de Hermione. À quoi penses-tu donc?

Il posa une main sur la sienne, la serrant délicatement.

Au passé. À ce qui n'est plus, répondit-il sur le même ton, tête baissée.

Tu souffres beaucoup à revenir ici, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle, ses beaux yeux marrons posés sur lui.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle se tourna simplement vers Lily qui jouait à quelques mètres d'eux, insouciante et gaie.

Elle est magnifique.

Il lui sourit.

Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Hermione Gran... Zabini, se corrigea-t-il en grimaçant.

Elle lui tira une fois de plus la langue.

J'ai bien le droit d'être curieuse, non ? Tu arrives avec cet enfant, accompagné d'aucune jeune femme suceptible d'être sa mère. Tu l'as laissée à la maison ?

Il n'y a personne, Hermione, soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien que... enfin, que je n'aime pas les femmes.

Je crois m'en souvenir, oui, rit-elle légèrement. Ron avait faillit faire une syncope et Ginny t'as boudé pendant trois jours. Au moins, ça a résolu le fait que Mrs Weasley vous guettait dès que vous étiez seuls. La pauvre, craignant pour la chasteté de sa petite fille.

Il hocha la tête, amusé par ces souvenirs. Mais rapidement, son sourire disparut.

Je ne leur ai même pas dit que j'étais désolé, murmura-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Ils ne t'en voulaient pas, Harry. Pour aucun des deux. Ils t'aimaient, Merlin, ils t'aiment encore comme un fils.

Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ils vieillissent, soupira la jeune femme. Mais ils sont encore très impliqués dans l'Ordre. Arthur bidouille encore sur des objets moldus et Molly tricotte une écharpe ou un chantail à tout le monde à Noël. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Ils ont eu du mal à se remettre de voir leur si grande et belle famille éclater, mais les jumeaux vont souvent les voir, comme Charlie et Bill, du moins tant qu'ils le peuvent. Tout le monde a sa propre famille, maintenant.

Comment réussir à construire quelque chose d'aussi fort au milieu de tant de malheur ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Ce n'est pas facile, reconnut-elle sagement. Il y a des nuits où je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil parce que je suis assagie par des fantômes. Mais la petite lueur d'espoir est toujours là, Harry. Il suffit simplement d'y croire.

Et d'être fort, termina-t-il. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu élever Lily correctement, ici. Peut-être n'aurait-elle seulement jamais vu le jour.

Comment savoir ?

Parce qu'avec moi, il faut toujours changer les données. Lily... n'est pas fait pour ce monde.

Aucun enfant n'est fait pour la guerre, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle. Et pourtant, ils sont là. C'est pour eux que nous nous battons. Pour qu'ils aient encore un monde. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre à leur tour, comme nous l'avons fait pendant un certain temps. Si nous ne nous battons pas, qui le fera ?

Il resta silencieux, le regard vague. Hermione le regardait, observant chez lui tout ce qui était nouveau ainsi que tout ce qui subsistait de celui qu'elle avait connu.

Qu'as-tu fait à ton nid d'oiseaux ? demanda-t-elle pour aléger l'atmosphère, pointant sa tête.

Un peu de gel, sourit-il.

C'est beaucoup mieux, complimenta la brune. Tu t'es enfin décidé à suivre le conseil de...

Elle ferma brusquement la bouche en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Ça va, la rassura-t-il.

Son amie esquissa un petit sourire mal à l'aise, fixant à nouveau Lily. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel répondit la fillette.

Tu meurs d'envie de poser des questions, fit soudain le Survivant avec un soupir.

Je ne te demande pas d'y répondre, ne nia-t-elle pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Si, rétorqua-t-il. Tu as le droit de savoir parce que tu es mon amie, parce que tu es sa marraine et que j'ai été un beau salaud de ne t'avoir jamais écrit en l'espace desix ans. Je mériterais plus qu'une giffle.

Ne me tente surtout pas, gronda-t-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Alors, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, à combien de questions me donnes-tu le droit ?

Vas-y simplement, je tâcherai de faire du mieux que je peux.

Bon... réfléchit-elle. Qui est-elle ?

Qui donc ?

La mère de Lily, évidemment. Quelle femelle a réussit à ensorceler le Survivant pour qu'il lui accorde la grâce d'une maternité ? Qui donc aura réussit à te faire revenir sur le ''droit chemin'', comme disait si bien Seamus ?

Aucune femme, sourit-il encore, mystérieux.

Technique moldue ? tenta-t-elle de deviner. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as adoptée parce que je n'en croirais rien. Des yeux pareils, ne n'est pas coutume.

Elle est bien ma fille, Herm'.

Cet enfant a bien une mère, tout de même.

Si, elle en a une. Moi.

Son amie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ressemblait étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau et cette pensée fit sourire intérieurement Harry.

Mais comment, Harry... ? Comment ? finit-elle par balbutier.

Je ne sais pas, Hermione. C'est arrivé, simplement. Je n'avais rien prévu.

Tu... avec un autre homme ?

C'est habituellement ce qu'on appele l'homosexualité, Hermione. Et malheusement pour beaucoup, j'en suis grandement atteint.

Les grossesses mâles sont extrêmement rares, Harry, reprit-elle, mortellement sérieuse. On en dénombre que quelques unes dans toute l'histoire de notre monde, lui apprit encore l'encyclopédie humaine qu'elle était. On ne sait pas beaucoup de choses à leur sujet, simplement que les sujets se doivent de posséder une puissance phénoménale. Tu es puissant, certes, mais... qu'en est-il de l'autre père de Lily ?

Il prit doucement sa main et en caressa la paume, comme si ce toucher lui prodiguait un peu de courage pour formuler ses idées.

Il l'est, assurément. Un adversaire de taille.

Un déclic se fit soudain dans l'esprit de son amie.

Harry, non... ne me dis pas que...

Elle lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il, se maudissant des larmes qui prenaient naissance dans ses yeux. Chaque jour, je la regarde et... Merlin, Herm', elle était une erreur mais jamais je ne l'ai regretté. Sans elle...

Il regarda la fillette qui riait, courant après un papillon bleu. Ses yeux brillaient au soleil et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie.

Je l'aime tellement que si… s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais... murmura-t-il.

Son amie l'attira dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

Il ne lui arrivera rien, Harry, lui dit-elle doucement. Elle ne craint rien, ici. Personne ne la touchera, ni ne te l'enlèvera.

Elle posa un baiser sur son front.

Sait-il ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, compréhensive.

Il secoua la tête.

Peut-être devrais-tu...

Non, la coupa-t-il. Quand... quand tout sera finit, je repartirai avec Lily.

Tu ne pourras pas éternellement fuir la réalité, Harry, soupira-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle aura onze ans, elle recevra sa lettre de Poudlard. Tôt ou tard, elle se retrouvera confronter à la vérité.

Pas nécessairement. Il y a une école très réputée à Salem. Elle pourra y faire ses études. Je pense à l'y inscrire.

Tu veux te couper du monde, Harry, fit-elle doucement.

Elle caressa sa joue en un geste tendre, le forçant à la regarder.

Tu veux me laisser, encore ? J'ai refait ma vie, moi aussi, et je comprends que rester ici est pour toi une source immense de douleur. J'ai tant pleuré, Harry. L'as-tu fait ou t'en es-tu empêché ? J'ai voulu fuir également, mais j'ai compris que même en faisant cela, jamais je ne serais libérée. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas seule et que tant que je gardais espoir, tout irait bien.

Elle pleurait, à présent, mais conservait un petit sourire.

Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je sais... Je ne mentirai pas en disant que je ne t'en ai pas voulu, Harry, mais j'ai finit par comprendre et te pardonner. Tu te sentais seul et perdu, sans que nous ne puissions rien faire pour t'aider. Je l'aurais voulu, pourtant.

Elle essuya sa joue, tentant d'effacer ses larmes si nombreuses.

La vérité, c'est que nous étions tous perdus dans notre chagrin, continua-t-elle bravement. De perdre Ron fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

À la mention de son défunt ami, Harry étouffa un sanglot, cachant ses yeux derrière sa main droite.

Harry…

J'étais là, Hermione…

Quoi ? Fit-elle, étonnée par le revirement de la conversation.

J'étais là lorsque Lucius Malfoy l'a tué. Et je n'ai rien pu faire, Herm'… j'ai vu mourir mon meilleur ami. Si tu avais vu ses yeux, Hermione.

Son poing gauche se crispa.

Il avait confiance en moi! S'écria-t-il. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il a cru que je l'aiderais, que je le sauverais. Mais je n'ai rien fait… Et il est mort, par ma faute…

Son amie reprit son visage entre ses mains, posant son front contre le sien, et parla, la voix enrouée :

Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Harry. Draco nous a tout raconté. Il se sentait tellement coupable de t'avoir retenu. Mais il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce jour-là, vous auriez tous été tués si vous aviez tenté quoi que ce soit. Tu n'avais même plus ta baguette…

Comme si j'en avais besoin...

Il serra les dents.

Vous aviez tellement confiance en moi, Hermione. Vous étiez persuadés que je pourrais faire quelque chose, que je parviendrais à Le détruire. Mais qui suis-je pour en arriver là si je ne parviens même pas à sauver mon meilleur ami ?

Je ne sais pas, Harry. Le destin est parfois bien égoïste. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles on ne peut rien. Tu n'es pas Superman, Harry. Tu es simplement un homme, ce que beaucoup oublient trop souvent. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs. Aucun de nous n'est à blâmer plus qu'un autre.

Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser le front, puis la joue en un geste de tendresse presque maternel.

Promets-moi que jamais plus je ne te perdrai, supplia-t-elle, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Il l'attira vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras, contre son torse. Le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux devenus si doux, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Je ne te laisserai plus, Herm'. Jamais plus.

Mais au plus profond de lui, alors que la jeune femme se blottissait encore plus contre lui, il pensa soudainement que rien n'était moins sûr.

TBC


	21. Pourquoi ?

Heloo tout le monde. Je sais que je suis terriblement en retard et ma honte est tout aussi gigantesque. Je n'ai pas de réelle excuse sinon que l'inspiration s'est fait la malle depuis un mois, que mon ordi craint… et que le moral est franchement sous zéro. Je préfère prendre mon temps pour le prochain parce qu'il est assez… enfin, vous verrez. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture. Désolée encore de ne pas faire de réponses aux reviews détaillées mais je n'ai pas trop le temps.

Merci à :

Ghosthic Satane ( Tu as raison, il y a erreur ! )

Hannange

Melhuiwen ( B'jour ! )

Miss Felton Malfoy

Lily.B

Lovely A

JohannaPotterMalfoy

Sahada

Louvegrise

Onarluca

Slydawn

Sélène

Dia

Amandaaa

Alinemcb54

Ostrum

Danielove

Fourmilu

Chapitre 21

Tomas aimait Poudlard.

Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, il était venu à un grand dîner avec ses parents et, profitant qu'ils discutaient avec des gens grands et ennuyants ( comme presque tous les adultes ), il s'était faufilé à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle pour partir à l'aventure. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de découvrir les secrets du collège ! Des heures avaient passées sans qu'il ne se rende compte que ses parents le cherchaient très probablement, inquiets et affolés. Lui avait passé les plus beaux instants de sa longue vie. Il lui semblait, encore aujourd'hui, que quiconque entrait sur les terres du collège était automatiquement enveloppé dans une espèce de cocon sécurisant. Seul au beau milieu de la grande école, il n'avait pas eu peur, loin de là. Il avait discuté avec tous les tableaux, usant de tout le vocabulaire qu'un enfant de trois ans puisse posséder ( quand on a tout de même comme mère Hermione Granger ) pour faire rougir agréablement les dames peintes. Son parrain disait qu'il était un charmeur et ça le faisait bien rire, surtout quand sa mère levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle marmonnait souvent des malédictions fictives à l'encontre de son père et de Draco, les accusant de lui dispenser une éducation un peu trop Serpentard.

Tom ne préférait aucune des maisons et trouvait cela correct. Il les aimait toutes, en fait, et ne parvenait pas à faire un choix. Alors quand, à ses amis, il jouait à être un élève de Poudlard, il se retrouvait toujours à jouer le rôle du directeur fou.

Et le petit garçon adorait le vrai, chacune de leur rencontre le remplissant de joie. Sa maman disait souvent que les bonbons qu'Albus lui donnait devait peser dans la balance, mais, bien que cela aidait peut-être un peu, ce n'était pas la raison première de son attachement au vieil homme. Il était drôle, bien sûr, toujours armé d'une répartie sage et comique, très intelligent et prenait soin de toujours l'inclure dans la conversation des Grands, du moins quand le sujet le permettait. Si c'était tout simplement trop sérieux, il lui donnait quelques Chocogrenouilles et lui demandait gentiment si cela le dérangerait d'aller faire une petite ballade dans les corridors. Chose que le gamin s'empressait de faire, au plus grand damne de sa mère.

Il adorait aussi ses yeux. Rieurs, doux, apaisants. Souvent, il parvenait à faire taire des gens rien qu'en les regardant. Tomas aimait le vieux sorcier parce qu'il savait rester humain malgré tout, parce qu'il avait vu et connu tant de choses et était resté pour les racontées. Il aimait à lui faire découvrir un nouvel artefact magique dans son bureau et lui expliquer son fonctionnement.

Mais ce que le petit garçon aimait le plus chez Dumbledore, c'était son sourire. Il savait pourtant que beaucoup le haïssait, surtout après une bataille. Il savait toujours quand ça arrivait. Sa mère venait et l'embrassait tendrement, le serrait contre elle. Il passait ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui soufflait que tout se passerait bien. Parce que lui et ses amis, malgré qu'ils n'aient que six ans, comprenaient ce qui se passait. Ils étaient conscients des batailles, des meurtres, des disparitions et de tout le reste. Ils savaient que parfois, c'était à eux de réconforter leurs parents. Ils étaient des enfants de la guerre, pas très différents de ceux des combats d'avant, ni de ceux d'après. Albus souriait parce que si jamais il venait à pleurer devant les autres, ils perdraient confiance. Tomas aurait voulu voir fleurir sur le visage des autres des sourires aussi faux, mais aussi beaux et courageux.

Parce que peut-être, ainsi, il y aurait eu un peu plus d'espoir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu rumines comme ça, bonhomme ?" demanda Draco, légèrement moqueur.

Son filleul le regarda, sortant de ses pensées.

"À rien en particulier."

"À d'autres, Tommy, répliqua le blond. Tu parles à l'expert, là! Les mensonges, c'est mon domaine. Tu as encore du chemin à faire avant d'être aussi impénétrable que moi."

Et il ne plaisantait pas. Le fils de Blaise connaissait son passé d'espion auprès de Voldemort. Draco lui avait tout raconté le jour où le petit garçon lui avait demandé d'où venait la marque horrible qui ornait son avant bras. Tom faisait partie des rares personnes que le jeune homme appréciait réellement et la simple pensée de lui mentir lui était inconcevable. Le petit comprenait mieux que beaucoup d'adultes et, de toute façon, à choisir, Draco préférait encore lui apprendre la vérité lui-même que de laisser quiconque médire à son propos. Connaissant les faits, le garçon pouvait faire un jugement éclairé et juste. Depuis, il lui vouait une réelle adoration, ce qui était hautement réciproque.

"Tu crois que maman va bien vouloir qu'on prenne le dîner ici ?" esquiva le plus jeune.

"Possible, surtout si Albus s'en mêle. Le directeur t'adore, va savoir pourquoi ; tu lui bouffes toujours tous ses bonbons au citron."

"C'est bon, le citron, répliqua-t-il.

"Tu es bien le seul à oser l'en délester ! rit Draco.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge en voyant Blaise, quelques mètres devant lui, qui faisait les cents pas dans le couloirs devant la Grande Salle. Sentant que quelque chose clochait à son air soucieux, il prit à peine attention au petit garçon qui courait embrasser son père. Il les rejoignit rapidement, préoccupé.

"Un problème ? demanda-t-il sans préalables.

Son meilleur ami prit le temps de déposer son fils au sol après l'avoir serré conte lui.

"Pas exactement, fit le brun.

Il se tourna vers Tomas et dit :

"Albus est dans son bureau, Tommy, et je crois qu'il aimerait un peu de compagnie. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir ?"

''Okay ! répondit avec enthousiasme l'enfant, partant aussitôt en courant dans les dédales du château.

"Blaise, merde, fit Draco en grognant. Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

Son ancien condisciple de Poudlard ne répondit pas, une fois de plus, mais le prit par le bras pour l'emmener près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Le poussant légèrement, il l'incita à regarder au-dehors. Le blond fronça les sourcils devant son geste mais obéit, ses yeux parcourant les lieux. Il reconnu rapidement Hemione, malgré la distance, mais une étrange sensation commença à naître dans son ventre en voyant avec elle un homme brun et une enfant blonde.

_- Elle s'appelle Lily, lui apprit Tomas. Et elle est américaine!_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_Il se pencha, mettant un genou par terre, et tendit une main qu'elle perdit de la sienne._

_- Je m'appelle Draco, jeune fille. Draco Malfoy._

_- Et moi Lily, fit-elle en rougissant devant son sourire charmeur. Lily Evans._

Et la voix de Dumbledore en écho.

_- Un homme est arrivé à Londres, aujourd'hui... un grand homme noir aux yeux verts... Il a signé Harry Evans... accompagné d'une fillette d'environ cinq ans... une jolie petite blonde aux yeux verts..._

Et lui si sceptique, ne voulant pas croire. Refusant de voir les fait. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit et il serra les dents. D'une voix froide, il demanda :

"Depuis quand sait-on avec certitude..."

"Hier soir, répondit calmement Blaise en gardant néanmoins une certaine distance entre eux.

"La bataille, murmura pour lui-même Draco.

"C'est grâce à lui que nous avons gagné. Tu aurais dû le voir, Dray, ajouta-t-il. Encore meilleur qu'avant, si c'est possible.

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?"

Son ami ne répondit pas automatiquement, s'accordant quelques secondes de pseudo réflexion.

"Nous... nous ne savions pas comment tu réagirais."

Le blond ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il les rouvrit pour regarder à nouveau par la vitre.

"A-t-il dit quelque chose... ?"

"Il a parlé avec Albus. Je crains que ça n'ait pas été sans heurts. C'était à prévoir."

"Il n'est pas revenu pour se battre..."

Le mari de Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Draco frappa violemment du poing dans le mur se fichant bien des spasmes de douleurs qui traversèrent son bras. L'air désolé, Blaise posa une main sur son épaule, restant derrière lui et ne pouvant ainsi pas voir son regard.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? souffla le jeune Malfoy, la voix étranglée.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Harry ?_

"Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut, Dray, assura Blaise.

"Bien sûr que non, fit ironiquement son ancien compagnon de dortoir.

"Tu n'es pas responsable pour Ron Weasley et il le sait très bien."

"Tu crois ?"

Blaise hocha la tête.

"Hermione t'adore, Draco, cita-t-il comme exemple. Sinon, crois-tu vraiment que tu serais le parrain de Tomas ? Les gens savent qui tu es maintenant. Ils ne se basent pas sur ce que tu as simulé d'être pendant longtemps."

"Mais lui, il ne sait pas. Il me déteste."

Le blond soupira en posant son front contre le verre de la fenêtre, continuant de contempler son ancienne Némésis, la femme de son meilleur ami et le petit ange blond qui évoluait tranquillement, quelques cinquante mètres plus bas.

Il lui semblait que le passé le rattrapait, inexorablement, et le ramenait des années en arrière, quand il croyait encore aux fins heureuses.

* * *

Hermione s'éloigna doucement de lui et il se leva, lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à faire de même. Toutefois, une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le bras et il esquissa une grimace. Inquiète, la jeune femme releva la manche ample et longue de sa robe de sorcier pour découvrir le bandage sommaire que lui avait fait le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur la nuit auparavant. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, il avait quelque peu oublié la blessure.

"Mais tu es blessé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

"Une égratignure, voulut-il s'esquiver comme la nuit même.

La brune haussa un sourcil, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Vaincu, il lui raconta avoir été blessé par un sortilège pendant la bataille.

"Tu aurais dû prévenir immédiatement Mrs Pomfresh, le gronda-t-elle.

"Je n'y pensais plus, s'excusa-t-il.

Il la regarda enlever précautionneusement les bandes de tissus pour révéler la blessure à vif. Bien entendu, son bras était enflé, et ce du poignet jusqu'au coude. À son tour, la jeune Médicomage grimaça.

"Magie noire, cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée. Un peu plus et les tendons auraient été tranchés."

Il haussa simplement les épaules, la regardant désinfecter la plaie assez profonde à l'aide de sa baguette, puis murmurer encore quelques formules jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de visible qu'une fine cicatrice rosée.

"C'est tout ce que je peux faire, dit-elle, désolée.

"C'est parfait, assura-t-il en souriant légèrement. Je te remercie."

"Ce n'est rien. Promets-moi simplement d'être plus prudent, la prochaine fois. De ne plus foncer tête baissée."

"Là où je vis, ce ne sont pas les dangers qui affluent."

Elle soupira.

"Ta vie doit être bien morne, alors."

Une existence n'a pas a être remplie de dangers de toutes sortes pour être digne d'intérêt. J'aime la vie que je me suis construite loin d'ici, Herm'. Elle est tout ce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité.

"Tu dois te sentir seul, non ? fit-elle encore.

"J'ai Lily avec moi."

"Certes, mais ton grand lit doit être bien froid, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Elle se moqua gentiment en le voyant rougir.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à trouver quelqu'un, Harry ?"

"Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que Lily aurait besoin d'une autre présence auprès d'elle. Et ce fait n'est que plus vif chaque fois qu'elle me demande qui est sa mère.

"Tu lui diras ?"

"Elle n'a que cinq ans, souffla-t-il, comme si cela suffisait comme réponse.

Il s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient installés plus tôt, les yeux tournés vers la fillette qui cueillait maintenant un joli bouquet de marguerites blanches. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un tendre sourire, même si ses yeux demeuraient voilés de tristesse.

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait la même vie que moi, dit-il doucement. Je refuse qu'elle grandisse dans le mensonge, qu'elle soit malheureuse. Acceptera-t-elle seulement la vérité ?"

"C'est une enfant, Harry, tenta de le réconforter son amie. À son âge, on est plus ouverts, la compréhension est davantage facile. N'attends pas trop longtemps."

"J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui offrir une vie plus convenable, moins teintée de secrets..."

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer légèrement.

"Je suis persuadée que tu es un père merveilleux. Mais il restera toujours un vide dans sa vie si elle est privée d'un deuxième parent. Tu es encore jeune, Harry. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Sors, rencontre des gens. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui te convient un jour ou l'autre, ne crois-tu pas ?"

Le Survivant soupira et la regarda d'un air triste.

"Non..."

Fronçant les sourcils devant son apparent découragement, la sorcière eut un doute.

"Harry, est-ce que tu... commença-t-elle.

"Papa !

Bénissant presque intérieurement l'interruption de sa fille, Harry mis un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

"Regarde, fit-elle fièrement, j'ai attrapé un papillon !"

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les mains pour lui laisser voir l'insecte.

"Qu'en feras-tu, maintenant ? demanda simplement Harry.

"Je peux le garder et l'amener à la maison ?"

Il secoua la tête et prit ses minuscules mains entre les siennes, prenant garde à ne pas écraser le papillon.

"Pourquoi ne pas le relâcher tout simplement ? proposa plutôt le Survivant.

"Mais il est à moi, s'exclama Lily. Je l'ai attrapé !"

"Regarde-le bien, chérie, et dis-moi pourquoi tu l'aimes autant."

"Il est beau, j'aime le jaune et le violet de ses ailes. Et quand il vole, on dirait un bébé ange."

"Mais si tu le gardes, joli coeur, il ne pourra plus jamais voler. Les papillons ne sont pas faits pour être apprivoisés, Lily. Ils ont besoin de leur liberté pour le temps d'existence qui leur est donné. Savais-tu que les papillons ne vivaient que quelques jours ?"

La fillette regarda d'un autre oeil la petite bête gracile donc le nez en trompette chatouillait sa paume. Un air triste se dessina sur son visage.

"Alors il va bientôt mourir ? balbutia-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. Pourquoi ?"

"C'est comme ça, chérie, et nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle existence que celle d'un papillon. Sa vie est certes très courte, mais il voit en quelques heures tant de merveilles, Lily. C'est pourquoi chaque seconde de liberté lui est chère. Il savoure chaque minute, chaque seconde qui le sépare de sa fin inexorable."

La petite fille ouvrit lentement ses mains et le papillon s'envola rapidement après avoir parcouru quelques centimètres sur sa peau pâle.

"Il m'en veut de l'avoir enfermé, tu crois ? s'enquit-elle.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"Je crois qu'il a compris que tu ne lui voulais pas de mal. Simplement comprendre. Il t'a déjà pardonné, ne t'en fais pas."

La fillette sourit avec affection à son père sous l'oeil attendri de son père. Mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Hermione posa une main crispée sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers elle. Visiblement mal-à-l'aise, elle fixait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

"J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives faire face un peu plus rapidement que prévu, Harry, souffla-t-elle.

"Eh, fit avec enthousiasme Lily, c'est le tonton de Tomas !"

Le Survivant eut soudain l'affreuse impression qu'une couche de glace venait envelopper son coeur alors que, d'un pas démontrant sa rage, Draco Malfoy se dirigeait vers eux, accompagné de Blaise.

TBC

Voyez ?


	22. Remember

RAR: 

**Eliane**: Hello toi ! C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? J'étais vraiment incertaine pour ce chapitre, et d'autant plus pour la suite. J'ai eu un peu de mal, à vrai dire. Et puis bon. Je t'ai tuée ? Tu es ressuscitée, au moins, parce que je ne veux vraiment pas ta mort sur la conscience ! L'image du papillon est bien ? Ouf, pas sûre de ce coup lèa non plus. Merci pour tout, Eliane, et à la prochaine ! Bisou.

_**Egwene Al' Vere**: Merci pour ton review ! Voici la suite ! _

**Naw**: Ouais, je suis super méchante, en plus, je vous fait patienter une éternité. Je me condamne moi-même à l'enfer.J Je fais pas exprès ! Lol. Merci et bonne lecture !

_**Alinemcb54**: Gna gna! Bonne lecture et merci ! _

**Saturne**: B'jour ! Une des meilleurs dans le top 10 ? Eh bah, merci ! ( Rouge coquelicot ) Pas certaine de le mériter, surtout que je suis pas très compréhensive avec l'attente entre les post. Mais merci beaucoup d'aimer. Bisouille et bonne lecture !

**Vert emeraude**: Hello toi ! Merci du review ! Bonne lecture. ( PS: J'adore tes fics ! )

**Amy Keira**: D'un coup ? Woa, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas longs ! Dsl pour l'attente… biz et merci !

_**Onarluca**: Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ! _ _**Micy**: Kikoo! Ben, ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? Va lire, lol. Pas certaine que tu seras contentée, mais bon… Bonne lecture et merci pour ton review ! _

**Slydawn**: Argh, t'as pas trop attendu encore ? Je suis très méchante, avec mes lecteurs et j'ai honte, je te jure. Merci à toi de lire ! Bisouilles !

**Lovely A**: Michi! Argh, j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas trop. Je joue trop avec vos nerfs. Je suis désolée. Bisouille à toi et merci de lire ! J'adore tes écrits, perso!

**Miss Felton /Malfoy**: Parce que je suis sadique, mon enfant. Exactement! Voilà la suite. Hn… j'ai coupé trop tôt ? Pas aperçue… Merci et bisouilles!

**Sélène**: Une engueulade ? Ouais, soon! Bisouilles et merci !

**Milii**: Ui, c'est ma marque de commerce. Sadisme. Pas trop morfondue ? Désolée. Bonne lecture et merci !

**Clochette**: Je sais… Mais voilà la suite tant attendue! Bonne lecture!

**Llily.B**: Kikoo! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Le bout du papillon, surtout. Enfin. Mon moral est toujours au même stade… mais bon. Merci beaucoup et kisses!

**Baud**: Oui, I did. And I'll do it again! Mouah ah ah ah ah… Kof. Kof. Alors tiens, Baud, à toi que le message m'a fait tant rire. LA SUITEUH! Lol. Bonne lecture!

**Jessy**: Ah ça, pas de doute. Toutefois… Bonne lecture !

**Louvegrise**: Désolée… Pas de pierreuhhhhs! Bisouilles et bonne lecture !

**Top-cerise**: Lol. Je prendrai ça en compte. Bisouille et merci!

**Sahada**: Mouah ah ah. UI! Michi de ton review. Bonne lecture.

**Danielove**: Voilà! Je suis en retard, comme toujours, mais bon. Ah, TBC ? To be continued. A suivre, donc. Bisouilles! Bonne lecture !

**Kaorulabelle**: Ui. Je suis morte, t'inquiète. Voilà la suite. Non, mon ordi va mieux. Enfin… quand il veut. Bonne lecture ! Michi.

_Je sens que je vais me faire tuer. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mon moral ne remonte pas la pente, restant désespérément à 0. J'espère que ça ira mieux plus vite parce que je m'en veux énormément de vous faire attendre sans cesse. J'ai beaucoup de travail mais je pense beaucoup à mes lecteurs. Désolée..._

* * *

Il n'y avait que la douleur. Cette douleur sourde qui engourdissait son corps mais rendait la plaie de son coeur plus vivace que jamais. Tout était floue. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Il n'était plus qu'un automate. Il avait transplané sans s'en rendre compte à Place Grimmaurd. Il avait déjà perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers, auparavant. Oh oui, Merlin savait qu'il en avait perdus. Et chaque soir, dans ses rêves, ils revoyaient leurs morts, ses échecs cuisants. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça... Ou peut-être avait-il jadis été assez fort pour pouvoir oublier, pour pouvoir s'autoriser un pardon quelconque. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir. C'était juste trop. La coquille s'était brisée. Elle avait volé en éclat. Trop. Trop. Trop. Trop. TROP.

La porte devant lui vola en éclat. Un bout de bois lui érafla la joue et le sang coula jusqu'à ses lèvres. Dans son riche portrait, Madame Black se mit à hurler et à menacer de le maudire, sang impur qu'il était. Il passa devant elle sans la voir. Le tableau prit feu et la vieille noble poussa un cri strident alors qu'elle se consumait. Il n'esquissa pas un geste pour la sauver, ni pour réduire l'incendie qui s'éteignit de lui-même dès que la toile ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendres au sol.

Il s'en fit dans le salon, laissant ainsi derrière lui des meubles en pièces. La maison entière semblait imploser alors qu'il débarquait enfin dans la pièce qu'il préférait, avec sa grande cheminée au feu éternel. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne ressentit rien à la vue des meubles confortables et accueillants, de la guitare délaissée sur son socle et de tous les autres objets communs qui reflétaient sa vie.

- Harry ? fit Fidelius dans son cadre, son front plissé trahissant son inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mais voyant que le jeune sorcier continuait simplement de tout détruire, il décida de partir avant de recevoir des étincelles de magie pure, chose à redouter. Il s'en alla donc directement à Poudlard pour s'y réfugier, et par la même occasion tenter de récolter quelques informations auprès de Dumbledore. Cela valait mieux que de risquer la destruction à Square Grimmaurd.

Harry arrêta enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son regarda s'attardant sur un cadre à la vitre brisée posé sur le sol. Tremblant, il le prit lentement, dégageant les morceaux de verres qui y étaient restés collés. La pointe tranchante coupa son doigt mais il n'y fit guère attention. Une marque de plus ou de moins...

Son index droit suivit la courbe d'un visage. Ron. Rayonnant, tenant par la taille sa petite amie qui souriait tout autant, tous deux appuyés sur la grille de Poudlard. Il se souvint de ce dernier jour au collège, de la joie et de la tristesse ressentie parce qu'il quittait sa maison. Sa seule vraie demeure. La première. Mais en même temps, c'avait été l'émerveillement de se sentir accompli, juste après la remise des diplômes. L'espace d'un bref instant, il avait été jusqu'à oublier ce qui l'attendait, au-delà des murailles magiques de cette école. La guerre, encore plus vivante et sombre que jamais auparavant. Il n'était même plus question d'entrer à l'école des Aurors. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre, sans toutefois l'exprimer clairement. Il n'y aurait pas de temps pour des choses aussi... fugaces. On attendait simplement de lui qu'il se rende sur les champs de bataille et y extermine la _vermine_. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait tout oublié, ou du moins avait-il tenté de se convaincre qu'il le faisait, juste pour essayer de vivre cet instant de bonheur comme bien d'autres étudiants normaux. Ce qu'il ne serait jamais, finalement. L'espoir et des sourires pour les autres, le pseudo héroïsme éternel et les _Avada _pour lui.

Juste quelques heures avant de retomber dans le vrai monde, avant que la toile qu'il s'était tant acharné à peindre ne se déchire fatalement. Avant que Voldemort ne lance une attaque terrible en banlieue de Londres pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans son monde. Avant que des hordes de Mangemorts n'attaquent Privet Drive et ne laissent derrière eux que désolation totale et corps déchiquetés. C'est lui qui avait dû pénétrer le premier dans la maison d'apparence paisible des Dursley pour y découvrir son _présent. _Il se rappelait avoir hurler. Hurler parce que malgré tout ses efforts, malgré toutes les précautions, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce carnage. Voldemort était trop fort. Il avait compris cela en une seconde, tombant à genoux sur le sol alors que tout se brisait une fois de plus dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre son ennemi mortel. Il le savait. Il était tout simplement trop fort, et lui trop minable. Mais il s'était juré de ne pas abandonner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y perde la vie à son tour.

Et quelques années plus tard, c'était au tour de Ron. Après Ginny, Neville, Luna, Flitwick... tant de noms sur les stèles d'honneur posées au Ministère, au lieu même de l'ancien Atrium. Ce lieu qui, chaque fois, lui soulevait le coeur. Trop souvent parfumé des fleurs offertes, trop souvent arrosé des larmes de ceux qui restaient derrière. Mais lui, il ne pleurerait plus.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où Dubledore l'avait croisé dans un couloir de Poudlard, en pleine nuit. À ce point-là de la guerre, il n'était pas rare qu'il déserte le dortoir, devant jongler avec les cauchemars et les mauvais souvenirs. Ses cris réveillaient trop souvent ses camarades.

Albus ne l'avait pas puni d'avoir enfreint le règlement. Il lui avait simplement sourit et offert une tasse de thé au citron dans son bureau. Ils avaient parlé. Longuement. Et Harry avait posé les questions qui le taraudaient depuis des mois, voire des années. Beaucoup restaient sans réponses. Certaines faisaient mal.

- Est-ce qu'une stupide prophétie doit réellement être véridique, professeur ? avait-il demandé. Dois-je vraiment sacrifié ma vie pour eux, uniquement parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?

- On peut toujours tenter de déjouer le destin, Harry. Mais un jour où l'autre, ce qui doit être arrive, invariablement.

- Alors je dois vraiment mourir ?

- Ce n'est pas ta mort qui a été prédite, mon garçon, mais ton combat. Ce ne sera pas facile et tu souffriras. Contre cela, nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire. Cependant, je peux te jurer que tu ne seras jamais seul, et ce du début à la fin.

- Pourquoi moi, professeur ? avait-il finalement chuchoté.

Le vieux sorcier avait soudain paru plus las encore et avait soupiré.

- Mais parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, Harry.

Personne. Et chaque jour depuis cette nuit, il l'apprenait à ses dépends. Ses amis les plus chers disparaissaient les uns après les autres, inexorablement, et chaque disparition le plongeait un peu plus dans un gouffre de désespoir. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Comment regarder Hermione en face après ce soir ? Lui avait-on déjà appris l'effroyable nouvelle, à elle et à la famille Weasley ? Voilà que Arthur et Molly perdait un autre enfant. Une autre vie en sacrifice dans cette guerre impitoyable dont on semblait ne jamais voir la fin.

Hermione. Il lui semblait que c'était hier -- peut-être l'était-ce, il ne savait plus -- qu'ils étaient réunis dans ce même salon, discutant et riant autour d'une bière-au-beure fraîche. Et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se surprenait à sourire légèrement en les entendant déblatérer de projets fastidieux de futur. Ils voulaient des enfants et plaisantaient en disant qu'il ferait un merveilleux parain. Et ils riaient. Parce que de faire ainsi des plans était tout ce qui était possible pour le moment. Parce qu'il n'y avait de place pour rien d'autre. Tout était encore trop brumeux, trop sanglant au dehors. Mais à Place Grimmaurd, tout semblait facile. C'était un petit cocon de sécurité et de paix comme on en trouvait plus beaucoup encore. Juste un petit atoll de sérénité au milieu d'une mer d'injustices et de défauts.

Mais tout avait une fin et une fois encore, la terrible Malédiction Potter s'abattait aux alentours. Il avait lui-même surnommé ainsi son évidente faculté à perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait. Merlin sait qu'il avait raison.

Et il était censé garder espoir ? Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'une communauté hypocrite puisse un jour prochain jubiler d'une victoire dérisoire ? Pour qu'ils oublient tout, une fois de plus, dans l'attente muette et aveugle de l'avènement d'un nouveau mage noir ? Il aurait voulu cracher de mépris à leurs pieds et tous les envoyer en enfer. Mais ce n'était pas inscrit dans les répliques du scénario, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait simplement se la fermer et casser gentiment du Mangemort, sourire et faire des discours élogieux sur le courage et la bienveillance de la société sorcière.

De la merde, au risque de paraître vulgaire. Pourquoi faire tant d'efforts et tant de sacrifices en leurs noms à tous si c'était pour en ressortir meurtri et désabusé ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à être propulsé ainsi sur un champ de bataille, il n'avait jamais demandé à subir continuellement des sorts de torture, semaine après semaine. Non. Jamais.

_- T'inquiètes pas, vieux, j'te jure que tu seras jamais seul tant et aussi longtemps que je serai là. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C'est une promesse, ok ? _

- Mais tu n'es plus là, murmura-t-il, la voix hachurée de sanglots nerveux.

Mais la rage revint aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait quitté et il essuya rageusement ses larmes du revers de sa robe en lambeaux. Le cadre maudit qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains fut projeté violemment sur le mur près de la cheminée où il éclata en morceaux.

Plus là.

Son sang se glaça alors qu'il sentait une présence pénétrer dans la maison. Même en colère noire, ses facultés demeuraient aussi vives. Devait-il maudire ou remercier son _si cher _entraînement ? C'est le vieux Dumby qui serait fier. Furieux, il se retourna pour fixer l'intrus.

- Malfoy, grinça-t-il avec humeur.

Le blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux gris orage fixés sur lui. Était-ce de la pitié dans son regard ? Ou seulement de la peine ?

- Sors d'ici, lança-t-il froidement en détournant la tête.

Mais il n'en fit rien, avançant au contraire de quelques pas pour venir devant lui, le forçant à le regarder. Rage. Il ne disait rien, restant simplement là. Une lassitude sans nom s'abattit sur les épaules du Survivant qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, se passant une main tremblante devant les yeux. Son corps courbaturé se rappela à lui avec douleur.

- Tu es venu te moquer, Malfoy ? cingla-t-il sans toutefois y mettre d'intonation.

Draco s'accroupit simplement devant lui, les sourcils froncés, mais aucun sourire ne se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines et pâles.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il uniquement. Je... je suis désolé, Potter.

- _Tu es désolé ?_ répéta cyniquement Harry. Désolé ? Eh bien ce n'est pas ça qui me ramènera mon meilleur ami, Mangemort.

Apparemment blessé, l'ancien Serpentard hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Tu es en droit de me détester, assura-t-il après quelques secondes. De me haïr et de souhaiter ma mort, à moi aussi. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je voudrais simplement que tu comprennes que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu as raison, ironisa méchamment le brun. Que vaut une vie si c'est pour protéger ta couverture ?

Il se releva en le bousculant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Draco.

- Mais ça en revient au même. Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille, Malfoy, je ne mettrai pas de poison dans ta soupe ni ne te lancerai d'Avada pour me venger.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas, une fois de plus. Muet, certes, mais sa seule présence faisait bouillir le sang de l'autre jeune homme.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? reprit-il. Le Grand Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur ironique !... Ça t'amuse ? C'est jouissif de prendre une revanche sur moi une fois de plus ? De voir à quel point je suis minable en ce moment ?

Le blond s'avança et se planta devant lui, plongeant son regard gris dans ses émeraudes étincelantes. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues du Sauveur. Il priait de toutes ses forces d'être assez fort pour rester de marbre mais tout aplomb le quittait graduellement. Il avait mal. Si mal...

- Ne me fais pas le coup de la pitié, Malfoy, souffla-t-il. Pas ça. Pas venant de toi. Surtout pas de toi.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Harry détourna le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que fixer la fouine fut soudain si dur ? Il sursauta en sentant des doigts tièdes venir effacer des larmes traîtresses sur ses joues. L'un d'eux passa sur l'une se ses coupures et il tressaillit.

- Laisse-moi te soigner, murmura Draco en le forçant à se rasseoir dans le seul fauteuil demeuré miraculeusement intact.

Le Survivant ne bougea pas, impassible de nouveau, tandis que le blond faisait apparaître des compresses et du désinfectant. Humidifiant légèrement une des bandes, il la passa précautionneusement sur sa peau, semblant redessiner chacune de ses blessures. L'ancien Gryffondor finit par fermer les yeux, tremblant. Une fois son travail terminé, Draco posa de nouveau sa main sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Ne t'emmure pas dans ta douleur, Harry, dit-il doucement. Ça ne fera que te détruire davantage.

- Quelle sorte de héros serais-je si j'affiche mes faiblesses, murmura-t-il.

- Celui dont j'ai besoin. Celui que je cherche désespérément en toi, souffla Draco.

Le brun posa sur lui un regard perdu.

Mais pour toute réponse, Draco posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À suivre…


	23. Doutes

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai oublié de préciser que le dernier chapitre était, comme certains l'on deviné, un Flashback. En fait... il s'agissait de la première nuit de Dray et Harry, juste après que Ron se soit fait tuer. ( se reporter aux précédents chapitres ). Qu'on me lapide sur la place publique, je sais que je ne mérite que ça. Et en plus, je suis horriblement en retard, ce qui n'est aucunement nouveau, me dira-t-on. Ou pensera-t-on. J'en suis maintenant à écrire au travail.**

**Et puis y'a cette petite chose qui ne cesse de me lancer des cris de détresse à ma droite... HP 6, uh ?...**

**P'tain d'livre. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous les reviewers. **

**_Italique : FlashBack_**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua tristement la tête en voyant son meilleur ami tomber lourdement au sol. Le coup était parti trop vite pour qu'Harry ne puisse l'éviter. Mais en captant son regard, l'ancienne Gryffondor se dit qu'il n'avait certainement pas voulu le faire. Malfoy avait une sacré droite, pensa-t-elle en voyant déjà poindre l'hématome violacé sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Draco, ayant réagi à peine moins violemment.

Lily, pour sa part, regarda avec surprise et crainte l'oncle de Tomas frapper son père. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il faisait presque trois fois sa taille, elle lui donna un grand coup de pied au tibia avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son père pour qu'il la protège. Souriant légèrement pour la réconforter, le Survivant se releva, la gardant près de lui tandis que Draco grimaçait de douleur.

Harry et le blond se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes sans que nul n'ose prononcer un mot. Même la fillette, bien que ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, se gardait de prononcer un mot, captant bien la tension plus que palpable qu'avait provoquée l'arrivée de Draco. Lui et son père se connaissaient, alors ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était également un sorcier ? Et Tomas, il en était aussi ? Trop bien !

Blaise, qui était arrivé derrière Draco, alla prendre la main de sa femme, évaluant mentalement la situation. Il estima rapidement que la guerre de regards indéchiffrables risquait de durer longtemps encore s'ils continuaient ainsi. Il fit donc un homme de lui et lança courageusement :

- Euh...

Hermione haussa un sourcil sarcastique en direction de son époux.

- Franchement, les garçons, si vous voulez vous entretuer, faites ça rapidement et proprement. J'en ai marre de languir ici et je veux voir mon fils.

Ce qui réussit nettement mieux.

Harry détourna la tête et regarda son amie, impassible.

- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, Herm'.

- Bien sûr, Harry, viens, fit-elle en souriant.

Le sorcier brun prit la main de sa fille et jeta un regard en biais à Draco, encore immobile, qui le fixait avec humeur. Il soupira.

- Nous devrons parler, Malfoy.

- J'y compte bien, oui, répondit froidement ce dernier. Tâches de ne pas prendre la fuite trop rapidement, cette fois.

Harry hocha la tête. Alors qu'il se tournait vers Hermione, l'ancien Serpentard lança, sans appel :

- Ce soir, 22 heures, à la Salle sur Demande.

- J'y serai.

Blaise attendit patiemment que sa femme et le brun se furent éloignés avant d'aller serrer l'épaule de Draco en guise de soutient. En une seconde, celui-ci perdit sa rigidité extrême et le découragement remplaça la froideur de ses yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage, le regard perdu vers le château où avait disparu Harry.

- Ça va, Drake ? s'inquiéta Zabini.

- Je ne croyais pas que... que j'aurais pu... pas après tout ce temps. J'avais juste envie de le frapper pet puis de le serrer dans mes bras.

- L'une des deux étapes a été réussie avec succès, si tu veux mon avis. C'est moins de temps perdu pour la prochaine fois. Et puis, tu ne l'as vraiment pas manqué !

Draco lui envoya un regard noir.

- De toute façon, tu pourras lui dire tout ça ce soir, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco poussa un gémissement sourd, agrippant son avant-bras.

- Eh merde, fit-il. Préviens Dumbledore, tu veux ?

- Et Potter ?

- Je... je devrais y être, pas la peine.

Prenant sa baguette, il transforma ses habits en robes lourdes et noires.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Il n'a pas l'air content, soupira-t-il avant de courir vers les frontières de Poudlard, là où il pourrait transplaner jusqu'au manoir Jedusor.

C'est avec enthousiasme que Lily avait retrouvé son nouvel ami, lequel avait été présenté à Harry. Les deux parents s'étaient installés dans leur ancienne salle commune, celle de Gryffondor. Le Survivant se relaxa enfin dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, contemplant avec un air protecteur et doux les deux enfants qui riaient aux éclats, jouant avec les cartes explosives conjurées plus tôt par une Hermione un peu réticente. Leurs visages étaient déjà quelque peu noircis par les explosions récentes et plus que nombreuses. Lily était heureuse. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vue aussi épanouie en présence d'autres enfants. Le fait qu'elle soit, à sa connaissance du moins, la seule sorcière de leur village n'aidait pas réellement. Mais même lorsque ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aller vers ses camarades, préférant de loin rester avec lui. Elle aimait qu'il lui fasse la lecture et voulait déjà qu'il lui apprenne à lire, ce qu'il lui avait promis de faire dès leur retour. Il sourit pensivement en l'imaginant prendre la relève d'Hermione. Mais pas ici, pas à Poudlard. À Salem. Loin des regards scrutateurs et accusateurs. Il était hors de question qu'elle paie pour ses erreurs.

Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne se mette à le haïr réellement, à l'instar de tous ces gens. À l'instar de Draco.

Il ferma les yeux.

Avait-il vraiment cru pouvoir l'éviter ? Avait-il sincèrement, l'espace d'un instant, pensé que son ancien rival de Poudlard ignorerait tout du long sa présence au château ? Non... mais il avait prié pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Il était lâche. Il ne voulait pas faire face. Mais voilà qu'il y était contraint, une fois de plus. Peut-être était-ce la phase du retour qu'il redoutait autant. Il ne pouvait pas se désister encore. Draco méritait une explication, après toutes ces années. Il lui devait au moins ça. Un simulacre de vérité.

- Tu es bien silencieux, Harry, lança doucement Hermione, assise en face de lui. Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il acquiesça. Pas rassurée pour une mornille, elle se leva et l'obligea à lui faire une place près de lui.

- C'est à cause de Draco ? s'enquit-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna :

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire la vérité, Harry ? Il a le droit de savoir qu'il est père, non ?

Le brun la regarda tristement.

- Ce n'était qu'une nuit, Herm'. Un moyen de décompresser, d'oublier la douleur. D'oublier...

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et il vint la serrer contre lui.

- Mais on ne doit pas oublier, Harry. Sinon, nous n'aurions plus sien pour quoi se battre.

- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, reprit-il.

- Mais c'est arrivé, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas le nier, ni même revenir en arrière.

- Je sais… Je ne le veux pas non plus.

Elle eut un petit sourire en lui passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?

Le regard du Survivant se posa sur sa fille. Sa toute petite fille.

-Je veux qu'il me pardonne.

Son amie ne dit rien, le laissant poursuivre.

-Je veux… je veux qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas le choix. Qu'au stade où j'en étais, ça n'avait même plus à voir avec lui. Ce besoin de respirer, de vivre, simplement.

-Il ne peut pas deviner. Dis-le lui.

-Il me déteste.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, je suis sûre que non. Draco ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, mais je suis assez intelligente pour voir un homme triste quand j'en vois un. Ça dure depuis des années, Harry. Il s'en veut terriblement. Il croit que ta disparition est directement liée à lui. Draco Malfoy éprouve bien des choses pour toi, mais certainement pas du dédain ou de la haine. Il est passé au-delà depuis très longtemps, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs. Non ?

Le brun jeta un regard troublé à sa compagne.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Harry Potter, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. Maintenant que j'y repense, tu le regardais avec des yeux de merlan frit, en septième année.

La réaction de l'ancien Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre ; il rougit fortement en ouvrant la bouche pour protester.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé à cela avant, mais désormais…

-Hermione !

-Oh je t'en pris, 'Ry, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

Le regard du Survivant se fit sombre, teinté de mélancolie et d'amertume.

-Je sais…

-Je veux dire, reprit calmement Hermione, que nier est vain. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, Harry. Je veux que tu puisses connaître le bonheur, comme je l'ai retrouvé avec Blaise. Et je souhaite la même chose pour Draco. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Pourquoi pas ensemble ?

-Mais parce que nous n'appartenons plus au même monde, fit-il. Parce que les choses ont changées, parce que je n'abandonnerai pas ma vie présente, celle que j'ai bâtie tant bien que mal, au profit de mon ancienne. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le veux pas. Et puis, que dirait Lily ? Sa vie à elle est déjà assez différente de celle des autres sans que je n'y ajoute une anormalité de plus. Et celle-là est de taille, tu le reconnaîtras.

-Et quand elle voudra savoir la vérité, Harry ? s'enquit-elle sagement. Elle ne se contentera pas indéfiniment de tes silences et de tes hésitations. Quand elle la découvrira d'elle-même – et elle le fera tôt ou tard, je peux te l'assurer – ne crois-tu pas que sa rancune sera grande ?

-Je suppose, soupira le brun. Je crois… que j'ai juste besoin de l'accepter moi-même au préalable.

Souriant tendrement, son amie lui serra le bras en guise de soutient. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que les enfants, lassés de jouer à la bataille explosive, ne vinrent les rejoindre. Lily alla s'installer confortablement sur les genoux de son père, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

-Tu comptes t'endormir là, ma puce ? demanda-t-il.

-Il n'est que 19 heures, marmonna-t-elle sans ciller.

-Nous avons tous eu une dure journées, mon cœur.

-Est-ce qu'on retourne au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Non. Nous passerons la nuit ici. Il y a des dortoirs à l'étage, je suppose que nous pourrons nous y installer pour ce soir.

-On reste longtemps ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons.

-Okay…

Elle se boudina contre lui. Il se mit à caresser des boucles blondes.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que Draco te déteste ?

Le Survivant soupira.

-Nous nous sommes disputés, il y a longtemps, répondit-il.

_Des corps pressés dans une étreinte sauvage. Des mains griffant, agrippant avec force. Bouches collées, coquines voyageuses. Des dents qui mordent, effleurent. Caressent._

_-Je te hais, Malfoy._

_Susurré. Halètement. Gémissement sourd. Plus bas… Toujours plus bas. Damnation._

_-Moi aussi, Potter…_

-Tu lui as fait du mal ?

_Malle précipitamment close. Vêtements et objets épars. Le minimum. Sa gorge serrée à l'idée de l'homme endormi dans l'autre pièce. Nu. Angélique. Si beau, si…_

_Course rapide dans l'escalier. Porte qui claque. Partir vite. Loin. Transplaner. Oui, très loin._

-Je pense.

-Je ne l'aime plus, déclara la fillette. Il n'avait pas le droit de te frapper.

-Ce n'était pas sa faute, chérie. Il était en colère et je l'avais mérité, je t'assure. Je veux que tu sois gentille avec lui, d'accord ?

-Hum…

-Et tu t'excuseras de l'avoir frappé toi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

-Mouais, si tu veux.

Il lui baisa le front, la serrant contre lui.

Hermione échangea un regard avec son ami avant d'appeler un elfe de maison. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, un somptueux repas reposait sur une table magiquement apparue. La petite créature disposa avec soins les plats diversifiés et tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres et s'inclina finalement en leur souhaitant bon appétit avant de disparaître dans un claquement.

Lily découvrit avec plaisir les plats typiquement anglais et Harry, lui-même plutôt bon chef, s'aperçu rapidement que les elfes n'avaient en rien perdu le coup de main. Enfin repus au bout d'une heure environ, ils retournèrent s'asseoir dans les sofas.

-Herm' ? fit le brun.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais te confier Lily ?

-Bien sûr.

La principale concernée le regarda.

-Où tu vas ?

-Voir Remus, mon ange. Tu veux bien rester ici ?

-Tu rentreras tard ?

-Probablement, oui.

-Est-ce que tu me feras visiter le château demain, alors ?

-Si tu veux, je suis sûr que tu aimeras.

Lily sourit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dormait pratiquement dans ses bras. Le décalage n'aidait pas, ni ce qu'ils vivaient présentement.

- Daddy ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, chérie ?

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi.

Il la serra étroitement contre lui.

- Moi aussi, mon ange, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était endormie, il la porta jusqu'au dortoir et l'installa dans un des lits, la bordant avec tendresse. De peur qu'elle n'aie froid, il murmura un sort et fit apparaître une couverture dont il la drapa soigneusement. Hermione, qui faisait de même avec Tomas, attendit qu'ils soient redescendus dans la salle commune avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Tu te rends déjà à la Salle sur Demande ?

- Je vais d'abord retourner voir Remus, dit Harry.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, tu veux ?

Il acquiesça vaguement

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ajouta-t-elle, tu t'es amélioré en magie sans baguette, constata-t-elle. Tu as pratiqué ?

- Non, avoua-t-il. En fait, je n'avais plus pratiqué depuis la naissance de Lily. J'ai renoué il y a seulement quelques jours.

- Ton niveau a augmenté, apparemment. C'est fascinant...

Il sourit en voyant briller dans ses yeux une étincelle de curiosité. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé sur ce point-là !

- Je tâcherai de rentrer tôt, fit-il.

- Oh, prends tout ton temps. Si tu voyais la taille de l'ouvrage de Médicomagie que j'ai pour livre de chevet ! Blaise a faillit faire une syncope en le voyant, la première fois.

- En parlant de lui, ça ne le dérangera pas de te voir rentrer si tard ?

- Pas du tout, il était de service, ce soir. Il est Auror, tu sais.

- Oh, je vois.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, posa un dernier regard sur le long escalier menant aux dortoirs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry ? l'arrêta Hermione.

Il se retourna.

- Donnez-vous une chance, le pria-t-elle, étrangement soucieuse.

Il avait toujours trouvé que l'infirmerie, si ensoleillée en journée, devenait de plus en plus lugubre lorsque la nuit tombait. Les jeux de lumières sur les murs immaculés donnaient l'inquiétante impression que des spectres y dansaient. Harry, qui y avait pourtant passé plus de nuits que nul autre, très certainement, voyait encore cela avec méfiance. Pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours cherché à le quitter sans plus attendre, une fois guérit ou remis au minimum. Il n'était pas froussard. Seulement, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Il n'aimait également pas les endroits clos ou trop étroits. Cela le ramenait à un certain placard qu'il aurait tout donné pour oublier. Ron et Hermione, lors de leur scolarité, s'étaient à de nombreuses reprises questionnés en le voyant avoir des sueurs froides alors que pendant l'une de leur ballade nocturne et surtout interdite, ils avaient dû se cacher dans un dépôt à chaudrons parce que Snape rôdait dans le coin.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à éprouver un malaise et que sa peau s'était couverte d'une mince mais agaçante couche de sueur froide, ses amis avaient été alarmés. Pour ne pas les inquiéter, il avait simplement dit être claustrophobe. Le sujet n'avait jamais été ré abordé. C'était aussi bien ainsi.

Harry pénétra sur le bout des pieds dans l'infirmerie, ignorant si Mrs Pomfresh était dans les alentours. Il voulait simplement voir Rémus et les heures de visites, aurait-elle dit, étaient dépassées. Alors sans bruit, il se glissa derrières les rideaux blancs et eut un sourire douloureux en revoyant son 'oncle' dans le même état où il l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il prit place sur une chaise près du lit malade et ne pu s'empêcher de tendre la main pour toucher celle du loup-garou. Ses yeux parcoururent une fois de plus son visage meurtri par l'argent et il serra les dents. Les marques resteraient. Comme si l'homme n'avait pas assez des pleines lunes pour laisser des cicatrices sur son corps…

Corps justement amaigri, à la peau trop pâle, aux cheveux presque entièrement gris. Harry voulait qu'il ouvre les yeux, il voulait que son vieil ami et confident lui parle. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, se faire pardonner et lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Parce qu'il l'était tellement…

Ses paumes picotaient. Surpris, il se mit à les regarder avec attention. La sensation était toujours là et allait en augmentant. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva pour prendre place sur le lit de Remus.

-Je me demande si… murmura-t-il.

Mais il secoua la tête. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Après tout, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, il y avait très longtemps de cela.

Il n'avait que 17 ans et vivait encore chez les Dursley. C'était l'été et, une fois de plus, il avait dû rejoindre Privet Drive pour activer les protections laissées par sa mère. Des bêtises, pensait-il, puisque Voldemort possédait un peu de son sang en lui. Il attendait donc avec impatience de partir de cet endroit où on le traitait comme un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Ses amis lui manquaient. Il ne supportait plus les corvées, les ordres et les insultes coutumières. Étendu sur son lit au matelas défoncé, il avait souhaité quitter cette maison horrible qui n'était nullement la sienne. Et pourtant, à peine 24 heures plus tard, il priait Merlin de ne jamais avoir fait ce stupide vœu.

Les Mangemorts avaient débarqué au 4, Privet Drive pendant la nuit et, submergé par le nombre, privé de sa baguette et meurtri, il avait assisté sans pouvoir réagir à une tuerie sanglante. Il n'avait jamais aimé les Dursley mais lorsque la tante Pétunia avait hurlé son nom après le quatrième Doloris, il avait crié à son tour. Il avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Ces images le hantaient encore régulièrement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier son oncle, la voix éraillée, qui lui demandait, le suppliait de les arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Il avait passé des jours dans un donjon sombre et humide, à sursauter chaque fois qu'un rat couinait ou venait le renifler. Il avait été tellement torturé que lorsqu'il s'était finalement évadé, beaucoup plus tard, Hermione faillait faire un malaise en le voyant. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas osé lui demander comment il s'était enfui. Et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter cet état d'accomplissement dans lequel il avait été après avoir étranglé à mains nues le Mangemort qui prévoyait de le violer.

Personne ne savait. De toute façon, il avait sans doute fait pire, depuis. Les 'Reducto' ne valaient guère sur un champ de bataille. Et puis, il avait vengé Sirius. Envoyé un Avada Kedavra et plusieurs Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Et bien que honteux, ce geste avait été terriblement jouissif. La guerre avait eut sa vie. La guerre avait massacré sans pudeur ce qu'il subsistait d'innocence en lui. Mais les autres se foutaient de ça. Pour autant qu'il extermine Voldemort…

Et ça, c'était censé être une existence convenable pour une fillette ? Connerie.

Il avait, après sa séquestration, tellement de cicatrices que son propre corps le dégoûtait. Des ecchymoses violaçaient sa peau, chaque parcelle d'elle. Mais il n'avait vraiment mal que lorsque des regards de pitié s'attardaient trop longtemps sur lui. Il avait alors peur qu'ils ne découvrent ce qu'il avait fait.

Msr Pomfresh disait que les marques ne partiraient jamais, qu'elles étaient trop profondes et magiques, pleines de magie Noire. Elle disait qu'il finirait par les accepter, par les oublier. Il savait que c'était faux. Il avait tenté, en vain, de les cacher à l'aide de sorts complexes de dissimulation. Comme l'éclair sur son front, il avait finit par admettre qu'elles resteraient là.

Et puis un matin, devant sa glace, il les avait lentement retracées de l'index, les maudissant pour la énième fois. Il s'était sentit bizarre et avait soudain remarqué que, graduellement, ses cicatrices pâlissaient, devenant de minuscules et presque invisibles lignes blanches. Estomaqué, il avait continué et ça s'était poursuivit. Le résultat était flagrant, inconcevable, incroyable… Et pourtant, elles étaient encore là. Il pouvait les sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts, sinueuses et irrégulières, quoique certes moindres… Invisible, ou presque, à l'œil nu. C'était magique. Tellement qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à ce que Hermione n'entre par mégarde dans sa chambre alors qu'il changeait de robe. Il lui avait tout raconté, du moins le peu qu'il savait, et elle avait promis de garder le secret. Sous son conseil, il avait retenté le coup avec l'éclair sur son front. Bien entendu, rien ne s'était produit. Depuis, son 'don' ne s'était plus manifesté. Oh, il y avait bien eut cette fois avec le genou écorché de Lily, bobo miraculeusement guéri lorsqu'il avait soufflé dessus, mais… ça ne comptait pas vraiment…

Il croisa les bras en se relevant. Coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. 21 heures 41. Déjà.

Il soupira et regarda à nouveau Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, Rem' ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Oh, bien sûr… tu me dirais de foncer. D'être aussi courageux qu'un Gryffon… Mais j'ai peur, tu sais. Peur d'avoir mal. Mal plus que je ne le devrais. De dire des choses… des choses trop vraies, trop fausses ou incertaines. C'est bête, non ?...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux constamment ébouriffés et expira fortement.

-Je reviendrai demain, okay…

Il toucha légèrement son bras et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le plus dur restait à venir…

À suivre... POUR LA RENCONTRE.

Pas encore écrite...


	24. Dismoi

Note : Voilà enfin la suite. Je me mets dès ce soir sur le prochain chapitre, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrai avancer très vite. J'espère simplement que vous aimerez ce bout. Bisou ! Gen

**Merci à :**

**Kaorulabelle**

**Onarluca**

**Sélène ( Je crois que tous les lecteurs s'entendront pour dire : Snif ' à la fin du 6 !**

**Lovely A**

**Lilou**

**Alinemcb54**

**Amy Keira**

**Thealie**

**Eliane ( Et te reviews me font toujours autant sourire, même quand je les relis. Désolée de t'avoir presque fait pleurer dans un café ! )**

**Micy**

**Vert Emeraude**

**Sahada**

**brume**

**Vans Potter ( ALLO ! )**

**Llili.B ( Ils ont seulement eut une relation d'une nuit mais... hn )**

**J.E.S**

**sayankotor777**

Encore désolée du retard ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était 10 heures 04 quand, ayant par trois fois passé devant le mur de pierres, il pu pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Pendant un bref instant, il avait craint d'être en retard - ce qui était en fait le cas - mais l'absence de poignée à son arrivée l'avait rassuré. Il avait pourtant cru que Draco serait le premier, l'attendant impatiemment. Il se l'était imaginé sans peine en venant, blond à la beauté froide, assied dans un sofa comme s'il avait s'agit d'un trône majestueux, inébranlable, et puis si beau…

_Griffures câlinées. Langue coquine s'excusant en accordant une multitude de danses fiévreuses à sa comparse. Fini la violence et la hâte, juste deux âmes un peu trop seules recherchant du réconfort. De la passion, des gémissements, petites plaintes sourdes et délicieuses qu'une bouche aspire avec volupté. Des mots murmurés, sans… sens ?_

_- Ne me laisse pas…_

Harry secoua la tête et observa un peu la pièce que son subconscient avait créée. Un salon simple, chaleureux sans excès, un feu de cheminée confortable, un éclairage tamisé sans trop l'être, deux fauteuils en cuir blanc disposés face à face… peut-être un peu trop intime pour l'occasion. Devait-il sortir et recommencer, recréer quelque chose de plus… fade ?

Il soupira en allant près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, une grande vitrine donnant sur le parc immense de Poudlard. Il pouvait apercevoir la petite maison inoccupée de Hagrid à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Vide depuis des années, elle semblait presque sauvage, envahie de lierre sur ses façades. Il sourit légèrement en pensant à tous les bons moment passés avec le demi géant, à parler de tout et de rien devant une tasse de thé énorme et un plateau de cookies aussi durs que la pierre. Après sa sixième année, Hagrid avait été gravement blessé en essayant une fois de plus de ramener les géants dans leur camp. En apprenant la nouvelle, la directrice de Beaubâtons, Olympe Maxime, était venue à son chevet et, une chose en amenant une autre… ils s'étaient fiancés, puis mariés. Le garde-chasse du collège avait, non sans peine, quitté son poste pour rejoindre sa femme en France. Il continuait néanmoins d'exécuter des missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, voulant aider à tous prix. Il manquait beaucoup à Harry. Il devrait penser à passer par l'école française prochainement. Nul doute que Hagrid serait ravi de sa visite.

Il prit finalement place dans l'un des fauteuils. Sa montre affichait maintenant 22 heures 31. Et dire que Malfoy ne manquait pas une occasion de le bassiner lorsqu'il était autrefois en retard aux réunions de l'Ordre !

Cependant, le Survivant n'avait nulle envie de se moquer ou de rire. Il était inquiet. Il n'y avait pas plus ponctuel que l'ancien prince des Serpentards. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il ne savait même pas où son ancienne Némésis demeurait.

Et puis, c'était bête. Sûrement Draco n'était nullement en danger. Peut-être avait-il simplement eut quelque chose de plus important à faire. Voire quelqu'un à voir. Un ami. Une connaissance. Ou bien un amant.

Sa gorge se serra étrangement, Il croisa les mains, s'efforçant au calme. Quel idiot il était. Cette… chose qu'il ressentait n'avait nullement lieu d'être.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout.

Et d'imaginer Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre ne lui faisait rien. Imaginer son corps pressé contre celui d'un inconnu, ses lèvres enflées par autre chose que ses baisers, ses lacs d'argent embrouillés et renvoyant une image autre que la sienne, son dos arqué au moment de la jouissance, sa bouche si parfaite, si douce et pleine, prononçant un prénom différent du sien… NON !

La vitrine derrière lui explosa alors que la porte de la Salle s'ouvrait. Draco se tînt dans l'embrasure, contemplant avec perplexité son ancien condisciple au regard flamboyant entouré d'éclats de verre. Ce dernier semblait furieux, quoique perdu.

En voyant son ex-amant, Harry se leva précipitamment, réparant d'un geste empressé la fenêtre en agitant la main.

- Tu… tu avais dit 22 heures, non ? trouva-t-il à balbutier.

- Si, confirma le blond en enlevant sa cape noire qu'il lança négligemment sur le dossier de son fauteuil. J'ai eu un contretemps.

Remarquant les sourcils froncés du Gryffondor, il ajouta :

- Réunion des Mangemorts.

- Oh… bien sûr.

Draco se laissa choir avec élégance dans le fauteuil, croisant les jambes.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard non ? J'ai même quelques années d'avance sur toi.

Harry se rassied à son tour. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il encore cette stupide impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire insecte en présence de Malfoy ?

Un silence inconfortable plana quelques instant.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu reviendrais, dit finalement le Sang Pur.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, en fait.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Draco tourna son attention vers le feu.

- Quoi de neuf du côté de Voldemort ? s'enquit Harry.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Le Survivant s'empourpra, légèrement en colère.

- Je crois être néanmoins un tant soit peu concerné, répliqua-t-il.

Malfoy croisa enfin son regard, le visage impassible.

- Comme tous les autres, il a bien sûr appris ton retour, commença-t-il. La nouvelle fait la Une des journaux, de toute façon. Il est furieux de voir que tu n'es pas mort. Le fait que tu sois revenu le met hors de lui et il nous l'a bien fait comprendre. Tu arrives et tu contrecarres déjà l'un de ses plans d'attaque. Il veut te voir mort, détruit, annihilé, mais ça, ce n'est pas une véritable primeur, non ? ironisa-t-il.

Harry ne releva pas, trop soucieux. En revenant, il savait qu'il s'exposait à une attaque directe ou indirecte du Lord Noir.

- Il a prévu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suppose, fit Draco en haussa les épaules. Mais je suis un espion, pas un

homme de terrain. Je sais cependant qu'il a confié ton 'cas' à quelques Mangemorts . L'élite, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'intention de t'attarder.

Il regarda ses ongles, représentant l'exemple même de l'indifférence. Il continua pourtant :

- Toutefois, à ta place, je resterais sur mes gardes et surveillerais particulièrement ... comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Lily ?

Quelque chose se contracta dans le ventre du sorcier brun. Un horrible malaise croissait en lui.

- Il... il a fait mention d'elle ?

- Il n'avait pas à le faire. J'espère que tu es conscient de la possibilité d'une attaque contre elle. Un enfant, Potter, cingla-t-il, une toute petite chose fragile. Si tu peux arrêter une brigade de Mangemorts super entraînée, je doute qu'elle puisse en faire autant.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser avec sa _mère_.

Il eut un rire sarcastique.

- Et dire que tu te disais gay ! Je t'ai à ce point dégoûté pour que tu te tournes vers les femmes à nouveau ?

Harry ne répondit même pas.

- Tu seras averti s'ils décident de lancer une attaque ? s'enquit-il plutôt.

- Probablement pas. Les détails concernant les missions sont mieux gardés depuis que la traîtrise de Snape a été découverte. J'ai moi même peine à rapporter des informations. Et pourtant, je fais partie des préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres de par mon père.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses sourcils se fronçant de contrariété.

- Mais si j'entends une quelconque rumeur, j'en informerai Dumbledore.

L'ancien Gryffondor lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Draco se renfrogna.

- Merci...

- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, se défendit le blond. C'est pour Lily. Les enfants n'ont pas à subir les conséquences de cette guerre.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment, Draco suivit ce geste des yeux avant de se gifler mentalement.

- Écoute, Draco, pour cette nuit-là, à Place Grimmaurd…

- Tu as autant envie d'en parler que moi, Potter, le coupa calmement l'ancien Serpentard. Oublions cette monumentale erreur, d'accord ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'en était une ? fit doucement l'autre jeune homme. Bien sûr, ce n'était nullement prémédité. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu me sauterais dessus comme ça…

- Moi, je t'ai… ! s'offusqua Draco. Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois ardemment défendu!

- Essaie donc de discuter avec un corps étranger dans la gorge!

- Ma langue l'emmerde, Potter, répliqua le blond.

Ils se sourirent, encore un peu mal-à-l'aise malgré tout. Harry reprit :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu aies l'impression d'avoir à voir dans mon départ. Je me suis simplement dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Le moment idéal.

- Ouais, il faut toujours s'envoyer en l'air avec l'espion de service avant de se faire la malle, dit-il, sarcastique.

- Je croyais que tu n'y accordais aucune importance, de toute façon ?

Malfoy eut une moue et détourna la tête.

- Pardon d'avoir un ego, se justifia-t-il après quelques secondes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû laisser une note du genre 'Baise de ma vie. Merci, Harry.' ? Ça aurait suffit ou aurais-je aussi dû vanter en des termes plus élogieux ton admirable aisance sous la couette ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche… puis la referma tandis que Harry piquait un fard.

- Admirable…oh, fit finalement l'espion. Merci… je suppose. Tu n'étais pas en reste non plus.

- Disons que je ne suintais pas d'expérience dans le domaine.

- Tu étais le Casanova de Poudlard, se rappela Draco avec scepticisme.

- Ma 'légende' était un peu surfaite, avoua le Survivant. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de draguer entre deux entraînements.

- Mais je… je n'étais pas le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry trouva soudain à la cheminée un grand intérêt.

- Eh bien, il y avait bien eu cette fois avec Olivier Dubois, mais disons que ça n'avait pas outrepassé les activités… uh, buccales.

- Tu aurais pu sortir, après Poudlard, non ?

- Je n'étais pas très disposé aux échanges, expliqua le brun. J'avais peur de m'attacher. De perdre. Et la guerre requerrait toute mon attention.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Et dire que je parle de ça avec toi, soupira-t-il.

Draco soupira gentiment.

- C'est parfois plus facile avec ceux qu'on connaît… intimement…

L'autre le fusilla du regard pour son allusion.

- Alors si j'étais resté, au petit matin, j'aurais eu droit à une conversation des plus poussée sur les charmantes activités sexuelles de Mr Malfoy ? se vengea-t-il.

- Oh, fit le jeune homme, je crois que nous aurions pu trouver une meilleure occupation, rétorqua-t-il.

Harry eut la décence de rougie alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur s'en prenait à son pauvre corps. Il était fatigué, pensa-t-il.

- Mais je suis persuadé que ta charmante épouse se charge déjà de vanter tes prouesses au lit.

L'ancien Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'amuse à me caser depuis mon retour ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être parce que reviens avec un enfant.

- Tu vois ? ( Il lui montra ses doigts ) Pas d'alliance. Pas de mariage. Notre 'folle de nuit de débauche' ne t'aura donc pas appris que j'étais quelque peu homosexuel ?

- Tu n'as quand même pas fait cette fillette tout seul ! continua l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

- Qui est la mère ?

- Est-ce que ça t'importe donc tellement ?

- Je…. Potter, merde, jura Draco. Dis-moi juste… je…

- Disons qu'elle est le résultat d'une 'erreur' comme tu le dis si bien.

- Alors tu… n'as personne dans ta vie ? osa-t-il demander.

Son ancien amant secoua la tête.

- Lily a besoin d'équilibre, dit-il. J'ai moi-même peine à lui un préserver un. Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu pour lequel j'aurai eu un petit coup de cœur ne vienne tout gâcher. Et puis tu sais, père monoparental, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Et toi ? Personne non plus ?

- Quelques aventures. Je ne suis toujours un peu trop mystérieux ou inaccessible pour eux. Disons que les petits meetings de minuit avec la face de serpent sous fausse excuse ont tendance à les faire rager. J'ai juste hâte que cette putain de guerre ne se termine. J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances.

- Rien ne t'empêche de partir.

- Si. Beaucoup de choses. Ce monde… aussi laid puisse-t-il sembler en ce moment, est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je suis triste que tu ne puisses pas comprendre.

- Peut-être que je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois, Dray.

Harry ferma les yeux un court instant. Draco contempla son visage paisible. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur se cachait une âme torturée. Mais malgré tout, il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, à ce moment-là. Il aurait voulu le toucher, l'embrasser, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était comme s'il avait étreint un ange une seule fois, goûté à la plus pure des plénitudes et que, désormais, on lui refusait tout contact. C'était déchirant. Lorsque le brun rouvrit les yeux, il se plongea dans un monde émeraude et, hypnotisé, ne pû empêcher la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, Harry ?

Celui-ci afficha un air fatigué. Il réfléchit un instant, plongé dans les yeux gris de l'ancien Serpentard qui lui renvoyait son regard sans broncher. Il avait toujours aimé, secrètement bien entendu, sa faculté à lui tenir tête. Beaucoup pliaient trop facilement devant lui, de gêne ou de peur. Mais pas Draco. Jamais. Alors il se décida à parler.

- Un lot trop gros de déceptions, je crois. Je voulais... je voulais qu'on m'aime. Pas pour une vieille histoire, ni pour une cicatrice. Juste pour celui que j'étais devenu. J'avais besoin d'amour et personne ne semblait être en mesure de m'en offrir. J'avais mal et personne ne semblait le voir non plus. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être qu'une machine de guerre. Est-ce qu'on allait me mettre à la casse, une fois la guerre terminée ? Mais aurait-elle seulement une fin ? Et puis, tu es arrivé. L'espion Serpentard. Mon ennemi, ma Némésis. Je te détestais tellement que, inexorablement, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'en suis venu à éprouver autre chose que de la haine pour toi. Du désir. C'était dur. De te voir, de sentir ton ressentiment face à notre passé commun, ce temps si récent et éloigné à la fois. Je souffrais parce que ce que je lisais dans tes yeux était à l'opposé de ce que j'aurais aimé y voir.

Il le regarda avec une douloureuse douceur.

- Et c'est arrivé. L'adrénaline ou je ne sais pas quoi. Toi et moi, tard le soir, après une bataille ou nous avions perdu plus que jamais. Le soir où Ron est mort, tu te souviens ? Je ne sais même plus qui a tout initié. C'était il y a cinq ans. Et je me rappelle de tout, dans les moindres détails. Ce n'était pourtant ni doux, ni beau. Juste amer du sang des victimes, violent, passionné certes, presque féroce. C'était nous, ce que nous étions devenus. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré et d'avoir goûté tes larmes, aussi. Nous avions si mal... Mais même cela, qui était plus réel que tout le reste, devait avoir une fin. Je me suis réveillé dans tes bras, le lendemain matin. Tu dormais encore. Je t'ai trouvé beau, mais effrayant. J'appréhendais ton réveil. L'heure des paroles. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin, le jour d'avant. J'avais peur des mots, peur que tu ne me blesses encore. Que tu regrettes.

Alors je t'ai embrassé sans que tu ne te réveilles et je suis parti. J'ai fait mes valises, une seule en fait, et j'ai fuit lâchement. Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, d'autres solutions à ma vie. Être lâche ou mourir. J'étais tenté par la deuxième alternative mais, en même temps, je me disais ; pas encore. Demain, peut-être. Et j'ai vécu ainsi jusqu'à Lily. Elle seule est parvenue à redonner sens à la vie. Avec elle, je ne doute plus. Je vis pour elle, simplement.

Il soupira.

- Je pensais que j'avais laissé la guerre derrière moi à jamais. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les ennuis me trouvent toujours, même quand je fuis le plus loin possible.

Draco, confus par ses paroles, le regarda se lever. Il l'imita avec un peu de retard.

- Il est tard, dit le Survivant. Hermione est restée avec Lily et je ne veux pas l'ennuyer trop longtemps.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un peu plus d'une minute. Puis, sans rien brusquer, l'ancien Serpentard fit un pas en avant, suffisamment pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, retrouvant leur douleur le temps d'une caresse volage.

- Est-ce que tu crois... demanda-t-il à voix basse, qu'il pourrait y avoir, un jour... ?

Harry passa un doigt le long de sa mâchoire, le faisant frissonner. Il le regardait si tendrement, comme aucun de ses amants ne l'avait jamais fait, que le blond se sentit fondre. Est-ce que c'était ça, le fameux 'Effet Potter' dont parlait à l'époque son fan club ? Il avait l'impression que ses jambes flageolaient. Et les jambes d'un Malfoy ne flageolaient jamais.

Sauf peut-être devant le regard fiévreux de Harry Potter.

Ce dernier posa ses lèvres délicieuses à la commissure de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud caressant sa joue et lui envoyant une fois de plus des frissons dans tout le corps.

Et Harry, soudainement lointain et froid, sortit de la salle, le laissant seul, bouillonnant et abasourdit.

A suivre


	25. Promesses brisées

Je suis contente, malgré mon retard, parce que j'ai eu le temps d'avancer beaucoup sur le prochain chapitre. Et je sais que les prochains vous tiendront un peu plus en haleine. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop tardé. Bisouilles à tous et merci pour vos encouragements. Moi, je me remets au boulot dès que possible...

Et puis le chapitre est plus long, non ? Happy ?

Gen

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Les milliers de petites étoiles brillaient avec une énergie inébranlable. Après quatre jours passés à contempler avec grisaille le plafond rempli d'ombres, il lui avait finalement lancé un sort. Le résultat ressemblait beaucoup à celui du ciel magique de la Grande Salle et il s'étonnait encore d'avoir réussit un tel acte de magie. Cela semblait si réel...

Lily aimait à venir squatter sans vergogne son lit, se blôtissant contre lui pour regarder le plafond jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Encore ce soir, elle s'était endormie, sa peluche de phénix serrée contre son petit corps, boudinée contre son torse. Il caressa avec adoration ses mèches blondes, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle avait réussit à lui faire promettre de relancer ce sort une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée en Angleterre qu'elle parlait d'un éventuel départ avec enthousiasme. Oh, elle aimait ce nouveau pays à l'accent un peu pompeux, comme celui qu'avait son papa et si différent de celui de l'Amérique. Elle aimait aussi Tomas et Hermione avec qui elle avait rapidement créé des liens, à son plus grand plaisir. Même Blaise lui plaisait, lui racontant toujours des plaisanteries ou lui rapportant des livres d'images remplis de créatures magiques. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait bien penser à rentrer, tôt ou tard.

Il en ressentait de la peine, bien entendu. Tout quitter, une fois de plus. Peut-être pas définitivement, mais pour un temps. Laisser les choses se calmer. Il ne servait à rien de veiller des heures durant Remus, de contempler avec une boule dans la gorge son visage pâle et meurtri. C'était se faire du mal. C'était malsain, disait Pompom.

Mais il y avait aussi une certaine part de soulagement. Retrouver son petit monde. Les épilobes fleuriraient bientôt, laissant leur grandes tiges se couvrir de magnifiques fleurs roses. Assis sur son balcon, une tasse de café à la main, il se retrouvait toujours attendri par la vision de sa fille courant dans l'arrière-court donnant sur la mer. Il lui avait aussi promis une balançoire en bois avant l'automne.

Lorsqu'ils rentreraient, Lily cueillerait un joli bouquet de fleurs sauvages et le poserait sur la table de la cuisine. C'était sa petite touche personnelle. Ça et les jouets qu'elle s'évertuait à semer ici et là dans la maison.

Il posa un baiser tendre sur le front de l'enfant endormi et, repoussant les couvertures, sorti du lit. Il prit soin de bien couvrir la fillette avant de fermer la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

Descendant les marches de pierres froides, il trouva refuge dans un fauteuil près du manteau de la cheminée éteinte. Son regard dériva vers la cendre froide.

Il ne parvenait plus à dormir.

Hermione disait que ses cernes étaient affreux et tentait de le pousser à demander une potion de sommeil à Mrs Pomfresh. Il acquiesçait toujours pour la forme mais chacun d'eux savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas vu l'état de ma cicatrice, pensa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Un peu de fond de teint moldu et il n'y parraissait presque plus. Pour combler l'illusion, il utilisait quelques mèches et voilà ! Plus de marque écarlate. Si seulement la douleur pouvait disparaître aussi facilement...

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Sa peau était moîte. Des sueurs froides à tout moment de la journée. Voldemort s'amusait à ses dépends. C'était sûrement jouissif pour cette charogne.

Comment trouver le sommeil dans ces cas ? Il suffisait parfois qu'il ferme les yeux pour ne voir que violence et mort. Pour ne plus voir que du rouge.

Le maquillage aidait aussi pour les cernes, certes, mais pas pour les effets du manque de sommeil évident.

L'horloge de Poudlard sonna quatre heures. Le soleil, puisqu'on était l'été, se levait lentement derrière la Forêt Interdite. Ne supportant pas de rester à ne rien faire, il changea son bas de pyjama en un pantalon de toile ample. Torse nu dans la fraîcheur du matin et en frissonnant avec un léger sourire, il jeta un sort de protection sur le dortoir et les alentours avant de sortir de la tour des Gryffondors, dévalant les escaliers du collège pour déboucher à l'extérieur, dans le parc humide de rosée. Ses pieds nus le menèrent vers le petit entrepôt près de l'entrée ouest où, il le savait, Mrs Bibine gardait des balais pour ses cours. Il avait malheureusement laissé son vieil Éclair de Feu chez lui. Il se promit de le ressortir pour une remise en état plus que nécéssaire. Il trouva finalement un balai qu'il jugea d'un oeil critique avant de l'enfourcher pour s'envoler.

Merlin, ça faisait si longtemps ! pensa-t-il en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, poussant le balai à son extrême. Il coupait l'air avec une grâce qu'il n'avait jamais perdue, sentant ses cheveux et ses vêtements flotter dans le vent, suivant sa silhouette élancée.

Il enchaîna loopings et autres accrobaties vertigineuses pendant des heures, retrouvant cette sensation si prisée de liberté. Il imagina un vif d'or et poursuivit les ombres, parfois aveuglé par le soleil de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. C'était si bon de frôler le sol, de flotter sans fin, de sentir cette puissance. Il s'amura à sauter de son balai, utilisant sa magie pour ralentir sa chute juste assez pour conjurer son balai à lui.

Lorsqu'il perçut enfin deux silhouettes arriver du château, il redescendit, souriant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Lily lâcha la main de sa marraine pour courir jusqu'à lui, des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Je peux faire un tour, dis ? demanda-t-elle avec ferveur. Tu m'avais promis, tu te souviens ?

Il rit en lui tendant la main pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur le manche du balai. Il la laissa trouver une position confortable et un point d'équilibre avant de reprendre de la hauteur.

- Pas de folies, Harry ! l'avertit Hermione avec une fausse autorité. Je te connais !

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux et, sous un cri de plaisir venant de la petite fille, il s'envolèrent encore plus haut. Un bras autour de la taille de sa fille, Harry ferma les yeux, se fiant totalement à son instinct. Ils survolèrent le lac, leurs pieds frôlant l'eau fraîche, et le Survivant goûta pleinement cette pléitude si rare.

Hermione rejoignit la Grande Salle, l'ombre d'un sourire fleurissant toujours au coin des lèvres. Son mari l'accueillit d'un baiser et elle envoya un regard tendre à son fils qui parlait joyeusement avec son parrain, un peu de tartinade de framboise au coin de la bouche. Draco lui souhaita un bon matin en tendant une serviette propre à Tomas pour qu'il se débarbouille, ce qu'il fit avec une grimace.

- Depuis quand fais-tu la grasse matinée ? demanda-t-il à son amie. Je te croyais lève-tôt.

- Je ne suis pas paresseuse, moi, rétorqua-t-elle en se servant un café au lait. Je suis passée voir Lily et l'ai retrouvée seule, un peu confuse.

- Potter s'était fait la malle ? fit Blaise en lui tendant le sucre.

- Il était sortit voler, leur apprit-elle. Il ne voit jamais le temps passer lorsqu'il est sur un balai.

Elle joua un instant avec sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je retrouve un peu le Harry que j'ai connu, dit-elle avec un peu de mélancolie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu voler depuis sa sixième année, fit remarquer quant à lui son époux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Draco se taisait tout simplement, déplaçant sans grande conviction ses céréales dans son bol.

- Il a dû laisser tomber le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, faute de temps. Et d'énergie, je crois. Les entraînements spéciaux qu'il recevait nous le rendaient exténué, abbatu. Il parlait moins, devenait plus secret, fermé sur lui-même. Je crois qu'il croyait de moins en moins à ses chances de térasser Voldemort.

Elle sirôtait lentement son café, les yeux dans le vague.

- Il y a des choses que nous aurions dû voir venir mais pour lesquelles nous n'avons pas été assez prévenants.

Blaise posa une main sur la sienne, se penchant vers elle pour embrasser sa tample.

- C'est du passé, chérie, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Mais regarde où tout ça nous a menés, répliqua-t-elle avec lassitude.

Elle s'efforça de sourire tout de même.

- Et toi, Draco, comment vas-tu ?

Elle lui trouvait l'air légèrement plus songeur et triste qu'à l'accoutumée. Ni lui ni Harry n'avaient reparlé de leur rencontre dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Bien, assura-t-il.

- On ne t'a pas vu beaucoup, ces derniers jours, lança-t-elle d'un ton appuyé.

- Quelques réunions d'appoint, expliqua le blond. Et puis Dumbledore m'a demandé de suivre quelques pistes concernant les disparitions récentes. Pour l'instant, ça ne mène à rien. Mais bon, j'arriverai sûrement à dénicher quelques renseignements suceptibles d'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- J'en suis sûre, l'encouragea-t-elle. Néanmoins, sois prudent.

- Alors, intervint une petite voix flûtée, t'es un espion ?

Lily, que personne n'avait vue arriver, prit place près de Draco sur le banc, le regardant avec de grands yeux pleins d'interrogations.

- T'es comme James Bond, alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- Comme qui ? fit Draco avec perplexité.

- James Bond, répéta-t-elle lentement.

- Je ne penses pas connaître.

- Mais voyons, tout le monde connaît James ! s'étonna-t-elle. T'as pas la télé ?

Hermione pouffa et faillit s'étouffer avec un bout de son toast. Elle regarda avec amusement la fillette de cinq ans tenter d'expliquer à l'adulte qui était ce fameux espion anglais et lui raconter ô combien fabuleux il était, avec tout ses gadjets supers.

- Papa m'a amenée voir le dernier au cinéma, c'était 'ouah!' mais y'avait ce type devant qui ronflait. Tu imagines ? s'exclama-t-elle. S'endormir devant un si bon film ? Alors je lui ai jeté du popcorn mais il s'est retourné et s'est mis à me crier dessus ! On a dû quitter la salle mais il voulait tabasser papa, une fois dehors !

Elle était maintenant debout sur le banc, faisant de grands gestes pour illuster ses propos.

- Il était au moins gros comme une baleine et je suis certaine que c'était un ogre.

- On dirait Draco racontant combien effrayant était l'hyppogriffe, en troisième, murmura Blaise à sa femme.

Hermione sourit simplement.

- Mais papa, il a pas eu peur parce que mon papa, c'est le plus fort, tu sais ? continua Lily. Il fait du karaté, en plus. Mais l'autre a quand même voulu l'assômer. Papa lui a fait une prise et PAF! Il est tombé sur le dos.

Son coup de pied, fait pour montrer à tous à quoi ressemblait la fameuse bagarre, faillit casser le nez de Draco qui se recula juste à temps.

- C'était marrant, termina avec un grand sourire Lily avant de se rasseoir pour prendre un quartier de pomme tranchée.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement croquer dans son bout de fruit.

- Euh... où est ton père, Lily ? demanda enfin Hermione.

- Parchi che changer, fit-elle en machouillant.

- Ne parle pas le bouche pleine, dit Draco.

- Faut pas poser de questions quand je mange, alors ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

L'ancien prince des Serpentards haussa un sourcil. Assise en face d'eux, Hermione les regardait avec attendrissement. Comment ne pas se douter de leur lien de parenté en les voyant si similaires, côte à côte. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques minutes, Blaise lui jetait des petits coups d'oeil de côté, lui signifiant muettement qu'ils devraient bientôt avoir une conversation. Aussi ardemment qu'il le souhaite, Harry n'arriverait pas à cacher éternellement la vérité. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant que Draco n'enlève ses oeillères ?

- Tu sais, fit la fillette, papa veut que je te présente des excuses.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le jeune espion.

- Pour le coup de pied, précisa Lily.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude le fixaient avec sérieux.

- Mais tu avais frappé papa et je pense que c'était tout à fait maritime.

- Légitime, corrigea Draco.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Enfin, je m'excuse, donc. Mais si tu frappes encore papa, je recommencerai, d'accord ?

- Lily, gronda la voix de son père qui, comme sa fille, se faufilait avec aisance. Sois gentille, tu veux ?

Il s'assied près d'elle et se servit un café.

- Je suis toujours gentille ! se défendit l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse.

Il la regarda, moqueur, et lui beurra un toast de marmelade.

- Mange, petit monstre. Tous les cris perçants que tu as poussés résonnent encore à mes oreilles. Et quand tu manges, on ne t'entends plus. Alors avale.

- Vu la manière dont tu voles, Harry Potter, je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas verte ! l'investigua Hermione.

- Je sais maîtriser un balai, _moi _! se vengea-t-il.

Elle voulu lui donner un coup sous la table mais il l'évita, souriant malicieusement.

Draco profitait de leur petit échange pour observer son ancien amant. Il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Un petite goutte dégringolait justement derrière son oreille sur sa peau hâlée recouverte de chair de poule. Ses joues étaient rougies par sa sortie et l'humidité du matin. Il resplendissait dans ses robes pourtant d'une coupe très stricte, quoique confortable, d'une couleur bleu nuit. Mais en bon connaisseur, Draco préférait nettement ce qui se cachait _sous _les couches de tissus...

Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Harry l'avait à peine regardé depuis leur ''rendez-vous''. Il l'évitait constamment, trouvant toujours une raison pour partir loin de lui. La situation était invivable. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait _besoin _de le voir, de sentir sa présence. Et pourtant, il s'efforçait de vaincre cette sensation de perte et de douleur devant son indifférence, sachant que tôt ou tard, l'ancien Gryffondor repartirait aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Et ça ferait plus mal encore que le dernière fois. Parce qu'il avait compris.

Vivre sans Harry Potter, que ce soit pour l'insulter ou lui murmurer des mots tendres, c'était l'enfer.

Parce que lui, Draco Malfoy, il l'...

- T'as une copine, dis ? demanda Lily.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Euh, non.

- Tonton préfère les monsieurs, intervint Tomas en se penchant vers elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Lily resta un moment silencieuse, semblant tenter de comprendre ce que son copain voulait signifier.

- Ah bon, dit-elle finalement. Moi aussi, tu sais.

Tous sourirent, mais ceux de Draco et de Harry sonnaient un peu plus faux. Hermione, voyant leur trouble, tenta un changement de sujet.

- Alors, fit-elle, enthousiaste, tu es toujours partant pour cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... hésita le jeune homme brun en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa fille.

- Oh, papa, s'il-te-plait ! supplia celle-ci avec des yeux larmoyants. Ça a l'air tellement chouette ! Tomas dit qu'il y a plein de boutiques supers comme Zonko, Honeydukes et tout et tout ! S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiittttt !

Il soupira, exaspéré de tant de mauvaise foi. Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par une enfant de cinq ans. Le comble.

- Très bien, mais seulement une heure ou deux, accepta-t-il.

Deux petits bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il répondit à son étreinte aussi spontanément que toujours.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, évitant de trop regarder Malfoy.

- Tu viens avec nous, Monsieur Draco ? s'enquit Lily en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, je dois rencontrer... quelqu'un. Pour mon boulot.

La fillette n'était pas certaine de comprendre la soudaine tension dans l'air. Ça la frustrait un peu. Mais comme elle n'y pouvait rien, elle eut une simple moue et, semblant de souvenir de quelque chose, s'exclama :

- Papa, c'est scandleux !

- Scandaleux, corrigea machinalement celui-ci.

- Ui ui, ça aussi !

- Quoi donc ?

Elle prit un air tragique.

- Draco ne connait pas James Bond !

- Papa, tu peux lâcher ma main, tu sais. Je peux marcher toute seule.

Harry regarda son petit ange blond.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en la relâchant. Je suis un peu nerveux.

- Tout ira bien, 'Ry, lui assura Hermione près d'eux. Personne ne sait que nous nous rendons au village. Et puis, c'est un endroit sûr.

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et lui montra son bandage au bras.

- Bon, reconnu-t-elle, peut-être pas _si _sûr, mais nous avons renforcé la surveillance et doublé le nombre d'aurors de garde. Pré-au-Lard est beaucoup moins attaqué qu'avant, tu sais. Quelques scientifiques du Ministère travaillent présentement sur un prototype de dôme protecteur. Ça ne réaliserait pas de miracles mais, au moins, nous pourrions avoir quelques minutes de sursit.

- Je sais, Herm', j'ai juste... un mauvais présentiment.

- Si on s'était empêchés de sortir chaque fois que tu en as eu un ! rit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait un peu trop, en effet.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, au gré des éclats de rire et des questions de la fillette blonde. Plus qu'enthousiaste par la sortie, elle courait un peu partout, voulant tout voir et tout goûter, spécialement chez Honeydukes. Harry s'efforça de combler toutes ses demandes, imposant toutefois quelques limites. Il n'avait cependant pas trop le coeur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, attendri par ses moues enfantines.

- Elle te mène par le bout du nez, Harry, rigola Hermione en le voyant se faire traîner vers un étalage Fizwizbiz et de Gnomes au poivre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Lily voulu voir la fameuse Cabane Hurlante qui faisait trembler tous les occupants du village sorcier. Le petit groupe prit donc le chemin de la vieille bicoque, deux d'entre eux ressentant un pincement au coeur en la voyant. Pour Harry et Hermione, c'était là qu'ils avaient su la vérité au sujet de Sirius. Harry avait par la suite passé plusieurs nuits de pleine lune avec Remus lors de ses transformations pendant la guerre. Son ancien professeur avait été bien surpris lorsque, un bon matin, il s'était réveillé auprès d'une panthère noire dardant sur lui ses yeux émeraude et or. Le jeune sorcier avait eu droit à un sermon monstre sur les dangers qu'il avait encourru en tentant sa transformation en solitaire, sans en avertir personne, mais l'avait finalement serré contre lui, le remerciant silencieusement. Était née entre eux, après cela, une complicité encore plus grande.

Ils finirent tous par se rendre au Trois Balais, les enfants se jetant sur leurs patisseries tandis que Harry retrouvait les délices de la Bière-au-Beurre. Lily racontait à Tomas combien jolie était la plage bordant leur maison lorsque ça arriva.

La main du Survivant se crispa sur sa bouteille et il contint un gémissement de douleur. Hermione perçut toutefois la tension présente dans tout son corps et se pencha vers lui, l'interpelant.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je...

Un éclair de douleur traversa son crâne.

- Harry ! s'écria la jeune femme alors qu'il se levait précipitemment de table, renversant sa chaise et alarmant tout le monde dans la place.

- Dehors... balbuatia-t-il, submergé par la douleur. _Il _est dehors.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un tulmute ne s'élève et que beaucoup ne sortent leurs baguettes, à l'instar du sorcier aux yeux verts.

- Partez, ordonna-t-il froidement à Hermione. Prends les enfants, utilise le passage de chez Honeydukes.

- Dumbledore l'a fait bloquer, Harry.

- Non non non, répéta-t-il.

Il regarda sa fille qui faisait de même, confuse.

- Transplanez dans Londres, fit-il en lâchant son regard. Un endroit achalandé mais sûr, un parc, un marché... ce que tu veux, mais vite. Les Mangemorts surveillent sûrement les frontières de Poudlard.

Il vit que son amie ne bougeait pas.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu dois t'occuper des enfants !

-On ne peut plus transplaner, Harry ! Les barrières nous en empêchent !

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Cachez-vous, alors. Nous les tiendrons à distance.

Harry regarda Blaise, qui hocha la tête pour lui montrer son appui. L'ancien Gryffondor se pencha vers la petite fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules frêles.

- Il y a des méchants sorciers ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Lily, fit-il tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Tout ira bien.

Des cris parvenaient déjà du dehors.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

- Je le voudrais aussi. Mais je dois les aider. C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasses, non ? Cesser d'être un lâche.

Elle fut soudainement dans ses bras, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ses sanglots lui brisèrent le coeur.

- Je voulais pas, hoqueta-t-elle. J'ai mentis. Restes, je t'en supplies. Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison. Je veux pas la guerre.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Prenant sa petite main, il la remit à Hermione. Lily le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

- Tout ira bien, mon ange, répéta-t-il avec conviction. On sera bientôt à la maison, je te le promets.

Puis, regardant celle qui était sa meilleure amie :

- Hermione, si jamais...

- Harry, je t'en pris...

- Non, écoute, si jamais il arrive quelque chose... Dis-le lui, d'accord ? Dis-lui tout.

Et sans rien ajouter il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dehors, baguette à la main, prêt au combat. Hermione serra Tomas et Lily contre elle, priant Merlin pour que, comme Harry l'espérait, tout aille bien.

_La panique._

_Des maisons qui brûlent._

_Des enfants qui pleurent. Qui crient._

_Un éclair vert qui fuse, empêchant un Mangemort de lancer un Doloris sur un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans. Pour sa mère, étendue plus loin, il est cependant trop tard._

_Il prend l'enfant dans ses bras et l'amène dans une ruelle déserte, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il pose un sort sur lui, un petit dôme protecteur. L'enfant émet un sanglot mais obéit. Il a grandit comme ça. Il sait comment réagir. Même si sa maman n'est plus là pour lui murmurer de garder le silence. Nathaniel regarde simplement avec des yeux remplis de larmes le grand homme qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Ce dernier lui sourit. Il a une étrange marque sur le front. Nathaniel ferme les yeux mais les sons le font encore frissonner de terreur. _

_Il espère que son papa viendra bientôt le chercher._

Harry retourna rapidement dans la bataille, le coeur battant. Les aurors n'étant pas là, il en conclut donc que les sortilèges entourant le village avaient une faille. Sûrement un espion dans les rangs du Ministère, une fois de plus. Ce ne serait pas une nouveauté.

Il y avait trop de Mangemorts. Et sa cicatrice lancinante prouvait que, quelque part, l'attendait très probablement Lord Voldemort, contemplant avec une joie malsaine ce que ses serviteurs éxécutaient.

D'un sortilège de désarmement, il expulsa et assoma un groupe de silhouettes noires. Son bras avait recommencé à saigner, s'il en croyait le sang qui tâchait sa robe, et il était blessé à l'arcade sourcilière. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa joue.

Tout en éliminant le plus de serviteurs sombres possible, il tâchait de garder un oeil sur l'établissement de Mrs Rosmerta où se trouvaient encore Hermione, Lily, Tomas et bien d'autres femmes accompagnées d'enfants. D'autres villageois agissaient comme lui et, tant bien que mal, ils réussissaient à repousser la majorité des attaques.

Un homme près de lui tomba face contre terre, paralysé par un sort. N'ayant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, Harry se contenta d'avancer pour se mettre devant, empêchant leurs ennemis d'en faire leur jouet.

Mais que pouvaient réellement faire une poignée d'hommes, certes braves mais en infériorité numérique, contre un escadron de Mangemorts ? Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques personnes n'appartenant pas au côté sombre encore debout, quoique vascillantes. Mais étrangement, les serviteurs noirs reculèrent quelque peu. La raison de leur geste fut rapidement expliquée ; Voldemort s'avançait calmement, un rictus au coin des lèvres, ses yeux rouge sang dénotant son amusement.

- Tiens tiens, fit-il de sa voix sifflante et dure. Harry Potter.

Les doigts de ce dernier se crispèrent sur sa baguette magique.

- Tom, répliqua-t-il du même ton.

- Ah, Harry, quel _plaisir _de te revoir, vraiment. Te voilà devenu un homme.

Il le contempla un moment.

- Tu ressembles un peu plus à ta mère, commenta-t-il.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, chien, cracha le Survivant.

Un éclat de rire glacé salua sa réplique.

- Côté caractère, cependant, ça n'a pas changé. Ces petits jeux entre nous m'ont manqué, je te l'avoue. Mais je savais que tu reviendrais. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. La guerre fait partie de toi. Tu es comme moi, Harry, tu as besoin de tout cela.

- Nous sommes bien différents, Tom, le contredit-il. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? sourit-il, ses yeux se rapetissant jusqu'à ne former qu'une fine fente écarlate.

Sa baguette tournoyait entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Alors, dit-il, où la caches-tu donc ?

- Je ne...

- Oh, ne sois pas rabat-joie, le coupa Voldemort. L'enfant. Je veux la voir.

Harry se crispa encore plus, si possible.

- Allons, Harry, dois-je envoyer mes Mangemorts pour la trouver ? Tu sais bien à quel point ils peuvent être... incontrôlables, parfois. On leur dit de capturer un prisonnier et ils s'amusent à l'éliminer bêtement. Qui penses-tu être à la hauteur de la tâche ? Lucius, peut-être ?

- Espèce de monstre, rugit l'ancien Gryffondor. Poses seulement un doigt sur elle et je jure de te tuer.

- Nous avons déjà joué à cela, Harry, et pourtant...

Ils se jaugèrent pendant plus d'une minute.

- Bon, fit Voldemort, très bien.

Il leva rapidement sa baguette d'un geste fluide et lui jeta un sort qu'il ne put éviter. Harry poussa un cri rauque et tomba à genoux sous l'effet du Doloris.

- Papa !

- Lily !

La petite fille accourait vers son père, poursuivie par Hermione. Harry voulu lever le bras pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre mais une nouvelle vague de souffrance le fit gémir. L'enfant vint se serrer contre lui. Devant ce spectacle, le Seigneur Sombre éclata de rire.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il en levant son sortilège, permettant au jeune homme de se relever, maintenant sa fille derrière lui pour la protéger. Elle est absolument délicieuse.

- Ne t'avises pas de la toucher, Tom, le prévint Harry, le regard dûr.

- Que feras-tu donc, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il. Entouré de mes hommes, pratiquement seul et blessé... que lui arrivera-t-il lorsque tu tomberas ? J'aurai tué cette garce de Sang-de-Bourbe depuis longtemps et cette petite sera à moi. Je saurai m'en occuper justement, fais-moi confiance...

- Que veux-tu, Tom ? s'enquit le Survivant.

- Mais toi, Harry. C'est toi que je veux. Je veux te voir agonisant, suppliant pour que je t'éparges et aie pitié. Je veux boire ton désespoir jusqu'à la lie, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes quelle erreur tu as commise en refusant de t'allier à moi. Viens à moi, Harry. Viens à moi et je l'épargnerai.

Harry tourna la tête vers Lily qui pleurait, serrant un pan de sa cape entre ses doigts. Hermione croisa son regard et secoua la tête, mimant silencieusement un 'non' de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il reporta son attention sur le meurtrier de ses parents.

- Jures sur ta magie que jamais tu ne la toucheras, que jamais mal ne lui sera fait sur ton ordre ou ta volonté.

- Sur ma magie ? Te voilà bien prudent, tout à coup. N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi ? s'amusa l'autre.

- Jures, Tom.

- Très bien, Potter, je jure. Satisfait ?

- Laisses-les d'abord partir, exigea-t-il.

- Tous ?

- Tous.

Voldemort soupira.

- Tu m'ennuies, Harry. Mes serviteurs ont besoin de se dégourdir, tu sais.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, vraiment, ironisa le brun.

L'autre sembla réfléchir et hocha finalement la tête.

- Ils n'auront qu'à s'amuser avec toi, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les Mangemorts s'agitèrent, certain laissant échapper des rires gras. Harry se demanda si Draco était là, avec eux, une cagoule sur la tête. Il se pencha vers Lily et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces, tentant vainement de lui sourire.

- Tu seras sage, d'accord, murmura-t-il.

- Papa... tu as dit qu'on rentrerait à la maison, pleura-t-elle.

- Je suis tellement désolé, mon ange.

Il posa son front contre le sien. Elle entoura ses petits bras autour de son cou.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi, papa...

- Tu ne seras jamais seule, Lily. Lorsque tu seras de retour au château, je veux que tu ailles voir Draco, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il sera ton père, désormais.

- Mais je 'veux pas d'un autre papa !

- Tante Hermione t'expliquera tout, chérie.

L'enfant enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Draco saura prendre soin de toi, mon coeur. Tu lui diras où est la maison et que vous devez vous y rendre le plus vite possible pour vous y mettre en sécurité. Tu sauras le faire ?

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sur les joues.

- Je t'aime tellement, Lily. Ne l'oublies jamais.

Une voix froide lui fit relever la tête.

- Ce spectacle me donne la migraine, Potter, lança Voldemort. Dépêche-toi.

Harry se leva et prit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes, le serrant. Des larmes traçaient des sillons brillants sur ses joues. Il échangea un simple regard avec Blaise avant de rejoindre Voldemort. Celui-ci avait un sourire malsain. Il leva la main vers lui et passa un doigt glacé sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

- Nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, toi et moi, sussura-t-il.

Et il sombra.

À suivre...

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais me faire haïr... ?


	26. La lettre

**Voilà enfin la suite. Damned, je suis si épuisée. Trois exam' aujourd'hui. J'vais mourrirrrrrr! Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir cette suite...**

**Bisouilles et Bonne lecture. Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 26**

Le regard bleu de Dumbledore semblait avoir perdu toute vie. Comme si toute étincelle d'espoir venait soudainement de disparaître. Jamais on ne l'avait vu si abattu, même des années auparavant, lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté la disparition du Survivant. En ce temps-là, il avait simplement eu un sourire las.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite silhouette qui, assise sur une chaise, gardait obstinément la tête baissée. De temps à autre, une larme venait mourir sur sa robe, dégringolant de sa joue ronde. Lily pleurait silencieusement. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait pipé mot, refusant même de répondre aux questions. Assise près d'elle, Hermione la couvait du regard, caressant en même temps les cheveux de son fils assoupi sur ses genoux.

Blaise venait de terminer le récit de la bataille. McGonnagal et Snape, aussi présents, échangeaient des suppositions concernant l'absence totale d'aide extérieure durant la bataille. Il fallait trouver l'espion au sein des Aurors le plus rapidement possible. Ils discutaient à propos de nouvelles protections autour du village lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Draco, portant encore sa robe noire. Sa joue était tailladée et il boitait légèrement, le souffle court. Il s'installa dans le seul fauteuil encore libre, répondant enfin à toutes les questions muettes qu'il pressentait.

- Voldemort a transplané seul avec lui lorsque nous avons franchi les limites du village. Il n'a dit à personne où il l'amenait ; il sait bien qu'il y a un traître parmi nos rangs. Le manoir Jedusor est vide, du moins pour autant que j'ai vu.

Son visage se crispa.

- Va te faire soigner, Draco, lui dit doucement Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas...

- S'il te plait, intima-t-elle en le fixant.

Il soupira et se leva.

- Je vais y retourner le plus vite possible, ajouta-t-il en ressortant rapidement.

Personne ne vit Lily le suivre silencieusement. Lorsque Hermione tourna la tête et vit le siège vide, elle sourit simplement et embrassa son fils, le serrant contre lui.

Draco se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie en grimaçant. Sa jambe droite le faisait énormément souffrir. Il ignorait quel sort l'avait atteint mais il avait été, malheureusement pour lui, très efficace.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'on prononça son nom derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour découvrir Lily, immobile au milieu du couloir. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient et firent son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un genou sur la pierre pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en contemplant son petit visage pâle.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Et toi, tu es blessé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien de bien grave. L'infirmière aura tôt fait de me rafistoler. Il n'y paraîtra plus dans quelques jours, tu verras.

- Tu crois que mon papa va bien ? dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Il lui sourit avec difficulté.

- Écoute, petit ange, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener ton père le plus vite possible, promit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

À sa grande surprise, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ne sachant trop comment agir, il passa simplement son bras le plus valide autour de ses épaules qui tressaillaient de sanglots.

- Ne me quitte pas toi aussi, fit-elle.

- Lily, bébé...

- Il a dit que tu étais mon nouveau papa, alors tu ne dois pas m'abandonner.

Sursautant une fois de plus, il la regarda.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- On doit partir en Amérique, très loin d'ici, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant toujours. Parce que là, Voldetruc ne nous retrouvera jamais. Mais je veux pas abandonner mon papa, Draco.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser non plus, mon ange.

Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant rapidement.

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, chuchota-t-il, laissons-nous une semaine pour faire le maximum de démarches, d'accord ? Ensuite, nous irons en Amérique. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Souriant tendrement, il fit apparaître un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya ses joues et ses yeux. L'enfant lui renvoya son sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit, dis ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr, joli coeur.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens.

- Il faut te guérir avant, déclara-t-elle avec assurance. Et pendant que tu boiras des potions dégoûtantes, moi je dirai bonne nuit à monsieur Remus.

Il acquiesça. En la voyant sourire, il oublia pendant un instant sa propre peine. Mais au fond de lui, il se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le Survivant pour lui confier sa fille.

- Draco ?

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui se tenait près de l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Je voudrais te parler, si tu veux bien.

- Ça ne pourrait pas attendre un peu ? Je dois aller...

- Je m'occuperai de tes blessures, assura-t-elle en le coupant.

Elle fit quelques pas vers eux. Posant une main sur la tête de Lily, elle ajouta avec un petit sourire ;

- Blaise va te raccompagner à la tour avec Tomas, d'accord ? Je voudrais que vous fassiez une petite sieste avant le dîner.

L'enfant eut une moue.

- Draco te rejoindra rapidement, ma jolie, la rassura-t-elle.

Ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Albus et partirent vers la sortie. Hermione le mena dans le parc. L'après-midi mourait. Bras croisés, elle gardait son regard fixé droit devant elle, n'osant affronter le sien. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près du lac et elle lui demanda de relever le bas de sa robe ainsi que son pantalon pour pouvoir contempler la blessure et ainsi jeter le sort adéquat après une courte évaluation. Elle fit ensuite simplement glisser le bout de sa baguette sur sa coupure au visage.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, dit-il finalement.

Elle s'assied correctement avant de commencer.

- Lily est une enfant merveilleuse, Draco.

- Je sais, oui.

- Harry n'a jamais voulu qu'elle soit impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cette guerre. Il n'a jamais réellement voulu nous abandonner, mais il a décidé que d'élever sa fille était le plus important. Sur ça, nous n'avons pas le droit de le juger ou de le critiquer.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Seulement, on ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir.

- Hermione, fit-il, Lily m'a déjà dit que Potter voulait que je sois son nouveau tuteur.

Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Comme je le connais, il a sûrement laissé des papiers chez lui, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

- Il n'avait pas prévu ça, Hermione, le détrompa-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Harry était bien conscient de la situation.

Un sourire mélancolique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Et plus que tout, il savait que tu saurais prendre soin de Lily.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'en être réellement apte, nia-t-il, un peu énervé.

- Tu es absolument merveilleux avec les enfants, Draco. Nous l'avons bien vu avec Tommy.

- Merlin, Hermione, la situation est tout à fait différente, s'exclama-t-il avec irritation. Comment pourrais-je arriver à devenir le père d'une enfant de cinq ans ?

- C'est instinctif, Drake, dit-elle. Le Harry que j'ai connu pendant nos années à Poudlard, et ensuite pendant ces années de guerre n'aurait jamais pu devenir l'homme que j'ai trouvé à son retour si ça n'avait été de cette petite fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bon sang ! s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Encore installée sur le banc, elle enfouit son visage entre ses doigts.

- J'aurais voulu qu'il t'en parle lui-même avant, soupira-t-elle.

- Herm', j'ai franchement l'impression que ma tête va exploser alors s'il te plait...

- Est-ce que tu l'as attentivement regardée, Draco ? demanda-t-elle plutôt que de répondre directement.

- Regarder qui ?

- Mais Lily, Merlin !

Il haussa un sourcil, se calmant un instant.

- Tu ne lui trouves pas une ressemblance avec quelqu'un en particulier ? poussa-t-elle encore.

- Eh bien... elle a ses yeux... Et... son sourire... sourit-il pour lui-même. Et quelques unes de ses manies, bien sûr...

- Évidemment, idiot.

- Ne m'insulte pas !

- Draco, tout le monde au château, à l'heure qu'il est, doit s'être aperçu...

Elle se tu.

- Mais aperçu de quoi, merde !

- De l'identité de son père !

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

- Potter est son père...

- D'une certaine façon, certes, admit-elle, mal-à-l'aise.

Elle se leva, se plantant en face de lui, elle inspira profondément, maudissant son meilleur ami qui l'avait mis dans un sale pétrin.

- Draco, que sais-tu des grossesses mâles ?

* * *

C'était comme si des milliers d'épingles chauffées à vif brûlaient sa peau et faisaient bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Ça dura une minute, puis la sensation s'en alla, laissant cependant la douleur continuer de circuler dans son corps. 

Seules les chaînes à ses poignets et le tenant suspendu par les bras au plafond le soutinrent lorsque ses genoux lâchèrent.

Un jet d'eau glacé l'atteint, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Le regard flou, brouillé, il réussit à rassembler quelque peu ses forces pour trouver l'énergie nécessaire à lever le menton.

Étrange comme les petits gestes anodins pouvaient soudainement vous sembler difficiles et douloureux.

Un rire retentit, quelque part devant lui. Il ne parvenait à voir que des formes vagues. Et il faisait si noir...

Il ne su jamais où il trouva la force de subir le sort suivant la tête haute.

Il frémit en sentant un souffle glacé effleurer son oreille.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Harry... Si fort et courageux... ou donnant l'illusion de l'être... ce grand héros dont tu aimes tant l'image.

Un rire si désagréable. Il eut un frisson. Haine. Colère. Dégoût.

Des doigts froids qui frôlent sa gorge.

- Tu es devenu un véritable homme, Harry... Preux Harry... mais tu as tes faiblesses. Jolie petite fille... Lily ? Comme ta mère... Tu voulais refermer la boucle, cher Survivant ? Elle a donné sa vie pour toi. Tu donnes ta vie pour ta fille. C'est tellement émouvant.

Le brun lui cracha au visage. Le mage noir s'essuya négligemment, un sourire affreux aux lèvres.

- Tu es le seul ennemi que j'apprécie un tant soit peu, Harry, dit-il en tournant autour de lui. Je ne peux pas supporter Dumbledore. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que sa ''gloire'' était un peu trop pompeuse, trop surfaite. Mais toi... j'en viendrais presque à dire que tu m'équivaux, sur plusieurs points.

- Je... je ne suis pas comme toi...

- C'est ce que tu répètes toujours... mais dis-moi, qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?

À nouveau, il passa derrière lui et se pencha à son oreille.

- Je peux lire en toi, Harry. Cette partie sombre que tu caches, que tu nies... cette part indélébile de toi que tu ressens lorsque la rage prend possession de ton être. Celle qui te fait garder ton sang-froid mais qui te glace le sang parce que tu sais... tu sais que si tu la laisses monter un tant soi peu, elle jaillira. Et tu as peur, mon jeune ami. Peur que ça te plaise, peur d'y prendre rapidement goût.

Il effleura son épaule, le faisant se crisper.

- Tu as tué, Harry. C'est mal mais on y prend plaisir sans oser le dire. Ôter la vie avec deux mots si simples... juste un murmure... C'est comme une drogue, ne penses-tu pas ?

Tête baissée, il ne répondit pas.

- Qui est véritablement le monstre, dans cette histoire, Harry ?

Tressaillement. Voldemort s'accorda un sourire où brillait une lueur de triomphe.

- Mes compagnons viendront jouer avec toi un peu plus tard. Je leur ai promis une belle récompense s'ils arrivaient à te faire pleurer, dit-il avec amusement en sortant, le laissant seul.

* * *

Draco ne comprenait pas. Ou ne voulait comprendre, peut-être. Hermione lui avait remis une enveloppe portant son nom et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de le laisser seul. 

Même après tout ce temps, il parvenait à reconnaître l'écriture du Survivant. Il avait lu des tas de messages, des ordres de missions ou simplement une liste de courses griffonnée et laissée sur une table, au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais jamais Harry n'avait écrit son nom auparavant. Et juste ce petit détail lui tordait le coeur.

Il était confus. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal en dedans, même lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul, après une nuit merveilleuse. Perdu au milieu des draps blancs. Avec une boule au fond de la gorge qu'il s'était évertué à prendre pour de la colère et du ressentiment.

C'était différent, cette fois. D'un stade plus avancé de perdition. Il était Mangemorts et ne savait que trop ce que ses pairs pouvaient faire à un prisonnier.

Un peu trop bien, même.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, en sortant une feuille parcheminée qu'il déplia avec lenteur. Lire cette lettre, c'était comme reconnaître qu'Harry se doutait de ce qui arriverait, tôt ou tard. Et qu'il avait tout prévu.

_Je t'imagine rageur. Les yeux brillants. Les mains un peu moites, peut-être. J'ose penser que tu t'inquiètes un peu. Et que je ne t'indiffère pas trop, finalement._

_J'écris une lettre en espérant ne jamais avoir à te la remettre. Je suis de retour à Poularde depuis seulement trois jours et, déjà, j'ai la frousse._

_Ne ris pas. Bien sûr que je peux avoir peur. J'ai la prétention de dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait déplacé. Mais je ne crains pas pour moi._

_Tu devrais la voir, Draco. Entortillée dans les draps, suçotant son pouce. On dirait un ange._

_Je l'aime tellement, tu sais. Et j'ai tellement peur de la perdre. Tu avais raison. J'ai été bête de l'amener ici. Mais je n'avais personne à qui la laisser, là-bas. Personne à qui faire suffisamment confiance pour laisser mon seul trésor derrière moi. La vérité, c'est que je vis en ermite. J'ai peur de m'attacher et puis de perdre à nouveau. Je voulais aussi que Lily puisse voir ce qu'aurait été son univers s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre ignoble. Mais moi, quelques heures à peine après mon retour, j'étais déjà bien ancré dans mon idée que ce n'est pas un monde pour un enfant._

_Les gens disent que je suis égoïste. Un fuyard. Un lâche. Et ils ont raison. Je tiens à mon bonheur._

_Mais pas au point d'être aveuglé et de ne pas voir quels dangers j'encourre ici. Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas me laisser tranquille._

_Je suppose que si tu lis ces mots, c'est que j'ai été pris. Peut-être que je suis mort, même. En laissant derrière moi un petit ange déboussolé qui se pose bien des questions. Tout comme toi._

_Pourquoi toi, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je l'ai vue grandir pendant cinq ans, Draco. Cinq merveilleuses années où, chaque jour, je remerciais Merlin pour m'avoir offert un si beau cadeau. _

_J'ai regardé ses cheveux blondir et son teint rester pâle et beau. Je l'ai entendue dire ses premiers mots et, bientôt, déblatérer sans fin, répliquer avec malice. C'est la plus maligne des fillettes, capable d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite par une simple moue boudeuse. Elle est tellement belle, tellement pure... C'est mon enfant._

_C'est notre enfant._

_Une erreur ? Je ne crois pas. _

_Il a suffit d'une nuit. Lorsque je suis parti, j'ignorais tout des grossesses mâles. Tu imagines ma surprise lorsque je suis finalement allé passer des tests dans un hôpital sorcier de Salem. J'ai pris ça pour un cauchemar. Je ne connaissais rien aux enfants. Je n'en voulais pas. Mais pas question d'avortement. Je tiens un peu trop à la vie, embryon ou pas. Et puis j'en étais déjà à trois mois._

_Je me suis demandé pourquoi, moi aussi. Je ne m'imaginais pas t'écrivant un hibou et t'annonçant que, miraculeusement, tu allais être père. J'avais peur que cette nuit-là n'ait rien signifiée pour toi, comme j'avais longtemps cru qu'il en était de même pour moi._

_Sauf que tu me manquais. De plus en plus. Je caressais mon ventre de plus en plus gros en t'imaginant sourire fugacement ou lever aristocratiquement le menton, comme lorsque tu es contrarié ou offusqué. Et je m'apercevais que j'avais noté tout plein de petits détails apparaissant sans importance, mais que j'en accordais à chacun d'eux. Il y avait un peu plus que du ressentiment et une colère d'adolescent puérile. _

_J'aurais voulu que tu sois là lorsque je l'ai mise au monde. Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur. C'était risqué et j'aurais pu la perdre. Mais lorsqu'ils l'ont déposée dans mes bras... J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour la voir, si minuscule et fragile. Je pleurais en la serrant contre moi, en m'excusant dès lors auprès d'elle d'avoir gâché tout espoir de lui offrir un jour une vraie famille._

_Est-ce que tu me détestes, Dray ? Tu en as le droit. C'est tout à fait légitime. Maudis-moi, exècre-moi. Mais aimes-la._

_Parce que si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est de toi dont elle aura besoin. De son père. _

_Elle ne sait rien. Mais maligne comme elle est, je pense qu'elle s'en doute un peu. Elle comprendra. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait véritablement le choix non plus._

_Toutefois, tu l'as. Je sais qu'Hermione saura prendre soin d'elle si jamais... enfin... si tu ne veux pas. Lily sait où est la maison. C'est un lieu tranquille et sûr. Avec la mer._

_Hermione dit que pour qu'un enfant naisse d'une union entre deux hommes, ils se doivent de posséder une puissance énorme. _

_Mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il suffisait d'une nuit, de deux corps..._

_Et d'un peu d'amour..._

_Ne m'oublie pas trop vite, Dray._

_Harry_

* * *

- Draco ? 

Il leva la tête vers la fillette, délaissant la vision d'un feu de cheminée mourrant dans l'âtre.

Lily se tenait, minuscule dans sa robe de nuit bleu pastel, en bas des escaliers de pierre. Elle tenait dans ses bras sa peluche préférée, un phénix. Ses yeux verts étaient rouges et des larmes encore fraîches mouillaient ses joues rondes, y laissant des sillons désordonnés. Il tendit la main et elle vint se blottir contre lui dans le fauteuil.

- Il est très tard, tu sais, dit-il doucement en lui caressant le dos.

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

Il soupira et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

- Mon papa, il chassait les méchantes ombres, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais il n'est plus là, alors rien ne les empêche de revenir. Ils me font peur.

- Ils ne peuvent pas te faire du mal, bébé, la rassura-t-il. Je ne les laisserai jamais faire. Je suis ton nouveau papa, maintenant, non ?

Elle le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment.

- Alors tu restes vraiment avec moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr.

- Je croyais que t'aurais peur, toi aussi.

Il se raidit un peu, puis se détendit.

- J'ai peur, reconnut-il. C'est toujours un peu le cas lorsqu'on est face à l'inconnu.

Elle tendit le bras et prit l'une de ses mèches entre ses petits doigts fins.

- Tes cheveux ressemblent aux miens, fit-elle remarquer. Quand j'étais bébé, ils étaient presque blancs, tu sais. Les autres riaient de moi.

- C'est qu'ils étaient jaloux, répliqua-t-il en pensant que son cas ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Tu es la plus belle petite fille du monde.

Elle gloussa. Mais aussi vite, son sourire se fana.

- Est-ce que tu crois que mon papa va revenir ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, Lily.

- Voldemort va lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira.

- C'est ma faute, fit soudainement l'enfant.

- Mais non, chérie...

- Si, coupa-t-elle avec un sérieux effrayant. Je sais bien qu'il a accepté d'y aller pour moi. Je... je...

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Oh, Lily...

- Je veux pas qu'il meure, pleura-t-elle en agrippant sa chemise. Je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux mon papa.

Il essuya en vain ses larmes sans cesse renouvelées sur ses joues douces.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais tout essayer, tenta-t-il, la gorge serrée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser sans rien faire.

- Et on ira tous les trois en Amérique, dit-elle en reniflant. Et on sera heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement une fois de plus.

- Je veux mes deux papas, continua-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin d'une maman. Juste de vous deux. Et notre famille, ce sera la plus forte parce qu'on s'aime. Et il n'y aura plus jamais personne pour venir tout gâcher.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Papa ?

-... oui ?

- Je t'aime...

Il ferma les yeux, la serra contre lui et sourit.

- Moi aussi, mon ange.

Une couverture apparue et les recouvrit.

- Moi aussi... répéta-t-il.

* * *

Brisés. 

Chacun de ses os, lui semblait-il.

Lacérée.

Sa peau.

Muscles déchirés.

Sa gorge était douloureuse.

Trop crié.

Trop hurlé.

Il s'était pourtant juré que plus jamais ils n'auraient le dessus sur lui. Son serment n'avait pas tenu une décennie.

Mal. Tellement mal.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour faire fuir les larmes traîtresses dans ses yeux.

Même respirer semblait un défi.

Il maudit le sanglot qui fit tressaillir ses épaules.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils l'entendent. Ça ne ferait que les attirer de nouveau. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas l'intention de revenir un peu plus tard... Il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses.

Les Mangemorts s'amusaient. Voldemort avait choisi les pires pour lui, les plus durs, ceux avec des rires gras et toujours prêts à quelques jeux pour se divertir.

Il était une pièce de choix pour l'élite noire.

Il frissonna et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Rien dans cette pièce. Pas même un peu de paille pourrie. Même pas une fuite au plafond pour pouvoir boire l'eau croupie qui dégoûtait. Oh oui, vraiment merveilleux. Il avait droit à la totale, cette fois. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de rats, cette fois. Quoiqu'il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette absence.

Ils ne boufferaient pas son pain moisi.

Si toutefois on lui en donnait.

Voldemort avait, semblait-il, un goût pour le mélodramatique et les clichés. Il s'en était aperçu la dernière fois.

Peut-être qu'il ne s'attarderait tout simplement pas.

Fermer les yeux, une fois de plus. Tendre l'oreille aux bruits presque inaudibles provenant parfois de l'extérieur. Il devait se fier à ça pour deviner la présence de garde ou de nouveaux visiteurs arrivant.

Peu probable qu'on l'oublie. C'aurait été trop beau, vraiment.

Fermer les yeux tellement fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Jusqu'à pouvoir oublier, ou du moins à faire comme si.

Penser à Lily.

Son visage souriant, son rire comme du cristal.

Lily en Amérique, cueillant des fleurs, courant pour les offrir... pour les offrir à son père.

Et Draco la serrant dans ses bras, riant avec elle.

Juste espérer qu'ils soient heureux et en sécurité. Loin d'ici. Très loin d'ici.

Et ces images semblaient si parfaites dans sa tête, si réelles et normales, que Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes qui vinrent diluer sur ses joues le liquide carmin qui semblait le recouvrir.

Il pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa prison ne s'ouvre en grinçant pour laisser passer d'autres hommes en robes noires.

Et même lorsqu'il recommença à crier, il garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas perdre de vue ces images.

Parce qu'elles étaient tout ce qui lui restaient.

**À suivre...**


	27. Je te le ramènerai

**En retard, comme toujours. Mais là, c'est la fin de session alors j'ai une excuse valable. Bonne lecture et merci à tous d'accorder un peu d'attention à cette histoire. Oh, en passant, si vous avez le temps, allez lire Mystères écossais. Il y a un peu de moi à l'intérieur. C'est une fic du temps des Maraudeurs. Bisouilles !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de cette demeure, un frisson d'appréhension le traversa. Même en été, alors qu'un soleil de plomb tapait à l'extérieur et que la température frôlait les extrêmes de saison, l'atmosphère intérieure était lugubre et glaciale. Comme si l'hiver perdurait toujours en ces murs.

Il réajusta le col de sa veste et promena son regard sur le hall d'entrée vide. Ambiance glacée en dépit des richesses entassées dont il avait autrefois été si fier. Ambiance pesante. Trop de luxe. Trop d'absences. Le manoir Malfoy et sa grandeur royale. Des joyaux un peu partout, pour régaler l'œil, des joyaux préservés chèrement, jalousement, presque avec exagération, le butin de plusieurs générations ayant un jour foulé ces mêmes pierres froides. Il s'était toujours dit qu'être de cette famille, c'était faire partie d'une boucle malsaine. Une vie de soumission et d'allégeance à des idéaux depuis longtemps dépassés. Des idéaux archi-faux.

Dans un léger ''Pop'', un elfe de maison apparu et, le reconnaissant, se jeta à ses pieds dans une révérence.

Ça aussi, c'était exagéré, se dit-il dans un soupir.

- Debout, fit-il d'une voix lasse en regardant la créature obéir dans la seconde.

- Arta doit-elle préparer les quartiers du jeune maître ? s'enquit l'autre, tête baissée dans la soumission.

- Non, je ne passerai pas plus de temps qu'il n'en faut ici. Où est mon père ?

- Maître Lucius est dans la bibliothèque, jeune maître.

- Merci, Artamède. Tu peux disposer.

L'elfe s'évanouit aussitôt, allant sans doute à la recherche d'une autre tâche à effectuer. Draco prit l'escalier imposant lui faisant face et grimpa sans empressement les nombreuses marches de marbre. Cette maison le dégoûtait. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait trouvé un appartement où déménager. Tout plutôt que de rester ici.

Le manoir puait la mort.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs sans fin avant d'arriver devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque. Il ne prit pas la peine de cogner, sachant que Lucius était sans aucun doute déjà au courant de sa présence. Il le trouva debout, dans une fausse attitude détendue, légèrement appuyé contre une colonne de livres qui montait en torsade jusqu'à la coupole de verre servant de plafond à la pièce.

C'était le seul endroit du manoir que Draco ait jamais apprécié. Même sa chambre ne lui apportait aucun sentiment de confiance. La bibliothèque, avec sa grande cheminée et ses sofas foncés, c'était son endroit préféré. Sauf quand son père s'y trouvait, bien sûr.

Lucius feuilletait lentement un épais grimoire dont la couverture - un croquis sordide d'une scène de torture - ne lui laissa aucun doute sur son contenu. Il leva son regard d'acier sur lui, sa bouche esquissant un sourire ironique.

- La maison te manquait, Draco ? On ne voit de plus en plus rarement ici.

- J'ai des obligations, père. Tout comme vous, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Le plus haut Mangemort de Voldemort se redressa et fit quelques pas vers une table ouvragée où il déposa son livre.

- Vous semblez avoir une lecture des plus passionnante, dit le jeune homme blond en désignant l'ouvrage. Vous vous sentez rouillé et réétudiez simplement vos sortilèges interdits ?

- Je cherchais quelques nouveautés. À trop se répéter, on tombe dans la monotonie, se plaignit-il. Et tu sais à quel point je suis ouvert à toute nouveauté et curieux de nature.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil tout près et invita d'un geste de la main son fils à faire de même. Ils se jaugèrent un instant.

- Tu as l'air... fatigué, fils, fit Lucius en scrutant son visage pâle et légèrement cerné.

- Une longue et éprouvante nuit, père.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de prendre tes amants plus dociles. Quoique je puisse néanmoins reconnaître que, de temps à autre, un peu de piquant...

Son sourire goguenard dégoûta Draco. Combien de prisonniers n'étaient pas entrés ici par l'une des entrées secrètes pour en ressortir des jours plus tard, légèrement moins... vivants ? Les frasques cruelles de son père, si elles le faisaient encore frissonner quand il les imaginait ou en avait vent, ne le surprenaient plus depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être n'avons-nous simplement pas les mêmes goûts en matière d'amant, père.

- 'Amant', répéta l'autre en grimaçant au mot. Tes termes romantiques me rebutent, Draco. Tu as passé trop de temps avec ta mère. Malheureusement, il est un peu trop tard pour palier à ce manque dans ton éducation.

Draco se crispa à l'évocation de sa mère.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. _Malheureusement_.

Et son très cher père aimait tant à lui rappeler le passé. Et surtout avec combien d'impassibilité il avait assassiné son épouse qu'il soupçonnait de trahison. Ce qui s'était révélé vrai, finalement, pensa-t-il en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore quelques mois plus tard.

- Vous, par contre, lança-t-il pour changer de sujet, vous avec l'air en pleine forme.

- Oh, ma nuit a été un pur délice, l'assura l'homme répugnant devant lui.

Il pouvait presque voir ses yeux briller de folie.

- Le Maître a décidé d'offrir à ses plus fidèles Mangemorts un cadeau inestimable.

Seigneur, il avait tellement de chance d'avoir toujours été bon comédien.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Il a besoin de nous pour 'maîtriser' son nouveau compagnon de jeux, fit Lucius avec nonchalance, ramenant le livre de tortures près de lui.

Se calmer. Respirer normalement. Ne pas hurler. Ne pas le tuer.

« Harry... Merlin, tiens bon... »

- Je cherchais justement quelques sort susceptibles de l'amuser un peu, ajouta son père en souriant. Tu devrais le voir, fils, tentant de ne pas crier mais finissant toujours par chigner lamentablement. C'est... jouissif, et j'entends bien en profiter au maximum. Pendant qu'il peut encore hurler.

- Je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait, l'interrompit le jeune espion.

- Oh, il le fera tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, nous profitons. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra longtemps. Lorsque je suis parti, ce matin, Crabbe et Nott s'occupaient de lui.

_« - Est-ce que tu crois que mon papa va revenir ? »_

Chaque minute comptait. Et le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer de lui.

« Tiens bon, répéta-t-il mentalement. »

* * *

Une ombre se faufila dans la pièce. Comme un fauve, elle se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il serra les dents et retint un gémissement.

Un petit rire résonna.

- Tu tiens un peu mieux que je ne le croyais, Harry, fit Voldemort en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais tu n'es pas un surhomme. Ce sera bientôt fini. Et puis... peut-être que tout pourrait avorter avant l'heure si tu me le demande.

Son regard reptilien brilla alors qu'il glissait sur le corps brisé de son ennemi.

- Demande-moi le sortilège mortel, Harry, reprit-il en murmurant. Supplie-moi de mettre fin à tes souffrances. Épargne-toi la déchéance de mourir de la main de mes subalternes.

Quelques bruits de respiration difficile. Aucune réponse. Il se releva et épousseta sa robe d'un geste qui trahissait son agacement.

- Très bien. Je ne m'amuserai pas à te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu acquiesces. J'ai d'autres choses qu m'attendent. Attaquer Poudlard, par exemple.

Un rictus apparu au coin de ses lèvres quasi absentes en voyant son prisonnier frémir, face contre terre.

- Je compte bien profiter du fait qu'ils soient tous déboussolés par ta disparition pour donner le coup fatal. Est-ce que tu aimes mon plan, Harry ? Tu veux plus de détails ? Tu veux savoir comment je compte pénétrer dans le château à la nuit tombée et les tuer tous ?

- Tu... tu avais... juré... croassa le Survivant.

- Oh je sais, répliqua-t-il. Je ne toucherai pas à ta fille, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai d'autres idées en ce qui la concerne. Ton sang coule dans ses veines. C'est un bien joli cadeau que tu m'as fait en l'amenant ici, Harry, un bien joli présent, oui. Elle est jeune, j'arriverai bien à en faire ce que je veux.

Un vent violent sortit de nul part et alla happer violemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Il grogna de douleur lorsque son crâne nu rencontra la pierre. Harry, toujours sur le sol respirait encore plus difficilement.

- Nous aurions pu faire tant de grandes choses, fit Voldemort en se redressant. Le monde aurait été à nous. Mais tu as choisi de tenter de me contrer et de choisir le camp des perdants. Alors soit, Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

- Je leur dirai adieu pour toi, lança-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

* * *

- Lucius dit qu'il est dans un ancien orphelinat moldu, fit Draco en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil du bureau directorial.

- Un orphelinat ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

L'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet se tenait réuni dans le grand bureau. Leur faisant tous face, Dumbledore se redressa et eut un pâle sourire.

- C'est le dernier endroit où nous le chercherions. Un lieu où il a souffert et qu'il déteste.

- Avons-nous les coordonnées de la place ? s'enquit Minerva.

- Les archives scolaires nous les fourniront, assura le vieil homme.

Et un grand livre poussiéreux s'éleva de la bibliothèque murale et vola jusqu'à son bureau. Dès qu'il y fut posé, il en tapota la couverture avec sa baguette magique et le bouquin s'ouvrit à une page. Prenant une plume et un bout de parchemin, Albus nota quelques lignes.

- C'est celui où il a grandit, j'en suis persuadé, dit-il. C'est tout à fait son genre. Il aura suffit de quelques sorts repousse-moldu pour qu'ils aient la paix.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'impatienta Draco en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

- Nous ignorons tout des lieux, monsieur Malfoy, il nous faut des plans et une surveillance préalable avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de suicidaire.

- Allons donc ! s'énerva-t-il. On rentre, on casse du Mangemort et on ressort avec Potter, ce n'est pas sorcier !

- Calme-toi, tenta Blaise en se tournant vers son ami.

- Que je me calme ? Blaise, si c'était Hermione, tu ferais la même chose.

- C'est différent, Draco...

- Et en quoi, dis-moi ?

Un ange passa.

- Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, il y a une petite fille de six ans qui attend que je lui ramène son père, dit le blond, la voix un peu enrouée. Il est hors de question que je faille à ma promesse parce que vous refusez tous de prendre des risques pour un type qui n'a jamais hésité, lui, à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour les vôtres.

Il se leva et prit le bout de parchemin que tenait Dumbledore, le lui enlevant des doigts.

- Restez ici si ça vous chante, poursuivit-il. Moi, je vais chercher Harry.

* * *

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Lily en regardant Draco enfiler une cape.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer dans la chambre. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et posa un genou devant elle.

- Je vais essayer d'aller chercher ton papa.

Le visage de la gamine s'éclaira d'un sourire resplendissant.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je peux venir ?

Il tendit un bras pour l'amener plus près de lui et lui caressa la joue de ses doigts.

- C'est un peu trop dangereux.

Moue triste.

- Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr...

- Je veux pas te perdre, daddy...

Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles blondes soyeuses.

- J'attendrai ici et je serai sage, promit-elle quand il s'écarta. Je serai prête à ce qu'on parte tous les trois.

_« De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra longtemps. Lorsque je suis parti, ce matin, Crabbe et Nott s'occupaient de lui. »_

- Peut-être qu'on devra rester un peu, mon ange.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne va quand même pas partir sans dire au revoir, hein ?

Il lui sourit du mieux qu'il put. Le blond embrassa le front de la fillette et se releva, glissant sa baguette dans un fourreau à sa taille.

- Tu fais attention, n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle encore.

- Je te le ramènerai, Lily, dit-il simplement. Je te le promets.

* * *

L'odeur désagréable de la nourriture en décomposition le fit grimacer. Il pressa sa main gantée contre son nez et sa bouche, voyant que son compagnon faisait de même avec sa cape.

- Plus loin des poubelles, la prochaine fois, grinça Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, Draco fit quelques pas vers l'extrémité de la ruelle et il lui emboîta le pas. Le blond promena un regard froid et calculateur sur les alentours avant de mettre son masque de Mangemort, cachant ses longs cheveux blonds si reconnaissables sous le capuchon de sa tenue noire. L'autre l'imita en soupirant.

- Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué, marmonna-t-il. Hermione va me tuer en arrivant.

- Faisons en sorte qu'elle oublie momentanément ta sortie discrète à notre retour, répliqua le jeune Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui auras droit à un sermon épouvantable et seras forcé de dormir sur le divan !

Petit rire moqueur.

- M'étais toujours demandé qui commandait dans votre couple.

Il se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- M'abîme pas, tu veux ? D'autres s'occuperont de ça. Et puis, j'ai promis à Lily de revenir alors... autant le faire le plus en santé possible.

- Tu comptes faire quoi, Drake ? s'enquit son ami.

- À propos de quoi ?

- Potter et sa... enfin, votre fille, se reprit-il. Tu les laisses partir ou tu les suis ?

Draco soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Lily aimerait, mais Harry... enfin, on doit parler. S'expliquer.

- Je suppose... tu l'aimes ?

- ... ce n'est ni le moment, ni le...

- Ça va, le coupa gentiment Blaise, son sourire dissimulé par son masque. J'ai ma réponse. Allez, on a du boulot.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu bougon, et ils sortirent complètement de la ruelle pour déboucher dans une rue pratiquement déserte. Une rue tranquille, sans aucune frivolité. Une certaine froideur, même. Malgré le sort de repousse-moldu qu'ils s'étaient jetés avant de partir, ils s'apercevaient que les gens, loin d'être curieux, semblaient plutôt fuir les alentours. Comme cette femme qui sortait ses poubelles, un châle de laine autour des épaules, frissonnante et hâtive, jetant sans cesse des regards effrayés autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau à l'intérieur de son logement. Ou encore cet homme chauve et un peu bourru qui marchait plus vite que son chien, traînant le pauvre par sa laisse.

- Charmant, fit ironiquement Blaise. Le quartier parfait pour élever des enfants.

- Qui sait, ça le redeviendra peut-être.

Le lieu qu'il cherchait semblait envahir tout un côté de la rue. Haut de quatre étages pour ce qu'il en voyait, la maison était de pierres grisâtres, envahie par du lierre sauvage. Toutes ses fenêtres et autres ouvertures étaient condamnées par des planches et la galerie avant semblait, à l'instar de tout le bâtiment, sur le point de s'écrouler.

- Je te parie mes galions qu'ils sont dans la cave, fit Draco.

- Typique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font toujours ça dans des bicoques pourries, dis-moi ? À quand l'hôtel de luxe ou la villa à la mer ?

- Rêve toujours, lui lança-t-il. La pourriture appelle la pourriture.

- Perso, je me sens pas du tout interpellé, là.

- Ta grandeur et ton courage m'étonneront toujours, Blaise.

- Je suis pas Gryffondor ou sévèrement atteint, désolé. Alors, tu comptes nous faire entrer par où ?

- Par la porte, répondit simplement le blond en haussant les épaules.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Ah oui, super plan, s'exclama-t-il. Et la ruse tant glorifiée des Serpentard, tu en fais quoi ?

- Écoute, ils sont à l'intérieur, sûrement occupés à... enfin, occupés. On devra leur tomber dessus tôt ou tard alors aussi bien y aller directement.

Il fit volontairement la sourde oreille lorsque son compagnon marmonna à propos de sentiments qui le rendaient Rouge et Or - Snape ferait une syncope en l'apprenant - et, extirpant sa baguette de son support à sa taille, monta rapidement les escaliers branlants menant à l'ancien refuge pour enfants. Il lança un puissant Destructo à la porte qui ne résista nullement et, après un dernier coup d'œil à son ancien condisciple de Poudlard, pénétra dans la grande demeure.

* * *

- Lily ?

L'enfant ne sursauta pas lorsque la voix de sa marraine retentit derrière elle, imprégnée d'inquiétude.

- Je te cherchais partout, tu sais ? ajouta Hermione en s'avançant.

Une heure plus tôt, elle avait été prise d'une folle inquiétude en constatant que la fillette était absente du dortoir et que seul son fils unique y dormait paisiblement. La nuit qui était tombée depuis quelques heures ne facilitait pas les choses et, après s'être calmée par elle-même, elle se mit rapidement à la recherche de sa filleule. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle avait finalement atterri dans la tour d'astronomie. Un sourire était né sur ses lèvres en voyant enfin la petite fille debout devant une ouverture sur le mur donnant sur la campagne environnante.

- Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiétée, dit doucement Lily.

Sa marraine posa une main sur son épaule, regardant elle aussi le paysage nocturne.

- Ton père aimait beaucoup cet endroit, se souvint-elle en esquissant un autre sourire.

- Je sais. C'est lui qui m'a montrée cette tour.

- Harry a toujours aimé les hauteurs, fit Hermione. Sûrement que ça lui donnait l'impression fugace de fuir un peu ses responsabilités.

Un silence dura l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Il n'aime pas être ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste... une constatation.

- Il a été heureux à Poudlard, plus qu'à tout autre place. Il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Son chez-lui. Le seul qu'il avait de réellement légitime. Nous avons vécu tant de choses dans ce château, Lily, se remémora-t-elle avec émotions. Des moments heureux et des moments tristes. On se sentait en sécurité entre ces murs, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Mais même dans le plus sûr des cocons, la peur peut naître. Et ton père... ton père ne voulait rien montrer de ses doutes et de ses peurs. Il ne voulait pas que nous soyons mêlés à cela. À cette guerre qu'il sentait gronder en lui. Et qui grondait en dehors aussi. Il voulait qu'on puisse vivre tranquillement encore un peu. Parce que lui il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Elle se pencha vers l'enfant, s'agenouillant devant elle et dégageant son visage de quelques mèches rebelles.

- Ton père a toujours été un héros, Lily. Autant par ses actes d'amour ou d'amitié que par ses actions courageuses. C'est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Il a tant perdu et pourtant, il n'a jamais rien demandé en retour. Ton père est la fierté de ce monde, Lily. Il sème le courage et la force partout où il va. En une semaine, les gens ont repris espoir. Et nous en avons tellement besoin...

- Draco est parti le chercher, dit doucement l'enfant.

- Je sais. Mon mari est avec lui.

- Ils vont le sauver, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- Je pris fort pour ça, chérie.

La petite posa sa tête contre son épaule et Hermione l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

- Tout ira bien, tante 'Mione, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Mes deux papas vont revenir...

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement mais la jeune femme qui la tenait ne put le voir.

« Et le monstre va mourir » ajouta-t-elle mentalement en souriant.

À Suivre...


	28. L'attaque

**Je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'est pas bien long et n'est certes pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous assure néanmoins que mes neurones travaillent à leur plein potentiel. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dès que les cours seront recommencés ou que j'aurai une minute à moi. Qui a dit que la période des fêtes était synonime de vacances, eh ? Certainement pas moi ! Je vous remercie de vos mots d'encouragements qui m'ont souvent soutenue à travers le mois passé. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Bisouilles et Bonne et heureuse année à tous mes lecteurs. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ge**

**

* * *

****CHAPITRE 27**

**_L'Attaque_**

* * *

Cris. 

Hurlements.

Ses paupières frémirent puis s'entrouvrirent. Il étouffa un léger gémissement et tendit l'oreille.

Ça bougeait anormalement, à l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'ils préparaient un nouveau 'raid' dans sa cellule.

Il se crispa. Tentant difficilement de s'accrocher aux aspérités du mur devant lui, il se redressa lentement, sentant tout son corps craquer de reluctance. Cette tâche accomplie, il respira profondément pour essayer de contenir les élancements de douleur qui parcouraient l'ensemble de ses muscles et tissus.

Il avait mal. Mais en toute honnêteté, il avait connu pire. Il ne l'avait pas trop abîmé physiquement, cette fois. Du moins, pas encore. Ça viendrait, quand ils se seraient lassés du côté psychologique de la torture.

Ensuite, les deux à la fois.

Le...

Il ferma les yeux et tressaillit.

Non. Ils ne le toucheraient pas. Plus jamais.

Des bruits de pas.

Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la porte. La haine était si souvent facteur d'énergie. Il se dissimula derrière l'entrée de la geôle, empêchant ainsi ceux qui venaient pour lui de le voir en entrant.

Jamais, jamais, jamais...

La porte grinça en s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer une silhouette. Sans hésitation, il fut sur elle et, trouvant aisément son cou, glissa ses doigts autour, serrant.

Il pouvait sentir le poulx de sa victime contre sa paume, là où était sa jugulaire. Comme un murmure sur sa main.

Serrer plus fort. Suivre l'autre jusqu'au sol alors qu'il se débattait furieusement mais péniblement.

C'est l'oxygène qui fait cruellement défaut.

Son coeur se souleva.

Et dans un rayon de lumière venant du dehors, il perçut des yeux gris brumeux.

Stupéfait, il s'écarta rapidement.

- Draco ? éructa-t-il.

Sa voix était éraillée. Celle du répondant également.

- Merlin, Potter, la prochaine fois, revois ton accueil !

- Je...

Une main retrouva la sienne et la serra tendrement. Des bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre une poitrine.

Il n'avait jamais été très câlin, sauf avec Lily. Mais il rendit l'étreinte avec passion, enfouissant son visage défait dans son cou. Une main se faufila sous sa chemise partiellement déchirée, retraçant ses blessures. Draco s'écarta pour apercevoir son visage dans l'obscurité.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Merde, jura-t-il. Ils ne t'ont pas manqué, hein ?

- J'aurais préféré un troupeau d'hyppogriffes. Clair ?

- Précis.

Un petit baiser délicat, juste sous sa mâchoire. Qui le fit frissonner.

- Tu... tu es venu me chercher ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser avec ces brutes.

Nouveau baiser, sur sa joue tuméfiée. Effacer la douleur...

- J'ai... j'ai eu tellement peur, avoua Draco d'une voix sourde. 'Me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça.

- Jamais, murmura-t-il.

Il prit de lui-même l'initiative du prochain baiser. Le premier qui était réel depuis de nombreuses années. Simple effleurement de lèvres qui déboulla bien vite en une bataille de langues. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le blond constella son visage de petits baisers doux. Harry aurait voulu se laisser aller dans son étreinte encore plus longtemps, voire pour l'éternité, mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice l'élancer. Il s'écarta vivement, laissant son compagnon déboussollé.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Merlin, Dray, Il va attaquer Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Que... quoi ?

- Il veut Lily. On ne doit pas le laisser l'approcher, Il...

Son amant, qui avait perdu un peu de couleur en apprenant le plan de Voldemort, le coupa.

- Ce soir ?

- Il est sûrement déjà en route. Il faut y aller maintenant, ajouta Harry en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte.

L'ancien Serpentard eut vite fait de lui bloquer la sortie.

- Oh non, pas question que tu te battes dans cet état, je vais m'occuper de...

- Non ! s'écria le Survivant. Je dois la protéger, c'est ma fille !

- Et c'est également la mienne ! répliqua sur le même ton Draco.

Il approcha du brun et passa une main sur sa joue. Harry tressaillit mais se reprit.

- C'est à moi d'y aller, Dray. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire.

- Écoute, tu...

- Non, l'interrompit-t-il. Je dois le combattre. Moi et personne d'autre. S'il y a une infime chance que je puisse parvenir à le tuer, je le ferai. Sinon, tu prends Lily et tu quittes l'Angleterre.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile ! s'insurgea violemment Draco. Que je parviendrai seulement à te laisser derrière ? Bon sang, Potter ! Je t'...

- Il ne s'agit pas de nous, Malfoy, s'énerva à son tour l'ancien Gryffondor. C'est la guerre.

- Tu penses que je l'ignore ?

Harry ferma les yeux un court instant.

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni même l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion.

- Encore une fois, tu te défiles.

- Écoute, espèce de tête de mule, tu...

- Eh, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant tous les deux, les deux jeunes adultes découvrirent Blaise qui se tenait sans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Pour la dispute de couple, on repassera. Les Mangemorts en haut parlaient d'une attaque quand je suis entré. C'est vrai ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

- Merde... Alors on ferait mieux d'y aller, fit le mari d'Hermione.

Le Survivant le suivit alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir sombre du sous-sol miteux, n'osant pas un regard vers Draco.

- Oh, Potter, dit Blaise, je cois que ça te servira.

Il lui tendait sa baguette.

- Nott a été un peu réticent à me la donner, mais bon...

- Merci, Zabini.

L'autre fit un petit signe.

- Combien de Mangemorts, selon toi ?

Harry se rembrunit.

- Beaucoup.

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la présence de Draco.

- Potter, sans vouloir faire monter la pression, je pense que Voldemort en a marre des escarmouches. Et te voir sur son chemin, ce soir...

- Je sais, le coupa Harry.

Il ne savait que trop bien. Cette nuit.

Peut-être la dernière.

Un froid dans son estomac.

Une main chaude agrippa la sienne. Des yeux métal liquide.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il doucement.

* * *

Elles étaient restées un peu dans la tour. Lily voulait voir les étoiles. Et guetter le retour de ses pères. 

- C'est Sirius, fit-elle en pointant un groupe d'étoiles en particulier. C'est la préférée de Daddy. À la maison, l'été, on installe une couverture dans le jardin et on s'y couche pour regarder le ciel, la nuit.

- Il aimait déjà le faire lorsque nous étudiions ici, sourit Hermione, un peu pensive. Ça avait le pouvoir de la calmer, de l'apaiser.

- Il était très différent ? demanda Lily en levant la tête vers sa marraine.

- C'était avant la guerre, répondit-elle simplement, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment.

- Est-ce que daddy et papa étaient ensemble ?

La main de sa tante se perdit dans ses boucles blondes.

- Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, avoua Hermione. Des rivalités d'enfants. Des disputes éternelles qui, à ce que je peux voir maintenant, camouflaient leurs vrais sentiments. Je suppose qu'ils avaient peur, d'une certaine manière.

- Peur ?

- De changer, expliqua-t-elle. De grandir. De s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient adultes. Ici, à Poudlard, c'était plus facile de fermer les yeux. Mais une fois dehors... tout était différent. Ils ont appris à s'apprécier, je suppose. Et puis à s'aimer, malgré eux. Mais Harry ne nous a rien dit, pas plus que Draco. Entre deux batailles, ils préféraient préparer une prochaine défence ou une probable offensive plutôt que de discuter. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, en quelque sorte. Ce sont des hommes. Pour ce qui est de l'ouverture au niveau sentimental, c'est un peu déplacé, selon eux.

La fillette eut un sourire et posa sa tête contre la hanche de sa tante. Elle étouffa un bâillement derrière sa petite main.

- Tu es fatiguée, ma puce ?

- Un peu... avoua l'enfant.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, alors, fit sagement Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras avant de se diriger avec son poids vers l'escalier de la tour.

- Tata, ils seront rentrés quand je me réveillerai, dis ? marmonna Lily.

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère.

Elles atteignaient les appartements d'Hermione lorsqu'un bruit de course fit se retourner cette dernière.

- Severus ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant l'homme qui, baguette au point, s'arrêtait devant elle.

- Le château est assiégé, Hermione, haleta-t-il. Des centaines de Mangemorts sont là, dehors. Les barrières ne résisteront pas longtemps encore.

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaca et elle dut résister à l'envie de gémir. Lily se redressait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-elle faiblement.

- Rien, mon coeur.

Sa marraine ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et déposa la fillette à l'intérieur, s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Je veux que tu ailles rejoindre Tomas, d'accord ? dit-elle précipitament. Vous vous cacherez sous le lit jusqu'à ce que j'aille pour chercher.

- Mais...

- Vous ne bougerez pas, c'est compris ? Pas avant que je ne viennes vous chercher.

Elle prit son visage pâle entre ses mains.

- Tout se passera bien Lily, tu dois juste faire ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle la poussa avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de conjurer une sort de protection compliqué.Son coeur se serraen pensant à son fils et à sa nièce laissés à eux-mêmes, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La main de Snape sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

- Venez, Granger, dit-il. L'Ordre a besoin de nous, maintenant.

La sorcière hocha la tête et le suivit dans les dédalles des corridors.

* * *

Une pluie de lumière s'abattait sur un dôme. 

On aurait dit une énorme bulle de savon transparente. En son centre, un gigantesque château.

L'euphorie gagnait peu à peu les hommes. On ne pouvait voir leurs visages mais on sentait l'excitation monter dans les rangs. Des centaines de voix hurlaient avec exaltation des sortilèges multiples qui faisaient trembler les protections.

Les derniers remparts de Poudlard contre l'ennemi qu'ils représentaient.

Ils avaient tant attendus, ces hommes masqués. Des années durant, sacrifices après sacrifices, ils avaient peiné parce qu'ils croyaient en leur rêve.

Et enfin, leur maître leur offrait cette victoire tant méritée sur un plateau d'argent.

Une silhouette longitine s'avança, fendant les lignes sombres, et s'arrêta finalement près des limites du dôme, là où les meilleurs de ses serviteurs projetaient les sortilèges les plus puissants sans discontinuité.

- Lucius, sussura-t-il froidement.

- Maître, fit le désigné en baissant la tête.

- Je m'impatiente.

- Le bouclier ne tiendra plus très longtemps, maître, lui assura l'homme blond.

- Bien.

Sous sa capuche, ses lèvres pâles et fines s'étirèrent en un sourire.

* * *

Hermione ne put retenir un glapissement en voyant la nuée de silhouettes sombres qui avançaient rapidement vers le château. Près d'elle, Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, une flamme dansant en leur centre. 

- Mes amis, dit-il d'une voix forte, l'heure est venue de défendre avec ardeur tout ce en quoi nous croyons. Aujourd'hui, nous nous battons pour la liberté.

Il s'arrêta un instant avec de reprendre.

- Tous n'en ressortiront pas indemnes et c'est dans la douleur et la fureur que nous dépêcherons nos forces. Gardons confiance et tenons notre baguette haute, fiers et courageux. Ensemble, nous vaincrons.

Et sans qu'aucun signe ne soit nécessaire, tous les sorciers présents lancèrent la défensive.

* * *

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque son corps heurta le sol dans un bruit mât. L'entendant, Draco s'empressa de s'accroupir à ses côtés et de le relever. 

C'était comme si son crâne était en feu. Ses yeux-mêmes brûlaient horriblement et il dut cligner plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir un tant soit peu.

- Harry ! s'exclama le blond en le serrant contre lui.

- Je crois...

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la robe sombre de son ancien amant et un dernier frisson le fit tressaillir.

- Il est passé... Il est à Poudlard. _Dans _le château.

Draco l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, gardant un bras autour de sa taille. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise avant de transplaner dans un claquement.

Ils espéraient simplement qu'il ne soit pas totalement trop tard.

**À Suivre...**


	29. Le retour de Harry Potter

NDA : Si vous saviez commen j'ai hésité. C'est un chapitre court, je sais, je sais. Peut-être que vous serez déçus, peut-être qu'après tout ce temps personne ne prendra garde au retour de la fic. Et puis ce n'est qu'un chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quand viendra le suivant, gardez cela en tête. Sinon... merci à tous ceux qui y croiyaient encore, à mon grand étonnement, qui m'ont envoyé des reviews alors que moi-même je perdrais lentement espoir de pouvoir un jour la continuer. Merci.

Et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

C'était comme avant.

Les sorts qui fusent comme des milliers de balles, meurtriers sans vergogne à l'appétit insatiable. Les cris à différentes intensités, des cris de désespoir comme de souffrances. Ces cris, également, si particuliers et impossibles à oublier, ces cris mourants lorsqu'on est happé et qu'on tombe irrémédiablement, sans fin aucune. Tant de fois entendus, dans la réalité comme dans ses cauchemars.

Et cette odeur dans l'air, métallique et si vive, si présente qu'elle étouffe, qu'elle étrangle et submerge. Le sang. Cette impression qui obnubile que des milliers de gallons de sang carmin se déversent de leur contenu qui vient ensuite se coaguler à vos pieds.

Ces mains qui se tendent et retombent près de leur corps pris de spasmes involontaires et qui marquent une fin. La fin.

Ces demandes d'aide et parfois de pardon, de ressentiment, de peur et de douleur dans les regards de ceux qui tombent et ne se relèvent pas. L'incompréhension.

_Pourquoi… ?_

Il aurait voulu leur tenir la main à tous, leur sourire, et peut-être même, en quelque part, les accompagner là-bas, ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait que lever sa baguette et crier de plus belle en faisant le sourd et l'aveugle. L'indifférence quasi-totale ou la déchéance et la mort, tout comme eux.

Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Revivre tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'exorciser de sa vie, de sa mémoire et qui revenait plus fort et plus douloureux encore comme une claque au visage. Une marque indélébile.

Son corps encore faible lui lançait sourdement des appels à l'aide vains alors que ses muscles tendus à l'extrême s'efforçaient de ne pas se rompre sous les efforts colossaux qu'il mettait à feinter et à s'élancer. La moindre incartade pouvait être fatale et il redoublait d'ardeur, sa source de motivation étant elle aussi double.

Lily et Draco.

Il espérait sa fille en sécurité dans le château tandis que l'homme qu'il aimait toujours, qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, exorciser de sa tête, combattait quelque part sur le terrain désormais rougeâtre du collège. Il lui semblait que chacun de ses mouvements agiles l'éloignaient de lui mais il ne pouvait rien y faire sinon jeter à son ancien amant de brefs regards inquiets qu'il ne réceptionnait nullement, trop pris par la bataille sanglante qui ne laissant point de répit.

Alors il lui fallait vaincre, vaincre pour eux, et non pas mourir comme il l'avait souvent souhaité lors de ses précédentes batailles, des années auparavant, avant sa fuite, avant son lâche abandon. La situation était alors plus simple, mais elle semblait tellement plus claire, aujourd'hui, qu'une étincelle - voire un feu - de courage flamboyait dans son cœur, dans tout son corps, pulsant fortement et l'emplissant d'une sorte de joie macabre.

Il avait du sang partout sur sa robe en lambeaux. L'odeur piquante et métallique montait, envahissait ses narines et embrumait son cerveau, cependant sans qu'il en perde la tête, sans doute trop conscient de l'endroit et de la situation présente. Ses mains étaient poisseuses et il resserra machinalement sa poigne sur sa baguette de peur de la perdre si elle venait à glisser.

Il Le sentait tellement proche que son sang lui donnait l'impression de stagner dans ses veines, d'y glacer complètement.

Il la sentait tellement agressante et omniprésente, cette peur presque démentielle mais ô combien légitime qui prenait possession de lui, ressortant de cet endroit secret de sa tête où il l'avait enfermée à double tour. Comment avait-il pu nier pendant si longtemps où était sa vraie place, quel était son vrai destin ?...

…Tuer.

Des bruits de bottes contre le sol. Crispée, tentant de retenir sa respiration au maximum, elle sentait la main son compagnon broyer la sienne mais ne pensait nullement à s'en plaindre. Il avait peur, tout comme elle. Oui, tellement peur…

Un sanglot la secoua.

Les pas se rapprochaient petit à petit, résonnant sourdement. La porte de la pièce où les deux jeunes enfants se trouvaient grinça. Lily enfouit son visage entre ses bras, se collant à Tomas, souhaitant de toutes ses forces disparaître.

Elle commença à pleurer silencieusement, priant.

Ténèbre et Lumière s'affrontaient sans relâche. L'arcade sourcilière amochée et le bras droit légèrement ballottant, remerciant Merlin d'être ambidextre, Draco stupéfixia Goyle senior et érigea un bouclier autour de lui juste à temps pour ne pas être frappé par un Impedimenta. Il s'essuya le front de sa manche, sentant l'épuisement grandir. Il s'efforça néanmoins de le repousser, sachant que le combat ne faisait que commencer.

Plus loin, près du lac, il parvenait à apercevoir la silhouette de Harry, vacillante par moment. Quelle idée de le laisser se battre alors qu'il peinait à rester debout, alors que son corps était salement amoché par la torture. Harry était fort, certes, mais nullement infaillible. Chaque homme avait ses limites et il ne lui tardait aucunement de les voir.

Parce qu'il savait, peu importe combien grande était la volonté de vaincre contre les assaillants, que si jamais le 'Sauveur' venait à chuter, tous les combattants de la lumière verraient leur espoir annihiler.

Et dès lors, le combat serait perdu.

Il trouva rapidement un autre adversaire pour remplacer celui qui venait de tomber. Marcus Flint, son ancien capitaine de Quidditch, se mit en position de combat, baguette tendue, mais ils n'échangèrent que quelques sorts avant qu'un frisson ne les parcourent tous deux.

Ils se regardèrent et baissèrent leurs baguettes comme tous les autres alors qu'un hurlement déchirait le sinistre silence.

Le rire glacial de Voldemort s'éleva.

- Tu es si prévisible, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier crispa ses doigts et tout son corps, de rage comme de peur.

- J'ai tenté de te détruire de bien des façons au cours des années mais alors que je rivalisais d'imagination, tu m'apportais toujours sur un plateau d'argent un moyen de te nuire au delà de mes attentes. Je t'ai pris petit à petit ceux qui comptaient pour toi pour te gruger de l'intérieur, pour que tes nerfs lâchent finalement. Et alors que tu te crois prêt, sans faille...

Le mage noir resserra sa prise sur Lily, la maintenant contre lui, insensible aux larmes sur ses joues pâles.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle serait à moi, Harry, reprit le monstre en lui adressant un sourire perfide. Ma petite marionnette servile... une petite princesse des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas une idée fabuleuse ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Jedusor, ragea Harry.

- Mais selon tes plans, je ne devais pas non plus poser un seul doigt sur elle, non ? répliqua Voldemort.

L'un de ses ongles traça une mince ligne sanguinolente sur la joue de l'enfant qui émit un gémissement de douleur.

- Et puis tu m'as menti, toi aussi, continua Voldemort. Tu es ici alors que tu devrais tranquillement attendre mon retour . Notre 'contrat' est donc annulé, pour cause de mauvaise foi des deux partis.

- Tu as rompu ta promesse le premier en attaquant Poudlard.

Son ennemi haussa les épaules.

- T'attendais-tu réelllement à ce que je la tiennne ? Tu me connais mieux que ça...

- Rends-moi ma fille, Tom, et je t'épargnenai aujourd'hui.

Un éclat de rire salua sa proposition. Les mangemorts ricannaient autour de Harry.

- Tu es trop faible. Potter. Tu ne peux et ne pourras jamais rien contre moi. Tu mourras, voilà ton seul destin. Si le délai que tu as eu t'as laissé espérer une autre fin que celle-là, j'ai bien peur de devoir briser tes espoirs.

Tournant sa tête resptilienne vers l'assemblée, il cria :

- Malfoy !

Un Mangemort sortit des rangs et s'avança. Le mage noir pourra sans ménagement l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Ne vous avisez pas de lui faire du mal, Malfoy, l'averti Harry.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Draco, grinça Lucius.

- Père.

- J'aurais préféré te voir de notre côté, fils.

- J'ai choisi le parti en lequel je crois.

- Tu me déçois.

- Je vous ai toujours déçu, répliqua le jeune homme blond. Je retire même une certaine fierté à aller contre vos enseignements.

Il s'avança encore et Harry put voir qu'il boitait légèrement. Un frisson étrange mais plaisant le parcouru lorsque le plus jeune Malfoy saisit sa main et enlaça leurs doigts.

- Pour la gloire d'un nom et pour le pouvoir, père, iras-tu jusqu'à tuer ton sang ?

La poigne de Lucius sur l'enfant se desserra un peu, sans doute sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Parent ou pas, continua Draco, le visage impassible, je te jure que si tu la blesse, je te tuerai.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard perçant.

- Touchante rencontre de famille, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous m'excuserez si je coupe court.

D'un geste, il fit s'éloigner son disciple. Harry serra plus fort la main de son compagnon.

- Recule, souffla-t-il.

- Harry...

- Ne rend pas ça plus dur.

- Je t'aime.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux. Le blond obéit enfin et recule, allant rejoindre Blaise qui se tenait non loin.

- Voici donc venu le moment de ce duel tant attendu, dit Voldemort.

Un éclair bleu lui érafla la joue. Le Survivant se tenait déjà prêt au combat, en position, et il venait de lancer sans attendre un premier sort.

- Tu parles toujours trop, Tom.

Un léger sourire crispa les lèvres du démon.

Et cela commença réellement. Il n'y eu personne pour s'étonner que les deux ennemis utilisent autant l'un que l'autre des sortilèges impardonnables ou de magie noire, pas même les Aurors impuissants qui regardaient sans agir les combattants déchaînés, attendant comme tous les autres de connaître l'issue du combat.

Les dents serrées, Draco regardait son ancien amant, l'homme qu'il aimait tant, recevoir, esquiver et lancer des sortilèges plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il dégageait plus que jamais cette énergie étrange et enivrante, cette puissance qui, venant d'un autre, aurait laissé craindre le pire mais qui, transpirant d'Harry, laissait simplement une impression indéfinissable de chaleur.

La fin approchait.

À suivre...

Pas tappez moi, svp...


	30. Perdre quelques plumes

**Je préviens d'avance : DON'T KILL ME. **

**La suite ne devrait pas tarder, du moins je ne crois pas. Entre deux semaines et un an et demi, vous préférez quoi ?**

* * *

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily. La poigne sur ses épaules se raffermissait périodiquement. Les longs doigts agrippaient sa peau presque férocement.

- Vous... Vous me faites mal, sanglota-t-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblait tellement à Draco se tendit mais la relâcha un peu.

- Vous allez me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle alors que respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Calmes-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Mais Lucius Malfoy n'en menait pas large. Son maître combattait férocement le Survivant devant eux et le regard de son fils passait nerveusement de ce duel à son père et son otage. Mais le sorcier ne devait pas faillir et maintenir sa baguette magique contre l'enfant blond. Contre sa petite fille.

Une magnifique fillette qui lui rappelait un peu trop son fils au même âge. Quand le Lord n'était pas encore reparu et que tout semblait plus simple. Qu'élever et protéger semblait naturel. Quelques magouilles noires mais pas trop, pour ne pas alerter plus que d'habitude les Aurors qui l'avaient à l'oeil. Aimer, chérir tendrement sous un visage froid. Ne pas nuire à la réputation mais ressentir, tout de même.

Lucius n'était pas un homme bon. Il avait tué, massacré des villages entiers, il avait rit devant les scènes de désolation, avait torturé avec un plaisir malsain moldus et sorciers jusqu'à ce que les victimes elles-mêmes demandent, quémandent la mort.

Mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur les siens. Jamais.

Draco... Son fils avait fait un choix, différent du sien. Il se tenait aujourd'hui du côté opposé, devenait proie pour les autres Mangemorts... Pour lui aussi. Draco le détestait ; son regard parlait plus que les mots ne l'auraient fait. Lucius ne regrettait rien de ses actes, il les avait commis dans la plus grande connaissance de cause. Mais jamais il n'aurait dû embarquer son propre enfant là-dedans. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Alors il caressa du pouce l'épaule de Lily, la ramenant plus près de lui.

À l'abri.

* * *

Tomas courait. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte violement et des hommes habillés en capes noires avaient pénétré dans la pièce. Ils avaient renversé les tables, les bureaux en hurlant des menaces.

- _Restes là Tomas. Je vais sortir, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent. Si tu ne bouges pas, ils ne prendront pas la peine de vérifier sous le lit._

Lily s'était glissée hors de leur abri alors que les hommes allaient les découvrir tous les deux.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

Rester dans cette chambre lui avait semblé impossible, et ce même si les vilains sorciers étaient partis. Les couloirs étaient déserts désormais et chaque hurlement du dehors se répercutait infiniment sur les murs de pierres dénudés. Tomas voulait revoir ses parents et tous les autres, mais il savait que seul contre les Mangemorts qui fourmillaient au dehors, il n'avait aucune chance. Même un sort allié aurait très bien pu l'atteindre par mégarde.

Tremblant de peur, il ne voulait seulement pas rester seul. Alors il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et, grimpant dans l'un des lits, se réfugia dans l'étreinte inconsciente du seul patient présent.

* * *

Harry faiblissait. Draco pouvait le voir à la sueur qui coulait le long de son cou, disparaissant sous sa robe. Voldemort peinait de plus en plus également, mais son cas ne l'intéressait pas autant.

Harry avait mal. Son corps avait trop subit ces derniers temps pour qu'on lui demande un tel effort. Le jeune sorcier blond croyait en lui, mais il savait à quel point il avait souffert. C'était de la folie.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait reculer. Il ne le pouvait plus.

Le Survivant poussa un cri perçant alors qu'un énième Crucio le faisait tomber à genoux sur le sol. Lorsque le sort fut levé, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Son corps en entier vrillait de douleur. Sa vision lui jouait par moment des tours, devenant si floue que la foule autour d'eux semblait devenir un mur. L'air lui manquait.

Le rire de Voldemort le fit sursauter.

- Fatigué, Harry ? Dois-je en remercier mes Mangemorts ?

Le mage noir tournait autour de lui, sa baguette levée vers lui. Harry se remit difficilement debout, vacilla dangereusement mais parvint à rétablir un équilibre précaire, essuyant du revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que des centaines de poings martelaient son corps en entier avec une rage incontrôlée.

- Si faible mais si courageux, si vaillant et toujours prêt au sacrifice... Tant de qualités si _extraordinaires_, petit lion.

- C'est le moment où tu tentes encore une fois de me dire que je pourrais les utiliser mieux en étant de ton côté ? Ou bien le moment où je dois me sentir blessé après que tu aies susurré sensuellement à quel point mes parents auraient été fiers de moi ? Répliqua Harry.

Voldement se contenta d'esquisser un rictus, cette flamme de folie plus présente que jamais dans son regard carmin.

- Tu me manqueras, je crois, lui avoua-t-il.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier captèrent un éclair gris. Le regard de Draco, si inquiet. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Harry aurait voulu l'embrasser. Le serrer contre lui et lui murmurer combien il comptait pour lui. Combien dure avait été la séparation après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, quelques années plus tôt. Si la précipitation de leur étreinte lui avait d'abord semblé stupide, jamais erreur n'avait été la cause chez lui d'un aussi intense bonheur. Et malgré tout, malgré les sourires et les babillements du bébé qu'il avait mis au monde et qui le comblait de joie, jamais il n'avait pu oublier totalement Draco Malfoy.

Et Lily lui ressemblait tant, de plus en plus avec le temps. Elle était magnifique.

Harry s'était détesté pendant longtemps, avant qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il avait aussi haï profondément toute la communauté sorcière, du plus jeune au plus vieux, pour le poids des attentes, pour celui des regards et des murmures, pour les secrets et les lamentations qu'elle lui faisait entendre pour l'inciter à devenir assassin. Avec Lily, il avait appris à pardonner, plus facilement, mais aussi à se considérer autrement. Le bonheur était si délicat et pourtant si malmené par les hommes.

Harry tenait à son bonheur. Échouer maintenant, à la limite entre la fin et un nouveau commencement, signifierait la mort de ceux qu'il avait tant voulu sauver, malgré ses doutes.

À l'insu de tous, peut-être même de lui-même, le Survivant avait trouvé une raison de se battre, de faire face.

Une voix glaciale hurla un Avada Kedavra.

Harry ne dut qu'à ses vieux réflexes de Quidditch de parvenir à se jeter sur le côté, échappant au sort mortel.

L'éclair vert poursuivit son chemin et alla frapper de plein fouet la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

Le jeune homme levait sa baguette, prêt à se battre avec une fougue nouvelle, lorsque Draco poussa un hurlement déchirant. Se retournant, Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lui semblait qu'une lame glaciale s'y plantait.

Lily et Lucius Malfoy reposaient tous les deux, face contre terre.

Mouah ah ah.

Je vous invite également à aller voir mon blog, j'y écris mes avancées de fics lorsque j'ai 5 minutes. Bisou bisou...

À bientôt !


	31. Pour quelques sourires

Valaaaaa ! Vous devrez avouer qu'entre un an et demi et euhhh deux semaines envron je m'améliore conséquement ! J'ai fait un effort parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, mais ce que j'ai écrit m'a éclairée un peu sur la suite. Donc donc donc il restera un chapitre, plus l'épilogue. Je risque d'être un peu débordée pour les quelques jours à venir mais DON'T WORRY je ne vous oublis pas (je l'ai jamais fait !) et je vais faire de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture, donc, et si jamais il y a un quelconque problème, je m'expliquerai sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil (tentative d'y attirer des gens numéro 242957395). Bisou !

* * *

Il existait plus que la douleur. Un stade plus élevé auquel on ne pouvait réellement donner de nom, ni lui rattacher des mots sensés. Quelque chose qui s'apparentait au coeur qui explosait en larmes d'acides qui rongeaient l'esprit, qui rongeait l'âme.

Voldemort hurlait sous la baguette du Survivant

Tous les regards étaient sur lui et constataient froidement son corps qui semblait se tordre de l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ! Cria-t-il, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette mais apparemment incapable de lancer un quelconque sortilège.

Harry le regardait, debout à quelques mètres, le visage impassible mais des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

- Tu avais juré, Tom, dit-il tout bas, mais tous purent entendre ses paroles malgré cela, figés d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Tu avais juré sur sa magie que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal. Si notre promesse initiale est brisée, comme tu le dis, je t'en fais subir autrement les conséquences.

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Alors ta magie t'abandonne. C'est un sort que je n'aurais utilisé sur personne auparavant. Même pas sur toi. De la magie pure, oubliée. Trouvée entre les murs de cette école que tu hais tant. Il me fallait assez de haine en moi et malgré tout ce que tu avais commis, je ne la ressentais pas pleinement. Tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort. C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul un hurlement mêlé de rage, d'horreur et de peur lui répondit. Un siècle sembla passer avant que les cris du mage noir ne cessent et qu'il ne soit que masse tremblotante et gémissante.

- Harry Potter... Fit-il en relevant la tête vers le jeune sorcier. Que feras-tu de moi, maintenant ? Je ne suis plus rien...

- Je vais te tuer, Tom, répondit calmement le Survivant en levant à nouveau sa baguette. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre plus longtemps dans le même monde qu'un être aussi immonde que toi.

- Harry... Tenta-t-il encore en commençant à ramper vers lui, sa tête reptilienne arborant une émotion étrange de peur.

- Tu avais raison en un point ; tu m'as façonné, Voldemort. Tu m'as rendu assassin.

Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette. Il fixa les yeux rouges grands ouverts, les trouvant soudain hypnotisant dans leur soudaine immobilité.

Laissant tomber sa baguette sur l'herbe, il sentit vaguement qu'on criait son nom au milieu de la soudaine tumulte avant qu'il ne sente son corps heurter sourdement le sol.

- Harry ! Harry !

On le secouait. Il ne pouvait reconnaître la voix. Elle était trop lointaine, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui en était arrivé à un stade de non-retour. En allant plus loin encore, peut-être aussi pourrait-il retrouver sa fille. À la ramener. Ou à demeurer avec elle.

On le frappa avec force au visage et il lui sembla que soudain tout était plus brouillé, mais étrangement plus clair... Il ouvrit les yeux sur une silhouette mouvante. Encore trop sonné pour différencier quoi que ce soit, il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Et puis ça éclata dans sa tête. Cette horrible réalité fut la première à l'atteindre, de plein fouet, et il éclata en sanglots, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, ses ongles pénétrant la chair de ses bras.

Sang.

Une autre gifle.

Des lèvres sur les siennes. Désespérées. Mais douces.

- Mon bébé... Draco..., parvint-il à éructer.

L'air restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Il étouffait. Ne voyait plus rien à travers le voile de larmes. Hoquetait.

- Elle est en vie, Harry. Elle est blessée mais elle est en vie.

Il se retrouva blottit dans les bras du blond, hoquetant encore violemment mais prenant lentement conscience de ses paroles.

- J'ai vu... J'ai vu...

- Mon... Mon père a pris l'Avada, lui souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe. Elle n'a que quelques égratignures... Je te jure, Harry... Elle est sous le choc mais elle va bien... Notre fille est en vie.

- Où... Où est-ce qu'elle est...?

- Hermione l'a amenée à l'infirmerie.

Draco le serra étroitement contre lui en se sentant trembler.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, murmura-t-il.

Harry s'écarta pour le regarder et s'efforça de lui sourire. Ses yeux quittèrent cependant ceux de Draco, malgré l'apaisement qu'un seul de ses regards lui apportait, et chercha la dépouille de celui qui avait été Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Ils... Enfin, les Aurors ont voulu l'emmener, Merlin sait pour quoi, mais Dumbledore lui a lancé un sort et il est tombé en poussière, lui apprit le dernier des Malfoy. Il a dit que comme toute autre dépouille, il ne méritait pas de subir d'autre violation.

Le brun hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement la décision de son ancien mentor.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est terminé, maintenant, non ? Fit-il finalement.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait davantage parler de commencement, ne crois-tu pas ? Sourit tendrement Draco en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui... Sans doute...

Se détachant de ses bras, le Survivant se leva, chancelant un peu.

- Je veux la voir...

- Pompom veut t'examiner aussi, de toute façon.

Il l'aida à se maintenir debout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, les jambes de Harry paraissant encore trop flageolantes pour qu'il ne parvienne de lui-même à atteindre ne serait-ce que le château.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, croisant les dizaines de secouristes et d'Aurors qui y pullulaient, Draco, malgré toute la joie qu'il ressentait, ne put que se sentir étrangement confus.

Harry ne lui parlait pas, ni ne le regardait, marchant simplement, quelque peu laborieusement. Il lui avait à peine rendu son étreinte...

Pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait était-il soudain si froid ?

L'inquiétude, se morigéna le blond. Le choc aussi... C'était juste... Normal.

Et devant cette normalité effrayante, Draco avait simplement envie de pleurer.

Harry serrait sa fille presque à l'étouffer et celle-ci riait doucement en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte.

- Papa ! S'écria-t-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'il se mis en tête de vérifier si chacun de ses membres était bien en place.

- Calmes toi un peu, Harry ! Le sermonna gentiment Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil tout près, Tomas endormi sur ses genoux.

Blaise dormait dans le lit derrière eux, le bras bandé, mais sa respiration régulière confortait Draco dans l'idée qu'il allait bien. Ça et le sourire rayonnant de la jeune mère, à la tignasse plus ébouriffée que jamais.

Le blond se tenait un peu à l'écart, observant avec un léger sourire cette scène de retrouvaille qui se jouait à l'infirmerie. Il aurait bien voulu aller embrasser Lily lui aussi mais Harry semblait tellement... Il restait donc à l'arrière. Il se sentait bête. Bête et étrangement en colère. Parce que... Parce que rien ne lui semblait idéal... Il sentait dans l'air quelque chose en suspend, comme une menace.

Et ça lui faisait peur. Il s'éloigna un peu, tentant de ravaler cette boule d'angoisse. Mais rien n'y faisait. Puis, avisant Snape qui grondait dans un coin contre Pompom qui tentait de lui panser une blessure à la tête, il commença à se diriger vers lui, histoire de se changer les idées en se moquant de sa sensibilité aigue.

- Draco... Papa ? Fit une petite voix derrière lui, l'arrêtant.

Il se retourna pour voir Lily qui avait visiblement fini par échapper à la pieuvre Potter. La fillette le regardait simplement, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Voyant qu'il demeurait immobile, à la limite de la gène, elle fit une moue adorable.

- Je vais devoir te demander ce câlin ou quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il sourit, se trouvant bête - mais ne le laissant pas paraître parce que, tout de même, il était un Malfoy - et ouvrit ses bras à l'enfant qui s'y précipita.

- Je suis désolée pour ton papa, dit-elle contre son oreille.

Il la serra plus étroitement, les larmes lui venant soudainement aux yeux.

- C'était... C'était pas un homme très gentil, tu sais, lui avoua-t-il.

- Il m'a sauvée la vie, lui rappela-t-elle. Alors je suppose qu'il t'aimait et qu'il savait que si j'étais plus là, tu serais triste.

Le coeur de Draco se serra mais il hocha la tête. Il lui fallu prendre une grande inspiration et essuyer un peu ce liquide étrange qui coulait sur ses joues - certainement pas des larmes, tout de même... - avant de pouvoir s'écarter d'elle et lui sourire.

- Merci, Lily. Tu es extraordinaire.

- Oui, je sais.

Elle embrassa sa joue un peu salée puis lui pris la main pour l'amener vers son autre père, toujours assis sur le lit et attendant visiblement son retour. Elle grimpa sur ses genoux, tapotant l'espace libre à coté de Harry, l'incitant, ou plutôt lui ordonnant gentiment, vu son regard, à s'y asseoir. Draco obéit, jetant un regard en coin à son compagnon alors que Pompom accourait enfin vers eux pour soigner le vainqueur du jour.

Qui souriait toujours. À l'infirmière, à Hermione et Lily.

À tout le monde, sauf à lui.


	32. Until the dancing ends

Bon bon, je ne devais pas, normalement, publier avant le 20, comme je l'ai dit sur mon blog... hier... enfin, tôt ce matin, mais finalement j'ai eu quelques minutes et en écoutant une chanson, j'ai débloqué...

Alors voilà, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous avec relu cette histoire lorsque j'ai recommencé à publier, mais vous trouverez dans ce chapitre certains éléments des chapitres 20 et 23 (je pense). Ne soyez pas surpris. Et ne me lapidez pas. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez l'épilogue avant Noel. Ah ouais, et si possible, dites moi si vous voulez un lemon...

Et la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est _Until_ de Sting.

Michi à tous de suivre cette histoire, que vous laissiez un commentaire ou non. Bisou, ze vous aimeuh.

Ge

* * *

Une étrange routine s'installa dans les jours qui suivirent la bataille. L'effervescence qu'ils avaient connue ces dernières années s'apaisa tout d'un coup, sans que nul ne pense toutefois à s'en plaindre. Lentement, mais sûrement, le monde sorcier réapprenait à s'émerveiller d'un match de Quidditch ou encore d'une découverte scientifique en Amazonie. Des sujets qui passaient auparavant inaperçus, toujours précédés des nouvelles de nouveaux attentats, de disparitions étranges, et des listes de défunts qui n'en finissaient plus de grossir. 

Les sorciers poussaient des soupirs de soulagement en feuilletant le journal ou en écoutant la radio. Ils sortaient à nouveaux à pas d'heures sur le Chemin de Traverse et parcouraient Pré-au-Lard sans craindre une attaque surprise. Au château, le Vainqueur, comme on l'appelait à présent, reposait encore à l'infirmerie que Pomfresh refusait de le voir quitter. Il avait drainé une partie importante de sa magie et elle revenait graduellement. L'infirmière avait également soigné avec attention ses blessures subites entre les mains des Mangemorts ainsi que son bras, encore douloureux malgré tout depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, à son retour en Angleterre.

Harry passait donc la plupart de son temps alité ou encore simplement installé sur le sol pour jouer avec Lily et Tomas. Le jeune garçon l'avait vite adopté et tous les trois, ils passaient des heures à jouer aux jeux sorciers ramenés par Hermione ou Blaise, ou simplement à dessiner et lire. Lily s'abreuvait au maximum de tout ce que la culture sorcière avait à lui offrir, de _Créatures magiques et leurs habitats _à _Les aventures de Fanella la Licorne Dorée. _Le soir, elle allait dormir dans les nouveaux appartements de Draco, dans l'aile ouest, pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Son autre père ne venait plus vraiment à l'infirmerie, ressentant sans cesse un malaise inexplicable en compagnie de l'homme... De l'homme qu'il aimait. N'étant cependant pas espion pour des prunes, il souriait constamment et tentait le plus possible d'apprendre à connaître sa fille. Le reste du jour, il le passait au ministère qui, comme à l'accoutumée, créait des problèmes et tentait de lui enlever en totalité sa fortune pour dédommager les tords causés par sa famille. Ce qu'il ne laisserait bien entendu pas faire sans se battre.

Et lorsque cela serait réglé, Draco entendait bien se battre pour récupérer Harry. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Harry passait encore régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour des contrôles de routine, ceux-ci servant surtout à rassurer ses proches sur le rétablissement complet de sa magie. Il trouvait cela inutile mais, sachant pertinemment que sa fille et Hermione le sermonneraient si jamais il venait à manquer un rendez-vous avec l'infirmière, il s'y rendait de bonne grâce. 

Lorsqu'il y parvint, un soir où Lily avait insisté pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec Flitwick, ce '_gentil petit homme très rigolo'_, il trouva le lieu vide et un message affiché à la porte. Albus avait enfin décidé d'aller faire vérifier son diabète et elle avait profité de ce miracle pour l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste pour les tests adéquats. Elle serait de retour dans une heure, tout au plus.

Soupirant, Harry décida de l'attendre dans l'infirmerie, peu inspiré à l'idée de rentrer dans ses appartements alors que, à cette heure, Lily devait avoir rejoint Tomas pour une soirée pyjama chez Blaise et Hermione.

Les lits de la pièce étaient désormais tous vides, à l'exception de celui de Rémus, toujours près de la fenêtre. Harry alla s'installer sur l'une des chaise près de la couche du malade, allumant un bougie pour pallier à l'obscurité grandissante. Il prit doucement la main du malade dans la sienne et la caressa du pouce.

- Salut, Moony... Chuchota-t-il.

Il était torse nu et un pot de crème était resté entrouvert sur la petite table près du lit. Le brun pouvait ainsi voir les autres blessures qui marquaient son ventre, en plus de la balafre sur sa joue. Les plaies étaient toujours aussi rouges malgré les efforts persistants de Pompom. Heureusement, se dit-il, ce traître de rat a été tué par Snape sur le champ de bataille.

En quelque part, Harry avait toujours cru que le sombre maître des potions avait un faible pour le lycanthrope. Le Survivant savait qu'il venait régulièrement à l'infirmerie, testant sur Remus des crèmes et potions qu'il élaborait dans les cachots. Malheureusement, ses recherches n'avaient pas encore réussit à réveiller le malade, bien que d'après Pomfresh, ce dernier ne ressente pratiquement aucune douleur grâce aux bons soins de Severus.

Tenant toujours d'une main celle du loup-garou, il utilisa l'autre pour parcourir des doigts les cicatrices qui couraient sur sa peau pâle.

- C'est fini, Remus, confia-t-il doucement. La guerre est terminée. Et aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que toi des anciens Maraudeurs. Tu es vengé.

Ses doigts étaient si engourdis...

- Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal, Remus.

Le silence. Quelques respirations et le crépitement presque inaudible de la flamme qui crépitait.

- Il ne manque plus que toi... Reprit Harry. Je veux que tu vois Lily, que tu la connaisses. Je veux qu'elle voit à quel point tu es un homme bon et doux... Et si merveilleux... Tu as tant fait pour moi, Remus, parfois même sans que je ne le sache. Tu as été... Tu as toujours été présent, tu as su prendre dans ma vie une place laissée depuis longtemps à l'abandon. Je t'aime, Remus, et si tu n'avais pas été là jamais je n'aurais pu surmonter les épreuves... Comme la disparition de Sirius, ou simplement mon absence de ces dernières années. Simplement... Simplement de savoir que tu ne me détestais pas, malgré tout, m'a sans doute sauvé la vie, en un sens. Et j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Je me sens si perdu, Remus. Ce monde...

Harry s'arrêta pour renifler. Il n'essuya pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Ce monde a tellement changé, et en même temps il est resté le même. Il y a tant de choses que je dois confronté et je me sens encore seul, malgré tout... J'ai besoin que tu me serres dans tes bras, que tu me dises que je suis assez fort... Tout est fini et pourtant... Pourtant je me sens si seul, Remus.

- Pas seul... Fit une voix éraillée mais chaude.

Une pression sur sa main. Il leva les yeux pour mieux les plonger dans ceux, ambrés, de son ancien professeur.

- Remus ! S'écria-t-il en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise dans son empressement.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du loup-garou. Son visage où seule subsistait une légère cicatrice pâle, presque imperceptible. Son torse avait subi le même sort. Le Survivant leva sa main à ses yeux. Ses doigts se désengourdissaient petit à petit...

Était-ce possible que...

- Où... Où est-ce que je suis...

La voix de Remus le sortit de ses pensées.

Une autre larme dégringola de la joue d'Harry, bue aussitôt par les draps immaculés qui enveloppaient l'homme.

- Dans un nouveau monde, Remus, souffla-t-il.

* * *

La nouvelle du rétablissement miraculeux de Lupin fit rapidement le tour de l'école et, en moins de deux, le reste du monde sorcier était également au courant. Des médicomages réputés, ceux-là même qui s'étaient déclarés dépassés par la situation du loup-garou et tendaient à penser que les chances de rémission étaient minimes, se rendirent à l'école dans le but de lui faire passer une batteries de tests. Ils ne trouvèrent néanmoins rien de suspect à proprement parler puisqu'il ne subsistait rien de la magie du Survivant dans le corps du patient. Les cicatrices avaient totalement disparues et, bien qu'encore faible, Remus semblait se porter à merveille. 

Harry venait le visiter chaque jour, s'excusant de son départ et de son long silence, ce en quoi le lycanthrope lui répondait qu'il comprenait, en quelque sorte. Lui aussi avait perdu des êtres chers de par le passé et, pendant de longues années, il avait erré dans le monde moldu, récalcitrant à tout ce qui touchait la sorcellerie. Lentement, mais sûrement, une nouvelle confiance s'établissaient entre eux, plus forte qu'avant peut-être même.

C'était également avec beaucoup d'émotions qu'avait eu lieu la rencontre entre lui et Lily. La jeune fille avait tout de suite aimé ce nouvel adulte et se réjouissait de le voir rétabli. Étant son parrain, Remus avait une place acquise dans son coeur. Les paroles de la fillette avaient ému profondément l'homme et Harry, une fois de plus, n'avait pu que se dire fier de sa progéniture qui trouvait, malgré son jeune âge, toujours les bons mots.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, Harry partageait son temps entre l'enfant et ses amis. Quelques jours plus tôt, Draco avait dû partir pour régler quelques problèmes de succession, son père n'étant plus là pour gérer la colossale fortune familiale. Il envoyait régulièrement des hiboux dont l'arrivée au déjeuner réjouissait toujours Lily. Son père l'aidait dans la rédaction de ses réponses en conjurant une plume qui écrivait ce qu'elle lui dictait. Lui, pour sa part, n'écrivait pas malgré les mots réservés à lui dans les lettres de son ancien amant.

Hermione s'inquiétait. Bien que sa petite famille soit rentrée dans leur maison en banlieue de Londres, elle venait tous les jours à Poudlard pour y amener Tomas, ce dernier ayant visiblement trouvé en Lily une amie dévouée, mais elle profitait également de ces visites pour tenter de faire parler son ami.

Ce qui ne fonctionnait nullement, celui-ci se braquant et se taisant lorsqu'il était question de sa relation avec Draco.

- Par Merlin, Harry, s'énerva-t-elle un jour où ils se promenaient dans le parc, tu vas bien devoir lui parler lorsqu'il reviendra !

- J'aviserai.

Ce quasi silence avait tendance à l'inquiéter. Elle n'osait cependant pas répéter continuellement ses assauts, étant bien consciente que le jeune père avait son propre lot d'inquiétudes.

En effet, bien que la semaine avant suivit sa victoire sur Voldemort ait été relativement calme et que leur seule contrariété véritable était de trouver un moyen sur de prévenir toute intrusion dans le château des journalistes qui pullulaient aux grilles. Et ils semblaient ne pas vouloir démordre. Si dans un premier temps le Ministère s'était empressé d'émettre par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier un communiqué spécial annonçant la conclusion heureuse des évènements qui s'étaient dérouler à Poudlard et que le sujet avait fait la Une des quotidiens mondiaux, il apparaissait que désormais, ressasser cette version ne suffisait plus, la presse qui, plus que tout, désirait une entrevue avec le Vainqueur. Toutefois, si le château n'avait pu stopper l'invasion de Mangemorts quelques jours plus tôt, la magie que possédait l'édifice semblait se déchaîner en guise de compensation sur les intrus, ce qui occasionnait parfois des situations assez comiques.

Les journalistes, aussi nuisibles puissent-ils être, n'étaient cependant pas le plus gros problème que les sorciers devaient craindre. En effet, si la plupart des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnées après la bataille, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient profité de la confusion pour transplaner, profitant que les barrières de sécurité de l'école soient tombés. Et malgré es efforts continus des Aurors, seulement quelques uns parmi les plus inexpérimentés avaient été appréhendés.

Le Ministre de la Magie décréta néanmoins que le temps était aux réjouissances et, souhaitant que l'on oublie un peu ces quelques points négatifs, organisa un grand bal qui se déroulerait à Poudlard, seul endroit pouvant accueillir un nombre considérable de personnes. De plus, il s'agissait d'un lieu sûr, ce qui convenait à beaucoup. La peur ne pouvait s'oublier totalement et de savoir Dumbledore, et surtout Potter, suffisamment près pour veiller sur eux les réconfortait sur le bon déroulement de la soirée.

Bien que maugréant, Harry ne put en effet parvenir à convaincre les autres de la non importance de sa présence. Il négocia cependant son droit de ne pas prononcer de discours, ce que le Ministère lui accorda, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Vêtu d'une simple mais magnifique robe noire aux broderies argents ouverte sur le devant, il entra dans la Grande Salle avec Lily lorsqu'il fut sûr que son arrivée passerait inaperçue. Sous ses robes, il portait un simple pantalon noir à pince et une chemise blanche qui moulait un peu trop à son goût. Lily, quant à elle, avait choisi de s'habiller à la moldue avec une jolie robe verte émeraude, achetée par Draco et qui, selon lui, _faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux_.

La fillette ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même depuis qu'elle la portait, s'amusant de voir gonfler ses jupons.

- J'ai l'air d'une princesse, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils contournaient habilement quelques ministres aux yeux gourmands.

- Sans aucun doute, sourit son père. La plus belle.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Est-ce que tu vois papa ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux pour scruter la salle.

- Non... Il t'a dit qu'il venait ?

- Oui. Et qu'il espérait aussi que tu danses avec lui, ajouta-t-elle, mutine.

Hermione semblait les avoir remarqués alors qu'ils entraient puisqu'elle se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers eux, également très élégante dans sa robe noire qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Lorsque son ami la complimenta, elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Draco m'a dit qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard, il a enfin réglé ses problèmes d'héritage. Vous pourrez enfin passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- Bien.

Il détourna la conversation vers les décorations très réussies de la salle. Loin d'être dupe, la jeune mère lui envoya un regard très significatif mais n'insista pas. Il savait néanmoins que ce n'était que partie remise.

Le Survivant écouta avec un grand désintérêt les discours ministériels qui ponctuèrent la soirée avant que l'orchestre n'enchaîne avec des compositions moldues et sorcières. Il dansa avec Hermione et Lily, puis avec une Minerva très souriante dont il s'efforça avec peine de suivre le rythme endiablé. Légèrement essoufflé, il laissa sa cavalière à Dumbledore alors que les musiciens débutaient une nouvelle mélodie, cette fois-ci un peu plus _sage._ Une chanson d'un artiste moldu, d'après ce qu'il se rappelait.

_If I caught the world in a bottle  
And everything was still beneath the moon  
Without your love would it shine for me?  
If I was smart as Aristotle  
And understood the rings around the moon  
What would it all matter if you loved me?_

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et un corps chaud vint se presser contre le sien. Harry reconnut sans peine son ancien amant à son odeur typique, un mélange de menthe fraîche et de... De lui, simplement.

- Danses avec moi, Harry, murmura le blond en posant un baiser près de son oreille.

- Je...

- S'il te plait...

Le brun se retourna, acceptant sans rien dire les bras de Draco autour de lui.

_Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still  
With a million dreams to fulfill  
And a matter of moments until the dancing ends  
Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear  
Not a solitary thing would I fear  
Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end  
_

- Tu m'as manqué, lui confia doucement l'ancien espion. Cette semaine, mais aussi toutes ces années où je refusais de croire que tu reviendrais parce que je tentais de tuer l'espoir que je nourrissais moi-même secrètement.

_If I caught the world in an hourglass  
Saddled up the moon so we could ride  
Until the stars grew dim, Until..._

- J'ai tenté de t'oublier. Merlin sait que j'ai essayé, Harry. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je veux passer ma vie auprès de toi. Je veux me réveiller et m'endormir près de toi, je veux avoir une place dans ta vie.

- Draco... Murmura simplement son cavalier en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Sans doute depuis toujours, mais j'étais trop borné, trop aveugle pour le reconnaître.

_One day you'll meet a stranger  
And all the noise is silenced in the room  
You'll feel that you're close to some mystery  
In the moonlight and everything shatters  
You feel as if you've known her all your life  
The world's oldest lesson in history  
_

- Laisses-nous une chance, Harry. Ne mets jamais fin à cette danse. Je t'aime... Répéta-t-il.

Les mains de son compagnon se crispèrent sur sa robe argentée. Il pouvait sentir le blond trembler dans l'attente de sa réponse, de sa réaction, quelle qu'elle fut.

Mais parler... Parler semblait impossible.

_Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still  
With a million dreams to fulfill  
And a matter of moments until the dancing ends  
Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear  
Not a solitary thing do I fear  
Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end_

- Harry...

- Ne trouves-tu pas cette chanson triste, Draco ?

- Je...

_Oh, if I caught the world in an hourglass  
Saddled up the moon and we would ride  
Until the stars grew dim  
Until the time that time stands still, Until..._

- Parce que les étoiles finissent toujours par disparaître... reprit doucement Harry alors que les dernières notes de musique s'évanouissaient.

Il s'écarta lentement, attrapant néanmoins la main pâle de son ancien amant. Sans la lâcher, il les dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, adressant de loin un signe à Hermione. Celle-ci acquiesça en continuant à surveiller Tomas et Lily qui dansaient également au milieu de la piste, riant alors qu'ils s'écrasaient à tour de rôle les pieds.

* * *

Bien que curieux, Draco ne prononça pas un mot avant que Harry ne les ait menés directement à la Salle sur Demande. Le blond, qui avait lentement commencé à présager que peut-être le brun voulait se retrouver un peu seul avec lui pour... Enfin, pour rattraper le temps perdu, esquissa une grimace qui passa heureusement inaperçue auprès de l'autre. 

La salle s'était simplement transformée en salon où certes trônait une cheminée, mais éteinte. Deux fauteuils se faisaient face mais le Survivant sembla préférer rester debout, lâchant la main du blond en lui faisant face.

Et le coeur de Draco se mit à battre si fort qu'il craignit, l'espace d'un instant, que Harry ne l'entende et ne se moque de lui. Ce dernier prit cependant la parole, le regard fixé dans le sien.

- Nous devons partir rapidement, Lily et moi.

- Comment ça, _partir _?

- Les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous pris encore et il est hors de question que Lily soit en danger. Elle a déjà peine à se remettre, ce n'est certainement pas dans le monde sorcier britannique qu'on la laissera tranquille. Nous allons retourner en Amérique. Nous ne pouvons pas rester infiniment ici, nous... Nous avons une vie, là-bas, une maison, j'ai même un travail que j'aime bien.

- Et nous, dans tout ça ? S'énerva Draco.

Harry détourna le regard, fixant le sol.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons fait un enfant ensemble que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, tu sais... Nous... Nous ne pouvons pas décider d'être soudainement... Je veux dire, j'ai changé, et sans doute que toi aussi, après tout ce temps. Nous ne nous connaissons pas... Ça va trop vite que Lily a besoin d'équilibre.

- Et Lily justement ! S'écria Draco. C'est aussi ma fille ! Tu comptes l'emmener loin de moi ?!

Harry soupira.

- Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de la voir, Draco. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle passe plus de temps que nécessaire sur le territoire anglais. Pas par les temps qui courent. Tu... Tu pourras venir en Amérique autant que tu le souhaites. Mais je te rappelle que ton nom n'apparaît sur aucun formulaire de naissance. Techniquement, Lily est de géniteur inconnu.

- Et si je voulais la reconnaître et en demander la garde ? Riposta plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait le jeune Malfoy.

Nouveau soupir. Le Survivant se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Potter ? Que j'allais hocher sagement la tête et obéir gentiment ? Reviens sur terre !

Il prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil. Le temps qu'il se calme, un silence inconfortable s'était installé.

- Harry... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry se leva et parcouru la distance qui les séparait. Se penchant en prenant appuie sur les bras du fauteuil, il baisa ses lèvres tendrement. Draco ferma les yeux.

Lorsque la porte claqua, il refusa de les ouvrir à nouveau. De même, il resta dans la Salle sur Demande une bonne partie de la nuit, incapable de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour y jouer un rôle.

Au matin, lorsqu'il se décida à rejoindre les appartements de Harry et Lily, il ne restait plus d'eux qu'une peluche oubliée sur le sol de la chambre.

_Suis-je vilaine ?_


	33. Épilogue

J'ai tardé, certes, mais je ne voulais pas tout gâché en écrivant n'importe quoi. En fait, ce chapitre est quasi près, quelques mots exclus, depuis deux semaines. Seulement, je ne savais pas sur quelle formule conclure, et ça m'embêtait vraiment. Ça m'est finalement venu hier, alors je lisais une fic NCIS. J'ai bloqué sur le mot Evidence et puis... vala, quoi.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ou qui ont connu cette fic entre temps. Merci de vos encouragements, de vos mots gentils. Sans vous, je ne pense pas que j'aurais repris cette fic après tout ce temps. Il me manquait une bonne dose de courage et c'est dans vos reviews que je l'ai trouvée. Même un an après avoir écrit des mots de PUQE, je recevais encore des messages de vous. Donc cette suite, elle est pour tous ceux et celles qui ont cru.

Donc, dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si je l'aime, s'il est vraiment à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je ressens personnellement un grand soulagement depuis hier soir, depuis que j'ai osé écrire **Fin** au bas d'une page. Dites-moi vos impressions. J'ai une autre fic en cours, mais j'y vais vraiment molo parce que mes études me demandent beaucoup. J'ai publié il y a un certain temps le premier chapitre sur mon blog, si jamais ça vous intéresse. Bisou.

* * *

**Pour un quelconque espoir**

**_Épilogue_**

Le vent soufflait avec force, faisant craquer les murs de la maison. Dans le grand salon, le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et l'ombre des flammes dansait dans la pièce. L'air était chargé d'une douceur sans nom, d'une paix profonde qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vécue. Et pourtant subsistait cette impression de vide.

Lily dormait, enveloppée dans une couverture douce et chaude. Harry passait tendrement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, son regard s'attardant sur ses traits fins et sa peau pâle. Il ressentait une plénitude profonde à voir sa poitrine se soulever et à sentir contre lui les battements réguliers de son coeur. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il repensa à quel point il avait été près de la perdre, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il posa un baiser sur le front tiède de l'enfant endormie dans ses bras, adressant un remerciement muet à Lucius Malfoy.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La pluie se mit à tomber au dehors et ses clapotis finirent par le plonger dans une paisible somnolence.

Harry sursauta, totalement éveillé, lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre la porte principale. Il installa rapidement mais confortablement la fillette toujours endormie dans le sofa et pris sa baguette qui reposait sur la table basse, près du cadavre d'une barre chocolatée. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée où les cognements avaient repris, un peu plus forts. Ils se turent néanmoins le temps qu'il n'y parviennent. Regardant par l'oeil magique, il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'obscurité et la pluie l'empêchaient de distinguer plus qu'une ombre.

Sa baguette dressée, un sort au bout des lèvres, il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

- Merlin, t'en as mis du temps, grogna la silhouette en le bousculant presque pour entrer.

Et inonder son parquet par la même occasion. L'inconnu - il avait définitivement une voix masculine -, toujours menacé par Harry mais ne démontrant pas une attitude craintive, étrangement, rabattit sa capuche.

- Dray ? S'étonna Harry

Les mèches pâles tombaient sur son visage et ses lèvres étaient un peu bleutées, sans doute à cause du froid et de l'humidité extérieurs.

- Je suis _horriblement _mouillé, tu n'aurais pas une serviette ? Demanda le blond, visiblement toujours contrarié d'avoir dû patienter dehors sous la pluie.

Le brun lui lança un sort de séchage qui le débarrassa également de sa cape, laquelle s'accrocha d'elle-même sur un crochet, pas très loin.

- Ah ouais, c'est bien aussi, admit l'autre en reniflant. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de chaud à boire également, pendant qu'on y est ?

- Je... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Draco haussa les épaules, fuyant son regard émeraude. Ses yeux parcouraient ce qu'il pouvait voir de la maison.

- Je... Balbutia-t-il tout de même, après un temps. Vous me manquiez... Lily et toi. Et puis... Tu avais dit que je pouvais venir lorsque...

Il soupira et regarda Harry.

- Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Et j'ai besoin de ça... De vous voir et de vous sentir près de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il y ait tant de kilomètres entre nous, je veux pouvoir te dire combien tu comptes pour moi, jour après jour, t'embrasser sans devoir traverser l'océan pour ça. Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro toi et moi, qu'on apprenne à vivre comme une famille, une vraie, parce juste l'amour de suffit pas et qu'il faut apprendre et...

Harry franchit ce qui restait de distance entre eux et l'embrassa. Draco s'agrippa presque férocement à sa chemise dans un premier temps, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne change d'avis, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant du bout des doigts sa nuque dégagée.

- Je t'aime, murmura le Survivant lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Je veux que tu restes avec nous aussi.

Draco lui embrassa le bout du nez et sourit.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser me foutre dehors, de toute façon, plaisanta-t-il. Lily est couchée ?

- Elle dort au salon.

- Je peux...

- Bien sûr.

Il lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et le mena à la pièce voisine où le feu de cheminée crépitait encore doucement. Lily avait bougé dans son sommeil et la couverture était tombée au sol. Dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, ses longs cheveux presque blancs s'étendant autour d'elle, l'enfant devenait ange.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha d'elle alors que le brun restait un peu à l'arrière, contemplant avec émotion la scène.

- Elle est si... Murmura Draco.

- Elle te ressemble, fit Harry en s'approchant.

Il laissa l'autre sorcier embrasser tendrement la joue pâle de l'enfant puis la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne se réveille pour autant. Il fit signe à son ancien amant de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Lily et la déposait avec précautions dans son lit. Draco la borda puis ils sortirent, retournant au salon. Installés dans le sofa, ils se firent face, leurs jambes se frôlant.

- Tu ne m'as pas frappé, cette fois-ci, plaisanta Harry.

- J'en ai eu envie, crois-moi, avoua l'autre. Mais... Je ne voulais pas que Lily m'agresse à nouveau demain matin pour t'avoir molesté.

- Tu as peur de ta fille de 5 ans, Malfoy ?

- Tu avoueras qu'elle a un sacré coup de pied ! Se défendit-il.

Ils se sourirent.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de vous aussi longtemps, Harry, reprit Draco en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre...

- Je pourrai toujours y retourner rapidement en utilisant un portoloin. Et puis... La guerre est finie, maintenant. Je peux gérer à distances les nombreuses entreprises familiales.

Il raffermit son emprise sur la main du brun et tira légèrement. Sans opposer de résistance, Harry se retrouva au creux des bras du père de sa fille.

Il posa un baiser sous l'oreille gauche, là où la peau, si tendre et chaude, se couvrait de chair de poule lorsqu'il la léchait. Il sourit de sentir l'autre se tendre, puis frissonna à son tour lorsque des doigts fins et encore un peu froids se glissèrent sous son pull pour caresser ses hanches.

- Laisses-moi t'aimer encore, Harry, souffla Draco.

Le brun lui reprit simplement la main comme plus tôt, cette fois-ci pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il échangèrent des baisers doux, puis fougueux et frustrés d'avoir tant patienter pour goûter l'autre de nouveau.

Leurs chandails parurent si superflus qu'ils disparurent, envolés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser, sinon pour prendre quelques bouffées d'air essentielles, ils tombèrent sur le lit, gémissant à la sensation de leurs corps qui se rencontraient, se fondaient en une seule silhouette dans la pénombre.

Harry pensa soudainement à jeter un providentiel sortilège de silence, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Le Survivant dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, son amant semblant bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête, ou bien encore la voix s'il continuait ainsi. Une langue agile parcouru la peau de son cou et des dents raclèrent contre sa clavicule droite, provoquant un énième frémissement, bien que plus prononcé.

- Je me rappelle de ça, murmura Draco à son oreille.

Il baisa son épaule droite et descendit lentement jusqu'à la peau brune de son ventre. Harry se cambra et gémit encore lorsque le blond agrippa ses hanches pour les maintenir contre les siennes.

- Je me souviens de chaque détail, continua-t-il en introduisant sa langue dans son nombril. J'en ai rêvé des centaines de fois par la suite mais jamais ça n'a égalé notre nuit ensemble. J'ai tenté de t'oublier mais tu étais trop ancré dans ma tête, dans mon corps... j'avais tant aimé m'ancrer dans le tien que j'ai cru devenir fou, Harry...

Il remonta pour embrasser ses lèvres pendant que de ses doigts agiles détachaient son pantalon.

- Je me suis réveillé il y a six ans avec cette envie de te prendre, de te faire mien, encore et encore, mais tu n'avais laissé que du froid dans le lit.

- Je suis désolé... Balbutia le Survivant en se cabrant sous les caresses intimes de son amant.

- Tu avais pris tellement d'importance dans ma vie sans que je ne veuille le reconnaître, Harry.

Ils furent bientôt complètement nus et cessèrent soudainement tous mouvements, restant simplement à goûter la sensation si intense de leurs peaux qui tentaient de se fondre en une seule. Puis, Draco prit l'initiative du premier mouvement, bougeant ses hanches contre celles de l'ancien Gryffondor. Celui-ci gémit sourdement, ses mains agrippant le dos de son compagnon, y laissant de fines égratignures à l'aide de ses ongles. L'autre frissonna.

Le reste ne fut plus que gémissements et soupirs.

* * *

- Ne me laisse plus jamais partir.

Draco se suréleva sur un coude, utilisant son bras et sa main valide pour caresser doucement le visage de l'homme qui l'observait.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter plus de 10 minutes pour au moins une semaine, Harry, lui confia-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa bouche.

Le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce par les rideaux entrouverts mais aucun des deux amants n'avait l'intention de quitter l'intime chaleur du lit. Il y faisait bon, se dit Draco en décidant que le torse de Harry méritait bien une kyrielle de baisers supplémentaire, et ce simplement parce que la luminosité tamisée le rendait encore plus appétissant. Le brun émit un rire léger, caressant la nuque et les cheveux fins de son compagnon.

- On ne pourrait pas enlever ces bas de pyjama, Harry ? Demanda chaudement l'ancien espion en mordillant un téton à découvert.

- Lily ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, répondit-il simplement. Je dois lui préparer à déjeuner.

Draco grogna légèrement en s'écartant un tantinet.

- Il te faut un elfe de maison.

Harry s'étira et batailla un peu pour que le blond accepte de le laisser sortir du lit. Ce dernier resta un instant supplémentaire entre les draps, buvant chacun des gestes de son... Petit ami ?

Il sourit en se levant finalement, rejoignant l'autre qui enfilait un pantalon noir - qui lui appartenait d'ailleurs - et un t-shirt ajusté d'un vert moins prononcé que ses yeux. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, se collant contre son dos, et posa un baiser sur sa joue un peu rugueuse.

- Je peux t'emprunter quelques trucs ?

- Sers-toi. Je vais dans la cuisine.

Draco l'y retrouva quelques minutes pour tard, le remercia pour la tasse de café et le pain grillé - et pas de porridge à l'horizon ! - qui l'attentaient. Un instant plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le corridor avant qu'une petite frimousse encore marquée par le sommeil apparaissait dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, fit Harry. Tu as bien dormi Lily ?

La fillette hocha la tête, occupée à se frotter les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit finalement sur son décor matinal, elle y trouva un élément... Étranger.

- Je dors encore ? S'enquit-elle sérieusement.

- Je ne crois pas, non, se moqua Draco.

L'instant d'après, un missile blond faillit déséquilibrer sa chaise et les renverser tous les deux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui avoua l'enfant, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

- À moi aussi, petit ange.

- Tu es simplement venu me voir ou... Ou est-ce que tu vas venir habiter avec nous ?

L'espérance se lisait sur son visage pâle. Draco se sentit fondre en rencontrant des yeux verts aussi éblouissants que ceux de son géniteur.

- Je reste avec vous, lui apprit-il, causant quelques cris de joie.

Alors que les deux têtes blondes s'enlaçaient encore une fois, Harry se trouva à sourire tendrement. Il réalisa à quel point une décision qui lui avait parût de prime abord la meilleure pour sa fille avait faillit les priver d'une aussi grande part de bonheur. Aveugle, il avait risqué de perdre l'une des deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Pendant longtemps, même en élevant Lily ici, en Amérique, loin de l'Angleterre et des carnages, il avait conservé cette croyance que Voldemort le retrouverait un jour où l'autre et lui prendrait ce qu'il n'avait pas encore volé de sa vie. Il avait vécu dans une crainte omniprésente qui transparaissait dans ses cauchemars et dans les regards furtifs avec lesquels il analysait chaque lieu, à chaque seconde.

Il y aurait encore des cauchemars, sans aucun doute. Des centaines sûrement, pour lui rappeler ses erreurs, pour lui rappeler les sacrifices des disparus. Mais toujours, au réveil, il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui, désormais. Il avait eu tord de croire que rien ne pouvait ramener l'espoir.

Et c'est dans le regard de Draco, posé sur lui, dans le 'Je t'aime' qu'il lui souffla, que cette évidence s'affirma.

**Fin**


End file.
